


Midsummer Memories

by Biekewieke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Country & Western, F/M, Historical, Intrigue, Love/Hate, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biekewieke/pseuds/Biekewieke
Summary: The historical western romance fic you never knew you needed!Rey Kenobi is the heiress to one of the largest cattle ranches around Fairview, Takodana, which makes her a very eligible bachelorette. She, however, is in no hurry to wed. She’s strong-willed and stubborn and determined to marry for love or not at all. True love and passion drive her in life. So far, she hasn’t been able to find a man who ticks those boxes. She has, however, found a man who ticks her off…Ben Solo is a wildcard. His notorious reputation with the ladies and his free-spirited attitude made him into a local legend. His confidence borders on the verge of arrogance. His position as foreman at Heaven’s Peak grants him all kinds of perks and puts him in delightfully close contact with the lady of the house, the one woman who cannot stand him…Thrown together by fate and twisted logic, these two unlikely companions will have to make the most of their changed circumstances. But as they are faced with disgruntled suitors and mounting desire for each other, and as secrets from Ben’s past rise to the surface, will they find the courage to embrace their feelings and fight for what they truly want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader! 
> 
> This started out as a romance novel, but after seeing a manip of our OTP, shown to me by my wonderful friend Angel Mine!, I couldn't NOT adapt my work into a fanfiction.  
> This does not comply with canon at all, and is completely at the mercy of my imagination.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Updates will be on every tuesday and friday. I've gone right ahead and posted the first five chapters (prologue and 1-4) to give you guys a chance to get into it :)  
> I hope you like it and if you do, be sure to let me know! 
> 
> x  
> B

**Prologue**

 

 

 _Fairview, Takodana._  
Wednesday, 6 th of April 1886  
  
It must have been around noon.   
The sun was high, and the sky was bright blue. It was pleasantly warm, although colder than usual for the time of year.   
Spring was just around the corner, bright green buds and early bloomers bringing color to what had been a very long, cold and gray winter. The promise of something that could only be described as hope hung in the air.  
Obi had been standing on the front porch drinking his coffee when he had seen the young man ride in.  
When the youngster had descended, and tethered his horse to the nearby fence, his attention had immediately been drawn to the big black stallion that was separated from the others.  
It was a wild Mustang, one that had accidentally arrived on Heaven’s Peak property. From the looks of it, it was still a young animal. After finding it trapped in barbed wire, Obi and his men also discovered it had a very nasty wound on it’s flank. It had taken quite the effort to untangle the horse, but eventually they had gotten it freed from the wire. So far, they hadn’t been able to go near it enough to treat it, but Obi refused to put the horse down just yet. Too much potential.   
While Obi had stepped out onto the porch steps, the young man had approached the fence.   
Obi watched silently.   
The young man did nothing spectacular. He merely approached the fence and stood still. His mouth seemed to move but otherwise nothing.   
The horse stopped running around and turned to look at him.   
It reared on its hind legs and whinnied, pawed the ground and snorted.   
But after about a minute or two, the animal seemed to calm down.   
A few snorts, a few soft whinnies and a heaving chest, but otherwise a docile horse. It even walked up to the fence and pushed his nose in the young man’s hand.  
Obi was stunned.   
In all the years he had been a rancher, he’d never seen anything like it.    
The young man must be something special. At the very least, he had a way with horses.   
He turned and walked in the direction of the house.   
The stallion remained where he was.   
As the young man approached the house, Obi came down to stand halfway up the steps.   
“Goodafternoon Sir.” The man nodded politely and took his hat off. “I’m looking for the owner of this ranch.”  
Obi watched him closely and after a moment’s silence said: “That would be me. Name’s Ben Kenobi. Friends call me Obi.”  
“Pleased to meet you, Mr Kenobi. My name is Ben Solo.” He said sheepishly as he nodded.    
“I was wondering…” The young man seemed embarrassed.   
“You wouldn’t happen to be hiring, Sir?” he asked. There was a strange mixture of hope and apprehension in the youngster’s eyes.  
Obi’s guess was that the boy had already been greeted with no’s left and right.   
It had been a rough winter. Most people had lost a lot of their stock. Cattle dead, crops destroyed, even some houses had been crushed by the ongoing snowstorms.   
The silence continued, but the young man waited patiently.   
Obi studied him some more.   
He was young, probably about twenty years old. He was broad through the shoulders, but not from working hard. Soft hands, but with obvious strength in them. Sharp whiskey colored eyes that missed nothing, intelligence radiating from them. A handsome face and a commanding physique. Good manners. But still…   
There was an edge to him, the type of determination and grit that could get someone wherever and whatever they wanted.   
His guess was that the kid was a runaway, trying to escape expectations and finding his own way in the world.   
“Nope.” Obi simply said, taking a sip from his mug.   
Defeat shone in the young man’s eyes.   
Ben smiled a little ruefully, nodded and said: “Very well, Sir. Thank you for your time.”  
The kid put his hat back on his head and started to turn when Obi’s rusty voice rang.   
“What’s wrong with my horse?”  
Ben turned back and looked at him.   
“Excuse me, Sir?”   
The youngster looked confused.   
“I asked you what’s wrong with my horse?”  
He watched as the young man swallowed hard.   
“Nothin’, Sir. Just scared and in a lotta pain. He knows he’s safe now, though.”  
“Hmm”, Obi harrumphed. He cocked his head and studied the man.   
“Where you from, son?”  
He saw Ben’s face grow tight, his mouth taking on a grim line for a second or two.   
“I’m originally from back east, but I’ve been around.”  
That made Obi smile. Cityslickers weren’t that uncommon around these parts. In fact, they could be found in any town around. Blame it on the gold rush. Most of them didn’t stick around though. They often had this romanticized vision of the Wild West and life in the open.   
Most of them however, discovered very quickly that life on the land was rough. Ranching was difficult, farming was tough and life was harsh for most. Mining for silver and gold and copper was difficult enough, but Obi had never relied on such a fickle trade. One day you got lucky, and most days you didn’t. He understood the appeal, but it wasn’t good for raising a family and living a decent life. Besides, too many cityslickers were too soft for this kind of lifestyle.   
This kid however, seemed to be made of sterner stuff.   
“Fair enough, Mr Solo.” Obi nodded.   
“I believe you have travelled a long way.” His eyes narrowed at the young man. “Perhaps you would care to stay for a while and enjoy a meal with me and my daughter before continuing your journey?”  
Surprise marred Ben’s face. Quickly followed by eagerness, pride and caution.   
When Obi was almost certain he was going to refuse, the kid surprised him.   
“Thank you, Sir. I would be honored.”   
Obi once again nodded.   
“Very well.” He took a last sip of his coffee, put the mug on the wide porch rail and stepped down the rest of the steps.   
“Come along, Mr Solo. I’ll introduce you to my daughter and then we can discuss business over some refreshments.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Ben said and fell into step with the rancher.   
Things seemed to be looking up for the first time in a long time…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 

 

_Fairview, Takodana.  
Wednesday, 7 th of June 1893_

No matter which season it was, the scenery never failed to take his breath away.   
Right now, near the end of spring and with summer just around the corner, it was downright splendid.   
Meadow after meadow filled with the sweetest smelling wildflowers, the grass so green it almost hurt the eyes. The creek meandered through it like a sparkling ribbon, shining as if studded with a million diamonds. The sky was so blue he could hardly stand to look at it. The mountains rose in the distance, their snowcapped tops a testament to their grandeur.    
This piece of land, near the South-East border of Heaven’s Peak Ranch, was his ultimate dream.   
Ben came here whenever he could, on his day off or when he had a few hours to spare. He didn’t go to church on Sundays, he’d lost his religion a long time ago. Instead he saddled his horse and came here, which to his humble opinion, was as close to heaven as he’d ever get.   
He closed his eyes and his senses swam.   
He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin sinking into every nerve ending and recharging the energy that the long winter had depleted.   
The sound of the wind blowing in the grasses and the rustling of the trees eased the tension in his shoulders. The sound of the babbling brook in the background with its miniature waterfall mixed in for good measure.   
The smell of fresh grass and wildflowers filled his nostrils and reached a secret little place in his heart that no one knew of.   
And contentment filled him. A deep sense of peace settled over him and his soul felt it seep into his every pore.    
Every time he stood at this very spot, he thanked his lucky stars that he had the sense to flee the city when he did.   
This was his home. This was where he belonged.   
And he mentally thanked Obi every single time. Just like that, his mind travelled back to that crisp April noon when he had arrived over seven years ago.   
The old man had taken a huge risk in hiring him on back then, at a time no one could afford to take a risk.   
With that horrible winter, despair and desolation had been rampant.   
The snow had taken its toll on men and animals alike. Buildings had been destroyed. Lives had been scarred and life had been tremendously hard on everyone left to deal with it.   
Ben had been a twenty-one-year-old boy, though he had considered himself quite the man back then. He had grown up in high society, never lacked for anything at all his entire life. He had gone to college, earned his degrees, passed the Bar, and had been a very successful lawyer. He had been engaged to one of the most beautiful women in Coruscant, from one of the wealthiest families in the state. He had been privileged. And he knew it.   
But when he left that cushy life, he hadn’t simply walked away. He’d ran as fast as he could! And never looked back.  
He wound up at Heaven’s Peak by sheer dumb luck.   
He’d been moving around from town to town, trying to find a job. Any job.   
And every now and then, he’d gotten lucky and found something he could do for a couple of weeks. He’d survived on the money he made that way and some of the savings he’d withdrawn before heading out.   
He ended up in Fairview where, after asking around, an old man working at the mercantile told him to go to Heaven’s Peak to try his luck.   
He’d followed the directions he was given and upon finding the place, understood where the name had come from. It really was a piece of heaven on earth, even with the remnants of the hard winter they’d had visible everywhere.  
Aside from riding every now and then and having a gentle touch with horses, he’d had zero experience when it came to ranching. As some called it, he was a liability to their livelihood.   
But the old man had seen something that others hadn’t and had given him a chance when others wouldn’t or couldn’t be bothered to see beyond the lack of experience.   
Over the past few years he’d proven those others wrong, and even worked himself up to foreman on the second largest spread in the area. He was damned proud of that. But he had other plans too.   
Just a few more years, and Ben would finally have enough means to ask Obi to buy this specific piece of land from him. He’d build a house here, overlooking this slice of his heaven. Nothing too fancy. A simple two-story log house with a wrap-around porch. A nice big kitchen and a huge fireplace in the living room. A bathroom with indoor plumbing and plenty of bedrooms.  
He would find himself a good woman, get married, start a family of his own and teach his kids all he knew. He’d love them more than life itself and they would never have to wonder about it. They would never think that their life was just part of a grand scheme to get to a certain place in life, like he had when he was younger.   
And his wife would be of his own choosing. She would know he loved her more than words could ever describe and that he would give his life for her, and she would love him just as passionately.   
If any of his men knew that he harbored these thoughts, he would be done for. They’d laugh and laugh. And when they were through, they would laugh some more.  After all, he had a reputation to uphold! To them, he was a role model. The perfect bachelor. The womanizer. He was the one they all envied. He had a great job with a lot of perks and made decent wages. He was respected by his peers, adored by women of all ages. As far as they figured, he had everything taken care of.  
His life outside work consisted of nights at the saloon. He gambled and drank. Had women falling at his feet wherever he went.  
Aside from the girls at the bordello practically fighting over him, he also had a widow or two that he met with from time to time.   
But he could admit it when he was alone. That sort of life was starting to grow old. Or maybe he was. He sure felt older than his twenty-nine years.   
He wanted more from life – from women – than a roll in the hay every now and then. He was starting to think about settling down, about loving just one woman for the rest of his life…   
His horse nickered nearby, causing him to wake up from his musings.   
When he saw the big roan, a chuckle bubbled up. He didn’t know if others felt the same way, but he had always felt that horses could convey emotions just as easily as their human counterparts.   
And this particular horse seemed incredibly impatient…   
“You’re right, Chewie. Time to head back.”  
The big horse shook his head as if to say “about time”, and shifted his weight.   
Ben’s laughter broke the almost otherworldly silence.   
He walked up to Chewie and gave him a few pats.   
Just like that, he was thrown back into time once again.   
Ben had been there when the horse was born.   
He’d only been hired three weeks before and had never witnessed a foal being born in his life. It had been just him and Obi, and they’d had to work hard and fast. Things had almost taken a turn for the worst, but by combining their efforts, they had been able to save both the mare and the foal.   
And when it was born, a very special kind of bond between him and the foal had also been forged.   
Obi had noticed too. He had commented that this type of bond was very rare and very unusual. According to the old folks, only once every fifty years.   
He’d never witnessed it himself, he had exclaimed.   
So he had slapped Ben on the back, told him what a good job he’d done that night and casually said that when the foal was big enough, Ben could train him. And keep him. He was also allowed to name him.   
He’d been overwhelmed.   
Coming to Heaven’s Peak had been the miracle that saved his sanity.   
So he named the horse Chewbacca, after what his family considered to be their guardian angel. Because angels had a lot to do with miracles, right?   
When Obi had asked him why he had picked that name, Ben couldn’t really tell. Just something that his mother had once said had been stuck in his brain about then.   
_When in a fight or a tight situation, always keep Chewbacca close by your side._   
But that was over seven years ago, and they had come quite a way since that day. At least the name suited the horse. Chewbacca – or Chewie as Ben called him most of the time- was appropriate. It was strong and dependable. Good to have by your side when things got tough. Just like the animal who bore the unusual name for a four-legged creature.   
Again, Ben caught himself daydreaming. He shook his head and looked at Chewie. The horse seemed to be laughing at him, as if he knew exactly where Ben’s mind was wandering.   
“Don’t you be getting too amused with me and grow a big head, horse, or you won’t be getting any extra oats today.” He said with a smile in his voice. Chewie just whinnied in response as if to say he knew Ben was full of it. Chewie knew he would get those oats and that Ben would probably throw in an apple for good measure.  
He finally pulled himself together long enough to saddle his horse. After mounting, Ben took one last look around the clearing. Every time he came here, he was more determined to make it happen.   
He would end up with this land. He would make it his own. He would start his family and build his future here. He had to!  
This place was his peace of mind. His haven. And the center of all his dreams.   
And he wouldn’t stop till it was his.   
“Let’s go home, Chewie.” He said and they rode off, back to the ranch house.  
He nudged the horse on into a gallop, letting the reins loose and allowing his steed to pick his own pace and path. Together they flew across the prairie. As if he and the animal were one and the same, as if they shared the same soul. The sense of freedom as they galloped the fields was their passion, and love was what united them.   
It was almost suppertime when he finally arrived back at the house.   
He took his horse to the barn, unsaddled him, brushed him down and gave him those extra oats he’d promised not to give.   
After that he went to the small cottage that was his alone. One of the perks of being the foreman at Heaven’s Peak Ranch.   
It wasn’t fanciful or big, but it had everything he needed. It was big enough to house a small family, yet small enough to maintain its cozy cottage feel.    
A modest front porch with a view of the ranch house and the mountains. A small but comfortable living room. A kitchen. A bathroom. Three small bedrooms. But the best thing about the whole cottage was the indoor plumbing! A very rare commodity in this area indeed.   
Obi had gotten it installed at the main house and the foreman’s cottage when he bought the spread and kept everything up to date. Later on, he’d taken it a little further and even installed a small bath house behind the bunkhouse. It was pure luxury.   
It was also mandatory for any man working at Heaven’s Peak to bathe thoroughly once a week. But since they didn’t have to pay for the bath house facilities as they would in town, they were inclined to bathe or shower more frequently, just because they could. It was common knowledge that the men at Heaven’s Peak Ranch were in better health than the average ranch hand. They were also better smelling than most folks and therefore more sought after by the ladies at the local saloon. And that was one unusual perk they all appreciated.   
After scolding himself once again for getting sidetracked by his strange mood and elusive thoughts, he got moving.   
He walked into his room to get some clean clothes, then headed for the bathroom where he quickly washed himself and shaved.   
His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. And today was Sunday…   
Another perk of being the foreman was that he got to take his meals at the main house.   
Good wholesome home-cooked meals prepared by Obi’s daughter and lady of the house, instead of the trail grub Cook served at the bunkhouse or outdoors when they were riding the fences.  
However, Obi wouldn’t stand for a smelly foreman at his supper table. And his boss’s daughter would have his hide.   
He grinned as he thought of Rey. The woman was downright breathtakingly beautiful, but she sure had a less than sunny disposition.   
At least with him.   
Out of the blue, a sharp little pain hit him square in the jaw and he hissed.   
His train of thoughts once again distracted him and had caused him to nick himself with the razor.   
Ben frowned a little as he pushed a towel against the small cut on his jaw.  
His boss’s daughter was a complex mystery.   
She was nice to most other people, but with him her tongue was sharper than a new razor blade.   
Pun intended.   
And he had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed getting a rise out of her. He goaded her on purpose, just to see how long it would take for her to lose her composure.   
He honestly didn’t know why they didn’t get along. After all, he was a nice guy. And she was a lady. But for some reason, they just couldn’t act civil around each other. He couldn’t help it. He thrived on making her edgy. It was just too much fun. She in turn simply brought out the worst in him.  And she couldn’t help trying to rub in her elevated social status, which he found incredibly funny considering his past. Not that anyone other than Obi knew about it…   
Every now and then they would slip into a truce of sorts and they would “play nice” for a few days. They would be able to sit down to a meal and actually be cordial to each other. It never lasted long though. All it took was one dubious word or one pointed look and all hell broke loose. After that, all bets were off again and they soon would fall back into their old taunting routine.   
Her quick wit and smart mouth surprised him. She took verbal liberties no other woman would even think of. She was spunky and sassy and intelligent.  
She was classically beautiful and only resembled her father in character.   
Where Obi was tall and brawny, she was small and petite.   
Where Obi had blue eyes and blond hair – now generously peppered with gray – Rey had hair like molten chocolate with tresses of gold and copper, always tightly pulled back into a bun at the back or top of her head. Her almond shaped eyes were the color of emeralds and gold and they could sparkle just as bright when she was angry.  Her mouth was perfect when it wasn’t drawn into a tight line of aggravation. Pretty plump lips the color of summer strawberries that parted into the prettiest smile of the county. She had curves that could make a man drool but hid them under layers and layers of “modest” clothing. High-necked blouses and full skirts and the like.   
Her fair complexion was flawless with the exception of a few freckles on her nose and cheeks, and her oval shaped face could be compared to the marble or ivory sculptures of the ancient world.   
To say she was beautiful really didn’t do her justice.   
But her beauty didn’t extend to her character where he was concerned.   
She had a way of getting under his skin without even trying and knew how to piss him off like nobody else could, but at least he always knew he wouldn’t get bored with her around.   
So she could be a pain in the ass… Big deal.   
As long as he could get right back on her nerves and still eat her food, he was fine with it.   
And she sure could cook up a storm. And her desserts were amazing. He loved her desserts. All of them. But he had a special preference for her chocolate cake.   
If he were sentenced to hang and was granted a final meal, he would choose anything of her cooking, topped off with her chocolate cake, any day of the week!  
Speaking of cooking, he could smell one of her famous roast chickens from his living room.  
He let out a small laugh as he thought of all the ways he could irritate her today.   
He quickly put his clothes on, combed his hair and walked out of the cottage, following his nose and rumbling stomach.  


Rey took the pie out of the oven and put it on a rack to cool. By the time supper was finished, it would be perfect. She looked out the window and saw Ben saunter across the yard. Right on time for supper as usual.   
_Insufferable man._  
Handsome without a doubt, but boy, did he know it!   
The arrogance that came with that knowledge set her teeth on edge.   
She really couldn’t stand him. There was just something about him that she absolutely despised. The way he held himself as if the world should bow down to his every beck and call, and the fact that the entire female population of Fairview, Takodana actually did so, was enough to make her want to rant about gender equality and the chauvinistic nature of men. Especially in the smaller towns.   
The only thing he had to redeem himself in her eyes was the fact that he was good with the horses and that he was a good and hard worker. His loyalty to her father was admirable. But other than that, she’d rather not have him around. The man thought he was God’s gift to women...  
He made it a sport to anger her. The cad enjoyed it too. And for some reason he always knew just which buttons to push. Every day she vowed she wouldn’t let him goad her into losing her temper, but she failed miserably every time. The man brought out the worst in her. Her teachers at finishing school would be ashamed if they ever learned of her less than ladylike conduct around him.   
But he was her father’s favorite, and her father insisted that she treat him kindly. Since she wasn’t capable of keeping a civil tongue where he was concerned, she simply cooked his favorite meals. And the man had a sweet tooth a mile wide, so pies and desserts were part of the deal. He had a very specific preference for her chocolate cake. She couldn’t blame him, because it was delicious. So, she served him that too. Every now and then, anyway. And every year on his birthday. She’d grant him that much.   
Ben’s boots thumped loudly on the porch steps, causing her to frown.  
_Odd. He’s usually quieter than that…_  
Rey closed her eyes, took a deep fortifying breath and silently prayed for strength and patience as the back door opened.   
He dutifully wiped his boots in the mudroom and removed his hat before stepping into the kitchen.   
“Something’s smelling mighty fine, Miss Rey” he said with that deep voice of his.  
_Stay calm, Rey. Just breathe.  
_  Even his voice was handsome. Deep enough to be undeniably male, lilting enough to make it interesting. For some strange reason, he always addressed her with just the hint of a Southern twang in his voice. It dripped with charm. Another feature he used more often than not to get women of all ages to do his bidding, no doubt. Another thing to make her wary of him.   
“And you’re looking exceptionally pretty today.”   
This made her look up. A small smile tugged at the corners of his full mouth. He’d shaved. And he’d wounded himself doing so. Why she even noticed was beyond her. And this sudden need to rush to him and take care of the tiny cut surprised her. Why she should feel such an inclination, she had no idea.   
It didn’t seem to bother him though. He seemed happy enough. Sounded cheerful. He must have had an invigorating day to be so jolly. But it was the teasing laughter she saw in his eyes that set her teeth on edge. He was egging her on. Deliberately trying to goad her into losing her temper.   
Again.   
Using every ounce of will-power she had in her, she tried to resist spewing something unladylike.  She succeeded, but barely.   
“Thank you, Ben. On both accounts. Please sit. As soon as Daddy joins us, we’ll be able to eat.”  
He didn’t even try to hide his amusement this time. As he smiled, a dimple appeared on his right cheek.   
 Yet another feature of his that seemed to be created with the sole purpose of making the womenfolk swoon at his very presence. Right along with the dark wavy hair, eyes whose color anywhere between aged whiskey and dark chocolate, fringed by ridiculously long dark lashes and perfect lips. When he smiled, those perfect lips curved into the classic cupid’s bow and showed even white teeth. He really was a very handsome man. Too bad his character had quite a few faults…   
She could well imagine the trampled hearts of young girls and women alike along his path. He probably couldn’t care either way. He was probably used to it. He probably expected them to line up and bow to him whenever he crooked his finger. That seemed to be the case in the town of Fairview, anyway.  
As those thoughts swirled in her head, she grew angry.   
Al those girls with crushed hopes. All those ladies with unreciprocated affections. All those women with broken dreams and broken hearts, because men mistreated them. Because men toyed with their emotions, promising them the moon and the stars and delivering nothing but heartache and tears or a life of toil and trouble.   
Too many men thought they were God’s gift to women. They believed women were nothing more than a commodity, built to serve a man, to ply to his every whim. Men like Ben were more inclined to such ideas. They were used to women doing exactly what they wanted them to do without even putting the effort in.   
Rey rebelled at the very suggestion.   
She would never be a man’s trophy wife. She would never settle for being a cook, housemaid and broodmare.   
She had gone to finishing school. She had a degree in English literature.   
She had a brain and would put it to good use some day!   
No man would ever tie her down, and she would make sure that the women in town would realize that they deserved more than what they were getting!   
He recognized that look.   
She was displeased. And he was about to get a lecture. It really was easy to read all the signs. After these seven years he’d known her, she was an open book to him.   
The slight tension around the corners of that very luscious mouth.   
The cold, almost icy look in those hazel eyes.   
The color that was slowly rising in her cheeks. Even the slightest hint of a muscle flexing along her jaw.   
Really, the woman was a beauty. Or she was, if she wouldn’t resort to such a foul mood so often. She had a problem with men, it seemed.   
She was a feminist. He could see her joining the suffragette-marches in major cities, given half the chance. She’d probably lead them “into battle”, chaining herself to the house of congress, demanding votes for women.   
From the look of her, she was probably ready to pitch into her “men-are-the-scum-of-the-earth-and-women-must-rise-above-them” speech.   
Sooner or later, he would be compared to the Devil himself, and blamed for the abuse and mistreatment of women all over the world.   
But luckily, he was saved from such calamity by the arrival of her father.   
Obi never failed to act as a buffer between them and thank Heavens for it.  
Who knew just how explosive their arguments could get…    
The older man had taken the trouble to freshen up as well, knowing full well his daughter disliked unwashed men at her dinner table.   
A happy smile graced her angelic face as she watched her father walk in.   
She obviously adored her father.   
_What would it be like to have someone look up at me with such blatant affection?_   
The thought came out of nowhere. Again, Ben blamed it on the strange mood he’d been in all day.   
Obi kissed her on the cheek, and clasped Ben’s hand as he did every evening. No matter that they worked together for large parts of the day.   
Eating supper together was a time for Friendship.   
They sat down at the table, Obi said Grace and the three of them started eating.   
Since it was Sunday, the meal was more elaborate than during weekdays.   
Soup and bread rolls were followed by a delicious roast chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans, fluffy biscuits and freshly churned Endorr.  
The men were mostly silent, savoring the food. But when they did talk, it was work they discussed.  
Rey kept quiet, not in the mood to get into an argument with Ben about supply and demand in the cattle business, or the best ways to handle the new skittish colt they had managed to capture, or… well, any other reason for that matter.   
She felt no need to interfere in her father’s sometimes old-fashioned way of thinking when it came to trying out new tactics in horse training tonight.   
She would much rather excuse herself after supper to read a little more.   
Or perhaps, she would write the town council again and apply for the teaching position.   
Again.   
She’d already written them four times in an equal amount of years.   
They always politely thanked her for her interest but declined her application. Usually because they had already recruited another – younger – teacher.   
But she knew it was because of her personal opinions on the education and place of young girls in society. She was far too progressive for this sleepy little town, but by attending finishing school she knew the city was not for her. Too constrictive. She loved the land too much. The sense of freedom you had in the open.   
Nevertheless, she had grand aspirations. She would love it if the young women of this county were able to stand up for themselves and to break away from the chains of oppression and to strive for gender equality. But the town council, which consisted of seven of the most influential men in the county wanted to hear nothing of it, for obvious reasons.   
“Isn’t that right, Princess?”   
Rey looked up in surprise.   
Her father was looking up at her expectantly, Ben had that incessant grin on his face again.   
She cleared her throat softly and said: “I’m sorry Daddy, I wasn’t paying attention. My mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?”  
Her father’s eyebrows lifted a little. Ben’s grin morphed into a full-blown smile.   
“Well, that’s a shocker. I would have thought you’d be itching to tell us what you thought of the matter…” he said as he leaned back in his chair.  
She looked him in the eyes and wondered once again how a man could have eyelashes that long and thick. It just wasn’t fair. Nevertheless, she met his gaze over the rim of his mug as he took another sip of his coffee.   
Mischief twinkled in those whiskey colored eyes, just daring her to retaliate.   
She narrowed her eyes at him, a smart retort on the tip of her tongue.   
She managed to keep her peace, but it took a lot of effort.  
“Ben and I were just discussing the best option for the cattle drive this year.” her father said evenly, as if he hadn’t noticed the building animosity between his daughter and his foreman.   
“As you know, we usually take the stock and drive them up to Cerea.”  
Rey frowned at the tone of her father’s voice.   
“But this year, we’re considering going as far as driving them all the way up to Endor, or even as far as Bespin. According to Ben, we might be able to get better prices there.” Obi leaned back in his chair and looked her in the eye.   
“I countered that it would take us a lot longer to get there. We would lose several days if not weeks to get there, so any profits we make on the head count, we’d be losing in the time we’re away from the ranch.” A small smile played about his lips. “Isn’t that right, Princess?”   
He winked at her and she laughed softly.   
She lowered her chin a little and took a moment to think things through.   
“Well…” she started, “I think you both have a point.”  She looked up at her father and daintily shrugged a shoulder.   
“The prices are indeed a lot better in Endor and Bespin than they are in Cerea, sometimes a third to half more per head of what we usually get. That is common knowledge and it is printed black in white in the Fairview Gazette every week for all to see.” She levelly looked Ben in the eye and continued in a brisker tone.  
“But my father is right when he says that whatever profit we make by traveling there would be lost on the extra days we would need to drive the cattle there. We would need more hands to handle the drive so that there is plenty of rotation in work schedules. Those are hands we need here at the ranch to handle the daily operations too. So, we would have to hire extra help and these days good hands are hard to come by, so I would personally not be inclined to do so. The only way we would be able to make enough profit it is if we were able to put the animals on a freight train from a very nearby station and send them there in a straight railroad line. But that’s only possible from a larger platform, and the only station that’s suited for such a purpose is in Cerea…” She lifted her eyebrow haughtily to emphasize her point and took a delicate sip of her cup of tea.   
She watched as Ben narrowed his eyes slightly as she divulged her opinion on the matter. Something about the intensity in his gaze and the way his lips curved in the smallest of smiles left her feeling confused.   
“Interesting.”, was all the cad said as he too took another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???   
> How do you like it so far?   
> Let me know by dropping me a line... 
> 
> X  
> B


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Rey sat there, puzzled.   
What an odd reaction to her way of thinking. And why on earth was he looking at her like that? Like he was surprised that she had come to such an excellent and very intelligent conclusion. It wasn’t as if she’d never had an opinion on the business side of the ranch before. In fact, she had often cursed fate for not being born a boy when she was younger. At least if she were a man, others would take her seriously when it came to ranching.   
She knew more about the branch than most hands who worked here.   
She read every magazine they could get their hands on, read every book on the subject. She knew how to handle horses and cattle, she knew how the ranch worked. She knew how to keep the books in order and she had the determination and the grit one needed to be a successful rancher.   
But at the end of the day, none of that mattered.   
Because she was a woman.   
The only expectations she had to live up to was to be pretty and even-tempered, keep house and have babies.  The only real career options she had to choose from were either become a nurse, a teacher or a nun.   
None were appropriate in the long run, because she did indeed want to start a family one day. But it would be with someone who understood her independent nature. Who would appreciate her inquisitive mind, who wouldn’t want to limit her in anything. Someone who would support and love her, no matter what she chose to do in life. Someone she would love passionately. Like her parents had loved each other.  
Unfortunately, men like that were rare, if they existed at all…   
But that had never stopped her from voicing her opinions before.   
So why Ben would be so surprised now was odd indeed.   
And the way he was looking at her was incredibly… intense. Intimate almost.   
As if he could see past her false sense of superiority and could see how her mind really worked. It was a disturbing thought, to say the least.   
“Interesting?” she said as she lifted both her eyebrows in question.   
“What an odd choice of words, Ben. What is it about my reply that prompts you to call it interesting?” she said coolly.   
Ben merely smiled.   
It was a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes.   
She felt a tiny quiver inside her stomach, and she silently cursed him.   
Like most women in a three-county radius, she too had once suffered a small case of puppy love where he was concerned. After all, she had been a seventeen-year old girl when they had met. Most of her friends had been courting and getting married and having babies around that age. She too had hopes and dreams of true love and happily ever-after. And he had been strikingly handsome and seemed to return her interest at the time. For two whole weeks, she had fussed and plumped whenever he was around, completely enthralled by his handsome face and easy smile.   
But his behavior towards her turned distant and aloof overnight and soon his true colors showed when it came to women, as tales of his nights in town reached her. And so, she decided to rise above mooning over a man with such questionable scruples and became immune to his charm.  
_Well, mostly anyway._  
But every now and then, when he smiled a certain way…   
Even she could admit that he was a very good-looking man. And despite her mindset towards men in general, she was still a woman and she could still appreciate a fine specimen such as Ben. As long as she didn’t have to actually deal with his arrogant nature.    
“Well,” Ben started quietly, “it’s interesting, because it’s one of the options we were considering. Since we have been quite successful the past few years, we have sufficient funds to look for an investment that would pay itself back and secure the future of the ranch. So, we were exploring several options and the idea to turn our local train station into a multifunctional platform was the one that stood out the most. We have quite a few large spreads in the area who would benefit from such an endeavor. So not only would we provide security for our own future, but we would also provide a beneficial service to other ranchers.” Another smile, dimple and all.   
“Since the annual cattle drive is planned for late August or early September, we don’t have enough time left to lobby or apply for all the necessary permits or to gain approval from the Town Council, but we can always try to set things in motion for next year.”   
She couldn’t help herself.   
“And the fact that I could come up with a similar train of thought surprises you because…?”  
The oaf had the nerve to chuckle! It even grew into actual laughter, and then he shared a typical male look with her father. _Poor little woman…_  
Still laughing, he locked gazes with her again.   
“Who says it surprises me?”  
Rey stilled. She stiffened and she felt insecurity take over.   
Why would he react this way? Was there a hidden message? Was he trying to confuse her?  
She searched his face intently, trying to figure out what he meant by that comment.   
Ben noticed the change in her immediately. If he wasn’t careful, things could blow up in his face and he wouldn’t be able to sit down to another dinner for the next couple of weeks without her chilly looks freezing his balls off…   
“Relax Rey. We all know you’re smarter on your own than half the population of Fairview thrown together. I’m simply not surprised at your reasoning.” He took a last long gulp of his coffee and stood to take his mug to the sink.   
He usually wasn’t the one to stand up first, remembering his place in line and granting that privilege to Obi or Rey, as well it should be.   
But he was anxious to keep the peace.   
With all his introspective issues today, he wasn’t quite up to the challenge of keeping up with Rey’s quick wit and sharp tongue.   
But the others seemed oblivious to the fact that he was stepping out of rank by doing so.   
Obi sighed heavily and made a comment on old age setting in early, thereby earning himself a sharp reprimand by his daughter.   
He waved it away, saying she needed to stop fussing. He then quickly excused himself and left the room quietly, leaving his foreman and his daughter in each other’s company.   
In her experience, this could end two ways: with the two of them working in near silence, or things could get downright volatile.   
Rey took a deep breath, apprehensive of their evening ritual of washing the dishes together and wondering which outcome they would have tonight  
She and Ben started to gather the plates and glasses and cutlery together in silence.   
After a few minutes of strained silence, Ben cleared his throat softly.   
“You know…”, he started hesitantly, “I meant what I said.”   
He put the plate down he’d been drying and reached for another. His eyes met hers briefly.   
“It didn’t surprise me at all that you came up with the whole train idea too.”   
He said it matter-of-factly as he dried the plate.   
Rey studied him for a moment, gauging his mood.   
“Oh?” she said in an even tone.   
Another spontaneous chuckle left his mouth, transforming the feel of their conversation from cool into friendly.   
“I for one have never underestimated your intelligence or your business skills. I’ve learned more from listening to you and trying your approach than by listening to the other hands and applying their techniques.”   
He looked at her and the look on her face was comical. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the surprise that was evident in her pretty features.  
“Now you look surprised.” He exclaimed conversationally.   
“There’s no reason to deny it. I’ve always respected your knack for the trade. Heaven help us if you had been born a man! We’d be the biggest and most successful ranch in the state and you would strike the fear of God into us all. I would be out of a job. And you know it too.”  
For some strange reason, Rey couldn’t speak for the life of her.  
Her throat was clogged up with an emotion she had no desire to examine too closely.  
She’d never heard Ben say that he respected her. Admired her business know-how. That he used her techniques in the field. That was almost inconceivable!   
She couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her.   
“I think you’ve expressed yourself a little too powerfully, Ben. I believe you may have exaggerated a bit.” She said with a smile, even as she frowned at the ridiculousness of his words.   
“But thank you. I think.” She replied.   
“You’re welcome.” He answered. “I think.” And then gave her another one of those dimpled smiles. And once again, that tiny tremor went through her.   
They finished the rest of the dishes in silence.   
As he folded his towel and hung it on the rail on the wall, he asked: “Is there anything else I could help you with?”  
She looked around the kitchen. Tidy and orderly as usual.   
“No, I believe everything is finished.” She said as she removed her apron.  
She put her hands in her waist and met his gaze.   
“Very well then, I think I’ll head over to the cottage then.”  
He stared into her eyes and felt an odd little tug in his heart.   
She did nothing special. She was just looking up at him with a smile in those beautiful green eyes. She didn’t look so elevated tonight. She didn’t exude that don’t-come-near-me-or-I’ll-kick-you-in-the-nuts-and-scream-for-my-daddy-attitude tonight. She looked softer, gentler… kissable.  
He really wanted to kiss her.   
That realization shocked him to his very core.   
The thought alone was enough to make him step back. He shouldn’t think about his boss’s daughter like that.   
Ever.   
Obi would kill him.   
“All right. Goodnight Rey.” He said coarsely and turned to leave.   
“Goodnight Ben.” She said softly, but he was already halfway out the door.   
He lifted his hand, so she knew he’d heard her.   
She stood there, rooted in the middle of her kitchen.   
What a strange range of moods he had been in all day! From elevated to amused to pensive to downright introspective.  
She couldn’t put her finger on it, but he was definitely not himself today.   
Perhaps tomorrow he would feel better or be more like his usual, annoying self. Today, he had been too agreeable to be considered normal for his usual behavior. And to make matters even stranger, he seemed to be sincere. Sometimes, she really didn’t know how to act around him.   
Maybe they were heading towards a ‘good period’ again…  
She smiled as she remembered his comment as they were doing the dishes.  
She couldn’t rightly tell if she should be flattered or insulted.   
Since Ben rarely complimented her on anything, she figured he meant it in a positive way.  
She sighed heavily.   
Why was she spending so much time on pondering the question whether or not he had been flattering her anyway?   
And he had just looked at her with such a strange look on his face.   
She couldn’t find a suitable word to describe that look if she had the entire Webster’s Dictionary at her disposal!   
But it sure was impressive.   
_Heat_.  
That was the word that came closest.  
Heat. It was impossible not to be affected.   
It was like a fireplace in winter, taking the chill away on any given cold night and warming you all the way through. Like the sun on an August day at noon. Scorching in its intensity, but oh so tempting to linger just a little longer.   
But then again, she thought as she tried to steady her heart that was suddenly beating way too fast, the man did have a reputation with women.   
He was all too aware of what his eyes could communicate, all too familiar with the reactions he could trigger in a woman with nothing more than a look or the crook of a finger. All he had to do was tilt his head a certain way and the women in town practically fainted.   
The thought of his frequent trips to town fouled her mood quickly.   
She really didn’t want to think of all the insinuation the “ladies” at the saloon downtown hinted at every time they passed when they were there. She didn’t want to think of what he must have done to have those experienced trollops all but beg him to stop by before he left for home.   
As she realized the path her thoughts were heading for, she quickly grew angry with herself. It wasn’t any of her business and she shouldn’t grant his extra-muros activities so much of her time anyway.   
He was just a hand, after all.   
A privileged one, sure, but still an employee. And she had no business with his private life. As long as it didn’t interfere with his job, there was nothing she could or should do about it, and even so it would be her father’s area of expertise.   
She pushed the thoughts aside and walked into the living room.   
Out of habit, she walked around the room, straightening small quilts that didn’t need to be straightened and plumping cushions that didn’t need to be plumped.   
Her eyes always lingered on the small picture frames on the wall. They were mostly of her parents when they were younger. One of when they had just claimed the land. One was taken right after they finished building the house. One when she was born. Another family portrait that was taken in the summer in the year she had turned twelve. It had been the last photograph that had been taken while her mother was alive. A few months later she had died from pneumonia.   
Her father had been strong as a rock, but losing the woman he loved so passionately had taken its toll on him. He’d never really been the same after she’d died.   
Several more pictures stood displayed on the small sidetable near the far window. She knew what was in those frames.   
A photograph of her, dressed in an ivory gown, surrounded by her friends at the Midsummer Dance as she was officially introduced into local society. Another photograph had been taken by a journalist of a large newspaper up in Cerea in honor of an exceptional good year for their horse business. Ben proudly stood next to her father and her in front of the corrals with several horses in the background. Yet another picture was a typical portrait of the three of them, surrounded by all of their men in front of the ranch house.   
She smiled and shook her head at the memory of the ordeal they had to go through to get everyone to stand in the same place long enough for the photographer to take the picture.   
She walked up to the window and stared at the colors of a Takodana summer in the making.   
It took her breath away.   
The love for this land was deeply imbedded in her soul.   
She knew the sound of the wind rustling through the tall grass by heart.   
She knew every plane, hill and mountain on their land.   
She could recite all the names of the different varieties of wildflowers that grew on their pastures. She could ride the line with her eyes closed and could pinpoint the distance to the house from any given location on their ranch with only a five-yard margin.   
This ranch was her life.   
She couldn’t imagine living anywhere else on earth.   
The year she’d been away from home as she attended finishing school had been devastating.   
She had been so incredibly homesick, that she’d doubled up on every course she could, so she could speed up her education. She managed to finish a year sooner than planned. With honors.   
When she arrived back at the ranch, she had gone to her mother’s grave and vowed upon her immortal soul that she would never move away again for longer than two weeks. This was her home, her haven, and nothing would ever keep her from it ever again. Especially for anything that would serve no particular purpose in her life. As far as she was concerned, her father could have perfected her manners just as well.   
Tears pricked at the back of her eyes without warning.   
_What on earth is going on?_ She thought angrily.   
Perhaps she had adopted Ben’s wistful mood. She had no other explanation for her sudden emotional behavior. She prided herself on her temperate character. The only one who ever managed to unsettle her was Ben, en even that was starting to improve slowly but surely.   
She shook off the strange frame of mind and decided to get to work.   
No use in dwelling on things that didn’t matter or couldn’t be changed anyway.   
She took her notepad from its secret hiding place beneath the sofa cushions and moved towards the tiny alcove under the stairs.   
She had claimed it several years ago as her personal reading spot. Her father and Ben had worked on installing a light fixture there and had built her a custom bench. They had painted it in her favorite colors and Ben had even carved some pretty flowers in the wooden beams that framed the alcove. She had made and bought cushions and quilts to create a cozy atmosphere that was perfect for reading and relaxing.   
And writing in secret…  
Secretly, she hoped to become a published author. She’d been working on putting together a manuscript for the past five years.   
But she still felt her work was unfinished. It wasn’t cohesive enough.  
She had an accumulation of poetry, a love story, a paper with a scientific undertone on the social circumstances of women in small towns and the inability to rise above and overcome the adversities they faced on a daily basis. Also, a study on training techniques one could apply when dealing with pure-bred Quarter Horses and the many challenges they presented.  
There were many things she had written about in the past couple of years, but she had never been able to make herself contact a publisher.   
Although there were plenty of accomplished female authors, there was something holding her back.   
Confidence, most likely.   
She feared her work would not be good enough. So she kept it hidden from view until she felt that the time was right and the manuscript was complete and cohesive enough to follow through on her dream.   
_One of these days…_  she thought.   
One of these days she would work up the nerve to send it in and she would get published, despite the odds.   
_One of these days…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> I'm so excited to see this work finally published!   
> I'm also loving the adaption from the novel to the fanfic! 
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you think so far, so please let me know what your opinion is!   
> Drop me a line! I'll reply asap! 
> 
> x  
> B


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Ben had had one lousy night.   
After running off as if the Devil were on his heels last night after supper, he’d spent the entire evening trying to find a way to shake off the sensations he’d felt in that kitchen.   
He hadn’t felt that pull in over seven years. At least not that strong, anyway.   
When he’d first arrived at the ranch and met with Rey, he’d been completely flabbergasted. He had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life before. And that was saying something.   
When he’d gazed into her eyes that first time, he’d felt as if were struck by lightning. He’d worked his ass off trying to impress her.   
Right up to the day Obi told him in no uncertain terms that his daughter was off-limits. And if he wanted to continue working there, he’d better remember that.   
So Ben had done the logical thing: he’d backed away.   
And he’d been pretty successful in pushing down that attraction he felt.   
Until now.   
Lord, but he would have done anything to be able to taste her lips.   
He kept remembering the look in her eyes, the way the light reflected in them, how the rays of the evening sunshine caught on the highlights in her hair and the anticipation that hung in the air.   
When that didn’t work, he went out to the stables and saddled Chewie for a late-night ride.   
When he felt like he’d gone on long enough to get the entire ordeal out of his system, he rode back. He took care of Chewie, took a quick shower and went to bed.   
But instead of the blessed rest he craved, his dreams were haunted by a willful, bossy woman with eyes like emeralds and hair like chocolate. And the erotic visions that plagued him were so vivid they seemed imprinted on the back of his eyelids.   
He’d woken up feeling even more frustrated than when he’d gone to bed.   
He tried to rationalize it.   
After all, he was a healthy, potent and very virile male.   
And Rey was a beautiful woman.   
It really wasn’t all that strange that she should end up in one of his fantasies sooner or later.   
But he had no business thinking of her in such a manner. Not even subconsciously.   
So he pushed himself extra hard at work that morning. He put everything he had in his chores that day and then some, just to get his mind off the whole Rey-situation.   
But the harder he tried, the more persistent the memories became.   
At a certain point, he got so sidetracked thinking about her, he tripped over his own feet and landed facedown in the dirt.   
His men had already figured out that he was preoccupied to the point of distraction and that they had to tiptoe around him. But they still had a nice big laugh at his expense. And he couldn’t blame them.   
When one of the men came to him to tell him they had seen a lone rider staking out in the hills, he figured he might as well go straight to Obi and let him know, so they could decide what to do about it as soon as possible.   
Since he was nearer to the front of the house, he decided to walk in through the front door. Obi must just be finishing with his dinner by now. His guess was he’d still be in the kitchen.

Rey had been busy all morning, baking bread, cookies and pies.   
She had just finished dinner with her father, surprised at Ben’s absence at the table.   
As she washed up, her mind drifted.   
She’d had a strange dream of him last night. She couldn’t remember the details or even recollect what it was about, but Ben had been there. And despite the fact she couldn’t recall it vividly, she could remember the feelings he had evoked. She’d been anxious, nervous, enthralled, swept away. She had been filled with wonder. And she had been excited in a way she had never experienced before. In a way that made her nervous all over again.  
Eventhough she couldn’t remember the dream, she just knew it had been beautiful.   
The sound of footsteps in the hallway shook her from her reverie.   
“Daddy, did you... Oh, it’s _you_.”, she said, as Ben walked into the kitchen instead of her father.   
“What do you want?” Did she really sound as prissy as she thought she did? She always felt slightly off kilter whenever Ben turned up unexpected. And with the lingering emotions of that dream, that feeling was compounded.   
“I’m looking for your father, what else?”, he said matter-of-factly.  
 “Is he here?”  
He leaned against the table and hung his hat on the back of the chair, looking totally at ease in his own skin.  Looking at home in her kitchen. He overly exuded male confidence to the point of arrogance, and it always irritated her.   
Rey lifted her chin slightly and said: “He’s in his office, I think”. She turned away from him to start drying a plate, when she heard his soft chuckle. She faced him again and immediately wanted to slap that insolent smirk off his face.  
“What?” she asked peevishly.   
“Nothin’”, he said, eyes dancing with mischief, crossing his arms over his chest.   
She tried not to notice the way his shirt stretched over his broad chest and impressive biceps, and the inability to do so only irritated her further.  
She put her hand on her hip and glared at him. He just stared back with laughter in his eyes.   
“If you don’t have anything better to do than to gawk, then I’d rather you do it somewhere else. Weren’t you looking for my father?”  
He had the nerve to chuckle again. He loved getting a rise out of her. It was easy to do, too.   
He always seemed to rub her the wrong way, and for some mysterious reason he thoroughly enjoyed it every time.   
She was a good-looking woman without a single doubt, but she looked absolutely beautiful now, with her hazel eyes flashing, her cheeks slightly flushed, a few soft tendrils of hair curling around her face.   
_What would she look like after a night in my bed?_   
The thought came out of nowhere, and he tried to shake it off as fast as he could. He had no business thinking about his boss’s daughter that way, he reminded himself for the hundredth time that day. But thoughts like that happened to pop up with an alarming frequency, always catching him off guard.  
“You always seem so hostile around me, I wonder why…” he said, watching her as her eyes narrowed slightly.   
“Maybe because you’re an arrogant, irritating man who seemingly has nothing better to do than hang around and annoy me?” She asked, smiling sweetly and batting her lashes in fake innocence.  
Obi came out of the office right about then and walked up quietly. He stopped right outside the kitchen when he caught tail of the conversation between his daughter and his foreman. He waited patiently just outside the kitchen door, peeking around the corner and listening intently to what was about to unfold…   
Ben laughed at Rey’s words then, a rich deep sound that struck a chord somewhere deep inside her.   
“Sweetheart,” he drawled softly as he pushed away from the table and took a few steps in her direction, “I’m not arrogant, I’m merely confident. And rightly so, if I do say so myself. My guess is, you’re just scared.”   
What on earth was he doing?   
He must be losing his mind to tease her like this. It would blow up in his face like a stick of dynamite if he wasn’t careful.   
Now it was her turn to laugh, even though her stomach fluttered at the endearment. She’d never picked up on that soft Southern twang in his voice so intensely before. It caused a shiver down her spine and elicited goosebumps. Her body’s reaction angered her further.   
“Of what?” she said with both her hands on her hips now.   
He moved closer still, standing so close now that she had to tip her head to look at him and she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.   
“Of falling under my spell.” He said it with a confident smile that said it would only be a matter of time. With the air of a man who _always_ got his way.   
It aggravated her, raising her hackles.   
She snorted slightly, shaking her head gently, looking up in his eyes then.   
“It really gets to you, doesn’t it? That there is such a thing as a woman who isn’t interested in you at all. Must be quite the dent in your armor…”  
Again he laughed. “Sweetheart, I could win you over if I chose to do so.”   
“Oh really?”  
“Yup.”  
“And exactly how would you be planning on doing that? By sweet-talking me? By being as chivalrous and honorable as a knight in shining armor? Sorry, Ben, that won’t work at all. I already know you too well to fall for that.”  
Again, he chuckled. The sound felt way too intimate with him standing so close, but she refused to move away.   
“Have you always been this stern, Rey?” His eyes seemed to glide over her face, almost tenderly so. Her name sounded like a caress when it tumbled from his lips so softly. Or was that her imagination gone wild?   
“So bitter? Makes me wonder if you’ve ever been kissed at all, with all those bristles you put up…”   
She frowned at his words. “I’m only this way with you because your attitude gets on my nerves. And I’ve been kissed plenty, thank you very much.” She sounded uptight and defensive, even to her own ears.   
Plenty was an exaggeration, of course. She’d been kissed three times, to be exact. And none of those three times could be called memorable…   
He shook his head from side to side.   
“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”  
All on its own, her mouth fell open at that. She felt downright insulted.  
“I beg your pardon?”   
“You heard me.” Again, there was amusement in his eyes.   
She lifted her chin and decided to bluff a little.   
“Believe what you will, but I’ll have you know that I am in fact a very good kisser.”  
“Oh really?”   
“Yes. I could kiss your socks off if I wanted to.”   
The bickering continued. And then, out of nowhere, that smug look was back on his face.   
“Prove it.” He whispered, surprising them both.   
It was official. He really was losing his mind.   
Rey was slightly shocked. “Excuse me?” He hadn’t said what she thought he did, did he?   
“Prove it.” He said it again, only slightly louder than before.   
Rey swallowed. Her pulse fluttered, and her heart picked up its pace.   
“No.”  
Again that insolent grin.   
“See. What did I tell you? You’re scared.”  
“I am not! I simply don’t feel the need to prove anything. Least of all to you.”  
“If you say so…” he said as he started to turn away.   
Everything about his demeanor taunted her. And unfortunately, somewhere deep inside her polished exterior lurked the small tomboy she had once been, the girl who couldn’t resist a dare for the life of her.   
Cursing both herself and him in the process, she reached out for him.   
Putting both hands on the sides of his face, she pulled him towards her.   
Without thinking, she firmly planted her lips on his.   
And that’s when it happened. Just as she had read about in her books. Lightning struck.   
Shock and surprise went through him as her mouth touched his.   
_Is she really kissing me?_ The voice in his head shouted.   
Never in a thousand years had he expected her to actually take him up on his dare.   
He went completely still for a fraction of a moment, unable to do more than just stand there and _feel_.   
And in the blink of an eye, instinct took over for both of them.   
He stepped forward, closing the small distance between them. He angled his head and was even more surprised when Rey was the one who deepened the kiss. As her mouth opened and her tongue touched his, a small groan wrenched from deep inside him. The need to claim her for his own overpowered any other thought in his mind.   
He wrapped his arms around her, almost crushing her to him as he backed her up against the counter.   
Her hands slid into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. Her head swam, her senses spun. All thought fled from her mind as she was lost in that kiss. The world was whirling faster than she could handle.   
She clung to him for balance, wanting to get even closer, feeling as if she’d die if he would ever stop kissing her like this.   
Heat pooled in places she had never even taken notice of before, a hollowness suddenly existed, a deep need to be filled and claimed by this man. She felt a small whimper rise from somewhere deep inside.   
The memory of her dream met with this onslaught of feelings, combining in such a powerful whirlwind she couldn’t fight for the life of her.   
Her reaction stunned him. He’d known she was a feisty little thing, but this…   
The feel of her, her heat, her taste, her scent, it filled him with something he had never experienced before.   
The intensity of it all scared and thrilled him at the same time.   
He heard her whimper softly and it almost made him lose control.   
He suddenly lifted her on the counter, stepping between her legs.   
She wrapped them around his waist instinctively and gasped when her core came in contact with his erection, even through the layers of her skirt and petticoat.   
The combination of her gasp and a plate falling to the ground and shattering snapped them out of their trance.   
Dazed, they looked at each other with surprise, as if seeing each other for the first time.   
A strange sort of panic seized Ben then.   
Never in his life had he experienced anything even remotely like this kiss.   
He’d been bedding women on a regular basis since he was fifteen, but none of his escapades had ever been this passionate, this consuming.   
She hadn’t been lying when she said she could kiss his socks off…   
He quickly took a few steps back, putting distance between them as if he’d been branded.   
Hell, he probably was.   
He was breathing hard, trying to focus. Blood was still coursing hotly through his veins, his body in dire need of release. Every instinct he had told him to take her, to bury himself inside her luscious body and make her his.  
But his mind kept scolding him. Why on earth had he done that? Why on earth had he taunted her and then pushed her buttons some more? Why on earth had he voiced that dare? Why on earth had he thought about it in the first place, when he knew it was pure madness???   
He shoved his hands in his hair, bringing a semblance of decency with it. When he had recovered somewhat, he looked up.   
He saw Rey was still sitting on the counter, touching her lips with two fingers and looking as confused as he felt.   
She looked slightly disheveled, more tendrils of hair had come loose from her bun. A pretty flush covered her face, her lips were swollen from their kiss. He had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like mere seconds stretched into eternity. But it must have been long enough if her lips were that puffy. Her eyes still had a smokiness to them, which gave away her desire. He had his answer. This was just about what she would look like after a night in his bed. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm with his, and it took all the strength he could muster not to go back and claim her as his body wanted to. She could very easily make him lose the control he had fought so hard for to build.    
And that single fact scared him to death.   
He spoke up then, his voice course and rough, and he sounded harsher than he intended.   
“You win.” He took a deep breath and stared at her with a determination that he wasn’t really feeling. He grabbed his hat absently and slapped it against his thigh out of habit.  
“Stay away from me Rey. Or we’ll both end up in deep trouble.”  
And he stalked out of the room, his need to talk to Obi forgotten.   
He didn’t even notice the man standing just outside the kitchen in his haste to get out of the house…

Rey sat completely still on the counter for a moment or two.   
She was trying desperately to get a grip on her emotions. What had just happened?   
She hated to think about what she had just done.   
She had brazenly kissed a womanizing, arrogant cowboy and had gotten herself burned in the process. Because in the aftermath of that kiss, she realized that she was just as weak as those loose women in the saloon downtown.   
When Ben turned that smile on her, her determination crumbled and her good intentions turned to dust.   
She shook her head and made up her mind. Ben was right. They would just stay away from each other, and everything would be fine.   
She slid off the counter, tucked some errant strands of hair behind her ears, and bent to pick up the shards off the ground. What would Ben think of her? Would he find her wanton?   
Oh, but that kiss…   
She pressed a hand to stop her stomach from fluttering.   
Her father chose that moment to walk in.   
“Was that Ben’s voice I just heard?”  
Rey looked up at her father and felt a guilty flush creeping up her neck, so she averted her eyes and simply said: “Yes.”  
Obi looked down at his daughter. He secretly smiled. Those two were perfect for each other, if only they weren’t so intent on proving him wrong…   
“I wonder why he came in. Must have been looking for me. Well”, Obi drawled, “I sure hope you didn’t throw that plate at his head”.   
Rey looked up and saw her daddy smiling at her, knew he was only half-joking.   
“I can’t say that I wasn’t tempted, Daddy. That man is infuriating!”   
They both laughed at that. Her father knelt and helped her gather the shards.   
He knew exactly why his daughter couldn’t stand the man.   
She still had a crush on him. If she wanted to admit it or not.   
Maybe Ben was her happily ever-after after all. So maybe he needed to be on team Ben for now…   
“He can be, I suppose.” Obi said. “But try not to be so hard on him, sweetheart. He’s a good man. Sure, he has his faults, but don’t we all?” Her father spoke softly. He cupped her chin and looked in her eyes.  
“He may be a handful, but he is a good man down deep. He works hard, loves this ranch almost as much as I do, and he’s got his heart in the right place. I’d sure hate for him to quit his job, just ‘cause you two don’t get along.”  
Rey was shocked. Why was she the one to claim all the responsibility of their disagreement? It wasn’t as if Ben was completely innocent… She opened her mouth to object, but decided against it when she saw her father’s look.   
“I guess we just rub each other the wrong way, Daddy. I’ll try to be more… hospitable when he’s here. But I can’t promise anything. I just cannot stand the way he is so full of himself.”  
Obi smiled knowingly. After all, he’d just witnessed why they didn’t get along. They were too busy fighting their attraction.   
They reminded him of himself and his wife in the beginning. He shook his head as a few memories slipped past the barriers he’d put up that long ago day, when he had lain his wife in her grave.   
As he looked at his daughter, his heart softened just like it always did. She looked more like her mother with every passing day.   
“A man is never only what he seems, Rey. You’ll do well to remember that.”   
He kissed her forehead, got off his knee and said: “I’d better go see what that man is up to. Call us when supper is ready. We’ll be out in the pen with the new mare.”   
Rey simply nodded. And with that he left, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts and her frazzled feelings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader, 
> 
> I personally loved this chapter!!!   
> I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this!   
> Leave me a comment, and if you liked it, be sure to give it some kudos!
> 
> x  
> B


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Days slowly turned into three weeks since she and Ben had kissed.  
Ever since then, he had been avoiding her.  
No more flirting at suppertime, no more taunting, no more stopping by the house at all times of the day, no more arrogance or misplaced smirks.  
All she got from him were one-syllable responses or tersely clipped questions on her father’s whereabouts. He didn’t even look at her anymore.  
And she didn’t know whether to be happy or sad about it.  
All she knew was that ever since that kiss, her entire world had been turned upside down.  
She’d started doubting everything about it, about herself, about her own feelings to the point that she really couldn’t tell head from tails anymore.  
In a semi-desperate attempt to distract herself, she decided to tackle the mudroom that sunny July morning. Something that probably hadn’t been done thoroughly in over a year.  
It mostly served as the men’s domain, since she rarely used it. But it needed a good and thorough cleaning, and that was exactly what she needed to get her mind off a certain cowboy.  
It took her most of the morning just to sort through the various bits and pieces of equipment that were lying around and put them back in their original place.  
Cobwebs and dust motes were removed and the floor was swept.  
She took to scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees in earnest, rolling up her sleeves and tucking the hem of her skirt into her waistband. So intent on getting that floor clean, she didn’t notice the door opening until a shadow fell over her.  
She looked up, and the one man she was trying so hard to forget stood towering over her, in her current disheveled state.  
“Ben!” she cried out in a breathless voice. “What are you doing here?” She sat up, quickly pulling down her skirt that was tucked in her waistband.  
Ben was too stunned to say anything for a second or two.  
He had walked in on the woman who had claimed his dreams as her personal torture zone, only to find her sitting on her hands and knees, with her underwear showing and her breasts swaying as she scrubbed away.  
_Well, that sight should fuel another couple of erotic dreams…_ he thought.  
She was staring at him with an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck. Her hair had come loose from its bun in several places, the bun itself drooping. Her clothes were dirty and dusty, black smudges covered her nose and cheek. She hardly looked like the composed heiress she usually portrayed, instead she seemed a lot more… approachable.  
Less out of his league.  
Touchable.  
That thought alone was enough to kickstart his foul mood with a vengeance.  
“I came to give you this.” He held out an envelope and she reached out for it. She recognized Felicia’s handwriting.  
“It’s probably the invitation for the Midsummer Dance. I was expecting this any day now. Thank you for bringing it.”  
He simply nodded as a sign he’d heard her.  
“Is your father around?” he asked in a clipped voice.  
Was it his imagination, or was that disappointment he saw in her face?  
She lowered her eyes and quietly said: “No, he and some hands rode out to check on the herd in the west pasture about an hour ago.”  
Ben nodded and turned to leave when she suddenly called out.  
“Ben?”  
He stopped and half turned her way. She had gotten up and took a few tentative steps in his direction. The look on his face stopped her midway.  
“Ben, about the other day, in the kitchen…” She started haltingly, bit her lip as if unsure to continue.  
“I just want to say I’m sor…”  
“Don’t!” he interrupted her harshly.  
Her startled look made him sigh.  
“Don’t apologize. There’s no need.” He continued in a softer tone. The thought of her being sorry about that kiss was something he wasn’t ready for.  
Not when it had changed something so fundamental.  
“It was my own damned fault. I was teasing you, trying to get you worked up and it backfired.” He sighed again. “I made a mistake.  I learned my lesson. It won’t happen again. You can count on it.”  
His words were measured, neutral. As if he had rehearsed them numerous times. He turned to leave again. It felt like he was dismissing her.  And that angered her.  
“Why not?” she asked.  
Ben froze with his hand on the doorknob. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said: why not?”  
“Why not, what?” he asked, his confusion clearly visible.  
“Why won’t it happen again? We are both adults. And it was just a kiss.” She lifted her chin, and decided to bluff her way through.  
If he could remain unaffected and casual, so could she.  
For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. Had she lost her mind?  
He stood there, lost for words, as his mind was racing.  
There were so many reasons why it shouldn’t happen again.  
She was his boss’s daughter. He was their employee. It was not proper to kiss a lady you were not courting, and definitely not the way they had kissed.  
He’d barely been able to walk away last time. Lord help him if there ever was a repetition of that kiss. Because he wasn’t sure he could keep his head straight if there ever was a next time. And a million more reasons rushed through him, too fast to keep track. And hearing her call it ‘just a kiss’ hurt like hell.  
He stared at her.  
Once again, she was the heiress, despite her frumpy look. Her chin up, arms folded, her posture regal. She lifted one perfect brow as she waited for him to answer her.  
“Because it can’t.” was the best he could do.  
“Why not?” she quickly retorted.  
He sighed heavily and let go of the doorknob. He took a few steps in her direction, but made sure he didn’t get too close. He didn’t trust himself near her anymore.  
“Because, Rey, in case you have forgotten, I work for your father. You are my boss’s daughter. And if it hadn’t been for that plate crashing to the floor, you just might have lost your precious virginity on that kitchen counter in broad daylight with your father a few doors down the hall.” His nostrils were flaring and his eyes flashed, even if his tone was conversational. “I don’t know how it happened, nor do I know if it wasn’t just the spur of the moment, but I do know that it can’t happen again. Ever. And if that means I’ll have to ignore you for the rest of my life, then so be it!” His voice rose a notch, and he caught himself just in time or he would have shouted that last bit.  
He sighed yet again, as if the weight of the world was suddenly weighing him down. He looked tired.  
“Rey” he said gently, “I respect your father a lot. He’s more than just my boss, he’s also my best friend and my mentor. And you’re not the type of woman men like me mess around with. That kiss…” He frowned, not sure how to put the implications of that kiss into words.  
“Is that why you’re avoiding me?” She asked.  
He suddenly seemed restless, shoving a hand through his hair, unable to meet her eyes.  
“Rey, that kiss was something else… It doesn’t take a smart man to figure that out, and I’m certainly no idiot. Which is exactly why it can’t happen again… If it did, I’m not sure if I could walk away. And that would be a catastrophe.” He shook his head and fell quiet for a second or two.  
“I can’t lose my job, Rey. And what’s more, I can’t lose your father’s friendship. They’re both too important to me.”  
He looked at her then, and she saw turmoil in those beautiful amber eyes. His mouth was drawn into a tight line, a muscle worked in his jaw. He was being sincerer than he ever had, more serious than she’d ever had him in a conversation.  
Her anger left her in a whoosh, leaving her feeling empty and slightly forlorn.  
She took a fortifying breath and quietly said “I understand.”  
He looked at her and in that moment, time stood still again. Their eyes met, the air seemed to crackle with tension. That need to kiss her flared up again, even stronger than before. He knew the taste of her lips now. He knew what she felt like in his arms. Temptation had never been harder on him.  
But they seemed to understand each other as the air was filled with all those memories, unspoken emotions and no more words were needed.  
He nodded, put his hat back on his head and left.  
She stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door. She felt bereft. Hopeless almost. Something had shifted between them. They had lost something valuable.  
She looked around and went inside to put the invitation on the kitchen table. She then walked back into the mudroom, knelt and restarted scrubbing the floor with renewed determination.

 

Ben walked out of that mudroom and all but ran back to the barn.  
How on earth was he ever going to get through this? He’d told her that he would stay away from her for the rest of his life, if that was what it took.  
But he couldn’t even deal with it as it was. It was killing him.  
Three weeks.  
It had been three weeks since their heated kiss in the kitchen. It should have been out of his system by now.  
He thought keeping his distance would help to put things in their right perspective again.  
_Obviously not…_  
He just couldn’t get that kiss off his mind. Or the woman he’d shared it with for that matter.  The more he stayed away, the more she was on his mind.  
The memory played tricks with his head. That had to be it. He was so sure that he’d exaggerated the bliss and passion he’d felt. Nothing could ever be that good. Especially nothing as innocent as a simple kiss.  
But just thinking about it heated his blood to the point of boiling. And truth be told, it really wasn’t that innocent at all.  
 If it was a figment of his imagination, then why was every cell in his body itching to feel it again? If it was just his mind working overtime, why did he get the distinct feeling that she’d felt it too? He’d seen the surprise and the desire in her eyes too, hadn’t he?  
This whole situation was weighing him down.  
Maybe he just needed a night out. Spend some time at the saloon. Drink a little, gamble a little, spend some time kicking back with the guys and lose himself in a fun night of promiscuity with the girls.  
He hadn’t been to town in over a month. Things had been busy around the ranch. Springtime usually was. Calving, foals being born, branding, fences that needed repair after the wind and snow of winter, training the horses… Never a dull moment when you worked a cattle ranch.  
Besides, there was a good reason why people had sayings like “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy”.  
Or in this case, makes Ben a really frustrated guy…  
But the thought of heading out to the saloon didn’t sit well with him either.  
The very idea of taking one of the girls upstairs didn’t hold the same appeal as it once had. He couldn’t because it felt like he would be cheating on Rey.  
_Whoa, wait… What? Where the Hell did that idea come from?_ His brain shrieked!  
He stopped right in the middle of his stride.  
There was nothing between him and Rey!  
They couldn’t stand each other. They couldn’t even stay in the same room for more than thirty minutes without verbally trying to kill each other!  
Sure, she was a beautiful woman. A blind man could see that. And she sure did stir his loins. He was just a man. He’d have to be dead not to be affected by her. But they weren’t exactly compatible, were they?  
But that kiss…  
He dragged his hand over his face as he thought of the implications.  
Who was he kidding? That kiss had been something else. That kiss was different. He had _felt_ that kiss. Right there, in that tiny place he kept hidden from the world.  
But it didn’t matter.  
Even if that had been the best kiss of his life and even if she had felt that same spark, she would never consider him. She would never think of him as he wanted her to think. As far as she was concerned, he was just another hand, one of the men who worked for her father. He was beneath her.  
Not to mention what would happen if Obi ever found out…  
“Everything okay?”  
Ben looked up in surprise, only to find Luke staring at him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”  
The old geezer looked him up and down and without mincing words replied: “You don’t look fine. You look like you just lost your best friend.”  
How long had he been standing there?  
“No, really, Luke, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind, is all.” He replied.  
Luke snorted and muttered something that bore a resemblance to ‘if you say so, bossman’.  
Ben pinned him with one of his famous “looks”.  
“Let’s just get back to work, shall we?”  
Luke wasn’t impressed, but they resumed their chores nonetheless.  
But it was obvious Ben’s heart wasn’t in it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear reader... 
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinion on this... 
> 
> x  
> B


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> I have to say...  
> I am overwhelmed with the reactions to my latest fic.  
> This story is very important to me, and to know that you like it means the world to me!  
> I was so moved by all the reactions I got, that I decided to upload this next chapter already.  
> Just consider it an extra little bonus ;-) 
> 
> I am very grateful to have your support and I hope that you enjoy the rest of this story!  
> Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> X  
> B

**Chapter 5**

 

 

The Midsummer Dance was a big thing in a little town like Fairview, Takodana.  
The annual dance was held every second Friday of July and was the town’s equivalent to an elite debutante ball, where young eligible women would be “presented to society”.  The chance for the unmarried to snatch up a bachelor and start their own personal little “happily ever after”.  
Rey hated it.  
Too many people, too many fake smiles, too many overly eager men and envious women.  
An entire night of having to listen to one boring story after another as the same men from last year tried to convince her that they were still worth being married to.  
And if anything, she didn’t want to marry anyone. Unless she loved him.  
Something none of them understood.  
But to please her father and not to shame him, she went every year and so she would again tonight.  
She would get all dressed up, fashion her hair in a special way, smile all night, dance when asked and basically try to pretend to enjoy herself.  
This year, however, she was rethinking things somewhat.  
Maybe love was overrated. Maybe the kind of love she’d read about, didn’t exist at all.  
Maybe it was just the result of an overachieving writer’s imagination. Maybe, she expected too much from a potential husband.  
And just maybe, that kiss she and Ben had shared was just something along those lines. A stretch of an overactive imagination.  
She really should start thinking about marriage. And having children. After all, she was twenty-four years old. Practically an old maid. Her father needed an heir. As a woman, she wouldn’t be taken seriously as a rancher, even though she knew she’d be damned good at it. She had always felt at ease, living her life on her own terms. No qualms whatsoever about being an old maid. But more and more friends were having babies, pushing them in her arms. And somewhere deep inside, she slowly started to feel like she was missing out. After all, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. To care for. To be cared for. To share life’s trivialities and big moments and all in between. To have children of her own.  
So tonight, she was willing to give the whole thing a try. No doubt, there would be several eligible bachelors who would be worth talking to.  
Rey stood back and examined herself in the long mirror.  
The gown she wore was made of a deep forest green taffeta with white lace trimming, since only the “real debutantes” of that year were supposed to wear an ivory dress. It really was a stunning gown, a gift from her father for her last birthday. It was cut in such a way that it exposed her neck and shoulders, but the bodice was still quite demure. The color was almost the exact same hue as her eyes, making them seem more green than hazel.  
Her waist seemed very small, even though she didn’t wear a corset. The skirt flared out, some of the folds pinned up here and there and accentuated with an intricate silver brooch.  
She had put her hair up only partially, leaving most of its length hanging down her back in soft curls.  
She’d even dared to put on the slightest bit of make-up, a bit of soft pink rouge on her cheeks and lips.  
As she stood there, she smiled at the result. She looked pretty.  
She didn’t consider herself beautiful, but tonight she _felt_ beautiful.  
_Would Ben think the same?_ She mused.  
The thought had sneaked in from nowhere, making her frown at herself. What a silly notion, who cared what the blasted man thought? He probably wouldn’t be there anyway, he was even less inclined to get married than she was…  
But now that she was set on doing her duty, she had decided she would do what was expected of the only daughter of a very successful rancher.  
And though she still didn’t feel like going to the dance and subject herself to all the gossip and examining looks all over again, at least she was grateful that it gave her the opportunity to get al gussied up and wear dresses like this, if only once a year.  
She heard her father call out from the lobby downstairs, telling her it was time to go.  
She quickly put on her matching emerald earrings and necklace, grabbed her purse and hurried down the stairs.  
As she descended, she heard her father’s intake of breath. When she stepped off the bottom step, she looked up at him and saw that there were tears in his eyes.  
“Daddy, what’s wrong?” she asked, concerned at once. This was a man who never cried, who never even flinched, and yet here he stood, all misty-eyed and quiet.  
“Darlin’, you just look so beautiful. I was just thinking….” He took a deep breath and steeled himself “What a woman you’ve become. Your mother would have been so proud.”  
Rey was speechless. Her father rarely spoke of her mother, saying it hurt too much to remember what he was missing.  
A compliment like this was rare, and she relished it.  
“Thank you, Daddy” she said softly, her own eyes misting over.  
He blinked rapidly, claiming there was just too much damned dust on a ranch this time of year, clearing his throat a few times.  
He took her wrapper from the coatrack, put his hat on and they left.  
  
They soon arrived at the Jefferson’s barn – the venue for this year’s edition of the Midsummer Dance. The large barn was decorated to the rafters with the utmost care for detail. Fragrant wildflowers and delicate lace ribbons hung on every beam and were used in centerpieces on every table. There were lights everywhere, small candles in colorful glass jars, which would extinguish themselves when knocked over. Near the bandstand and near the door stood several buckets of water, just in case…  
A thirty-foot long table was set near the far wall, and laden with every type of food imaginable. From fried chicken to potato salad to a lavishly decorated cake, and all else in between as it was a custom to bring a platter of food to the ball. One thing was for sure, no one in the community would be hungry that day.  
A large dancefloor had been created in the center of the barn and a makeshift stage at one end would serve the musicians just fine.  
The party was already well on its way when Rey and Obi entered, and several heads turned as they walked in and greeted the hosts. Finn and Rose Jefferson were among the most influential ranchers in the state, and Obi quickly followed suite.  
Finn, a strappingly handsome man with dark skin and robust features was as different from Rose as could be. Her petite frame, her angelic face with big slanted black eyes and dark hair stood in stark contrast to her husband. The combination was striking to say the least. They were also nice to a fault, and Rey liked them very much. Soon both Rey and Obi were engaged in a lively conversation with their hosts. Obi and Finn were discussing the various challenges of ranching, Rey and Rose on the decoration of the barn and the recipe for Rey’s famous chocolate-coffee brownies.  
Rey did her best to ignore the pointed stares and the whispers behind fans and hands alike. Why it always surprised her, she had no idea.  
As they stood talking to Finn Jefferson, they were approached by a few young men who instantly tried to get Rey to dance.  
She agreed to dance with them later in the evening, after she had had the chance to talk to a few people and have a bite to eat. They took their leave, slightly grumbling, and Rey turned to get a drink.  
As she stood there, another young man walked up to her. The difference was, that he did not seem inclined to bombard her with a thousand questions.  
He simply took a glass of punch and then addressed her politely.  
“Good evening, Miss.”  
Rey looked at him, and was surprised to see that she did not know him.  
He was a handsome man, without a doubt. Smartly dressed. Copper wavy hair, cut fashionably. Blue eyes, the color of cornflowers in summer. Full lips, a perfect cupid’s bow stretched into a perfect smile that showed even white teeth. Strong jawline, regal nose, high cheekbones and as he smiled at her, two dimples flashed. Very impressive indeed…  
“I beg your pardon, but it seems to me that you are yet another person of whom I have not yet had the pleasure of being introduced to tonight.”  
He made a slight bow and said: “My name is Armitage Huxington, and I recently moved into town as the new legal advisor. It is truly a pleasure to meet you.”  
She couldn’t help but smile at the man, his fancy formal speech amused her.  
“Good evening, Mr Huxington, I am Rey Kenobi. I am the daughter of Ben Kenobi, owner of Heaven’s Peak Ranch. Glad to make your acquaintance.”  
 They started talking, first about the ranch, then on to the Midsummer Dance, then the hosts, and so on and so on.  
She barely noticed that they were being watched.  
She danced with the men she had promised a dance, and then some with Mr Huxington, as he requested.  
She thoroughly enjoyed herself. As they were waltzing across the floor, she couldn’t help but admire his footwork.  
“Why, Mr Huxington, I hope you do not mind my saying so, but you truly are a very good dancer.” She said.  
“Please, Miss Kenobi, call me Hux. All of my friends do, and I feel like I’ve known you for years! Besides, I could not possibly be this light on my feet if it weren’t for such an accomplished and beautiful dance partner such as yourself…”  
“Then I insist you call me Rey. And you give me too much credit. ”  
“I’m afraid I have to disagree. I don’t give you enough…” He grinned engagingly at her again, generating another smile from her.  
She was starting to think her change of heart about this Midsummer Dance had come at the perfect time…  
  
Ben really didn’t want to be here.  
He wouldn’t be here, if Obi hadn’t insisted that he show his face and mingle a bit. So he had gotten spiffed up, wearing his Sunday clothes usually reserved for weddings and funerals and the likes.  
He walked up to greet the hosts, Finn and Rose.  
Finn was a very good friend of his, but they hadn’t seen each other in a while since ranching was hard work and there was a lot that had to be done this time of year. They stood and talked for a minute or two, when his eyes were drawn to a splash of green fabric on the floor. His heart thudded and his stomach shot up and then tumbled back down to its original place. It was Rey, looking so unbelievably beautiful, he couldn’t drag his eyes away from her.  
And when he noticed that she was dancing with a handsome young man he didn’t know and was smiling like she had found her prince charming at last, he wasn’t ready for the insane jealousy that ambushed him out of nowhere.  
When Finn saw Ben’s gaze was locked on Rey and her mystery partner, he smiled. Finn had always known that Ben had a soft spot for her, even if the idiot preferred to pretend otherwise.  
Ben counted to ten and then tried to pick up conversation with Finn again.  
“Who’s the stranger dancing with Rey?” he asked casually, picking at invisible lint on his suit and trying not to glare at Rey and what’s-his-name.  
He was so busy trying not to notice the pair, that he didn’t even realize that he’d used Rey’s name instead of ‘Ice Queen’, his usual nickname for her when talking to Finn.  
“Name’s Armitage Huxington. He’s the new lawyer in town. Just arrived two days ago.”  
Ben looked the stranger up and down. He understood why women would fall over themselves. He had a classy, polished, citified look about him. Combine that with the angelic boy-next-door face, and it was a given.  
He didn’t particularly care for a certain woman to fall for the guy’s charms though…  
“They seem to be getting along well enough.” He clipped.  
Finn had to keep himself from laughing out loud. His friend was finally starting to see the light… He couldn’t help but tease a bit more.  
“Yeah, they do. They’ve been talking and laughing all evening. From the look of things, we might be hearing wedding bells in the not so distant future. They make a handsome couple, don’t you think?”  
Ben made a sound that was anything between a murmur of consent and a strangled groan.  
They tried their hand at conversation again, but Ben’s heart wasn’t really in it. His mind and eyes kept drifting to Rey and what’s-his-name, annoyed at the way she was wrapped up in his attention. Finn excused himself, explaining that he needed to welcome the new guests.  
The song ended, the people applauded and Rey was smiling at Hux again. In fact, he’d been watching her for several minutes, and she hadn’t stopped smiling… And it irritated the daylights out of him.  
Suddenly, as if she felt his eyes on her, their gaze met across the barn.  
Her smile froze, even faltered a little, as if she were surprised to see him and wasn’t sure how to react.  
He couldn’t tell for sure, but her eyes seemed to soften somewhat. He was about to smile at her, but Hux bent and said something near her ear that made her laugh. She looked up at the man almost adoringly, and Ben felt a stab of envy so sharp, he actually growled.  
That was about the time Obi walked up to him.  
“Somethin’ the matter, son?” his mentor asked.  
Ben smiled at the older man, who had the uncanny ability to almost read his thoughts at any given time.  
“You mean aside from the fact I really don’t want to be at this matchmaking shindig?”  
Obi laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.  
“Appreciate your honesty. But you gotta admit, this ain’t too bad, now is it?”  
Ben looked around. Finn and Rose had done everything in their power and spared no expense to create a romantic atmosphere. The scent of the wildflowers hung in the air, the hundreds of little candles created an intimate and fairytale like setting. It was perfect. Well… almost.  
His gaze unconsciously drifted back to Rey. They had left the dancefloor and stood near the punch bowl.  
_Lord, she’s so beautiful.  
_ He chided himself for acting like a lovesick puppy.  
It was probably just the combination of the romantic surroundings and the way she looked. That must be it…  
“Yeah, you’re right. It ain’t too bad.” He said softly, pretending to look around.  
“So, what do you say we get ourselves some drinks? Don’t know about you, but I sure got thirsty, and I don’t mind meetin’ this fellow Rey’s been gushing over all night…”  
Ben’s head came up so fast, it was almost comical to see.  
“I could use something to wet my whistle too. I think I’ll join you.”  
The men crossed the room to where the refreshments were. Sure enough, Rey and what’s-his-name were still there, yappin’ away. Her laughter at something the guy said, was bubbly and energetic, and it made Ben want to hit the man square in the jaw.  
They got their drinks and Obi didn’t waste any time. He headed on over and simply butted in the conversation.  
“Here you are, Princess. I was wondering where you’d gone…” Obi slipped his arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. She granted him an adoring look and a smile so bright, it made Ben’s insides quiver.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He mused. Had someone put something in the punch? He sniffed his drink inauspiciously before taking a sip, just in case.  
“Daddy!” she exclaimed. “Daddy, I would like you to meet Armitage Huxington. He’s the new lawyer in town. Hux, please meet my father, Ben Kenobi.”  
The men shook hands.  
_‘Hux??? They had only just met, and they were on a first name basis???  
_ “Pleased to meet you, Mr Huxington, and welcome to Fairview. I trust it is to your liking? Lord knows, we sure could use a good lawyer around here.” Obi spared a mysterious little glance in Ben’s direction at the pun.  
Obi smiled at the man, but instantly disliked him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something off.  
“Why, thank you Mr Kenobi. I’ve only been here for two days, but the townsfolk sure have done their best to make me feel welcome. I think I could do just fine here.”  
Obi nodded in agreement, and then said: “We have a fine community here, I’ll agree to that. Always goin’ the extra mile to make someone feel right at home. Mr Huxington, please meet my foreman, Mr Ben Solo.”  
Ben stepped forward and gripped Turners outstretched hand.  
The two men instantly fell into a routine as old as time itself, sizing each other up the way men around the world did. The handshake was a way of gauging each other in a cultured way.  
“How do you do?” Ben asked, his gaze boring into Will’s.  
“How do you do, sir.” Hux responded.  
Obi had noticed how Ben’s eyes hadn’t strayed from Rey until that moment, as well as he noticed the strain between the men. It made the evening even more interesting than it already had been.  
He had seen his daughter revel in the attention she was getting from Hux, but he also noticed that she was looking at Ben as if she were seeing him for the first time.  
He did make a sight for sore eyes as he stood there with his hair neatly trimmed, his jaw shaven, his well-tailored and seemingly expensive suit emphasizing his wide shoulders and slim waist. The elegant gold colored brocade vest made his amber eyes stand out and brought out their unusual coloring.  
Ben was oblivious to her perusal, since he was still glaring at Hux. From what Obi could tell, Ben didn’t like the man very much either…  
A silence was about to descend, so Obi decided to take charge.  
“Well, we’ll let you young people enjoy the rest of your evening. Rey, dear?”  
“Yes, Daddy?” she replied sweetly.  
“Will you do me a favor?” he asked.  
“Of course, Daddy.”  
“Will you dance with Ben tonight? Preferably save the last dance for him, darlin’?” he asked. He then leaned in closer to her “It would stifle any rumors about you and him not getting’ along.” Obi whispered in her ear.  
His question seemed to take her aback for a second. Her eyes darted to Ben, who did a wonderful job at hiding his own surprise.    
She recovered quickly, and smiled at her father.  
“Of course, Daddy.” She dared another glance, albeit somewhat reserved, at Ben. “I would be honored.”  
Obi smiled. This would be very interesting indeed…  
“That’s that then. We’ll see you around.” He motioned for Ben to join him.  
Ben nodded at Rey, who seemed a bit flustered. He barely spared Hux a glance.  
The rest of the evening went by uneventful.  
Obi went to socialize with various friends. Ben preferred to stand in a dark corner and sulk. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rey and Hux.  
He truly disliked the man. There was something about him that he didn’t trust. But Rey didn’t seem to mind at all. She was soaking up the man’s attention as if it were the first rays of spring sunshine after a long and dark winter.  
She danced with several men, all falling over themselves to be the next in line. Spoke to several more, as well as several acquaintances. But Hux always hovered nearby, and she seemed to gravitate towards him in response. And it made Ben want to roar with frustration. He hardly recognized himself, this type of behavior was not his style.  
But there was something about Rey that had always made him act different, ever since the day they had met. Something that kept him on his toes and always surprised him. And he couldn’t help but feel slightly territorial ever since that mind-blowing kiss.  
He heard the band say that the last song was comin’ up, so better find your partner and take a spot on the floor.  
Never in his life had he been so eager to get on the dancefloor as that moment.  
He started for Rey, who was once again talking to Hux. Just as he reached the pair, he heard Hux ask Rey if he could have this dance.  
Rey smiled shyly and was about to answer when Ben had had enough.  
He stepped up, and with an air of confidence spoke up.  
“I do believe this dance was mine.”  
Rey looked up at him, surprised to see him. She’d thought he’d left.  
Ben smiled at her, and oddly enough she felt a little weak in the knees.  
She returned his smile with a much more demure, polite one and said: “Yes, I do believe it was.” She addressed Hux next. “Excuse me Hux.”  
The man bowed slightly and said: “How can I begrudge your foreman one dance, when I have had the pleasure of so many? By all means.” He gestured.  
Ben glared, Hux returned it. Rey was blind to their tension.  
Ben took Rey’s hand, and was in awe that it felt so small and delicate in his. He led her out to the dancefloor, and graciously turned her into his embrace. Her eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise. Obviously, she hadn’t expected this.  
Never before had he been so grateful to his mother that she had insisted he take dancing lessons as a young adolescent.  
  _The key to a woman’s heart, Ben, is through dancing and humor. Looks will fade, and money will run out, but humor will endure and dancing will rejoice the heart. Remember that. And one day, when you find that special girl, you’ll be happy I made you do this._  
He heard her voice in his head, clear as if she were standing next to him. And that piece of advice had never meant much. Until now.  
As the music started, he pulled her a little closer. Perhaps even a little too close for propriety. He placed his hand on the small of her back, a possessive gesture if there ever was one. Again, this went against the rules of propriety.  
Oddly enough, she didn’t object.  
She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard. Being this close to him brought back feelings she tried hard to forget.  
She remembered their heated kiss in the kitchen as if it had happened that day instead of several weeks ago. Her gaze moved to his lips involuntarily, and she bit her lip. When their eyes connected again, she knew he knew what she was thinking, and it made her blush.  
Together, they moved to the music. Their bodies worked in complete unison without any effort at all.  
He truly was an excellent dancer, and it was a pleasure to follow his lead.  
“I didn’t know you could dance.” She said softly.  
He looked away briefly, then bowed his head and said quietly: “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”  
His eyes were weaving a spell on her. She felt as if she were the only woman in the world, simply by the way he gazed into her eyes.  
He was a womanizer, he knew full well the effect he had on women. She would do well to remember that, she reminded herself.  
“How did you learn?” she asked.  
He laughed softly at the stubborn tilt of her chin, which told him exactly what she was thinking.  
“Only if you promise not to laugh.” He said with mischief dancing in his eyes.  
She lifted a single brow in response.  
He looked away for a second, then looked straight into her eyes again.  
“My mother insisted that I take dancing lessons the day after I turned twelve.”  
Her eyebrows lifted and her mouth formed a perfect O.  
“I see.” She said primly, generating another chuckle from him.  
“Relax Rey. Enjoy the music. Just dance with me.” He whispered close to her ear. The gesture was both to soothe her and to send a message to Hux.  
Obi stood in a corner, looking on at the scene before him.  
The moment he had caught Ben’s carefully disguised, but nevertheless tortured look at Rey’s interest in the new lawyer, he decided he needed to take charge. A plan started to form.  
Not conventional by any means! Certainly not what others would approve of, but with his daughter and his foreman, desperate measures were called for.  
He watched as Ben was completely taken in by his daughter.  
He saw beyond their superficial dislike. They were much more compatible than they would ever admit. And he would find a way to make them discover that…  
Meanwhile, Ben was lost in the wonder that was his boss’s daughter.  
His thumb stroked her back absently, invisible to the surrounding crowd underneath all that gorgeous hair of hers. It truly was as soft as he fantasized it would be as it caressed his knuckles.  
The tresses were like fluid silk, pure heaven to touch. The golden highlights in the chocolate mass made her eyes sparkle, and she smelled amazing. Like fresh rain on a summer’s day in a rose garden. Or something like that…  
He frowned as he straightened slightly.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He chastised himself for the umpteenth time that night. Such whimsical and silly thoughts never happened to him. He wasn’t the romantic, touchy-feely kind of guy.  
But apparently, he must have done something right because when he looked down at Rey, she had visibly relaxed. She was actually smiling.  
When she looked up at him, there was an intimacy in her gaze that stole his breath away.  
“So…“ she said quietly, “what else did you mother make you do?” Her grin turned mischievous, teasing.  
Heaven help him if she ever decided to turn that look on him in a less public setting. He’d be helpless.  
He cleared his throat and averted his gaze for a moment, trying to find a measure of composure.  
“The usual stuff. Make my bed, clean my room, dry the dishes, do my homework. _“Go to Harvard, graduate in both business and law, get engaged to my parents’ best friend’s daughter, …_  
He couldn’t very well tell her that on the dancefloor.  
In fact, he doubted he ever could. That life was such a stark contrast to the life he led now.  
They fell silent as the music swelled. They waltzed across the floor as if they did so every day. Every now and then, they would look at each other, and Rey had difficulty remembering her name.  
When the music ended, they stepped apart and curtsied each other. Ben escorted her off the dancefloor to where her father was waiting.  
He thanked her for the dance and was about to walk away when Obi stopped him.  
“Ben, son, something’s come up. Business. You know how it is…” Obi shrugged his shoulders. “Would you mind taking Rey home?”  
“Now?” he asked.  
“Yes, if it isn’t too much trouble?”  
Ben took a breath and risked a glance at Rey.  
She was looking around at the people lining up to the food table again.  
“Yeah, sure.” He murmured.  
Rey looked at him then, her face unreadable.  
“I’ll go get the carriage. Be ready to leave and wait outside.” He told Rey.  
“Much obliged, son.” Obi and Ben clasped hands and then Ben left.  
“I’m going back to see Finn, but make sure you’re ready to go when Ben’s here with the carriage.” She nodded and Obi kissed her cheek and left.  
As Rey took her wrapper, Armitage approached her.  
“Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you getting ready to leave?” he said dramatically.  
She couldn’t help but laugh, and said: “You’ll survive.”  
“Do you mind if I accompany you outside while you wait for that hand to fetch the carriage?” he asked politely, but with a definite undertone of disdain.  
“Not at all.” She replied with a frown at the mild sneer, but together they went outside.  
As she stood there in the balmy night, she studied the stars. There were so many of them, like a big diamond had exploded and its shards had been flung into the heavens. The full moon hung so low it seemed possible to touch.  
She sighed softly and whispered: “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
Hux turned to look at her and said: “Not nearly as beautiful as what I’m looking at.”  
She met his eyes then. He smiled at her hesitantly, and then leaned forward.  
Rey was shocked when his lips touched hers.  
His hand cupped her cheek, and he angled his head so he could kiss her more fully.  
It was a nice kiss. She was surprised that she didn’t feel as if she would go up in flames any second, as she had when Ben had kissed her.  
Just the thought of Ben made her step back. She touched her lips, much like she had in the kitchen, but this time it was more out of disbelief than in a vain attempt to keep the feeling there. For some strange reason, she felt like allowing Hux to kiss her was betraying Ben. Which was ridiculous!  
Hux seemed a bit surprised himself.  
“I beg your pardon, Rey. I acted on impulse. It was presumptuous of me.”  
“Yes,” she said softly, “it was indeed.”  
She was even more convinced that the memory of that kiss with Ben was distorted. No kiss could be that wonderful. She must have romanticized it, making more of it than it was.  
He grinned engagingly, and replied in a low voice: “But I cannot make myself regret it.” Another dimpled grin flashed in the moonlight.  
“There comes your hand now. “  
Rey frowned at his tone of voice.  
But true enough, there was Ben driving the buggy up as Hux spoke.  
He seemed about as cheerful as a thunderstorm.  
He drew the carriage to a halt in front of them. A hard gleam shone in his eyes.  
“Say goodbye, Rey.” He said as he climbed down.  
Rey frowned at him. Why was he being so rude?  
She turned to Hux, who was looking at Ben with an odd expression on his face.  
“Goodnight Hux. And thank you for a lovely evening.” She smiled at him softly, and Hux took her hand in his.  
“No, Thank you Rey. You have turned a mediocre evening into a wonderful one, and I regret that it must end. I hope we will meet again soon.”  
He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, all the while looking in her eyes.  
“I’m sure we will. Goodnight.” Rey replied.  
He let go of her hand and smiled, and Rey turned around to find Ben standing next to the buggy, ready to help her up.  
His face was hard, his features almost chiseled. Unreadable.  
He helped her up into the carriage without a single word, then walked around and climbed in on the driver’s side.  
He merely nodded and grumbled “Hux.”, and then clucked his tongue to get the horses going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter?  
> Did you not like this chapter?  
> What are your thoughts on this?  
> Let me know by leaving me a comment!  
> And if you liked it, be sure to leave me some love in the form of kudos... :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around ;-)  
> Lots of love  
> B


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my darling reader! 
> 
> it's Friday, so that means another update!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> x  
> B

**Chapter 6**

 

 

The drive home took no more than half an hour as the Jefferson’s spread bordered their own. During the ride, Ben said nothing. He just sat there looking like a granite statue. Rey was oblivious to his foul mood as she gazed up at the stars. They always made her feel so small, so humble.   
“Isn’t it the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen?” she mused softly.   
Ben looked at her then. Her gaze was turned up to the heavens, such innocent wonder in her eyes. The moon bathed her in a soft silver glow. Her hair caught the light and her delicate features were even more fragile than ever. His breath hitched and he whispered: “Breathtaking.”  
Rey’s eyes whipped to his, and only then did he realize he had spoken out loud. It seemed as though she was about to say something, so he looked at the road ahead.  
Unwavering.   
Ignoring her.   
Rey simply didn’t understand him. He would say something, then act entirely opposite. Such a contradicting man…   
She sighed and continued looking at the starry night for the rest of the drive.   
When they entered through the gate of Heaven’s Peak and stopped in the circular drive, Ben signaled for the night hand, Tom, to take the horses to the barn and unhitch the buggy.   
He helped Rey down without much finesse, told Tom he had some paperwork to do that couldn’t wait and then stormed into the house.   
Rey thanked Tom quietly and went inside, curious at Ben’s behavior.   
When she opened the door, he had already taken off his hat, dress coat and vest and hung them on the coatrack near the door.   
“Ben, what’s going on?” she asked as he strode down the hallway.   
“Leave me alone, Rey.” He all but growled, fumbling with his necktie.   
“Ben, wait.” She followed him and grabbed his arm. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”  
Ben whirled around and saw something compelling in her eyes. And even though his mind told him to be quiet and just leave, something snapped.   
“Want to know what’s wrong?”  he asked.  
“Yes, this isn’t like you.” She said.   
He stared into her eyes, his gaze boring into her very soul. He saw genuine concern there.  
“Fine.” He yanked the necktie off and flung it across the sofa with more force than necessary. “Is that how you get all that experience, Miss Kenobi? By kissing random men?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he might as well have shouted the words. As it was, he had ground them through clenched teeth.  
Rey took a half step back, surprised.   
“Excuse me?”  
He stared her down and said: “You heard me.”  
Rey was stunned. “Were you spying on me?” she asked, her temper rising.   
“Oh please, as if I would stoop to that… You were standing in plain sight! You’re lucky I’m the one who saw you, and not Amilynn Holdo or one of her gossip-hungry friends. You would never hear the end of it! It would take months to get them over it. They would need something equally shocking like a rustler or a bank robbery or, even worse, a wedding!”, he yelled.  
He was angry.   
Livid.   
When he had seen that cityslicker lean over and kiss Rey, he had felt suckerpunched. Especially since she had done nothing to stop it from happening. And when she had touched her lips as she had when they had shared that kiss in the kitchen, it felt like betrayal. As if that tiny little gesture compared and diminished him and their soul-changing kiss. Which was just crazy!  
He was absolutely confused by the way he was feeling. Never before had he been such a fool when it came to women. Never had he felt so possessive or protective. The fact that he was now, told him a few things he’d rather not hear. He had fallen for his boss’s daughter. Hard. The one woman who could never be his…   
“Who I do or do not kiss, Mr Solo, is none of your business! I have no reason, need or desire to justify myself to anyone, least of all you.” she said tersely.   
Her formal use of his last name and the way she strained every syllable felt like another slap in the face. He straightened and took a step back.   
“I see.” He said, his eyes carefully aloof. “By all means, compromise your reputation.” He watched as her eyes widened and narrowed.   
She took a step towards him and poked him in the chest with her index finger.   
“You’re a fine one to talk about reputation. You probably have the worst reputation in the county. No respectable woman would go anywhere near you if she could help it!” she almost shouted.   
Only then did she realize what she had said. After all, she had kissed him that day in the kitchen, not the other way around. She had shown no morals at that moment, so who was she to lecture? Ben must have thought the same, because he said as much.   
“So what does that make you? You kissed me, remember? Not the other way around.” His eyes were flashing, his nostrils flaring, and anger emanated from him in waves. “But apparently, you kiss every man who comes by, so why should I even care about your precious reputation anyway?”   
As much as he had tried, he couldn’t hide the rage and the twinge of hurt in his voice.   
Suddenly it came to her with vivid clarity.   
“You’re jealous!” she exclaimed.   
Ben’s breath hitched slightly and his eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”   
She laughed as it dawned on her. “You’re jealous! That’s why you’re so angry.”   
Ben was on thin ice here. He had no claim on the woman, he knew that. But damn it if she wasn’t right.   
“Why would I be jealous?” he asked her calmly. If he reacted too heated, she’d know for sure. And he couldn’t risk it.   
“I have no reason to be. You’re not mine, nor will you ever be. We both know that.” But even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. Ever since that kiss, he felt as if she had given him a part of her that was his alone.   
“So, you don’t feel threatened by him?” she asked with a smug expression. She knew she was on to something.   
Ben actually laughed at that.   
“Why would I feel threatened by that pompous little man? He doesn’t even know how to kiss you like a woman should be kissed.” Ben said matter-of-factly. But voicing that thought was a mistake. He knew it the moment it left his lips.   
The remark caused Rey’s breath to catch audibly.   
The atmosphere changed instantly. The anger that charged the air was replaced with tangible passion.   
She absently licked her lips and glanced at Ben’s mouth.   
“And just how should I be kissed, then?” she asked quietly.   
He looked at her and knew she was baiting him. Even so he couldn’t help himself. The words just tumbled from his lips on their own volition.   
“Like you’re the only woman in the world. Like he would go crazy if he didn’t get to taste your lips.” He swallowed over the lump in his throat.   
“Like he’d rather die than let you go.” His voice sounded raspy and raw.   
Rey’s heart was beating so fast it threatened to jump out of her chest.   
Was that how he kissed her? She needed to know if the intensity of their last kiss hadn’t been her imagination.   
“Show me.” She whispered.   
Surprise shone in his eyes. He shook his head.   
“No Rey.” he said softly, averting his gaze.   
She’d never know what drove her, but she stepped up to him and placed her hand over his heart. “Ben,” she whispered, “show me.”  
When he met her longing gaze, something gave.   
With an almost ferocious growl, he cupped her neck and kissed her with all the tangled-up emotions and frustrations he had in him.   
She melted against him, bringing her arms around him and sighing as if she had been waiting for him to kiss her again. And that was his undoing.   
She wanted his kiss. She wanted _him_. And judging by her reaction, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.   
The realization left him lightheaded.   
She kissed him back with just as much passion as she had all those weeks ago. Much to his satisfaction, her reaction to his kiss was quite different to that of what’s-his-name.   
He deepened the kiss even more, crushing her to him, his hands roaming her back. She moaned as he squeezed her bottom and pulled her to him. The feel of his erection against her stomach made her tremble. To know that she excited this man gave her an odd sense of power that left her slightly giddy.   
Her fingers buried in his hair, pulling his head closer. She angled her head to grant him full access. Somehow, they had both moved together, for suddenly her back was pressed into the wall. She toed off her slippers.  His lips left hers to trail a path of kisses and nips down her throat. When he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, she gasped. His hand came up to gently squeeze her breast and she cried out. That hollowness she had felt before, that need to belong to this man was back again. Heat pooled in the pit of her womb and she was shocked by the fact that her bloomers were damp between her legs. His mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck and his tongue circled the swell of her breasts that was not hidden by her bodice.  
“Oh, Ben” she whispered breathlessly. Never before had she been so consumed by desire.   
She ignored the little voice in her head that told her to slow down, to not do this. That nothing would come of this but heartache.   
“Rey!” He spoke in a voice so gravelly he hardly recognized it as his own.   
His lips found hers again, and then without warning, Rey moved away from the wall. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him with her.   
She led him to the stairs, and then fumbled with the hem of her dress. He picked her up as if she were weightless and started up the steps. He barely noticed taking them. They were just too engrossed, kissing and touching.   
When they reached the landing, they stopped at one of the doors.   
Ben turned the doorknob without realizing he did so. He was under a spell, caught up in a daze. All he could think of was Rey and the way she made him feel, how she responded to his touch, how beautiful she was.   
She closed the door with a soft bang and only then did he notice his surroundings. He was in her room.   
_I shouldn’t be here_ , he thought.   
But Rey’s arms were around him again, squeezing his butt and pulling him closer. Her lips made contact with his throat and he felt it down to his toes. An involuntary shiver ran across his spine. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her nape. She started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the exposed skin of his chest. Looking down at her, he felt tremors course through him and an unmistakable tug at his heart. When her tongue licked his navel, he almost came undone.   
He was losing his mind. He had to stop this madness. Now!   
“Rey, wait. Stop.” He said as he took her hands and held her at arm’s length.   
“We can’t do this.” He was panting, his body shook with the effort to keep from pulling her back to him.   
She looked up at him with those magical green eyes of hers, glinting in the moonlight.   
“Why not?” she asked softly. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, tempting him to put his hands on her breasts again.   
He shook his head to keep his thoughts in check.   
“Because it’s wrong, Sweetheart.” His eyes pleaded with her to understand. There was a definite Southern twang to his drawl, stronger than ever before.   
She gazed into his eyes, her confusion clearly visible.  
“Then why does it feel so right?” she whispered almost desperately.    
“If this is wrong Ben, then why am I not having second thoughts?” she demanded more firmly. She stepped closer, stopping just an inch away.   
He could feel her breath on his bare chest. He closed his eyes in agony.   
“No one has ever made me feel like this. Only you.” Her hands were on his chest then, her thumbs softly rubbed his nipples and he groaned. He found himself praying to a God he hadn’t acknowledged in years to keep his brain working. He opened his eyes to see her stare intrigued at his hardening nipples.  
She looked up at him then, gazing into his eyes so sweetly that he couldn’t utter a word if he wanted to.   
“Make love to me.” She whispered.  
“Rey,” he started to object, but she put her finger on his lips.   
“I want to be yours, Ben, if only this once. Show me what it can be like.  Make love to me tonight. Please?”  
Heaven take mercy on him, but she knew just what to say…   
He couldn’t refuse her anything if his life depended on it.   
He closed his eyes and whispered: “God, help me…”  
He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands.   
This would be her first time. Their only time. He knew she was still a virgin. And he wanted her to remember this night for the rest of her life. Wanted to make sure no man would ever live up to him. He needed to be gentle.  
He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her ever so softly. She sighed with contentment and her arms came around his waist. And as he kissed her with such tenderness, he realized he was in big trouble. He could no longer deny the fact that he was in love with her. And this was his only chance to be with her. He would not be rushed.   
“Love me, Ben.”  
“I will, Rey.” He whispered.  
He took the pins from her hair one by one, placing them on the nightstand. Her beautiful chocolate curls tumbled down to her back and he took a strand between his fingers. It was so incredibly soft. What would it be like spread around her face like a halo?   
She stood there, trembling with anticipation.  
She would have given her soul to the devil to know what was going through Ben’s mind right now.   
He stood there with a funny look on his face. Pensive. The intensity in his gaze made her quiver. She wasn’t completely innocent, she knew how mating worked. She was raised on a cattle ranch after all, so she’d caught a glimpse every now and then. But this… It was going to be different.   
His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. She closed her eyes as a hundred sensations overwhelmed her at once.   
He turned her around and one by one the hooks on her dress were loosened.   
One small push and it slid down her arms.   
Next came her petticoat. One tug at the strings and both the petticoat and her dress pooled around her feet in a soft rustle.   
The balmy air blew through the open window and cooled her heated skin. Her nipples tightened at the sensation.   
Ben pushed her hair over her shoulder and gently kissed her nape. He caressed her arms and cupped her breasts. As he squeezed them he continued to kiss her down her neck, her throat and that magical spot behind her ear.   
Rey moaned and let her head fall back on his shoulder. Desire coursed through her veins and excitement made her whole body tingle.   
He opened the slot of her necklace and let it slide across her chest slowly before taking it in his hands and putting it on her bedside table.  
Ben slowly turned her around to face him. She stepped out of the dress and was moved as he picked up the beautiful garment and carefully hung it on the back of her vanity chair.  
She felt his eyes burn on her body as his gaze raked her from top to toe.   
“God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered as his finger trailed her shoulder. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it almost reverently and her heart skipped a beat.   
As he reached for her, her hands slid inside his shirt. She slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She caressed him with the same eagerness as she kissed. She rubbed her thumbs over his nipples and he groaned softly. When she looked up into his face, his eyes gleamed with undisguised desire. To know she aroused him so filled her with wonder.   
Her hands shook as she reached for his belt while he removed his boots in a fluid motion. She undid his trousers next. As they hit the floor with a soft rustle she swallowed. He wasn’t wearing long johns. And he sure was well endowed… He stood before her in all his naked splendor and the sight took her breath away. Bathed in the pale moonlight, he truly looked like a god. All sinewy muscles, all hard plains and edges, all that power held in check by sheer strength of will.   
He hooked his fingers in her camisole and tugged gently. The material gave without much of a struggle. Her bloomers came next.   
He picked her up and gently put her down to lie on the bed, and with extreme tenderness rolled down her stockings. He kissed each section of exposed skin as he did so.   
Rey lay there trembling. The things he did to her… It was more than she ever thought it could be.   
Once again, surprise overwhelmed her. She had grown up on a ranch so she wasn’t completely ignorant when it came to mating. It was pretty straightforward. But nothing she had ever seen could have prepared her for this onslaught of emotions. Nothing she had seen could have given her an inkling that making love could be so… intense. So elaborate.   
She should have been embarrassed, lying there completely naked before him. She should have felt ashamed that she was about to make love to a man without being his wife. Instead, she felt as if she had waited her whole life for this moment.   
Her stockings gone, he moved onto the bed to lie beside her.   
The moment their skin connected, they both sighed.   
He cupped her face and kissed her again. His fingers made lazy circles around her breast as he looked into her eyes.   
“Are you sure about this?” he asked softly. “It’s still not too late to stop.”  
Although he knew he really should turn around and walk away, he prayed that she wouldn’t end this now.   
“I’ve never been this sure of anything in my life.” She answered.   
He studied her for what felt like minutes, searching her face for any signs of doubt. And then the dance started for real.   
They were lost in kisses and caresses. His mouth was everywhere, his hands roamed her body, introducing her to pleasures she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Moans and gasps and sweet nothings filled the warm summer air. Her hands grasped his hair, tearing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. As he slipped his fingers between her legs, she cried out. Her body reacted on its own free will, finding a rhythm that caused the pleasure to build up almost unbearably. Suddenly his mouth was there, kissing and licking that most private part of her and she shattered. Her body convulsed and she was flung into the heavens. Bright light danced behind her closed eyes and she cried out his name.   
As she slowly drifted back to earth, she was shocked to find out that she wanted more. She still felt _empty._  
As Ben's languid kisses grazed her shoulder, she turned to look at him.   
He gazed at her as if she were the most beautiful creature in the world. And she in turn was mesmerized by the mysterious glow in his dark eyes.   
“Ben.” She whispered with expectation.  
He caressed her cheek softly and whispered back: "Are you really sure you want to go through with this? I don't want you to feel sorry about this. No regrets.”  
The feelings in her heart multiplied by a million in that mere second. He still put her feelings before his own desire, something other women had assured her hardly ever happened.   
She reached out for him and kissed him softly, whispering against his mouth.   
“Love me, Ben.”  
And he did. He made slow, gentle, sweet love to her.   
Driven by something he had never felt before, he needed to be the one to claim her. He needed to be the one she remembered in her dreams.   
He wanted _– no, despaired! -_ to be the one on her mind.   
They touched and kissed and caressed each other until they almost lost their minds, and when their bodies finally merged it was a beautiful thing.   
A sharp little pain tore through her, but Ben held still and planted feathery kisses on her face, whispering he was sorry for hurting her over and over again. When the pain abated, he started a slow rhythm that drove her out of her mind. He took his time, but it wasn’t long before they were both too engrossed in each other to fight the mounting sense of urgency.   
When they finally reached their climax, it was simultaneously.   
They both cried out and clung to each other, even long after their breathing and racing heartbeats had returned to normal.   
They lay there together, holding each other close, as they were both lost in their own thoughts.   
And slowly they drifted off, both wearing a contented smile.  

  
Obi came home late. Dawn was just barely starting to creep along the tops of the mountains. Although it was true enough that he had occupied himself with business for most of the night, it hadn’t been his sole purpose.   
Something was simmering just beneath the surface between his daughter and his foreman, and he had to admit that he didn’t really mind so much.   
In fact, he was glad to see that it was finally starting to get somewhere with those two. For the past seven years, he’d had to listen to their bickering, and neither of them had wanted to admit that they felt anything more than healthy resentment towards each other.    
But Obi knew better.   
He saw right through the charade they were both playing when sarcasm and less than polite words were spewed.  
Of course, it wasn’t always so. Sometimes they acted civil and every now and then they would actually be cordial with one another. It just never lasted long.   
So he had used a business endeavor as an excuse to put those two in very close vicinity with romantic tension in the air. He hoped they would take the hint…   
As soon as he walked through the front door, he knew his plan had worked.   
The evidence was everywhere.  
Ben’s hat, coat and vest still hung on the coat rack. His necktie was flung over the edge of a chair, along with Rey’s wrap.   
Her shoes stood discarded by the staircase.   
Obi stood in the center of his living room looking around at this obvious display of impatient desire and grinned.   
Instead of being offended that his hired hand was upstairs seducing his only daughter, he felt at peace. Relieved almost. They had been fighting it for years, and finally they had caved.   
He settled his hat back on his head and headed out the door again with a huge smile on his face. Seems that life was looking up again…

 

Ben woke up just as the first few tendrils of dawn touched the night sky, as usual. On a spread this large, there was always work to be done, even this early in the day.    
What wasn’t as usual, was the feel of a young woman snuggled up to him.   
_Rey._  
Memories slowly came back from a few mere hours before.   
He had really made love to his boss’s daughter. Obi was going to kill him if he found out.   
Oddly enough, Ben couldn’t make himself regret it. A silly smile graced his lips, no matter how hard he tried to stop.   
Gently he extricated himself from her arms and felt a tug at his heart when she murmured and pouted in protest. He pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead and moved away from the bed, torn between his desire to wake her and make love to her again and the fact that he needed to get up and go to work.   
Quietly he dressed, looking out at the view from her window. It was idyllic. The mountains rose in the distance, their white capped tops not yet fully visible until the sun kissed them goodmorning in earnest. Fields filled with wildflowers and pastures filled with cattle were everywhere, the river slowly meandering through. The resemblance to the clearing he loved so much was striking. He smiled and felt a peace settle in his heart. One he had not felt this strong since the day he first set foot on this land. It was all because of the woman lying in the bed behind him. Hope made his heart soar.   
For the first time since he met her, he had hope that somehow they might be able to make it work. Maybe, just maybe, she could be his after all. A silly grin played with the corners of his mouth.   
He put on his boots and was tucking in his shirt when he suddenly heard:   
“Leaving so soon?”   
He turned around and saw Rey raised on her elbow and looking absolutely ravishing. His mouth went dry and emotion clogged his throat.   
He cleared his throat several times before he could speak. And then he said “I have work to do.”  
What a vision she made. The sheet was draped across her chest, with her legs uncovered. Her chocolate hair framed her face in soft waves, her lips still slightly swollen from his kisses. She looked like a goddess, waiting for him to do her bidding, and he knew that whatever she told him to do, he would trip over himself getting it done.   
She simply stared at him, and after a few moments it was starting to get uncomfortable. She seemed to be in an odd mood.   
He was about to say something when she spoke up.   
“You were going to leave without saying goodbye.” She stated matter-of-factly.   
“I didn’t want to wake you.” He simply said.   
“I see.” She said. But her voice was flat.   
Silence stretched between them again as they looked at each other.   
Finally, he averted his gaze.   
“Rey, last night was…” he started to say when she interrupted him.   
“Don’t.” He looked at her and saw that her expression had grown cold and unreadable.   
“We’ll just pretend this never happened. Go. You have work to do.”  
Ben was stunned. How could she act so cold after what they had shared last night? How could she be so detached? He didn’t want to leave this way.   
“We’ll talk about this tonight, after supper.” He said.   
“There’s nothing to talk about. Just go.” She studied her fingernails with great interest. A dismissive gesture if ever there was one.   
He closed his mouth, determined to discuss this later.   
He nodded, not daring to kiss her as he really wanted to. With the mood she seemed to be in, she’d probably slap him across the face before she’d kiss him back.   
He stalked out of the room without another word, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts.  
She lay there for the longest time, just thinking about what she had done.   
She tried to feel some form of regret, but she couldn’t make herself feel it.   
She couldn’t regret giving herself to Ben the way she had. It had been the most magical night of her life. It had far surpassed anything she could have expected. The things he had done to her…   
Her cheeks flamed as she thought of how he had touched and kissed her, and yet she felt no shame.   
She could well understand why women did his bidding. Why they flung themselves at him at every opportunity. She understood his power over the opposite sex better than ever.   
She was still hurt over the fact that he was going to leave without so much as a goodbye. To him, she was probably just another notch on his belt. An easy conquest. The idea made her restless.   
She made up her mind and got out of bed. She looked outside and saw him ride off. He’d changed clothes. Why she even noticed was beyond her.  Determination made her straighten her spine and lift her chin as she dressed.   
If he could be the indifferent womanizer, then she could pretend to be equally unaffected, if it was the last thing she did.   
She went downstairs and decided to work her frustration away.   
Before long, the scents of fresh coffee and bread hung in the air.   
Floors were scrubbed, counters wiped, dust removed.   
Anything to get her mind off a certain cowboy and his magical touch would be welcomed with open arms.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???   
> What did you think???   
> Did you like it? Did you hate it?   
> Let me know by leaving me a comment!   
> I will always get back to you!
> 
> X  
> B


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> so... It's still Friday... :p  
> And I'm in a really good and generous mood today (actually, I just can't wait, patience is not my style)  
> So I decided to post the next chapter too... :p 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> X  
> B

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Ben was not happy.  
He was frustrated, hot, worn out, dog-tired, so hungry he could eat a whole cow. He was just in an overall bad mood.  
Three days.  
Three days of pure hell after those few blissful hours of pure heaven.  
He didn’t know where or how he’d screwed up but apparently, he’d done something terribly wrong.  
Rey wouldn’t talk to him.  
Hell, she wouldn’t even look at him!  
He’d been trying to talk to her ever since he got home the day after the Midsummer Dance, but they’d always been disturbed by one thing or another.  
The rest of the time she ignored him or she made sure she was never around when he was. There was not one single moment he could spend some time alone with he _r._ The only time he saw her at all was at suppertime, but Obi was always with them. And he sure wasn’t going to discuss making love to her with her father in the room.  
Eventhough she was always polite, her behavior was colder than ever before. When he looked in her eyes, the affection he had seen there when he had made love to her was replaced by ice. For once, her demeanor truly matched her nickname. And his hope was replaced with despair.  
He couldn’t talk to anyone about it. Least of all to Obi.  
The old man had asked him what was up several times, but Ben had waved it off, saying it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle.  
He couldn’t very well tell the man that he had seduced his daughter and now she hated his guts…  
He couldn’t tell any of the men either. Or rather, he wouldn’t.  
It was just too personal.  
For the first time in his life, Ben had made love to a woman instead of simply having sex with her. For the first time, he could actually envision the face of the woman he wanted to share his life with.  
He had thought giving in would help. That it was just an itch that needed to be scratched, even if it was a poorly formulated expression.  
But the truth was a lot more complicated.  
He was head over heels in love with his boss’s daughter. Probably had been right from the day he’d walked through that front door for the first time, over seven years ago.  He wanted her, needed her, in a way he had never wanted or needed anyone in his life before.  
He wanted to be able to kiss her first thing in the morning, and to have her in his arms when he fell asleep. He wanted her smile to light up when he walked in a room. He wanted small talk and serious conversations and all in between. To be allowed to touch her whenever he felt like it. And he wanted her to want to be with him more than he wanted his next breath.  
He wasn’t about to tell anyone. He’d rather be skinned alive.  
The ranch house and the outbuildings were coming into view.  
He felt relief and apprehension at the same time.  
He wanted a quick shower, a cold drink, a hot meal and Rey, preferably in a good mood.  And not necessarily in that order.  
He rode into the stable, unsaddled Chewie and took his time brushing him down. After all, it wasn’t the horse’s fault that Ben was in such a bad mood. Chewie had done his job, had done it well and deserved Ben’s attention and gratitude. And his oats and hay.  
“Well, Chewie, I hope you enjoy your cushy position here. At least you don’t have to worry about what you did wrong, or be walkin’ on eggshells around the ladies.” The big roan nickered and perked his ears.  
The look in the horse’s eyes made Ben chuckle. Chewbacca seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  
“Don’t I hear ya…”  
He refilled the hay, gave Chewbacca some extra oats and fresh water, and after one last pat left the barn.  
As he crossed the lawn to head for his house, he noticed Rey on the porch.  And he also noticed she wasn’t alone. His steps faltered slightly.  
“What the hell?” he muttered under his breath.  
Rey was sitting in the rocking chair her father usually sat in.  
Sitting in the rocker beside Rey was that sorry excuse for a lawyer, Hux.  
Rey was smiling and laughing and gesturing excitedly as she talked. The ginger cityslicker talked and laughed and even leaned forward and touched her knee. She seemed oblivious to the world.  
As the implications sunk in, Ben’s heart took a nosedive.  
Hux was here.  
And Rey was smiling again.  
A heaviness settled in his heart. And jealousy took over.  
Without really knowing what he was doing, he redirected his course. Instead of heading towards the cottage, he turned toward the main house.  
He stomped into the mudroom loudly, took off his hat and boots and walked into the kitchen barefoot.  
“Rey? I’m home.” He hollered.  
Then smiled at his own crazy tactic as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
He quickly washed his hands and splashed his face at the sink. He dried his hands and face and threw the towel over one shoulder.  
He started for the porch, his battle plan taking shape as he went.  
“Hey beautiful, did you wash my blue shirt? I thought I might put it on after I take a shower before supper’s …” He trailed off as his gaze roamed over the pair.  
Two utterly shocked faces stared back at him.  
Faking innocence, he softly cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we had a guest.” He said to Rey with a frown.  
He extended his hand.  
“Hux, right?”  
“Yes, Armitage Huxington, attorney at law.” The man said haughtily as he shook it. His gaze raked over Ben’s disheveled appearance. No doubt, the man would think exactly what Ben wanted him to think.  
_Good!_  
“Right. Nice to see you again. Welcome to Heaven’s Peak.” He nodded and then shifted his attention back to Rey.  
She was fuming, but was too polite to show it in front of their guest.  
The only reason he could tell was because he recognized the look in her eyes and saw the tiny vein next to her left eyebrow bulge. The blush on her cheeks was lovely, even if it was because of her anger.  
“Did you happen to wash my blue shirt?”  
Rey had trouble breathing.  
She was afraid to speak, because right now she couldn’t trust herself to not yell at him.  
She was absolutely livid.  
She had heard him barrel up the back steps, while he usually had more stealth than a cat. When he had called out to her, her heart had done that annoying little skip she hated. And when he walked out onto the porch, half dressed and with droplets of water glistening in his hair and spiking his lashes, it all but skidded to a full stop.  
And then she realized that Hux was sitting there, as shocked as she was.  
_What was he doing???_  
Didn’t he realize what he was implying? The scandal it might cause?  
She mustered up every ounce of willpower she could, because she couldn’t cause a scene in front of her guest.  
Her smile was polite and her voice was pleasant as she softly said:  
“As a matter of fact, yes I did. I washed and pressed it this very morning. It’s in the basket in the mudroom, for you to take _home_ with you tonight.”  
The teachers at finishing school would have been proud at her composure. She stressed the word home to make sure Hux knew he didn’t live at the main house.  
The wretched man had the audacity to smile at her!  
“Thanks, Beautiful.” He smiled engagingly and winked.  
 “I’ll just go upstairs and take a quick shower. Is your father home yet?”  
Why on earth was he making it seem as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to take his shower at the main house instead of the cottage?  
As if it was a habit to walk around the house barefoot and half-dressed?  
And to act as if her father wouldn’t object?  
Her jaw hurt from keeping such a tight rein on her fake smile.  
“No, he went out to check on the mare with the foot infection. But he should be back in a few minutes, I think.”  
“Good. That’ll give me enough time to freshen up before supper. I won’t be long.” He winked again and gave her a slow smile that made her insides quiver, even as it fueled her anger.  
Ben nodded his goodbye to Hux and quickly went inside.

An awkward silence descended after Ben went in.  
“Well,“ Hux said softly, “I think I should be heading back.”  
He stood and politely said: “Thank you for your time. It was lovely seeing you again.”  
“Hux, wait.” Rey said as she straightened. “It’s not what you think.”  
Her mind was racing. She tried to think of a way to explain.  
“The men here are all a little rough around the edges, but they’re good men. Ben’s our foreman, which means he gets a little more credit because he’s earned it.” She stepped a little closer but stayed well within the boundaries of propriety.  
She gazed into Hux’s eyes, urging him to hear her out.  
“He gets a few extra privileges because he does more than the average hand. He keeps the books and does the paperwork. He handles a large part of the correspondence. He comes and goes as he pleases. He eats at the main house with us every night. His laundry is done here. I mend his shirts and socks. He gets to read the books in our library or play the instruments if he feels so inclined. But he doesn’t live here. He has his own cottage.”  
She looked at Armitage, a sheepish look on her face. He looked at her and smiled.  
“I understand, Rey.” He took her hand in his and kissed it, and then said: “It takes more than a little competition to discourage me.” He winked at her and grinned.  
Rey opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her.  
“Don’t bother to deny it, Rey. He’s a man. I’m a man. And an intelligent one at that. I can assess the situation clearly.”  
That made her laugh.  
“And so very modest, too.”  
Hux also chuckled and said: “By the grace of God indeed.”  
He stood there with her hand in both of his and sighed.  
“It’s clear to see that he cares deeply for you. I’m fairly certain every man in a hundred miles’ radius does. It does not bother me. Competition drives me to excel.” He grinned widely and winked, making her laugh a little.  
“I had hoped to meet with your father while I was here. There is something I wanted very much to discuss with him. It seems I shall have to make an appointment with him if I don’t want to miss him.”  
This made Rey frown. Why would he want to talk to her father?  
“I will make sure to pass your request. Shall I ask him to send word?”  
Hux smiled, those dimples flashing.  
“That would be very nice of you.”  
He lifted her hand to his lips again, lingering a little too long to be considered respectable.  
“I hope to see you again soon, Rey.”  
She smiled at him, said goodbye and watched him turn and leave.  
After she waved at him one last time, she stormed into the house.  
Sure enough, Ben was coming down the stairs. He really had gone upstairs and taken a shower. The nerve of that man!  
He looked clean and wholesome and so very handsome. He smelled of soap and man, the scent reminding her of their night together. Memories flooded her and anger washed over her, both at him and at her own reaction to him.  
“What on earth was that all about?” She pitched into him.  
Ben frowned and said: “Excuse me?” which only angered her more.  
Raising her voice another notch, she shouted: “Why did you do that? Do you have any idea what that must have looked like to Hux?” Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparking, and Ben’s only thought was that he was glad to see another emotion in her lovely face other than cold indifference.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. What was he doing here anyway?” He mumbled as he started to cross the floor to the kitchen.  
“He was here to see me of course! And he wanted to talk to Daddy. And now, because of your ridiculous conduct, he could have gotten the completely wrong impression. The way you acted suggested that we are…”  
Suddenly she stopped up short. Heat flamed in her cheeks, but she held her tongue.  
Ben’s eyes narrowed and he took several steps closer.  
“That we’re what, Rey?”  
She simply stared at him, tenacious anger reverberating in waves. She lifted her chin in defiance.  
“That we are involved? That we’re lovers, Rey?” he asked softly. He watched her swallow, but she didn’t back down.  
“Because unless I’m mistaken, Darlin’, that is _exactly_ what we are.” He whispered in that sexy drawl of his.  
She looked him in the eye, too stubborn to look away, even if she wanted to do just that. What she saw there, made her tremble.  
He had a strange look in his eyes. Tenderness. Affection perhaps.  
It couldn’t be. He was a wanderer. He wouldn’t settle down, not now not ever. Especially not with someone like her. She was too plain for his taste. All she had ever wanted was a husband she could dote on and a passel of kids.  
He would be bored to death within the month.  
“We are not lovers, Ben!” She snapped. “Sharing your bed once does not make me your lover. If that were the standard, you’d have more lovers in this town than shirts in your wardrobe! It merely goes to show that I am not always as strong in character as I would like to be. Being lovers would mean that we are emotionally attached and that what happened between us would be repeated. And we both know, that neither is the case.”  
This was said with a hint of a snarl.  
Rey knew she was being unfair. She also knew it wasn’t true. Their night together had been pure magic. And she did care for him. Very much so. If only they could get along…  
Ben stepped back as if she’d slapped him. That soft look in his beautiful amber eyes was just as quickly replaced by an indifferent one.  
“I see.” He said.  
She was trivializing what had happened. Well, two could play that game.  
“You’re right, of course. Everyone deserves one episode of bad judgement, I guess. I had hoped to discuss this before now, to clear the air so to speak, but getting you alone and to stay in the same room long enough to talk about it proved to be more difficult than I had anticipated. But there is no need to worry. It was merely a minor youthful indiscretion. We’ll keep this our little secret.” He drew a cross over his heart, his eyes still devoid of emotion.  
“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll wait in the library till your father comes back. I have some paperwork to do. Have Obi come get me when supper’s ready.”  
He spun on his heel and stalked into her father’s study.  
She stood in the middle of the living room, staring at his back.  
She shook her head at her own mangled up emotions.  
She had been the one to start spewing not so nice words, so why she felt so wounded by his words was a mystery.  
She kept wondering why they just couldn’t get along like normal people. Every other conversation between them was an argument.  
She frowned and felt a headache coming up.  
Everything was going just fine today until he’d stomped into the house.  
She had been surprised to hear a knock at the front door earlier, only to find Armitage on the other side.  
He had apologized for arriving unannounced, but he claimed he had been unable to stay away any longer. He needed to see her again.  
He asked if her father was home and when she said he wasn’t, he asked if he were allowed to enjoy her company for a few minutes. In plain view of anyone passing of course.  
A few minutes turned into two hours.  
Hux could make her smile or laugh without much trouble. They talked about a variety of things, and time passed quickly. Until Ben had shown up.  
She could still see the look of shock on Hux’s face as Ben walked unto the porch. Barefoot, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, drops of water dripping from his hair unto his chest.  
She closed her eyes at the lust she felt remembering the sight. The need to touch his chest, kiss his lips, had almost been too much to fight. She also remembered the surprise when he said that he was _home_ , or that he didn’t know _we_ had guests. And what was with the endearments and the winks???  
He obviously didn’t want her to be his home, or he wouldn’t have run for the hills after he’d made love to her. There was no “we”.  
Or was there?  
She had seen such tenderness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, hadn’t she? Or was it just a figment of her imagination? Darn it, but she was confused.  
Why did that blasted man affect her so?  
She heard footsteps on the back porch and the door to the mudroom open.  
Her father was home.  
She took a deep breath and headed in the kitchen.  
Her father smiled as she walked in and kissed her cheek.  
“Evenin’, Princess.” He said. “Somethin’s smellin’ mighty fine, girl.”  
She laughed and said: “I hope so, because I made you your favorite supper! It should be about ready, so if you go freshen up and call Ben from the study to join us, I’ll set the table.”  
Obi’s eyebrows went up.  
“Ben’s here?”  
“Yes, he said he had some paperwork to do and asked me to have you get him when supper was ready.”  
Obi frowned. As far as he knew, Ben kept his paperwork up to date. He was impeccable when it came down to bookkeeping and administration. Something must be wrong, but he wouldn’t let on in front of his daughter.  
“Very well, dear.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
“Now, I know you don’t want smelly men at your table, so I’ll go and freshen up now, and after that I’ll go get Ben. It’ll probably take me about fifteen minutes, so there’s plenty of time. No need to hurry.”

Obi left the room, took the stairs two steps at a time and showered in record time.  
He quickly went downstairs and headed for the study. Something was off, he could feel it!  
He found Ben standing with his back to the door, staring out the window.  
When the door opened, the young man looked over his shoulder. As he saw Obi, he nodded and stared back out at the mountains.  
The younger man suddenly looked years older. Slumped shoulders, head hung low. Deep lines of worry and what Obi recognized as heartache etched his face.  
“Well, don’t you look happier than a fish in water?” Obi drawled sarcastically.  
Ben chuckled at that and turned around.  
“Yeah, well…” he sighed. He downed the rest of what seemed to have been a more than generous amount of scotch in one gulp and set the tumbler back on the small end table near the big upholstered chair.  
“Ain’t it a little early to be drinking hard liquor, son?” Obi asked casually as he walked over to settle in one of the two matching chairs Ben was facing.  
Ben shrugged and softly said: “Just one of those days, Obi.”  
He sank into the other chair and groaned as every bone in his body seemed to ache. Rey’s words had a lot to do with that. They had sliced right through his heart. He was left feeling so much older than his twenty-nine years right now.  
A comfortable silence stretched between the men, as it only could with friends who worked side by side for as long as they did.  
“Seems to me,” Obi said gently, “that it’s been almost a week’s worth of those days so far. You sure nothing is wrong?”  
His gaze bore into Ben’s. And Ben almost cracked. The compassion and understanding he saw in the older man’s eyes almost made him spill his guts. But he had promised Rey he wouldn’t tell a soul. And he was good on his promises.  
“Don’t worry, Obi. I’m sure it will pass.”  
Obi harrumphed.  
“Well, I guess we’d better get going. Wouldn’t want supper to grow cold.”  
He stood.  
Ben sighed and said: “We had a visitor today.”  
“Oh? Who?”  
Ben stared into Obi’s face and said: “Hux.”  
Obi’s demeanor immediately changed. Gone was his relaxed pose.  
“Armitage Huxington? The new lawyer in town? From the Midsummer Dance? That Hux?”  
Ben’s head tilted and he said without bothering to hide his dislike: “The one and only.”  
Obi frowned and said forcefully: “What the Hell was he doin’ here?”  
“Take an educated guess.” Ben almost growled. “Came to see Rey. I came home and there they were, drinking iced tea on the porch and having a jolly good time from the looks of it. She said he wanted to talk to you too.”  
Obi stood silent for a few seconds, mulling over that information.  
Ben’s bad mood made sense now.  
Ben suddenly got up and stood close to Obi. In a low voice, he said: “I don’t trust him, Obi. There’s just something not right about him. What’s a cityslicker like him doing in a town like ours?”  
Obi merely smiled at him and said: “Once upon a time, they said the same about you.”  
That only made Ben angrier.  
“I’m telling you Obi, there’s just something off. I have this feeling in my gut that he’s nothin’ but trouble.”  
Ben’s gut had saved their lives on more than one occasion, and both he and Obi trusted it blindly.  
“I’ll bet my bottom dollar that he wants to ask for your permission to court Rey. And from the way she gushes over the buffoon, she just might accept his display of affection.”  
If Obi hadn’t been watching Ben as closely as he did, or if he didn’t know the man like the back of his own hand, he would have missed the small flash of pure agony on Ben’s face. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but Obi had seen it. Had recognized it for what it was.  
“I can tell you right now, if they get married, he’ll have her move to the city before we can blink.”  
Obi remained quiet for a few moments. A rough idea took form in his mind. Something so brilliant he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it before. A wide smile lit his face as he nodded to himself. Then he said: “I have a plan. I’ll bring his visit up with Rey tonight, see how she reacts. And then we’ll invite him over for supper on Friday. We’ll have a better idea of what’s going on after that. But for now, we don’t want to keep Rey waiting.”  
They joined her in the kitchen.  
They said grace and ate. Aside from a little idle chitchat, not much was said.  
Obi asked her about Hux’s visit, and as usual she was very straightforward and honest about it.  They discussed it briefly, and agreed on inviting him over for supper on Friday.  
After supper, Ben helped Rey with washing the dishes as he always did, but it was done in complete silence. They didn’t speak or even look at each other.  
After that, Ben went to the cottage and Rey excused herself for the night.  
Obi chose to take his coffee and sit outside for a while longer.  
As Obi sat there on the porch in his rocker watching the daylight fade, he pondered the mystery that was the relationship between his daughter and his foreman.  
He really thought they would have gotten past their differences since the Midsummer Dance. But instead they had gotten even nastier when they spoke, if they spoke at all. They must have had quite the lover’s spat. They barely said a word anymore, going out of each other’s way whenever they could.  
And as he sat there in his rocker, looking out at the land, his mind wandered.  
He remembered a specific scene from the past, one he’d completely forgotten about until now.  
  
_His foreman was still a simple ranch hand back then, been working for him less than two weeks at the time._  
 _Ben had been a young man with little experience but with an extreme drive to work and prove himself. And doing a very good job at that._  
 _However, Obi noticed Ben’s eyes lingering on his daughter more than once with the appreciative gleam of a man liking what he sees._  
 _And he’d also heard his hands talk about what a ladies man he was and how wild he could get at the saloon. To his credit, Ben never failed to show up at the crack of dawn and do his job no matter how much he’d had to drink the night before or how late he got back to the ranch._  
 _But that type of man was not the sort of man he envisioned his daughter with. He wanted a man his daughter could depend on. One who would stay by her side and put her before anything else, like he had done with his wife. Not a party animal like Ben seemed to be._  
 _That specific morning they’d been branding the new calves. At a certain point, Rey had walked out of the house to tend to the flowers growing in pots on the steps and to weed the vegetable patch. As soon as she’d stepped off the porch, Ben had gotten sidetracked. He still did what was required, but his eyes kept drifting her way. He’d talked to her a few times too, as charming as the devil himself. But that morning, Ben’s gaze lingered longer than most days. It irked Obi at a certain point. They were having a short break and a bite to eat before getting on with the rest of the work, and here that young man was, ogling his daughter so obviously. In front of him, her father! He’d had several of his men go through this very same thing. After all, Rey was a very beautiful girl. And it pissed him off every time._  
 _“Like what you see, son?” Obi had asked none too subtly._  
 _It startled Ben. He even had the good grace to seem a little embarrassed. To his credit, he didn’t pretend to not know what Obi was referring to either._  
 _He cleared his throat and demurely said: “You have a very beautiful daughter, sir.”_  
 _Obi regarded him silently for a second or two, then replied: “Don’t I know it. Spittin’ image of her mother, God rest her soul.” He lowered his head, picking at the big sandwich Rey had made him that morning._  
 _“The thing is, she’s not only beautiful but smart too. Educated. Accomplished.” He looked Ben in the eye and continued. “And too good for the likes of you. By a country mile and then some. So, I suggest you keep your head on the task at hand and as far away from my girl as possible. ‘Cause if you don’t, I promise you you’ll regret the day you set foot on my land. Do you understand, son?”_  
 _Obi glared at Ben, unwavering. Ben met his gaze with a steady one of his own._  
 _“I understand completely, sir. I apologize. I can’t guarantee that it won’t happen again, but I can assure you I’ll try till I’m blue in the face.”_  
 _Well, at least he was honest. Obi merely nodded and started eating again. But Ben’s eyes had dulled somewhat. Resignation and even a wisp of regret marked his features. Obi wondered if he’d been too hard, but cast the feeling aside as they started their work and their focus was aimed at getting the rest of the calves branded without getting banged up in the process._  
  
As that memory crept back into his mind, Obi wondered if he hadn’t squelched Ben’s feelings for his daughter. Perhaps the young man had been sincere, and his affections real. Maybe he should have simply stayed out of it and seen where it had taken them.  
Over the past few years, his own impression of Ben had changed dramatically. The youngster had proven himself a very hardworking, loyal and reliable man. Obi trusted him with his life nowadays.  
Rey and Ben on the other hand had adopted a sibling-like relationship over those same years. They bickered and squabbled. Could barely stay in the same room for more than five minutes without getting into an argument. They were cordial at best.  
Yet somehow, Obi had never lost the feeling that there was more to those two than anyone would suspect. Every now and then, he still saw Ben steal glances at his daughter with an unguarded expression, a mixture of raw desire and a tenderness that clashed.  
And Rey would get peeved and act cool and indifferent towards Ben for days whenever their foreman had gone into town for a wild night or two.  
But the Midsummer Dance might have changed all that.  
He had seen Ben’s reaction to Rey’s flirting. Jealousy galore.  
And he didn’t trust Hux either, as Obi himself.  
There was something not right with that young man. Too polished, too polite. If Rey decided he was her prince charming, Obi could forget about the ranch staying in the family. He’d have her moving into some big city before the year was out.  
He’d seen the look in Rey’s eyes however when she gazed at Ben. Enchanted was an understatement.  
Had witnessed the possessiveness Ben exuded while he was dancing with Rey. Had seen the way he had challenged propriety and seen how Rey had been too engrossed to even notice.  
Obi had felt the passion simmering just beneath the surface. Had seen it with his own eyes that day in that kitchen. Had seen the evidence of it strewn around his living room the night of Midsummer.  
Perhaps, he needed to find a way to stimulate that some more. Wasn’t that after all what his daughter wanted most from marriage? True love and mindless passion?  
No. He was determined to find a solution. Maybe Ben was just what she needed. The rough draft he had earlier turned into a real plan, a strategy started to form in his mind he set his rocker in motion again, his eyes drifting shut with a smile firmly planted on his lip…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???  
> Did you think this was gonna happen?  
> Did you love it? Did you hate it?  
> Let me know! 
> 
> x  
> B


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest reader, 
> 
> after giving it a lot of thought, I decided to go ahead and upload the whole story and foregoing the update schedule.   
> I'll be adding the chapters one by one over the course of today and tomorrow. 
> 
> This story is very important to me on a personal level, and I would like to thank my darling Angel Mine for giving me the boost I needed to adapt and publish this one. 
> 
> I will just leave this here and hope to get to hear your opinion on this chapter (and every other for that matter ;p )  
> I hope you'll love it as much as I do.
> 
> x  
> B

**Chapter 8**

 

 

Wednesday came way too fast.   
Rey had all but forgotten the annual picnic basket auction. To the Fairview Church community, it was a big deal.   
The money that was raised by auctioning off the various baskets would go to local families in need and to reparations on the Church building if they were necessary. And of course, the local school would get a new supply of books, paper and pencils, as usual.  
Luckily for her, Amilynn Holdo had reminded her yesterday when she had gone to the general store to pick up some supplies and the dress patterns she had ordered.   
So, Rey had been cooking and baking up a storm all morning and was putting the last items in the basket on the counter.   
Her father had said he would arrange for one of the men to take her into town, and he had told her to be ready by eleven o’clock.   
She heard the front door open and footsteps down the hall.   
She stepped into the mudroom to pick up the blanket she had put there for the picnic when Ben walked in.   
“Mornin’ Rey” he drawled slowly in that deep voice of his. “You ready to go?”  
The last time he had used that tone to address her, he’d been half-dressed and so had she. Her heartbeat picked up considerably at the reminder of intimacy.  
She turned at the sound of his voice, surprised that her father would have asked his foreman to take her instead of a regular hand.  He always claimed the man was ‘indispensable.’  
“Ben”, she said softly, “Goodmorning.”  
She hung her apron on the designated peg on the wall and straightened her clothes. A simple white high-collared blouse and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was braided instead of its usual bun. She looked absolutely gorgeous.    
“I didn’t realize you’d be the one to take me into town today.”  
Ben leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.   
“Do you have a problem with that? Would you like me to get someone else to take you?” he said coolly without a single trace of his Southern drawl, raising his eyebrow in question.   
He caught her off guard. He looked as if he couldn’t care either way. Gone was the intimacy she’d heard in his voice before.   
“No, of course not.” She said. “Give me another five minutes and I’ll be ready to leave.”   
She went upstairs to freshen up quickly, dabbing some perfume on her wrists and neck on a whim.   
She picked up her wrap and went downstairs.   
When she stepped into the kitchen, she caught Ben sniffing around in the picnic basket.   
“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” she demanded tersely.   
He didn’t even bother to look up when he answered.   
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking a look inside the basket. “   
He made an appreciative sound and then looked at her.   
“Ready?”  
She nodded.   
He picked up the surprisingly heavy basket and together they walked out front to where the buggy was waiting. He helped her up and waited until she was seated before he handed her the basket. He got into the buggy, made sure he was seated with plenty of distance between them and clucked his tongue to get the horse going.   
They rode together in silence for about half an hour.   
The weather was pleasant enough.   
It was warm without being uncomfortable and a soft breeze blew now and then. The trees along the road provided enough shade but the sunlight and pretty blue sky still filtered through the leaves. It was almost idyllic.   
Ben suddenly spoke up.   
“So…” he started. “You have some pretty nice things in that basket. What’s it for again?”   
He kept his eyes on the road, but apparently his curiosity got the better of him.   
She turned her head his way, searching to see if he was just making small talk or somehow trying to pick a fight.   
She decided that he was simply trying to have a conversation.   
So she answered.   
“It’s for the annual picnic basket auction at the Fairview Church.”  
He briefly looked her way before staring straight ahead again.   
“What’s that?”  
Her eyebrows shot up and she said: “You’ve lived in Fairview for the past seven years and you don’t know what a picnic basket auction is?”  
He looked her in the eyes and simply said: “No, I don’t. Well, I can imagine the concept, but I’ve never heard of it until now. I have a job I take pretty serious, ya’know.”  
“Huh” she mumbled.   
“So,” he averted his gaze again, “explain how it works to little ole me, if you will.”  
Inwardly she had to laugh. Outwardly, she didn’t even bat an eye.   
“As you wish.” She took a breath and then launched into the explanation.  
“The Fairview Church organizes a picnic basket auction every year. The proceeds of the auction go to families in need, the Fairview school and if there’s anything left or if something is severely damaged, the Fairview Church itself.”  
She shifted in the seat a little so she could face him easier.   
“The Church asks the women of the community – and preferably the unmarried ones – to put together a picnic basket that they can put up for auction. The men are to bid on the basket of their choice. If they hold the highest bid, they win the basket. It’s that easy.”  
Ben frowned.   
“Do they get to know the contents of the basket?”  
“No.”  
“So how do they decide which basket they’ll bid on?”  
“Well, usually they decide which lady they would like to have the picnic with.”  
Ben looked at her. “So you’re saying that you actually bid on a basket in the hopes of sharing it with the woman who made it?”  
Rey frowned with a smile. “You sound surprised.”  
Ben smiled at her, in a totally casual way. Suddenly she felt very warm inside, and it had nothing to do with the sunshine.   
“I am.” He said. “My mother was on the church committee back home, but they never thought of something like that.” He laughed.   
_Another tidbit from his past…  
_ They seemed to be slipping a lot lately… He was going to have to watch himself. Luckily, she didn’t ask any questions.   
“Maybe if she had, they would have made more money.”  
They both laughed at that.   
“So what do you have in that basket right there?” He pointed at the basket at her feet.   
“I saw a roast chicken, fresh biscuits, butter, a bottle of apple cider, some potato salad, honey-glazed carrots, some strawberries, a little heavy cream. Did I miss something?” His eyebrow raised in question.   
She laughed again. He had been snooping in the basket. But he had missed something…  
“Yes you did.”  
He frowned. “Oh?”  
She smiled warmly. “I can’t even believe that you did. Want to take a guess?”  
“Have pity on me, woman. I can’t take the suspense.” He said dramatically.   
She looked at him in that teasing manner she had used when they were dancing at the Midsummer Dance.   
“You missed the chocolate cake. It’s in a container in the bottom.”  
Ben looked baffled.   
He loved her chocolate cake. Would almost sell his soul to the Devil for it.   
“You baked a chocolate cake for the picnic?”  
“Yes I did. It’s for a good cause, remember.”  
He sent her a hopeful look.   
“Is there one waiting for me at the house?”  
“I’m afraid there is not.”   
“And you wouldn’t be persuaded to save me a piece either, huh?”  
“Not a chance.” She replied without a hint of remorse.  
“Well, darn.” He said. The crestfallen look on his face was comical.   
“You’ll live.” She chuckled.  
Ben mumbled something she couldn’t identify and then returned his attention to the road ahead.   
They rode on in amicable silence for a little while.   
It didn’t take long before the town came into view around the bend.   
As they rode into town, they saw several familiar faces.   
Rey waved at a few people, most of them carrying their own basket to take to the auction.   
Ben parked the buggy near an open area to the right of the church, reserved for that purpose.   
A makeshift stage was at the front, and several people had already grouped together.   
He helped Rey down and watched her walk straight up to the reverend. When he thought of men of the cloth, he had this preconceived notion that they were all men of age. Turned out that this specific reverend was more his own age.   
He wasn’t that bad-looking either. He wasn’t as tall as Ben, nor as broad. He was more of a bookish type, as was to be expected, with longish dark colored hair and brown eyes. The reverend greeted her with visible affection, taking her hands in his and kissing them. Rey smiled at him sweetly. No doubt the two of them went way back.   
Another surge of jealousy ambushed Ben out of nowhere. That seemed to happen a lot lately. Ben clamped down his jaws so hard, he was surprised his molars didn’t break.   
He took care of the horse, unhitching it from the buggy and tethering it to a nearby pole, making sure it had access to water and some hay.   
He quickly scanned the crowd. Several young men were standing around the clearing in small groups. Ben spotted Hux among them.   
As the lawyer noticed Ben standing there, the jerk had the nerve to tip his hat to him. He returned the courtesy but made up his mind real quick.   
Instead of heading for the saloon as he originally planned, he would just hang around. See how these church socials went around here.  
Maybe he might even be in the mood for a picnic...  
He quickly headed for the bank to withdraw some money. He had a feeling he would be spending quite the amount today. But hell, it was all for a good cause, right?   
  
Rey went to see Poe as soon as she arrived.   
They had been friends since they were both knee-high. At one point, Poe had fancied himself in love with her when they were both still young. Rey had been only fifteen and Poe seventeen. But after one stolen kiss they both realized quickly that they had confused friendship with love.   
And luckily, that little mistake – as they both called it – hadn’t spoiled anything. They could still carry on as if nothing had ever happened.   
About a year after that, Poe had received his calling and became Reverend Poe Dameron. Less than a year after that, the old reverend had passed away, and Poe had taken his place. That was about eight years ago now.   
“Well now,” the man said in that booming voice of his that kept his congregation paying attention, “if it isn’t my favorite countrygirl herself. I’m so very glad to see you, my dear.”  
He smiled at her and she couldn’t help smiling back.   
“Why thank you, Reverend Dameron. I’m quite happy to see you too.”  
He took her hands in his and said in a much softer tone: “It’s good that you’re here, Rey. Your cooking will entice the entire male population of Fairview. Your basket will hopefully draw in as much money as it did last year.”  
“You give me too much credit, Poe.” She said, flattered by his words.   
It was true that her basket had brought in the most money last year. Fifty-five dollars was an extraordinary amount of money to spend on food that you were designed to eat with your hands.  
“Not quite, Rey. Not quite.” The smile in his eyes was genuine and she returned it without hesitation.   
She linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead her to the table where Amilynn Holdo and her friend Larma D’Acy were registering the baskets. Immediately their eyes were drawn to Rey and the reverends linked arms.  
Those two were the worst gossips in the whole county, if not the state.   
If Rey wasn’t careful, she’d find herself married to Poe with twins on the way by the end of the day.   
The stories those ladies came up with could boggle the mind!   
Poe went to greet new arrivals, and Rey’s registration was taken care of.   
Ten minutes later the auction began.   
Reverend Dameron welcomed everyone, reminded them of the cause they were collecting the money for and finished off by saying that God would bless everyone who opened their hearts _and_ their pocketbooks today. Several people laughed and then the auction was officially opened.   
Dameron turned out to be a decent auctioneer. He could really rattle those numbers.   
Numerous baskets were sold off to the highest bidder, most of them collecting anywhere between ten and thirty dollars.   
They had kept Rey’s basket for last.   
As soon as she stepped up the platform, holding her basket, men started whistling and applauding. Apparently, they had all been waiting for this.   
Ben stood in the back of the crowd, taking it all in. He felt himself grow angry as he watched these men, men he knew from his visits to town or neighbors, treat Rey as if she were a piece of meat. But he kept his tongue and looked on.   
The bidding started at five dollars. And it just kept going.   
Ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five and it just kept rising higher and higher.   
When they reached sixty dollars, the crowd was rumbling.   
“Sixty dollars going once.” Said the reverend.   
“Sixty dollars going twice…”   
Suddenly a voice went up to Bens left.   
“Seventy-five dollars.”   
Everyone strained to see who had placed such a bid.   
Rey stood on her tiptoes and smiled when she saw who had offered such an amount.   
 Ben didn’t have to look. That voice was imbedded in his mind. And not in a good way…   
_Hux._  
 “Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a new record. Mister Huxington just placed a bid of seventy-five dollars. Do I hear eighty?”  
Murmurs went up. The crowd grew louder, everyone commenting. No one topped it though.   
“I have seventy-five dollars going once. Do I hear eighty?” Dameron repeated.   
He scanned the crowd. No one seemed inclined.   
“Seventy-five going twice…”   
Hux was starting to smirk. The annoying little twerp was probably imagining stealing another kiss.   
Rey seemed happy. Anxious. She would probably kiss him more than just once.  
He couldn’t let that happen.   
It was more of a knee-jerk reaction than anything else.   
“One hundred dollars.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you curious to see how this is gonna go??? 
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?   
> Let'r rip! 
> 
> X  
> B


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader ;) 
> 
> There's a fun bit coming up!  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it made me giggle out loud at the antics of our spacebabies... 
> 
> I would also like to add the picture that Angel Mine sent me and that inspired to adapt my novel into this fanfic.  
> Although it's not exactly western, it's still very appropriate for this chapter, and I hope that you can see what made me decide to go ahead with this. I don't know who made it, but thank you!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.  
> x  
> B
> 
>    
> 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

Apparently, he’d said it loud enough because Reverend Dameron had heard him. As had everyone else, so it appeared.  
What seemed like a hundred pair of eyes were suddenly aimed his way.  
He continued to hold his seemingly casual stance underneath the big oak tree. His eyes found Rey’s.  
The look on her face could only be described as shock. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, he couldn’t say.  
He felt someone stare a whole in him, so he turned his face and met Huxington’s glare head on.  
The man narrowed his eyes and nodded.  
_Challenge accepted._  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one hundred dollars. Who will outbid Mr. Solo standing in the back?”  
The silence that descended was slightly eerie.  
“One hundred dollars going once.” Dameron’s voice rang clearly.  
Rey’s face was still smiling, but Ben knew that there was a storm brewing.  
“One hundred and five dollars.” Hux yelled.  
The crowd murmured again.  
“One-ten” Ben said.  
“One fifteen.” Hux said.  
Some of the people started laughing.  
“One twenty-five.” Ben said levelly.  
“Damnation, son. That’s a whole lotta money!”, Jedediah Peterson said loudly. “Why on earth would you spend that much money on a picnic basket?”  
Curiosity was on everybody’s face.  
Ben couldn’t very well admit that he couldn’t let Hux take Rey on a picnic, because he wanted her for himself.  
Instead he said dryly: “I was there when she packed it. I know what’s in that basket.”  
That caused quite a few laughs.  
“Fair enough, Mr Solo.” Reverend Dameron said with a trace of humor in his voice.  
“One hundred and twenty-five dollars going once. One hundred and twenty-five dollars going twice…”  
“One hundred and fifty dollars.” Hux shouted. The man stared at Ben with a triumphant look on his face. He thought Ben couldn’t or wouldn’t top him.    
Ben pushed away from the tree and stared him straight in the eyes.  
In a very loud and clear voice he bellowed: “Two hundred dollars.”  
A collective gasp rose from the crowd.  
Rey stood on the platform, looking down at the circus going on before her.  
Ben and Hux were turning something she usually enjoyed into a spectacle.  
She could do nothing but stand there and smile until her jaws hurt.  
The gossipmongers would have a field day. They would talk about this for months. It would become an annual reminder for the rest of her life!  
Armitage was looking quite smug, like the cat that ate the canary. She would have a word or two with him over that type of attitude when this was over.  
She watched as Ben pushed away and announced a bid of two hundred dollars and her jaw dropped. She felt the blood drain from her face and her breathing stopped for a few seconds. She feared she might faint any second now.  
Ben faced Armitage, and waited him out.  
The lawyer stood there, shocked. He probably didn’t think Ben would have been able to afford such a bid.  
“My, my, ladies and gentlemen, this is something we have never seen before. We have a bid of two hundred dollars on Rey Kenobi’s basket.”  
He cleared his throat and started announcing again.  
“Two hundred dollars going once.”  
Ben stood there, facing Hux, and cocked his eyebrow.  
Hux returned it, but kept silent.  
_Blessedly silent._  
“Two hundred dollars going twice…”  
He risked a glance at Rey. If looks could kill…  
Ben found himself praying that his bid would not be topped.  
“Sold! To Mister Ben Solo for two hundred dollars!”  
Hux glared at him, but at least took his defeat graciously. He bowed his head and wished him congratulations.  
Ben returned the nod and accepted handshakes and backslaps as he worked his way to the platform to pay.  
After he handed over the money to Mrs. Holdo, she gave him a sly look as she congratulated him on his “acquisition”. He said something along the lines of it being for the good of the community as Reverend Dameron made his way over.  
“I must say Mr. Solo, that in all the years I have attended the auction, I have never had a bid that high.” The reverend looked him in the eye and Ben instantly liked him.  
“Please, Reverend, call me Ben.”  
“As you wish, Ben. And you will call me Poe if you wish. Apparently, whatever our Rey has in that basket must be a major motivation for you.”  
There was an unmistakable twinkle in the man’s eyes, indicating that he knew _exactly_ what Ben’s motivation was.  
Ben offered him his hand and stage-whispered in a conspiratory tone: “Chocolate cake.”  
Poe laughed and said: “Excuse me?”  
Ben grinned and replied. “Chocolate cake. I’m a sucker for Rey’s chocolate cake.”  
Poe looked at him and grinned right back.  
“Maybe I should ask her to bring it to the bake-sale in September.”  
“Sorry, Reverend” Ben said quickly. Perhaps a little too quick. “I don’t share her chocolate cake.”  
“I see.” He said, and Ben knew that the other man understood.  
“I used to feel that way about her peach cobbler.” He said, his tone laced with humor. And then he winked.  
Poe slapped him on the back and shook his hand again.  
“We really appreciate it. The money will be of good use to our community.”  
“Glad to be of help.” Ben said. And he was surprised that he meant it.  
He turned around and Rey was standing a few feet away.  
“Congratulations Mr Solo.”  
She was wearing a smile, but her eyes were not smiling at all. In fact, if they had been bullets he would be lying six feet under, packed in wooden planks.  
“Thank you, Miss Kenobi.” He said and graciously bowed his head.  
“Shall we?” he said as he took the basket from her.  
Her arms were trembling so when he took it, she sighed in relief. That thing was heavy!  
“Please.” She said.  
As they walked away from the crowd, they were stopped every now and then. More handshakes, more slaps on the back.  
Rey felt like throwing up.  
Judging from the other men’s reactions, you would think that Ben was a national hero!  
She was fuming.  
Everything was going just fine, until Ben and Armitage had started their little show. Upstaging each other, like a pair of teenagers!  
Ben led her to a bend in the river.  
It was far enough away from the crowd and the other couples, yet still in plain view. She figured she couldn’t object to that.  
It was a pretty spot. The sun reflected on the surface of the river, making it sparkle. There was a big weeping willow, its lower branches kissing the water. Several rosebushes stood nearby, and their perfume scented the warm afternoon. The sound of the water flowing by was soothing.  
She might even consider it romantic, if she wasn’t so angry.  
“Is this spot all right with you?” he asked her.  
She considered ignoring him, but that would be childish.  
Instead she lifted her chin and said: “It’s fine.”  
Everything about her, from the tone of her voice, to the rigid line of her back to the stance of her feet, cried out defiance and rebellion.  
Ben put the basket down, unfolded the blanket and let it flutter down to the ground.  
He sat down and leaned his back against the tree. She remained standing.  
He sighed loudly.  
“Go ahead.”  
Rey lifted her eyebrow. “Go ahead with what?”  
Ben had the nerve to smile.  
“Go ahead and tell me what a buffoon I am. How I am dense and ignorant and how much people are going to talk about this.”  
He looked up at her expectantly.  
And something snapped.  
“If you know all these things, why did you not keep your big mouth shut?” She shouted. She then seemed startled that she had done something so unladylike as raise her voice in public. She quickly scanned their surroundings to see if anyone had overheard.  
When she was convinced that no one had, she crossed her arms and continued in a quieter tone.  
“Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? My Goodness! What were you thinking?”  
She rubbed her temple with her left hand, something she only did whenever she was getting a headache or if she was genuinely worried.  
Ben looked at her and realized that she really was angry. He needed to diffuse the situation, or he would never see her again.  
“I was thinking about that chocolate cake.” He said dryly.  
Rey stopped rubbing her temple, where the beginning of a headache was forming steadily.  
She must have misheard him.  
“I beg your pardon?” she asked.  
“Well, I was thinking about the chocolate cake.” He said. He put on his best pokerface and continued: “You know how I feel about your chocolate cake.”  
He lifted his shoulder in a casual shrug and said: “And I don’t share your chocolate cake.”  
_Especially not with him!_  
Rey could do nothing but stare at him.  
“Are you serious?” she breathed.  
“You just spent two hundred dollars to buy my picnic basket on a chocolate cake you can get at home for free???” She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Are you insane?”  
Ben just grinned and said: “I must be.”  
And just like that she deflated. She couldn’t resist the chuckle that bubbled up. She started to giggle and covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head from side to side.  
“Sit down, Rey, and share this picnic with me. Relax. Just enjoy the fact that your basket brought in enough money to help a lot of people for a long time.” He said softly.  
His amber eyes were doing that thing again. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.  
“Please?” he asked quietly, his eyes pleading with her.  
There was something almost innocent about his smile. The dimple that flashed made her reluctance crumble without much effort.  
She heaved a heavy sigh, and plunked down at a safe distance.  
People were still watching them. Like hawks. Some of them like vultures.  
She would bet her bottom dollar that Amilynn Holdo was looking for more scandals to fuel her gossip mill.  
They worked together quickly to divide the food between the two of them.  
They ate in silence for most of the meal. When they did speak, they simply exchanged some pleasantries on the weather or the food.  
She took the cup of cider he offered.  
They stared at the river for a while, mesmerized by the way it shifted and flowed.  
She looked at Ben and it was almost as if she saw him for the first time.  
He seemed tired. Weary. He didn’t seem quite as arrogant or self-assured as usual. He looked vulnerable. The contrast to his usual behavior was remarkable, to say the least. It touched something deep inside her soul.  
She cleared her throat softly.  
“So…” she started. Only to be overcome with a severe case of nervousness. Which was silly. This was Ben, for goodness sake! The man who sat across from her at supper every night. The man whose socks she mended and whose clothes she washed!  
She licked her lips and tried again.  
“Why did you stay?”  
Ben seemed to come out of a daze.  
“Excuse me?” he asked as he shifted his attention away from the river to look at her.  
Rey shifted restlessly, then asked again.  
“Why did you stay? I would have thought you’d head into the saloon first chance you got.”  
He frowned slightly at those words.  
“What makes you say that?”  
Rey shrugged her shoulder and picked at some invisible lint on her skirt.  
She smiled shyly and said: “Just a thought.”  
Ben smiled back and replied gently: “Well, that was the original plan.”  
She frowned.  
“What changed it?”  
He wiggled his brows and with a wide grin said: “The mention of a chocolate cake.”  
Rey was stunned speechless for a second. And then they both broke out laughing.  
As the laughter died down, the smile on her lips did not.  
“You’re crazy, do you know that?”  
He got a funny look on his face, then looked at his hands and said very softly: “Yeah, I’m starting to figure as much.”  
His response puzzled her. Just as she was about to ask him about it, he changed the subject.  
“You know, you’ve been surprisingly good throughout this picnic. Not a sarcastic remark came out of your mouth all through the entire meal. I think you deserve a piece of this cake.” He said as he unpacked the cake from the basket.  
Her brows shot up.  
“What happened to ‘I don’t share chocolate cake’?” she inquired.  
“I should rephrase that. I don’t share my chocolate cake with just anyone.”  
His smile was so charming, it almost made her forget where they were.  
For a moment, there was such a feeling of intimacy between them that the whole world disappeared.  
She thought he was going to kiss her. And she was surprised to find that she wanted him to.  
He stared at her lips.  
Her breath hitched.  
But then he looked away. He picked up a fork, speared a piece of the decadent cake onto it and lifted it to her mouth.  
“Open up.” He whispered.  
She was under a spell of sorts, for she did exactly as she was told.  
The moment the cake hit her tongue, she moaned. Her eyes closed as her senses were assaulted in the best of ways.  
The rich chocolate flavor, the creaminess of the frosting, the moistness of the cake.  
As she swallowed the cake, she licked the frosting from her lips.  
And Ben thought he must be a glutton for punishment.  
Because watching the way Rey enjoyed that tiny bite of cake was the most erotic thing he’d ever had the privilege of watching. And it was the worst idea he’d ever had, all things considered. As it was, they were being watched by the entire Fairview community. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a better position for his suddenly too tight pants.  
When her eyes opened, he knew that the moment was not just torture for him. She seemed equally affected. Memories of their night together flashed hotly between them.  
She blushed deep red.  
_Holy Hell._  
He cleared his throat twice before he trusted himself enough to speak.  
“Perhaps you would prefer a full slice of your own, instead of sharing a fork?”  
She nodded shyly, and he cut off a piece of cake for her.  
As he handed it over, he said “After all, this is pretty expensive cake. We wouldn’t want people to think we couldn’t afford the cutlery.”  
Rey chuckled and shook her head.  
When Ben put the first piece of his cake in his mouth, his reaction was very similar to hers. And Rey remembered him moaning like that in quite a different situation.  
Her cheeks heated, and she had the unmistakable desire to lick the dab of frosting off the corner of his mouth.  
_What was wrong with her???_  
She ducked her head, and they finished their cake in silence.  
Ben brushed off the rest of the cake as if he were starving. How the man could eat so much chocolate and not be sick to the stomach, she had no idea.  
Afterwards, they both put the dishes and the remains of the meal in the basket and folded the blanket.  
Their hands touched briefly and it was like an electric current went through her.  
He must have felt it too, because he jerked his hands away as if he were singed. Their eyes met briefly. He turned his back and picked up the basket.  
“Ready to go home?”  
She nodded, but hesitated.  
“Ben?”  
He stopped midstride and turned her way.  
“Yes?”  
She did that sexy lip-biting thing she did whenever she felt insecure.  
She blushed slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Thank you.” She said softly.  
“What for?” he frowned.  
“For taking part in the auction. A lot of people will benefit because of you.”  
She smiled shyly and lowered her eyes.  
“And for the picnic. It wasn’t nearly as bad as I expected it to be.”  
His eyebrows shot up then pulled together in a frown. He wanted to say something but she quickly interrupted him before he could speak.  
“It was actually quite pleasant.” She grinned with an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes added: “And with just one fight… I believe that is a personal record.”  
Ben stared at her incredulously for a second or two before he burst out in laughter.  
“I believe it is.”  
Good humor shone in his eyes and lingered around the corners of his mouth as he said: “See? I’m not half the cad you think I am. And all because of the power of your chocolate cake…” He winked and they both laughed again.  
He suddenly held his arm to her. “Shall we?”  
She stared at it and then glanced anxiously at the crowd.  
“I don’t think it would be wise to link my arm with you right now.” She looked up at him with regret. “It would only cause people to make more assumptions. There will be plenty implied as it is.”  
Again, his heart took a pummeling.  
Obis words just kept haunting him.  
He would never be good enough. Not then, not now, not ever.  
To take his arm was an embarrassment. And much to his chagrin, he had to admit that it was mostly his own doing.  
But her eyes pleaded with him to understand, and how could he not.  
His reputation wasn’t the best, and hers was impeccable.  
Their dance at Midsummer had already created curiosity. Buying her basket would undoubtedly make people talk. If she took his arm now, it would create a small scandal. Tongues would wag, and they would be the talk of the town even more.  
He couldn’t hold it against her. And he didn’t want to put her in that predicament. She was right, there would be enough talk as it was.  
“Just put the blanket over my arm”, he said as he smiled softly.  
Her eyes grew bright with the sheen of unshed tears.  
The gesture moved her. It told her he understood more than his words ever could.  
“Thank you” she whispered and did as he told.  
As she gazed up in his eyes, her breath caught.  
A tiny shiver went through her. The warmth she saw reflected in those golden depths made her forget where they were. That he was her father’s employee, that they were so different. That people were watching their every move.  
The need and desire to kiss him overpowered all else.  
She licked her lips and took a tentative step forward. She instinctively closed her eyes and started to tilt her head up when she heard his voice.  
“Rey, don’t.”  
Her eyes flew open.  
It wasn’t because of the fortitude of his voice, because the words were barely above a whisper.  
It was the desperation she heard that made her come to her senses.  
“Don’t do this.Don’t tell me it’s not proper to link your arm with mine in public, only to then tempt me like this. Not when you know how much I want to kiss you again. It’s not fair.” He admonished.  
Despair shone in his eyes, and she realized what she had almost done.  
And for all her spit and vinegar, as her father liked to call it, she felt about two feet tall.  
She couldn’t even utter another word. She merely nodded and started walking. Ben fell into step with her, and they walked up to the buggy in silence.  
What had she been thinking? They were in plain view of the entire population of Fairview. They already were the talk of the town.  
Kissing him in public would be a society death wish!  
But that was the whole problem. She hadn’t been thinking.  
She had been _feeling_.  
And where Ben was concerned, that was always the case.  
She always responded to him. Sometimes in a good way, but mostly with temper and on impulse. Common sense was not her forte when she was in his presence.  
When they reached the buggy, Ben put the basket inside and Rey decided to say goodbye to some people she knew. He watched her walk up to Poe, and again jealousy at their easy companionship ate at him.  
Sadness too, because apparently it was impossible for the two of them to enjoy such gentle comradery.  
 As he was taking care of the horse, he heard someone approach.  
He looked up and saw Hux.  
“Congratulations Mr. Solo. That was quite a show you put up. I must admit, I underestimated you.” The man said coolly.  
Ben merely lifted his eyebrow.  
“But you can take my word for it,” Hux said in a low voice.  
He scanned their surroundings as he took another step closer, “it won’t happen again. I fully intend to make her mine and will not relent. I will claim her and make her my wife before the end of this year. You may have won this round, but I’ll win the war.”  
There was just something about this man that made him aggressive. Ben was not a violent man, but he wanted nothing more than to punch the obnoxious sonofabitch in the nose. It took him every bit of patience he had, but he managed to keep his anger in check.  
“If you say so, Hux.” He said. And then he too stepped a little closer.  
“But I’ll tell you this. Rey is more than capable of making up her own mind. She is a strong, smart and fierce woman and she doesn’t stand for men who think they can boss her around. She will never be a trophy wife, and she will never settle for anything less than what she deserves. Make no mistake about that. Good luck winning her over.”  
Ben turned around and focused on the horse when Hux pushed a button.  
“Do you honestly think you have a chance with her? That you could ever be what she wants or give her what she needs? Face it, Solo. You’re just an employee. The hired hand. You wade around in horse and cow shit for a living! She’s out of your league. She deserves better than you.”  
Pure menace and loathing reflected in Hux’s eyes. “Far better.”  
Ben’s instinct was to plant his fist in the man’s face. But he took a deep breath and simply said: “At least we agree on something.”  
Ben was about to say more, but Rey walked up.  
“Armitage.” She said with a smile. “I thought you had already left.”  
She looked pleased to see him.  
And the dandy’s demeanor changed just as quickly. Charm oozed as he addressed her. “My dear, I simply could not leave without at least seeing your lovely smile one more time.”  
Rey blushed becomingly and smiled. “You flatter me. But in fact, it is a good thing you have not yet left. My father asked me to inform you that you are invited for supper on Friday. And that you can discuss your business with him afterwards if you wish.” Her smile spread even further.  
Hux sent a pointed look Ben’s way. Ben chose to ignore him completely.  
Rey could pick up on his foul mood as if it were her own.  
She tried to shake off the feeling that there was something very wrong about this situation, but it lingered. She kept her smile in place.  
“Why, that is very good news indeed! Of course, I’ll gladly accept the invitation.” He exclaimed with smug smile and another pointed look in Bens direction.  
“What time am I to arrive?”  
“Seven will do.” She smiled up at him politely.  
“Then I shall count the hours.” He said as he took her hand.  
His lips grazed her knuckles gently, but far too long to be considered appropriate.  
She felt Ben’s gaze bore into her.  
“A bientôt, ma belle.” He said softly.  
Rey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“I didn’t know you spoke French.” She said with a smile.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” He said.  
Instantly, her memory took her a few days back, to the Midsummer Dance, when Ben had said those exact same words to her.  
Her eyes sought his briefly. He kept himself aloof.  
She had felt mystified then. The intimacy of the moment and the way Ben had looked at her had completely captivated her. She had felt special.  
With Armitage, not so much...  
“Until Friday then.”  
She nodded her goodbye and allowed Ben to help her in the buggy.  
Ben took the reins and the buggy took them away from the clearing.  
Neither Ben nor Rey looked back.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?  
> penny for your thoughts...  
> Leave'em in a comment...  
> x  
> B


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 

 

Tension radiated from him in waves.  
Wave upon wave of his quiet anger and frustration washed over her, filling her with a deep sense of shame.  
Rey sat next to him in the buggy, still subdued from her own humiliating contradicting conduct and how Ben had called her on it.  
Why was everything between them so complicated?  
Silence stretched between them, growing more uncomfortable with every passing second.  
They were about halfway home before she dared to risk a glance at his face, only to find his features grim and hard.  
She had done that.  
She had accused him of not being respectable company, and then almost embarrassed them both in front of the entire town by acting unrespectable herself.  
She bit her lip and blurted: “I’m sorry.”  
He didn’t even twitch an eyebrow. Just kept his eyes on the road.  
“I don’t know what came over me. My conduct was completely inappropriate. You were right, it wasn’t fair of me. And I want to apologize. I’m so sorry.”  
She looked at him. A muscle jerked in his jaw, but other than that he showed no sign that he had heard her.  
“I… “she broke off. What was the use of attempting conversation with a man who didn’t want to talk?  
She sighed and lowered her head, studied her hands while fighting back the unexpected sting of tears.  
After a moment or two, he spoke up.  
“You wanna know what bothers me most?” he said, his voice gruff and with an unmistakable undertone of anger. He pulled gently on the reins, effectively stopping the horse. He turned around in his seat and faced her head-on.  
“You seemingly have no problem whatsoever with seeing the good and decent in everybody else. Even when they don’t deserve it or even when they don’t have a good or decent bone in their body. But when it comes down to me, you can’t even muster enough enthusiasm to look for or find a single positive quality! Yeah, I’m cocky and confident, and I like to go downtown and have myself a jolly good time. But I’m not evil incarnate, Goddammit!”  
He closed his mouth before more frustration could escape his lips, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled through his nose to keep from speaking. He tilted his chin up and faced the road again. He slapped the reins and put the horse in motion again.  
Rey felt herself chastised once again. But darn it! Her stubborn streak wouldn’t keep quiet.  
“I never said that you don’t have any positive qualities! They’re just a lot more difficult to find. Have you ever considered that I merely state what I see?” she snapped.  
He whipped his head around and pinned her with a gaze so fierce she had a hard time not to start fidgeting.  
“I beg your pardon?” he said in a low voice.  
She couldn’t let him get the better of her. Wouldn’t.  
So she cocked her eyebrow and simply said: “You heard me. I said I merely state what I see. If all you show me is arrogance and chauvinistic behavior, then that is what I will attest to.”  
His mouth dropped at that. He jerked on the reins again, earning himself a whinny from the horse. He ignored it and turned in his seat again. Then he narrowed his eyes at her.  
“So let me get this straight. You claim that all I show you is arrogance and chauvinism?” he asked slowly in a very low voice.  
“Are you claiming differently? What good qualities have you shown me that I’ve forgotten about?” she asked with a nonchalant lift of her shoulder.  
The intensity in his gaze made her regret her words the instant they left her mouth.  
His face became a contorted vision of disbelief and rage and pain.  
That hurt. Like a blow beneath the belt. Like a stab in the back.  
He closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions. He pinched the bridge of his nose, clamping his jaws so tight she could see the muscles bunch.  
It took him a few seconds to find his voice again. When he did, it sounded flat, emotionless.  
“Well, I guess you didn’t notice but I happen to be a real nice guy. I’m funny and smart too. I’ve never treated you unkind or said anything to intentionally hurt you, unlike some other people I know. I work hard and love my job. I’m good with the horses. And people. I’m extremely loyal and very protective of the people I care about. I’m passionate about everything I do. And I have _always_ ” he stressed this part by pointing his finger at her, “treated you with more respect than you give me credit for! So don’t you dare sit there and claim that I have never shown you any good qualities in character! You simply choose to not see them.” He had raised his voice slightly as he said that last part.  
And it dawned on her that she had actually hurt him. She had hurt his feelings.  
_Again._  
That was twice in one day she felt ashamed of her own actions.  
“You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything at all. It won’t make a damn difference anyhow. You’ve made up your mind about me, and that’s that.” He shook his head and turned around again. “No sense in me trying to bend backwards to change your so obviously low opinion of me. Why I keep bothering, I have no idea…”  
He slapped the reins and started the buggy again.  
Rey sat there, staring ahead of her, wondering for the umpteenth time why they couldn’t interact in a normal fashion.  
Why every conversation between them eventually turned into a fight.  
She realized she had crossed the line with that remark. Especially because she knew it wasn’t true.  
She knew that he was a good man.  
She could agree with every single quality he had just defended, and then come up with a few more.  
He was breathtakingly handsome. He was very thoughtful and attentive. Considerate. He could always make her smile with his shenanigans. He could make her forget her name when he kissed her and he could be extremely tender when he chose to be.  
And he was right when he said he had always treated her with more respect than she gave him credit for. In fact, he treated her with more respect than she deserved sometimes.  
“Ben, I…” she started.  
“Don’t.” he clipped without even sparing her a glance. “Save your breath. Right about now, there ain’t nothing you could say that I would like to hear.”  
He stared straight ahead, pointedly ignoring her.  
All the way home they kept quiet.  
They were both lost in their own thoughts.  
He still couldn’t believe that was the way she saw him.  
He kept repeating her words in his head as they drove.  
Kept hearing them over and over again. They still stung.  
He knew he wasn’t her favorite person in the world, but he had no idea she held so little esteem for him.  Somehow, he had expected a little more appreciation or admiration or whatever the word was he was looking for. Not this level of pure contempt.  
As far as he knew, he had never disrespected her.  
Sure, he’d given her a nickname and he talked about her cold and distant attitude to Finn. It was a way to deal with his bottled-up frustration where she was concerned. And Finn knew that he didn’t mean any of it.  
But never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined her to detest him the way she apparently did.  
Especially not after what they’d shared on Friday, after the Midsummer Dance…  
He had obviously lost his mind and common sense as well when he’d lost his heart.  
And that was the whole problem.  
He loved her.  
He shook his head as he realized he’d been trying to make her love him back one way or another. By making jokes, by working so goddamned hard for her to notice him, by flirting, by spending two hundred dollars on a stupid picnic basket!  
Anger at his own foolishness filled his chest.  
He made his decision.  
He was done playing the fool.  
He was done trying to gain her approval, done trying to please her so she’d notice him. He hadn’t even known he was doing it! But it wasn’t working any way. She would never care for him the way he cared for her, so why bother?  
He slapped the reins gently again, spurring the horse on.  
The faster they were back at the ranch, the better.  
  
For once, she had the good sense to just keep her big mouth shut.  
Scolded, and justifiably so, she kept quiet the rest of the way home.  
Time crawled by at a snail’s pace, minutes felt like hours.  
When they finally got to the main house, it was well into the afternoon.  
Ben pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the house.  
He jumped down and walked around to Rey’s side.  
He motioned her down without a word.  
As his hands went under her arms, his thumbs accidentally brushed the undersides of her breasts.  
The contact was not lost on either of them. Rey hissed and made a strangled little sound that got him hard in less than a second.  
Their eyes met and her surprise echoed his. As did the desire.  
_At least she feels that much.  
_ But it wasn’t enough. It never would be.  
He all but dropped her on her feet, pulling his hands away quickly.  
He stepped back without a single word and thrust the basket into her hands.  
He tipped his hat and turned back to the buggy and left her standing there without looking back.  
He drove it to the stable where Luke and one of the younger kids appeared to help him unhitch the thing.  
He took the horse into her stall and brushed her down.  
It was a job he usually took pleasure in. Something that calmed him down.  
Today, it didn’t seem to work. No matter how long he stood there grooming that sweet, docile mare, he couldn’t tamp down the anger, the frustration, the hurt and the jealousy that swirled in his soul.  
Obi silently appeared at the gate.  
He had been watching the young man for the past five minutes.  
No one else would notice anything out of the ordinary, but Obi knew him like no other. Something was troubling him.  
“You gonna keep brushin’ that horse’s mane, there won’t be anything left…”  
he drawled.  
Ben looked up and grinned.  
“I don’t hear her complainin’. Besides, I have yet to meet a woman who doesn’t care for a man toyin’ with her hair…”  
They both laughed.  
“So…” Obi launched in. “How did it go at the picnic auction?”  
Ben’s hands stilled for a moment.  
“It was… interesting.” He said. “Saw quite a few familiar faces. Met with the reverend. He was… not what I expected.” He grinned again. “Nice guy. Has a good sense of humor.”  
“Really?” he said as he walked up to the stall. “Yeah, Poe is a good man. Known him since he just started to walk.”  
Obi watched the younger man with a thoughtful gaze.  
“So… Who ended up buying Rey’s basket?”  
Ben averted his eyes and resumed brushing the horse.  
“I did.” He murmured.  
“You did?” Obi sounded incredulous.  
Ben took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to this particular conversation, especially not in the state he was in with his feelings so close to the surface. But he might as well get it over with. His employer would hear of it sooner or later, so he would just as well tell the man himself now than having to dissipate the exaggerated gossip later.  
“Yeah, I did.” Ben put the comb away he’d been using. He gave the mare another pat and exited the stall. He took his sweet time with the latch on the door, biding himself a little extra time.  
Obi was still waiting him out. Patient, as usual.  
“It was either buy the basket myself or let Hux have it.” He said casually.  
“And since I don’t trust the guy, I chose option number one.”  
Obi chuckled. “How did my girl react?”  
Ben met his eyes and couldn’t contain his grin. “Let’s just say that she wasn’t too happy.”  
They both laughed at that.  
Ben sobered real quick though.  
“She wasn’t happy at all. My guess is she would just as soon have had a picnic with the devil himself, rather than share it with me.”  
The admission was involuntarily. After all, this was her father he was talking to. Yet somehow, the old man always had him saying more than he wanted to.  
“I guess she wouldn’t be. But then, she knows that there are worse things in life than sharing a picnic with a handsome young devil like you…”  
Obi’s words trailed off and the old coot winked at him.  
They both laughed and Obi slapped him on the back.  
They left the stable and started for the house.  
A little of Ben’s tension disappeared but he knew there was more to say. So, he’d better bite the bullet.  
“There’s one more thing. I just want to tell you myself before the gossip mill starts turning full force or before it’s printed in the Fairview Gazette... I spent an exorbitant amount of money on that basket today.”  
Obi stopped midstride and turned to look Ben in the eye.  
“Define _exorbitant_?”  
Ben felt a telltale color creep up his neck and couldn’t face his boss.  
Ben made a show of studying his boots as he softly said: “Two hundred dollars.”  
Obi’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened significantly.  
A low whistle pierced the air, making Ben look up.  
“Damn boy…” Obi shook his head slowly. “Have you lost your mind?”  
Ben hung his head again.  
“That’s a lot of money, son. You can buy a small spread or a townhouse with that kind of money. What in the world were you thinking?”  
Yeah, Ben was still wondering about that himself.  
Except, he already knew the answer. He hadn’t been thinking at all.  
He'd been reacting to feelings he couldn’t explain to his mentor.  
So, he shrugged his shoulder and simply said: “It just happened. The twerp thought he could upstage me, and I couldn’t resist the dare for the life of me. But in the end, it’s for a good cause, and it kept Hux at bay, so it was money well spent.”  
Obi secretly smiled.  
The plan he had concocted would turn out perfect.  
“Well”, Obi said on a sigh, “in that case, by all means. I’m sure a lot of people will benefit from it for a long time.”  
The older man frowned.  “What did my daughter have to say about it? I know you said she wasn’t happy, but I can only imagine her reaction…”  
“Let’s just say that if looks could kill, you’d be lookin’ for a new foreman.”  
Ben looked up at the house first then raised his eyes to the sky.  
A long sigh escaped him.  
“I sure got an earful, let me tell you that. Kept going on and on about what people would think, how inappropriate it was…”  
He took a deep breath, trying to tamp down the anger that was bubbling up again.  
“Anyway, we survived the picnic, and it’s over now. So, we can all be done with it.”  
Ben took off his hat and pushed a hand through his hair.  
As he replaced the hat on his head, he shook his head and said softly: “I think I’m just going to call it a day, if you don’t mind. I’m going to go home and soak in a nice long bath.”  
“That’s fine, son. You’ve deserved some time off if my daughter treated you to that sharp tongue of hers…” Obi grinned. “I’ll see you at supper then.” He said as he started to turn away.  
“Actually, Obi, I’d rather skip supper tonight, if you don’t mind.”  
Obi froze.  
Rey must have really given him grief if the young man was considering passing up one of her home cooked meals.  
“Actually, Ben, I do mind.” Obi’s voice was hard as steel. “I expect you there, in your usual spot. See you tonight.”  
With that, he did turn and leave.  
Ben sighed, allowed his shoulders to slump ever so slightly and headed for the cottage that was his sanctuary.

 

Quietly, Rey entered the house.  
Never had she felt so ashamed or righteously scolded in her life!  
_Damn that man!_ She thought sadly.  
With him, she seemed incapable of rational conduct.  
He simply brought out the worst in her.  
And now her feet felt filled with lead just as heavily as her heart was filled with shame.  
Remorse was not a feeling she enjoyed, and she felt plenty of it right now.  
And on top of that, she had no idea how she could set things right.  
She took the blanket out of the basket and went into the kitchen.  
Out of habit, she started a pot of coffee, even though she usually drank tea this late in the day.  
She was upset.  
She had hurt Ben.  
Not in her wildest dreams had she thought it possible.  
Somehow it had never occurred to her that she could hurt him. Somehow, he had always seemed to shake off everything she had ever said. Every snide remark to have ever left her mouth simply seemed to bounce and slide right off his very broad and impressive back.  
Then again, she had never said anything as cruel as she had lately. As she had today. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this?  
She tied her hair into a bun and put her apron on.  
What in the world had prompted her to say such blatant lies?  
She took the basket to the counter and took out the tin plates and cups and cutlery they had used during that picnic. As she quickly rinsed them, again her mind wandered back to the moments they had shared under that big weeping willow.  
How different that had been.  
For a brief time, they had been nothing more than just a man and a woman enjoying a picnic. Not the daughter of a rancher and their hired hand. Not two people who disliked each other. Not a womanizing heartbreaker and a prim old maid.  
In those brief blessed moments, they had lowered their guards and were able to be nothing more than themselves.  
She reached for a small knife and a pail of water, then went to fetch a bucket of potatoes in the pantry and sat herself down at the kitchen table.  
As she peeled them, her mind kept drifting back to that moment when they sat together in the buggy. Back to that moment where she could see the impact of her words in the wounded expression on Ben’s face. She kept hearing her own words being repeated over and over again in her head.  
Yes, remorse was the dominant emotion.  
Followed quickly by shame and humiliation.  
Ben was a good man. He didn’t deserve the way she had treated him.  
She didn’t even know why she had lashed out the way she had.  
What had started out as playful banter a few years ago had turned into spite.  
He’d always had a way about him that fascinated her, ever since he had set foot on the ranch. He’d been a handsome young man, charming and flirtatious.  
Her mind took her back. Way back. Back to when he first showed up at the house.  
  
_Fairview, Takodana.  
Wednesday, 6 th of April 1886_

_It was a beautiful clear day._  
_The sun shone bright in a crystal blue sky and the promise of spring was in the air. It was still cold, but every here and there a wildflower pushed its head through the dense earth, determined to show itself and make the world a little more beautiful._  
 _Rey was sitting on a bench in her mother’s rose garden, gently removing dead leaves and reattaching the new stems to the arch that marked the entryway._  
 _She heard footsteps and low murmurs coming her way. She looked up and shielded her eyes with her hand to see who was approaching._  
 _It was her father and a young man she had never seen before. They were deeply immersed in conversation, their faces solemn and stern._  
 _As they came closer, her heart did a double take and her stomach made a slow somersault._  
 _‘Be still, my heart’ she thought._  
 _He had to be the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on._  
 _Dark wavy hair that brushed the collar of his shirt. A dark Stetson shielded eyes the color of aged whisky and molten chocolate. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, relaxed gait._  
 _There was something just downright fascinating about him._  
 _She quickly stood and faced the man._  
 _The moment their eyes met, her breath caught in her chest._  
 _“Mr Solo, may I introduce you to my daughter Rey.”_  
 _He gave the young man a slight push forward._  
 _“Rey, darling, this is Ben Solo. He’ll be joining us for dinner this afternoon.” Her father spoke softly, as usual._  
 _The young man seemed equally affected. Despite his stunned silence for a few split seconds, he quickly recovered._  
 _“Pleased to meet you, Miss Kenobi.” He said as he bent forward and lightly kissed her hand._  
 _As he straightened and gazed into her eyes again, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks._  
 _“The pleasure is mine, Mr Solo.” She said demurely as she lowered her eyes. A small smile played around her lips. When she looked up again, there was a twinkle in his eyes that could only be described as mischief in the making._  
 _He was a rogue, no doubt, but there was something about him that made her believe there was more than met the eye._  
 _“Please make sure that there is plenty to serve and that the table is set for three instead of two?” her father continued practically._  
 _“Yes, Daddy.” She said sweetly._  
 _Her father addressed Mr Solo then, offering to show him around the homestead before dinner was ready._  
 _As they left, Ben took one last look at her from over his shoulder and smiled. One she couldn’t help but return from beneath lowered lids._  
 _‘Be still, my heart’, she thought again as they rounded the corner._  
 _She quickly went inside to start the meal, and prayed that her father would hire him, despite the hard times._

But that was many years ago, and hardly had to do anything with today.  
After all, it had taken but two weeks before he lost all interest in her.  
Rumors about his wild behavior at the saloon reached her ears, as did the fact that he reveled in the attention of the girls in town.  
The more she heard, the more he ignored her, the angrier she got at her own feeble fantasies. After all, a man who behaved in such a manner would never be able to settle down. One woman would never be enough.  
And he grew more arrogant with every passing month.  
He turned out to be a very good hand, working hard and earning her father’s approval. He eventually became her father’s favorite, and when their old foreman retired, Ben had been the logical choice for the job. He excelled in it, that was for sure. But nothing could redeem his arrogance and his promiscuity in her eyes.  
They adopted a sibling-like relationship over the years. Squabbling, bickering, and with loads of sarcasm thrown in. It worked. They didn’t hate each other, but had simply agreed to disagree. On everything. And he always had a reply in the waiting, for whatever she dealt. And she had never given it a second thought.  
Until now.  
As she replayed their argument in the carriage over and over again in her mind, the more she became ashamed of herself. She should apologize.  
But she doubted he would let her.  
Maybe they should just leave each other well enough alone.  
But that didn’t sit right with her either.  
The more she analyzed their argument – or better yet, their conduct of the past seven years – she realized she wasn’t over him. That infatuation she’d held in the beginning was still there.  
And her actions and cruel words towards Ben were simply retaliation. Because she had been hurt by his sudden lack of interest.  
She halted, froze in the middle of peeling a potato, when that little bit of realization hit her.  
She shook her head from side to side and allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek.  
She had wanted him to want her. And it had hurt when it turned out he hadn’t found her interesting enough compared to every other woman.  
And what had happened after the Midsummer Dance had everything to do with that.  
She had wanted him, wanted him to want her, whatever way she could have him. She had gone to the extreme to get his attention.  
Because somewhere deep down inside, she was still in love with him.  
And she had risked everything, just so she could have her fantasy come true.  
For those few hours, he’d loved her, in his own way.  
And eventhough she should be ashamed of her actions, she wasn’t.  
Those memories would keep her warm at night for many years to come. She had never felt so loved and at peace as that night, lying in his arms.  
Another tear slipped down her cheek.  
Thanks to her own reckless behavior, the brittle friendship they did still share was now shattered beyond recognition.  
How in the world was she going to fix this mess?  
She started peeling the potatoes again.  
Food was usually a good start. The man did love his food…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?  
> I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> Leave me a comment or ask me a question and I'll get back to you! 
> 
> X  
> B


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, thank you so much for sticking with me so far!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and this story! 
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!  
> And just to be a bit of an advocate here: please do so for every author whose work you enjoy.   
> You may not know it, but this is just wat a writer needs, and sometimes this type of communication and appreciation from readers is exactly what keeps a writer going.

**Chapter 11**

 

 

Armitage sat on his horse, overlooking Heaven’s Peak Ranch from his elevated position on the rise. He had to be at least four miles away, but it was obvious that it was a very successful and well-managed ranch.   
The main house was impressive, even from this distance.    
It was a more than decent size, two stories with lots of windows, a large front porch and a pretty landscaped front yard with a circular driveway for carriages.   
Several outbuildings were scattered not far from the main house.   
An impressive structure that had to be the barn or stable, a building that was obviously the bunk house, and another large rectangular building of no particular type stood in close vicinity of each other.  Large corrals were situated behind them, as well as several fenced off pastures. The entire landscape was dotted with horses, cows and their calves. Several large bales of hay were scattered in the meadows.    
Hux thought it looked almost idyllic.   
The entire country was down in the dumps, the economy was shattered beyond recognition, but this little corner seemed to remain untouched. Protected from the outside world where poverty and despair lurked around every corner.   
A slice of heaven…   
A wry smile twisted his lips and contorted his handsome face into a cruel mask of contempt.   
It wouldn’t be that for too much longer.   
Soon, it would be changed forever. A new railroad would split the land in two. The creek and the rocky hillside on the south end of this land were bound to hold silver, gold and copper. Despite the crisis that currently racked the country, the state still needed the precious metals for various purposes.   
Hux had done a lot of lobbying in complete secrecy to attract the right people to get it done. He would not lose the social status and financial security he had fought so hard for to obtain! He would never go back to the slums he had grown up in. He would get his hands this land, come Hell or high water!  
And he was so close to the mark that he could practically taste the success.   
All he had to do was marry the pretty little heiress, dispose of the old man, and sign on the dotted line of some very airtight contracts. And they would be airtight, he would make absolutely sure of it himself.    
A sly smile crossed his face.  Piece of cake.                     
He had a way with women. And a pretty face and impressive physique to boot. He’d learned how to use that to his advantage at a young age. An angelic smile and twinkling eyes – not to mention his dimples – went a long way with the womenfolk.   
And he already had Rey eating out of his hand.   
She was all smiles and blushes around him. She seemed easy to impress. She’d probably never met a more educated and accomplished man in her life. So, he would charm her with a few well-chosen compliments and a few minor gestures. Flowers. Chocolates. A gift here and there. She’d fall so hard and so fast her head would spin. Just a matter of time.   
And he sure didn’t mind the prospect of having her in his bed. A woman that beautiful and blessed with those curves sure had a purpose to his way of thinking. He could think of a few things he’d like to do to her. Maybe she wouldn’t like them all, but she was just a woman after all. All they had to do was look pretty and be obliging. And if he liked it rough, she was to provide it. She’d learn to enjoy it sooner or later.   
Immediately, Solo popped in his mind.   
Huxl’s lip curled with distaste. He hated the man with ferocity.   
For some odd reason, both the old man and Rey held the shitkicker in esteem. Something Hux would never be able to comprehend.   
And he would never understand why Rey was so close to the man.   
There was definitely an undercurrent with those two. So, he’d asked around in town. Cautiously, of course. No new information had come up.   
As far as the people there knew, there was nothing between the two of them. They bickered and squabbled like a pair of teenagers and resembled siblings according to most folks.   
Still, Hux didn’t quite believe that. He’d payed attention at the Midsummer Dance. And then there was the whole farce of the picnic auction…   
There was something going on. But was it romance?   
Maybe Solo wanted there to be, but she wasn’t partial…   
That caused Hux to snort with laughter. He would love to see the door slammed in that arrogant cowpoke’s face. And he couldn’t wait for the moment he could announce his engagement to Rey. To put that hick back in his place. He laughed. Yeah, he sure would enjoy that. Would revel in it. Rub it in as much as he could.   
He checked his pocket watch. If he didn’t want to be late, he’d best get going. After all, he had a good impression to make.   
He nudged his rented horse into a slow trot. Any faster and he was afraid the old carrotmuncher would up and die on him.   
He would let nothing get in the way of his plans. His future was at stake.   
And nothing would hold him back. Not nothing or no one…   


The evening had gone surprisingly well.   
Armitage had been charming and funny and attentive, just as he always seemed to be. The perfect gentleman.  
Ben had barely said a word all evening. In fact, he had been quiet ever since they had returned from the picnic on Wednesday. Not something that sat well with her, but at least he had been able to stay civil with Armitage.   
Surely that was a miracle in its own!  
Obi had been cordial and he had seemed genuinely interested in what the man had to say. They appeared to like each other.   
The food had been amazing, even if she thought so herself.   
The chicken had been moist on the inside, the outside wonderfully crisp. The mashed potatoes had been wonderfully smooth and creamy. The creamed corn was soft and sweet and seasoned to a T. And the strawberries had been absolutely delicious and sweet and made the trifle taste like perfection.   
She smiled as she took another plate and washed it.   
It had been a wonderful evening.   
Her father and Armitage had gone into the office to discuss whatever it was that Armitage had wanted to talk about with him.   
Ben had stayed with her to do the dishes as he always did.   
When he had started joining them for dinner many years ago, he had insisted on drying the dishes, no matter how she pressed that it was alright to retire. He said his mama had raised him right, and if a woman was prepared to cook his meals, he would be more than grateful to help with the dishes. How was she to object to that? And so, they had simply grown into the routine.   
More often than not, they would bicker good-naturedly about something quite meaningless. On rare occasions, when they got along for a while, they would make jokes and laugh and act silly. Sometimes they had fullblown discussions about things such as politics or ranching skills or horses. Most times, they simply worked together in amicable silence.   
Tonight, there was silence between them. But not the amicable kind.   
It was strained, filled with tension and words unspoken.   
Ben’s expression was guarded and unreadable. His body language told her that he was angry. Why, she had no idea. Well… That wasn’t completely true. She had the distinct impression it had to do with Armitage’s presence.   
It didn’t put a damper on her good spirits though.   
Her smile spread even further as she thought more about the evening.   
It really had been wonderful.   
Maybe, just maybe, it would work out.   
She believed that Armitage could become the husband of her dreams.   
Instantly, her heart rebelled.   
_What about Ben?_  
The brooding man who stood beside her had a lot to do with that.   
She had not only given him her body on Midsummer Night, but inevitably her heart as well.   
And if she were honest with herself, she knew he’d always had it. And probably always would.   
But she also knew that was pointless.   
There was no way they would ever see eye to eye. He would never love her like she wanted him to. He would never want to settle down and start a family. Not with her.  
No. Armitage was a safer bet. She liked him. He had everything she had ever said she wanted in a man. He would know how to make her happy. And possibly, she would find a way to love him some day.   
_But will you love him like you love Ben?_  
Midsummer memories crept in without warning. What Ben had done to her…  
Another smile played around the corners of her lips as a deep blush graced her cheeks.   
“If you smile any wider, you’re gonna split your lips.”  
She was abruptly shaken from her daydreams by the bitterness in his voice.   
She looked up at him, but his attention was still on the cup he was drying.   
He was goading her. She was sure of it.   
“I don’t mind. A bloody lip won’t bring me down tonight.” She said and smiled even wider just to antagonize him some more. When she noticed the slight tightening of his lips, she figured it was working.   
“Besides,” she continued cheerfully, “why would I not smile? I just had the most marvelous evening in the best of company for the second time in less than a week. Life is looking up for the first time in ages!” she exclaimed.   
Ben looked at her. She looked happy. Beautiful. Radiant.   
She looked… in love.  
His heart cringed and then plummeted straight to the center of the earth. She was in love. With the oaf!   
Suddenly a thousand questions and doubts bubbled up.   
Had she spent the night with him because of her desire for Hux?   
_No!_  
He couldn’t believe that, no matter how he tried to rationalize it. It wouldn’t be illogical. She had spent most of the dance in the man’s company. He could even see how Hux would appeal to her, so maybe it had stirred up emotions she hadn’t anticipated or fully understood. And he had been nearby and willing to love her for as long as she let him.   
_No! Never!_  
She had made love to _him!_ Not that self-centered dandy. It had been his name she had chanted as passion overtook her, it had been him she’d reached for and clung to, it had been his eyes she’d been staring in as if they possessed the wonders of the universe.   
She had most definitely made love to _him_.   
But still…   
He looked at her, and she stared back at him expectantly.   
He lifted his eyebrow and played his role again.   
“Well, I’m glad you think my company was the best.” A cocky grin plastered on his face as he looked her up and down in a manner that was way too intimate. “I do aim to please.” And then he winked at her. And the innuendo she now understood better than ever made her breath hitch.   
Again, the memory of their night together surfaced. Every single detail and feeling of that night flashed before her eyes and seemed to be burned into her skin. And a desire unlike anything she had ever felt surfaced right along with it.   
She wanted to relive that night! Wanted to be in his arms again. To feel his lips on hers and his body pressed to hers so tight that she couldn’t tell where hers ended and his began. She wanted to hear his fevered whispers and see that tender look in his eyes as he made love to her again. Without warning, she felt her nipples tighten and she felt that pull deep in her womb again. She knew what he could do. How he could make her feel. The power he had over her.  
She recognized the raw desire now.  
And the strength of that desire made her panic.   
So she did what she did best. She pretended to be indifferent. She rolled her eyes in a bored fashion.   
“If only I were referring to you…” she said with haughty sigh. And then turned back to her dishes.   
Dismissed.   
Just like that. She had dismissed him with one sentence and one look.   
Compared him to that buffoon and chucked him out like last month’s newspaper.   
It angered him, sure. But it pained him even more. He couldn’t let it show though.   
“What do you see in that guy, anyway?” he asked as he threw the towel over his shoulder and leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms and ankles and tilted his head to study her.   
She looked up at him and saw that he was truly puzzled.   
She laughed and said: “What is there not to like?”   
She hoped she conveyed enough confidence to make him believe her.   
“He’s charming. He’s cultured. Educated.” She tilted her head. “He’s very handsome.” She said this with a big smile and rolled her eyes with a dreamy look. “He’s intelligent. He makes me laugh.” And then she giggled.   
And the more she listed the man’s virtues, the more it set Ben’s teeth on edge. It took him every ounce of determination to keep his relaxed stance.   
“And that makes him Prince Charming?”   
The skepticism in Ben’s eyes made her want to scream.   
She lifted her chin high and stared him down.   
“He could very well be. I sure am prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt.” And she smiled again as she reached for another plate and put it in the suds.   
And it pissed him off so much that he couldn’t help himself.   
He pushed away from the counter and went to stand directly behind her.   
Without thinking about whether it was a good idea or not, he stood so close he could feel her warmth seep into his skin. He leaned over and murmured in her ear: “What about passion, Rey?”  
He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw anticipation creep in her features. He could tell it was subconsciously, but it aroused him nonetheless.  
The moment he came to stand behind her, her entire body responded in less than a second. Every nerve ending came alive and seemed to hum as she felt his heat envelop her.   
As he spoke in that soft, deep drawl that made her think of sultry summer nights and tangled sheets, a shiver involuntarily ran down her spine.   
A small smile curved Ben’s lips as he felt her shiver. It encouraged him.   
“What of desire?” he said close to her ear as his index finger trailed down her arm.   
She closed her eyes and whispered “Ben, please don’t.”  
But Ben wanted her to remember. To recognize that what they had shared the week before was not just something that happened every day.   
That it was exceptional and rare and very special indeed.   
“What of that, Rey?” He turned her in his arms, and to his surprise she did so willingly. It urged him on.   
“Does his touch make you tremble as mine does?”  
Her eyes flew open at that. Desperation shone in them. He could tell she was torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.   
She was about to say something, but Ben interrupted her quickly.   
“Does he make you forget your name when he kisses you?” he whispered as he looked into her eyes with an intensity that momentarily made her forget how to breathe.   
Again, she was about to say something, but he stopped her effectively by putting his finger under her chin and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.   
The relieved moan that escaped him was as much a surprise to him as it was to her. The kiss went from stunning to incinerating in less than two seconds.   
When he felt her respond to him with the eagerness of last time, it almost killed him. She deepened the kiss and drove him mad as her tongue slid over his lips into his mouth. Her hands came up and clenched his shirt in her fists.   
She sighed and melted against him, returning his kiss with just as much passion as she had last week. His arm encircled her waist as his right hand slipped into her hair and held her head just right. But instead of increasing the pressure, the kiss became surprisingly tender. His fingers softly caressed her nape and in that moment, she realized she had never felt more cherished in her life than when she was in his arms.  
And it was that feeling that woke her up.   
Slowly she clawed her way out of the daze his kiss always created.   
She pushed him away.   
Surprise marred his features, as did disappointment. It quickly disappeared, replaced by that detached nonchalance.   
Anger flashed in her eyes.   
“How dare you!” she whispered vehemently.    
She stepped up and poked him in the chest. “How dare you do this! How dare you take such liberties!” She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She wasn’t so much angry with him as she was with herself.   
 “And how dare you do this and bring up something we had agreed we would never mention again! And the audacity! To do this when we have a guest in the house!” She trembled with rage. And with the desire that still coursed thickly in her veins.   
His temper got the better of him. He took a step in her direction, forcing her to tilt her head to look up at him.   
“I dare to do this, _because_ we have this guest in the house!” Indignation and anger radiated from his entire body, but was most visible in those chocolate  colored eyes.   
“I dare to do this, because it boggles my mind that you would so willingly give up every principle that you have held high for the seven years I’ve known you!” He took a breath to calm himself down, because he had started to raise his voice on that last bit. He didn’t want Obi and the dandy to come rushing in. He would say what he had to say, dammit!   
Confusion made her scrunch her face. “What on earth are you talking about?”  
Her response made him frown. Another wave of surprise and anger – two emotions that had been rampant tonight – washed over him at her obvious ignorance.   
“I am talking about you! For as long as I can remember, hopeful and smitten men of all ages have been coming up to you and Obi and have been asking – nay, begging! - for your hand or the permission to court you. You,” he pointed at her, “shot every one of them down. You always said you would only marry out of love.  No other reason would ever be good enough.”   
By now, he was so worked up that he was gesturing wildly.   
“Yet now, all of a sudden, you throw every one of your convictions out the window, just because some pretty, ginger-haired, blue-eyed, sissified city dandy waltzes into town and takes an interest!”   
Her eyebrows lifted and the more he spoke, the more incredulous she became. Damn her temper to Hell and back, but she could never back down from confrontation, nor could she hold her tongue. Especially with Ben.  
“And just what makes you think you have the right to chastise me?”   
Ben wanted to interject, but she was quick to continue. “My life is my own! It always has been and always will be! I make up my own mind! I determine who will be a part of it and who won’t! Just because we kissed a few times and I shared your bed once doesn’t change a thing! It gives you no right or claim over me!”   
Her words were barely audible, but they could have been screamed at the top of her lungs for the effect they had on him.   
“I like Armitage. I really like him, Ben. And I want to get to know him. And for the first time in years, I truly believe that I could learn to love a man. Passion and desire are all very well but they fade, Ben! Once the novelty wears off, so does the infatuation. Passion ebbs away. And I would rather be left with someone I can talk to and laugh with than be bitter about the past and the passion that no longer is.”   
He stood there like a statue. He couldn’t believe this. It felt as if his heart was being ripped out. He shook his head in disbelief.   
“I cannot believe you just said that!” He all but shouted. “How can you of all people claim that passion fades? I have never known you to be anything but passionate, in anything and everything you’ve ever done! It’s one of the things that always made you stand out from every other female in this town.” He gestured with his hands that he was at a loss for words. He covered his face with his hands briefly, and when he lowered them spoke solemnly.   
With the most conviction she had ever seen him muster, he said softly: “Passion is everything, Rey. Without it, all things lose meaning. It drives us to excel. To be the best we can be. If you do not have passion for your job, you’ll never do more than simply what is necessary. If you do not have passion for your life, it’s pointless to be living. There is no love without passion, nor is there passion without love. True passion and true love do not fade, they intensify! And they cannot be cultivated! Nor can they be taught or learned, like a trade. They are part of who you are from the moment you’re born. But hey, don’t take my word for it. Go ahead and give it a shot. Marry this man, who doesn’t spark your passion the way he should and who you think you could _learn_ to love. But mark my words, you’ll live to regret your decision for the rest of your life! Don’t say I didn’t warn you. ”  
Rey was at a loss for words.   
She stood there staring at Ben for a few seconds in the silence that stretched.   
“Who are you to tell me what to feel and who to feel it with?” She walked up to him, until there was less than one foot of space left between them.  
“Thank you for your insights.” She said formally. “But I believe I am old and intelligent enough to make up my own mind. And my mind tells me there is more to life than lust and passion. It tells me that there is a very valid chance that Armitage can make me happy. I’m willing to take that chance. I already have enough decisions to regret.” She said pointedly. And he got the message strong and clear.   
She regretted her decision on Midsummer Night. She regretted making love to him.   
“I’m going to retire. Please finish the dishes?” She turned away.   
A great sigh escaped him. Ben couldn’t let her go like this.   
“Rey” he said, as he reached for her hand.   
Instantly little sparks shot up her arm and down her spine.   
_It’s just a result of last week’s escapade._  Her mind argued.   
She straightened her back and faced him.   
“Goodnight, Ben.” She said coolly, shaking her hand from his grip. She turned and left the kitchen, leaving him alone with his frustration.   
He let out an angry growl and whipped the towel over a chair he then kicked.   
How on earth was he ever going to get through to her? How was he going to convince her to give him a chance? To give them a chance?   
She had to know how he felt, right? How could she not?  
He pushed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.   
Maybe he should talk to Obi. But what good would it do? If Rey was unwilling to see their potential, it would be hopeless anyway.   
He heaved a great sigh, and with his hands on his hips stared out the kitchen window. It was starting to get dark. He looked around the kitchen and decided the quicker he was out of the house, the better. Then he spotted the dishes left in the sudsy water.   
He might as well finish doing them. After all, there were but a few things left. And if he didn’t, Rey would despise him even more.   
It took him no more than five minutes to finish.   
And despite his reluctance to linger, he couldn’t find it in him to leave just yet. He poured himself another cup of coffee in that silly mug Rey had gotten him for Christmas and went outside to sit on the front porch. He walked up to the railing and stared at the stars. Silence enveloped him like the hopelessness in his heart.

 

She went upstairs with the feeling steam was coming out of her ears.   
Oh, that insufferable man!!!   
She managed to hold on to her dignity until her door was closed. Quietly.   
She had felt like slamming it, but she didn’t want Ben to know that he had so much power over her.   
But once she was inside the sanctuary of her room, she threw a pillow against the door.    
Why was it so impossible to simply be civil around him?   
But oh, the words he had spoken had struck a nerve!   
He was right. In every way. She had always proclaimed that she would marry for love or not at all. She had been quite open in believing in true love and passion. After all, she had seen it in her parents when she was small.  They had been so in love, it was hard to believe that other couples in town could possibly be happy in their marriages.   
But she had to face facts. Her father was getting older. He needed an heir.   
And she was tired of waiting for Prince Charming to come along.  Or change his wicked ways in this case.   
She loved Ben. Desired him. Passionately. Feverishly. Needed him more than she could ever have thought to need him.   
But he brought out the worst in her. They bickered. Argued. Fought. He made her raise her voice and lose her ability to act ladylike.   
And he might want her physically, but he had made it clear in the past that he would never want anything else from her besides her cooking and housekeeping. And that was too similar to many of the loveless marriages she had seen her friends agree to.   
But still…   
Deep down inside, she still wished he would see the light.   
That he would one day profess his undying love for her. Treat her as if she were the woman of his dreams. To claim her heart as he had claimed her body.   
But that was never going to happen, so why waste her life and time and love on someone who just didn’t care?   
Wasn’t it better to give it to someone who would at least do everything in his power to make her happy? She would learn to love Armitage. Not the passionate, soul-shattering, all-consuming type of love she had felt in Ben’s arms, but a gentler type of love that came from genuine companionship and trust?   
She changed out of her dress into her nightgown. Let down her hair and brushed it till it shone. She quickly braided it and prepared for bed, but she knew sleep would elude her for quite some time. It always did when she argued with Ben after supper. And those fights had never been this explosive before.   
She got back out of bed and opened her window. She sighed and gazed up at the stars.   
If only her mother were here.   
She would have been able to give her advice. Her father was wonderful, and he was the best father any woman could want, but sometimes you just needed a woman’s point of view. Her mother would have been able to make her see things differently. Or at least clearer. Her advice would be more than welcome. How she missed her.   
A sound below caught her attention. Ben.   
He was walking towards the cottage as if the devil was on his heels.   
He didn’t even spare a glance in her direction.   
Here, in the privacy of her room she could admit it.   
She was heartbroken. It was killing her. She almost wished she hadn’t made love with him. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, she rejected it just as quickly. Because no matter what happened, she wouldn’t have traded that night for anything. If that was all he was willing to give her, she’d hang on to it with both hands. The memory would last a lifetime.   
She heard the slam of his front door all the way to the house. He had to be angry. He never slammed doors. Despite her best intentions, she worried.   
After another long sigh, she decided to go to bed. She blew out the lamp next to her bed and crawled in. But sleep would be a long time coming…  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? 
> 
> So very curious for your reaction!  
> let me know what you think about this!?? 
> 
> x  
> B


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get interesting...   
> Stay tuned!

**Chapter 12**

 

 

 “You said you had business to discuss with me, Mr Huxington.” Obi said as he gestured the young man to take a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fire.   
“Yes, Sir. However, it feels wrong to call it business, when there is such a personal matter involved.”   
Armitage gave the old man his most charming smile. It was imperative that he gain Rey’s father’s approval for his plan to succeed.   
Obis eyebrows lifted somewhat. Then he smiled.   
“I see. Would you like something to drink, Mr Huxington? Port? Brandy?”  
“No thank you, Sir. I’m honored, but I wouldn’t want to be distracted by spirits.”  
Obi nodded and took the seat opposite from Hux.   
Of course he knew what was about to be discussed. He’d had this conversation before. Numerous times with numerous men, to be exact.   
Only tonight, his answer would be somewhat different.   
“Then by all means, Mr Huxington, fire away.” Obi said as he inclined his head.   
Armitage smiled engagingly. He had no doubt in his mind that this would work out exactly as he thought it would!   
“Please, Mr Kenobi, call me Armitage. It would make me feel more comfortable.” Another charming smile was interjected.   
“But to come to the point… It probably hasn’t escaped your attention that I am completely taken in by your daughter. Never before have I seen such an accomplished beauty! And I have seen plenty of beautiful and talented women in Coruscant. But none have charmed me like your daughter has. Her beauty, charm, wit and spunk know no precedent in my opinion.” He paused for dramatic effect.   
“I know it sounds too soon to tell, but I am completely besotted.” He smiled sheepishly and looked Obi in the eyes. He had expected to see agreement there, but the man’s expression was completely unreadable.   
“And I believe, or rather I hope, that Rey returns my affection. It certainly seems that way. My intentions are entirely honorable, I can assure you! Therefore, I would like to ask you for permission to court her, Sir.” He added a hopeful smile to top it off.   
He expected Obi to smile. To grant him permission and to say it wouldn’t be long before the sound of wedding bells pierced the air. A slap on the back and an open armed welcome to the family.   
But the man remained silent.   
Obi watched the young man plead his case as if he were in a courtroom.   
And no doubt, he would win in most cases. He was very convincing. Knew how to build up the expectations. How to know when the time was right to go for the kill, so to speak.   
What the young man hadn’t counted on, however, was that Obi loved nothing more than his daughter. Knew her better than anything and anyone on this earth.   
Knew how her mind and heart worked. Knew her secrets, even if she didn’t know he did.   
And although she was dutifully charmed by this Eastern gentleman and was considering a future by his side, her heart wasn’t in it. She would never be happy in a big city, nor would Armitage be able to give her the happiness and love she was so desperately searching for.   
He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.   
“Well…” he said on a sigh, “I have to be honest with you, Armitage.” He looked the young lawyer in the eye. “You are not the first to have asked for permission to court Rey, or even ask for my daughter’s hand. Many men have come here in the hope of gaining my approval or her affection.”   
“I realize that, Sir. I wouldn’t have expected any less.” Armitage replied.   
It was getting on his nerves that the old man was so hard to read. He usually had no problem at all with getting a grasp on people, but this old man was as tough a Supreme Court Judge.   
Obi nodded.   
“I would love to give you permission, Armitage, …”   
Armitage was so elated! He couldn’t believe it had worked!   
“Thank you, Mr Kenobi!” He exclaimed! _Yes!_ Things were working according to plan! All his precious plotting would finally come to fruition.   
“I promise to do my very best to treat your daughter like the precious princess she is! I will prove that I am worthy to…”  
“Excuse me, son, but I believe I wasn’t finished yet.” The old man interjected sternly.   
This made Armitage freeze in his tracks. He looked at the old man and had to use every ounce of restraint in his power not to snarl.   
“I beg your pardon, Sir?” he asked.   
“I was about to say that, although I would love to give you permission, I am afraid you are too late.”  
Armitage’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Too late, Sir? What do you mean I am too late?”  
Obi smiled apologetically and replied: “I have already given my blessing to someone else to ask for her hand in marriage. It will merely be a matter of a few days before my daughter is engaged. And I can imagine the wedding to be within two months, three tops. If not sooner.”  
Shock was visible in his face, no doubt, but Armitage tried everything he could to restrain his temper.   
_This cannot be happening!_  His brain screamed.   
His carefully laid out plans for this land would be shot to Hell. All his planning and scheming would be for naught. He couldn’t let it happen.   
“I see.” And he tried to look heartbroken. “May I at least know the identity of my fellow contender?” he asked.   
After a little consideration, Obi decided to exclude the information.   
“Well, I don’t really see the harm in that. You’ll find out soon enough, anyway.” He eyed the young man closely without letting on he did so.   
“I gave it to Ben Solo.” He said.   
And the moment the name left his lips, he saw anger and resentment reflected in the young man’s eyes.   
Oh, he did his best to hide it. But Obi had a lifetime of experience in reading people. It had kept him alive and had been the essential key that had helped him prosper into the valued and trusted businessman he was today.   
“Your hired hand?” the young man blustered.   
“My foreman, yes.” Obi pointed out.   
After shaking his head in disbelief, Armitage couldn’t keep some of the surprise and spite out of his voice.   
“Forgive me, Sir, but why would you bestow such an honor on a mere employee?”  
Obi’s eyebrow lifted mentally. Physically it stayed as it was.   
“Because, Armitage, he has proven himself worthy. But even more than that, Rey loves him. And he loves her. And they have loved each other for many years now. And in the end, that is all that matters to me. It is not some youthful infatuation, but a steadfast and trustworthy relationship. And I support it fully.”   
Again, he noticed contained fury and disdain in the young man’s eyes. But the cityslicker lawyer had perfect self-control.   
He smiled grimly, and said: “Point taken, Sir.” He lowered his head and made of a show of studying his hands, and the empty ring finger on his left hand in particular. “I had truly hoped to have the chance to show her my affection, and to win hers in return. But if that is the choice of her heart, then I have nothing to complain about.” He looked up and with resignation addressed Obi once more.   
“Thank you, Mr Kenobi, for the invitation tonight and for your time. I believe it is time for me to return to town now. I wish you a goodnight and congratulations on your daughter’s engagement.” He graciously bowed his head as Obi returned the sentiment. Goodbyes were said and Armitage left the office alone after insisting that he would be able to find the way out and that he felt the need to be alone now anyway.   
He headed straight for the front door after collecting his bowler and vest, rage burning in his chest. What humiliation!   
 As he stepped out onto the front porch, he saw Ben standing there.   
The foreman turned his head his way, a lifted eyebrow and the mere hint of a smile caught Armitage’s eye.  
Anger and resentment swirled inside him. This backwater sonofabitch was ruining all his plans for the future.   
“Judging by the look on your face, I would say that meeting didn’t go as well as you’d planned…” Ben said matter-of-factly as he took a sip.   
Armitage’s eyes narrowed.   
“Obviously, Solo, that does not surprise you at all.”  
Ben laughed at that, eventhough he saw no humor in it.   
“No, Hux, it was pretty predictable.”  
Armitage took it as an insult. He walked up to Ben. And in a chilling tone said: “Mark my words, Solo. She will be mine. I will not stop until she bears my name, my ring and my child. This isn’t over yet.”   
Ben was stunned at the man’s rage and the hatred that burned in his eyes, but experience had taught him to never ever show it. So he stepped up.   
“I admire your dedication, Hux. But honestly? I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again.  She won’t be anyone’s trophy. And no one can force her to do something she doesn’t want. She is a fierce woman, as strong and as independent as the land she was born on. You cannot tame her, nor break her. And she deserves far more than someone who doesn’t acknowledge that.”   
“And that someone would be you, right? Because you love her?” The man spat the words as if they gave off a foul taste. “My guess is you do not love her. You simply love her wealth and all the riches this ranch brings with it. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just after her money. And I’m going to prove it!” Disdain and contempt shone in Turner’s eyes.   
That actually made Ben laugh. For real, this time.   
“Trust me, Hux, you couldn’t be more wrong.” And then he added on a serious note: “But you are right. I do love her. I fell in love with the girl she was when we met, and I worship the woman she has become. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life.” He narrowed his eyes and whispered: “and I promise you that if you ever try to hurt her or cause her harm in any way, I’m coming for you. And Hell will be coming with me.” He paused for good measure and then said: “Goodnight Hux. Safe journey.” And with that he turned and disappeared into the house.   
He listened as Hux stormed off the porch, his shoes stomping the steps one by one.   
He lingered until he was certain Hux had left, then turned down the lights and walked out the back. He wasn’t sure what prompted him, but he looked back at the house.   
There was a very soft light burning on the second floor.   
Rey’s bedroom.   
And sure enough, there she was leaning out the window, looking at the stars.   
Looking like an angel.   
In a pretty nightgown and her hair in a simple braid thrown over one shoulder. A plain look, nothing fancy or even mildly seductive, but it started a raging fire deep inside him. It was more than simple lust. It was desire, yes, but a different kind than he had ever felt. He wanted her in his arms more than anything he’d ever wanted.   
For a split second, he thought about climbing the lattice up to her room and reciting Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliette seemed appropriate.   
He smiled wryly. She’d kick him off the roof. Or worse, laugh at him.   
Hell, she probably thought he was so dumb and ignorant that he wouldn’t even know who Shakespeare was, let alone be able to quote his work verse by verse!  
Disgusted with himself for wanting her so, he turned and walked home as if the Devil was on his heels.    
Once inside his cottage, he slammed the door, kicked off his boots and headed straight for the sideboard that held his liquor. He wasn’t a drinking kind of guy, although he enjoyed it whenever he was in town. He could hold his own pretty well. And he had learned early on when to quit. The hard way, of course. He made sure he was never put in the situation where oblivion took over ever again.   
But tonight, he couldn’t care either way.   
Rey was in love. With the greenhorn. She was considering marriage.   
He went to the sideboard and poured himself a shot of whisky. He took the bottle in one hand and his glass in the other. He walked over to his sofa, groaned as he sank down into the overstuffed seat, then downed the shot in one big gulp. Without thinking, he poured another.   
She regretted making love to him. He unbuttoned his shirt.   
He had thought it a pivotal moment in their relationship. It had been magical. Never in his life had being with a woman meant so much. Before Midsummer, making love had never been making love. It had been about little more than scratching nature’s itch.   
But now… Things were different. Making love to Rey was different. It had changed him. It had been about expressing his love for her when words couldn’t even begin to apply.  
_When in the world did I turn into this mushy romantic blubbering idiot?_  
But obviously, she did not share his sentiments.   
He lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed the contents. It burned, but he welcomed the sting.  He repeated the action, pouring a shot in his glass and drinking it in one fluid movement.   
The only good thing about tonight was finding out that Hux hadn’t gotten permission to court her. He could whoop with joy for that!   
He would thank Obi for it in the morning.   
He poured another drink and sighed. He almost wished he hadn’t made love to Rey. Almost wished he’d had the restraint and the resolve to walk away.   
This time the liquor didn’t burn quite as hard. So he poured again.   
But even as he thought of regret, he couldn’t make himself feel it. He regretted the way they had parted. Regretted the attitude they had adopted towards each other. But never making love to her. He would never regret allowing himself to acknowledge that he loved her, always had, and he would never regret accepting whatever little gesture of love she had to offer.   
He downed the shot.  And poured again.   
He must be growing soft in his old age, because he swore he was getting a little fuzzy.   
_In love with that jackass…_  
He snorted and downed another shot.   
If he had been a lesser man, this would have been the perfect moment to bawl his eyes out. And he sure was tempted, considering the pain he felt from the gaping hole where his heart used to reside. But he swore he wouldn’t resort to tears.  
Instead he took a swig right out of the bottle. At least the whiskey was helping by numbing the pain some. He wished it would numb the anger too.   
He kept going over their conversation – who was he kidding??? Their fight! – over and over again in his mind.   
Every now and then he took another swig from the bottle. Soon, he lost all sense of time and space.   
He started feeling sorry for himself again. So he drank some more.   
Until the numbness kicked in and sleep overtook him.   
He smiled as darkness and oblivion blanketed him.   
  
Rough pounding was what woke him.   
First, he thought it was the pounding of his own head. It took him several minutes to figure out that it was pounding on his front door.  
When he heard someone call his name, he opened one eye. He didn’t expect the bright sunlight to come through the windows. It blinded him. Pain exploded behind his eyes and he quickly closed it again.   
He grunted and yelled out something unintelligible.   
When his head had cleared enough for him to recognize his surroundings, he found himself lying on the floor of his cottage, with his shirt open, his pants discarded, his boots and socks scattered across the carpet. An empty bottle of whiskey was on the sofa, and he could have sworn he’d had a full one last night. He didn’t remember drinking that much…  
He got up and had to steady himself as a wave of dizziness overcame him.   
He managed to stumble his way to the front door.   
When he opened it, Luke stood on the other side.   
The man took one look at him and said bluntly: “What the hell happened to you?”  
That made Ben smile, and smiling apparently brought on a severe headache.   
Or was that the bright sunshine? What time was it anyway?  
“Sorry to wake you up when you obviously need a lot more sleep,” Luke continued dryly, “but the big Bossman asked me to come get you. He expects you in his office. As soon as possible.” Luke looked him up and down critically and added without much tact: “But if I were you, I’d take the time to shower and fix myself up. You look like shit.” He then turned and started walking.   
Ben laughed. If he felt like it, he must obviously look like it too…  
He closed the door and looked at the clock on the wall. After seven!!!   
That sobered him up right quick. He had never been late for work, no matter how much he’d had to drink. He had always been ready in the saddle before the sun had risen above the mountains.   
He took Luke’ advice and quickly headed for his bathroom. He showered in record time. Brushed his teeth, got dressed, combed his hair and headed straight for the main house. At least he felt somewhat human again.   
He had no idea what was going on, and frankly he wasn’t in much of a state to be wondering about it, but it had to be important for Obi to call him in this early on a Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... 
> 
> Curiosity killed the cat...   
> But I'm still dying to know what you think!!! 
> 
> Leave me a comment and I'll reply asap! 
> 
> X  
> B


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...

**Chapter 13**

 

 

A knock at the door made Obi look up.   
“Come in” he replied as he lifted his eyes away from the document he was studying.   
“You asked to see me, Obi?” Ben’s voice sounded rough and gritty, the result of yet another troubled night and perhaps just a little too much whiskey.   
“Yes, yes, come in and close the door.” Obi motioned him to enter the office. “Have a seat.”   
“Don’t mind if I do” Ben muttered as he took off his hat and put it on the hook on the wall next to Obi’s. He sighed as he made himself comfortable, slouching slightly in the chair.   
“You look like crap.” Obi said. Never one to mince words, Obi mostly spoke his mind.   
“I had a rough night.” Ben shrugged. .  
“Then you could use a cup of coffee.” Obi stood and poured one for him.   
Ben took a tentative sip, groaning in pleasure as the brew turned out to be just perfect.    
Must be Rey’s doin’, he reckoned. That woman could make a fine cup of coffee! Strong enough to wake you up, mild enough to make you want more…   
Just thinking of her, got him hopping mad again. Damned woman was driving him crazy…    
Another knock at the door made both men look up.   
“Come in.” Obi said.   
The door opened, and sure enough, there she was. As if conjured by his thoughts, Rey entered and looked as beautiful and composed as ever.   
The fact that she managed to look fresh and chipper when he had had so little sleep, fouled his mood even more.   
“Goodmorning Daddy…” She then noticed him, an almost happy sort of surprise briefly flashed in her eyes, and damn if he didn’t feel it all the way down to his toes. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but the effect on his insides lingered.  
“Goodmorning Ben.” She said in a crisp tone.   
“Mornin’ Rey.” He drawled. He couldn’t help it. With her, his mama’s Southern heritage always surfaced. Something that was usually reserved for specific activities that would be attributed to a bedroom after midnight.  
Memories from their night together briefly flashed between them. A soft blush adorned her cheeks.  
She then dismissed him with a tilt of her chin, giving her father her full attention.   
“You wanted to see me, Daddy?” she softly said.   
“Yes dear, please sit down.” Obi replied.  
Both Rey and Ben frowned but said nothing. The old man was curious to see their reactions to his plans.   
They’d probably balk at the mere suggestion, but they’d do as he told. He was sure of it. After all, he had a few tricks up his sleeve just in case…   
Rey briefly sent a curious look at Ben while she perched on the edge of the chair. What was going on here?   
“The two of you are probably wondering why you’re in my office this early on a Saturday morning.” Obi started with caution.   
“Only mildly.” Ben’s sarcastic response earned him a sharp look from Rey. He returned the look with a lifted eyebrow, shrugged and took another sip from his coffee.  
_They really were perfect for each other! This would work out just fine!  
_ “Recent developments have gotten me thinkin’ about the future of this ranch.” He leaned forward and steepled his fingers.   
“Rey, darling, you know I understand your point of view more than anyone.   
But the fact is that I’m not gonna be around forever. And I need an heir to take over this ranch. I realize that you know more about ranchin’ than most hands I’ve known, but in all honesty there ain’t hardly a man in these parts who’ll take orders from a woman.” He sighed.   
“I know, Daddy. I was thinking the same thing, which is why…” Obi halted her by holding up his hand.   
“I need to know that when the time comes for me to leave this earth, that you’re taken care of, sweetheart. And I need to know that this ranch and my legacy will continue. I need to know that the things I love the most in this world are in the hands of someone I trust.” He paused for dramatic effect.   
“That’s where you come in, Ben.”   
Ben had been about to take another sip of his coffee, and almost dropped his mug. He quickly set it aside.   
“Me?” He exclaimed. “What do you mean, that’s where I come in?” Ben’s eyes narrowed slightly.   
“When it comes to ranching, son, there’s no one I trust more to run this place than you.” Obi watched Ben and Rey closely.   
“There’s only one way to make sure that all my wishes are taken care of. And it’s so simple, I’m surprised I didn’t think of it years ago.”  
“What’s that?” Ben said in an apprehensive tone. He didn’t like the way this was going…   
“The two of you are getting married.” Obi said calmly, folding his hands on top of the desk as if he had just made a comment about the weather.   
Rey’s mouth fell open and her eyes almost popped out.   
“Excuse me?” Ben nearly snarled even as his heart did a slow somersault.   
“The two of you are getting married.” Obi repeated slowly.   
A moment of tension-filled silence hung in the air.  
Then Ben burst out laughing, until tears ran down his cheeks and he was clutching his side. When his laughter finally died, he said: “That was a good one, Obi. Almost had me fooled there for a second. Haven’t heard such a good joke in years…”  
Obi calmly met Ben’s gaze, and then coolly said: “It’s not a joke.”  
Ben froze slowly. The grandfather clock ticked loudly in the silence. Time seemed to slow down. He narrowed his eyes to slits and shook his head from side to side.   
“Have you lost your mind, old man?” He asked in a low voice.   
“No son, I can assure you I have not.”  
Ben shoved a hand through his hair, staring out the window for a full five  seconds before turning on the old man again.  
“Oh, come on Obi, for God’s sake! Are you kidding? We can barely manage to stay civil for more than five minutes, and you want us to get married? Have you gone mad?” Ben was on his feet, raising his voice as his temper got the better of him. He was usually calm as a cucumber, but anything that was remotely linked to Rey always seemed to blow his fuse.  
Rey just sat there, completely mindblown.   
_Her father wanted her to marry Ben???  
_  Sure, it was her ultimate fantasy, but she had never expected her father to agree to something like that. Especially with Ben’s notorious reputation with women. She did love him. Very much. In fact, after Midsummer and their heated kiss last night before their fight, she could hardly think of any objections at all, except for the fact that they didn’t get along very well outside of a bedroom. But for her father to come up with this idea? That was just crazy…   
“Ben, would you calm down? If you look at it from a rational point of view, you’ll see that it’s a very logical thing to do.” Obi used his most diplomatic tone of voice to reason.   
And then out of the blue, Ben surprised both her father and her.  
“Marriage isn’t supposed to be about being rational or logical! Marriage is about attraction and passion and honesty and loyalty and love! If it were about practicality I would have gotten married years ago!”  
Rey looked at Ben. Gone was his pallor, instead a flush covered his face and neck. His eyes burned with conviction, his stance ready for battle. He resembled a warrior of ancient times, or even the Greek God of War, Ares, with all those muscles flexed and barely contained anger. She felt her blood warm at the memory of what those muscles looked like without fabric covering them. That night they’d shared sure had enough passion and attraction to last for a good long while… She squeezed her eyes shut and admonished herself for thinking such explicit thoughts with her father in the room.  
“I don’t see why you’re making such a fuss about this. I would honestly think you’d be honored! By marrying my daughter- who happens to be the most beautiful woman in a hundred-mile radius, the best cook in the county and has the sweetest heart around-, not only would you be a lucky son-of-a-gun, but you’d also end up being the owner of one of the largest spreads in this state!”   
Ben shook his head, determination hardening his features.   
“That’s completely beside the point. I don’t give a damn about owning this land as long as I can live here and you know it! All due respect, Obi, but it ain’t gonna happen.” He turned and started to head for the door.   
Just as Obi had expected.  
“I really didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. So I’m giving you an ultimatum.” He said very calmly.   
“Oh yeah? And just what might that be?” He turned back and adopted an arrogant pose. For once, Rey was glad for Ben’s cocky attitude. In situations like this, it actually seemed to be of use…   
Obi rose from his desk, put his fists on the top and leaned forward.   
“Either you two get married, or you’re fired. Out on your ass. Canned. Not only that, but I’ll also pull a few strings to make sure you won’t be able to find another job within a five-state perimeter. Might even send out a letter or two to certain officials down in Washington. And you know what would happen then…” He said in a voice so low and calm there was no mistaking the threat was real. He would do exactly what he said he’d do.   
Ben stepped up to the desk and mimicked Obi’s stance. The two men were standing almost nose to nose.   
“You wouldn’t dare.” Ben almost whispered.   
“Wouldn’t I?” Obi said in a low voice. “But more importantly, would you care to test me?”   
The two men stood there for a few moments, both unyielding.   
Eventually Obi straightened, looking down on the young man whom he trusted with every fiber of his being.   
“I strongly suggest you think about this.” Obi said as he moved towards the door.   
“I’ll leave you two to talk it over. Take as long as you need. I’ll take over for today. Just remember…” He looked at them with a hard glint in his eye, “I’m not one to make idle threats. See you later.” And he put his hat on his head, closed the door and left.   
As Obi’s footsteps faded in the hallway, Ben drew a hand over his face, then shoved it in his hair.   
What kind of twisted nightmare was he in anyway? Maybe he was still passed out on his couch at the cottage…   
He sighed and turned to look at Rey. She was still sitting on the edge of the chair, looking pale as death and shocked speechless.   
She hadn’t said a word since her father had made his intentions clear.   
“You okay?” he asked roughly.   
She looked up at him, her eyes big and round. She looked almost… lost.   
“I’m not sure.” She whispered.   
“Yeah, well…” He mumbled as he headed for the liquor cabinet. As he took the bottle of whiskey and unscrewed it, he heard her speak.   
“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be drinking?”  
He felt a chuckle bubble up.  
He splashed some more into the tumbler, nearly filling it to the brim.   
He picked up the glass and looked her in the eye.   
“You’re sounding like a wife already… “  
Her sharp intake of breath made him laugh.   
“Honestly,” he continued, “After what just happened, I think a drink or two just might be the perfect thing.” He stared at her for a moment, and then said: “Matter of fact, you look like you could use one yourself…”   
He took another tumbler and measured a finger of whiskey, then held out the glass to her.   
She stared at it as if it could start sprouting snakes any second.   
“I’m not sure about this…” She hesitated, but she got up and took the tumbler from him anyway.   
He clinked his glass to hers in a mock salute and said: “Cheers! Bottom’s up!”, and then downed the contents in two big gulps.   
She really wasn’t into drinking spirits. She could enjoy a glass of wine during special meals, but that was about the extent of her alcohol consumption.   
But Ben had a point. The way this day was turning out would make anyone need a drink…   
She looked at her tumbler like it had better have all the answers and then followed his lead. She tipped the glass and swallowed the contents in one gulp.   
As soon as the liquor hit her, she realized her mistake. Her eyes watered, her throat hurt and her stomach was on fire. She started coughing and sputtering uncontrollably, and suddenly Ben was there to pound and rub her on the back.   
“Just breathe, Sweetheart.” He murmured softly.   
“Just keep taking deep breaths and you’ll be just fine.”   
The sound of his voice combined with the gentle circles he was making on her back helped to calm her down.   
“Thank you.” She croaked when she could trust herself to speak again.   
“No problem.” He answered as he walked up to the liquor cabinet again, poured another shot of whiskey for himself.  
Ben dropped down into the chair again, sighing heavily and covering his eyes with his hand.   
“What a mess.” He muttered more to himself than to her as he took a sip.   
“This was not what I thought he wanted to see me about…” she said softly.   
Ben suddenly burst out laughing. The sound made her look up and as it had so many times before, it made her insides melt.   
And in that very moment, she realized that she was in big trouble.   
She _wanted_ to be his wife.   
“You can say that again!” he said as his laughter slowly died.   
She swallowed, unsure of their situation.   
“So… what do we do now?” she asked in a small voice.   
He looked at her, that amber glare burning straight through her.   
“I don’t think we have much of a choice, do you?”   
“Surely you don’t think my father would…”  
He was quick to interrupt her. “As a matter of fact, yes, he would and you know it.”  
His gaze was hard, daring her to disagree.   
She knew it was futile, but she couldn’t help herself.   
She lifted her chin in defiance and haughtily said: “well, actually, I don’t think he would. He’s just trying to plant ideas in our heads.”   
Ben grinned ruefully, put his glass on the side table and took a few steps in her direction. He stopped only a foot away and looked into her eyes as he softly said: “Darlin’, you and I both know your father better than that. In all this time I’ve known him, I’ve never heard him say anything he didn’t mean, and I sure as hell never heard him utter a threat he wasn’t willing to follow through.”   
She had to tilt her head to look into his eyes, but she flat out refused to look away.   
“True, but I honestly…”  
“Rey, Honey, don’t delude yourself. Your father has gotten this crazy plan in his head, and he’s determined to make it happen.”  
_Why was he calling her things like darlin’ and sweetheart and honey???_  
It was confusing her. Here he was, objecting to marrying her with all the fire of an innocent man being sentenced to hang, and at the same time he was using one endearment after the other. And then there was the night of the Midsummer Dance, and the picnic. And then that kiss yesterday…    
She sighed, feeling a headache building. She lifted her hand to her brow and slowly massaged her forehead. She started pacing the floor in front of the desk.   
“I just wonder what made him come up with this insane plan…” she mused out loud. Suddenly she stilled as a thought popped into her brain.   
“What if he knows?” She looked up at Ben with a look of absolute horror on her face.   
“Did you tell him?” she almost shrieked.   
Ben looked confused.   
“Tell him what? He asked.   
“Did you tell him about us? About that night?” she whispered vehemently, a deep red blush high on her cheeks.  
Heaven forbid that he would have told her father about that kiss in the kitchen a few weeks ago, let alone about what had happened that night after the ball. If he had, Ben would be staring down the barrel of a shotgun because her father would think it only fair that he “make an honest woman” of her.  
He looked at her with surprise.   
“What kind of a man do you take me for, anyway?” he asked, his eyes narrowed and his face contorted in a semblance of disgust. She kept surprising him and not in a good way. Was her opinion of him so low?  
“Just so you know, _Miss Kenobi_ ”, and he strained the syllables of her name for emphasis, “I’m not a man to kiss and tell. And I most certainly wouldn’t go tattle to your daddy who just happens to be my employer, and risk getting my ass fired for it, that’s for damn sure!”   
He seemed downright insulted at the mere idea.   
“Well, he must know something!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “Why else would he come up with such a crazy idea?”  
She was grasping at straws. Because if her father somehow knew how she felt about Ben, what they had done, she was in trouble… Big Trouble…   
Ben merely stared at her, that piercing glare making her feel squeamish.   
He then ground out his words through clenched teeth: “I… did… not… tell… your…father… about…us. Got it?”   
“I just…” She sighed deeply and hung her head for a few seconds.   
She looked up at him again, and he could see the despair in her eyes.   
“What do we do now?”  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
“There’s only one thing we can do.”   
He lifted his chin and looked her straight in the eye.   
“I can’t lose my job.” He said with conviction.   
He continued steely: “Set a date. I have work to do.”  
He downed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp and put the glass on the sideboard.   
He grabbed his hat, slapped it against his thigh and left the room.   
As the sound of his boots on the hardwood floor faded, she closed her eyes.   
What a day it was turning out to be, and the sun had barely risen yet…

Ben stormed out of the house and went into the stables. There was work to be done and hopefully it would be hard enough to take his mind off the predicament he was in.   
What a mess.   
He was in love with his boss’s daughter, had been so for years to be honest. He had kissed her, had made love to her and had kept his mouth shut because he had promised her he would. He dreamt of her as his wife, but had always thought that Obi would object. Now he was forced to act as if marrying Rey was the last thing he wanted to do, because that was what the people around him expected, while his heart had soared at the mention of Obi wanting them wed.   
He entered the stable and froze in his tracks when he saw Obi stand with Chewbacca.   
He braced himself for what would happen next.   
“That was fast.” The old man said casually. “I guess things went better than I expected.”  
Irritation made Ben want to roar. Instead he took a deep breath.   
“Obi, look, the thing is…”  
“Not now, son.” Obi interrupted him. He opened the stall and led Chewie out, fully saddled and ready to ride. Walked up to Ben and handed him the reins.   
“Ride with me.” He simply said.   
Ben looked up at him in surprise. When he accepted the reins, Obi turned to the stall where he kept his own horse. That horse too, was saddled and ready to go.   
Ben nodded and together they led their horses outside. They mounted in unison and rode off.   
  
Rey watched them go through the kitchen window.   
What were they up to?   
She couldn’t believe this unlikely turn of events that had completely thrown her off.   
Her father wanted her to marry Ben.   
The thought boggled her mind!   
What in the world had he been thinking?   
Did he know how she felt about Ben? Had he somehow figured out that she and Ben had made love after the Midsummer Dance? Was there something else she was overlooking?   
She couldn’t wrap her brain around it.   
She had been so certain that Armitage had come to their house to ask her father permission to court her. And she had been equally certain that it would be granted! After all, how could her father have objections about a courtship with such a gentleman?   
Yet no more than twelve hours later, he had decided she should marry Ben.   
His reasoning was rational, if nothing else. She could see why he would think it would work.   
Ben was a fantastic foreman, a born rancher. He had a way with horses and was a brilliant businessman. The future of the ranch would be secure in his capable hands. He was strong and healthy and dependable. He was very handsome. All the womenfolk in town swooned when he walked by and made complete fools of themselves, just to get some of his attention.   
From a rational point of view, Rey would want a man like that as a son-in-law too, if she were a man.   
But what of his reputation? He was a womanizer, a gambler and a scoundrel.   
No truly respectable woman would be caught dead with him if she could help it. No father would approve of such a union. Right?   
Her headache grew worse as she pondered the concept.   
Her father wanted her to marry Ben.   
She smiled involuntarily.   
Who was she kidding?   
She had fantasized about marrying Ben for years.   
He was her secret crush. She had always thought her father would be furious if he found out she fancied Ben.   
For falling for one of the men who worked for them, when he had warned her time and time again that such things simply weren’t acceptable. That he would scold her for being superficial, for being as foolish as the women in town.   
Midsummer had been about fulfilling her secret fantasy. About pretending Ben loved her back. About pretending her father could approve.   
But in the aftermath, she had convinced herself that it was all just a dream.   
Ben simply didn’t love her. It would never happen.   
That Armitage was her best bet to a happy future. That her father would approve of Armitage because he was safe, just as he never would approve of Ben’s wild nature.   
And now, he wanted her to marry Ben. An employee. A wild and untamable man. Preferred the bad boy over the respectable one…   
Crazy!   
Well, she wasn’t going to just do as she was told. She would tell her father tonight that she wasn’t going to do it. That it was crazy to even think about it! Even if she wanted to. Her stubborn nature always made her do the opposite of what was expected of her, and this was no exception.   
Her headache really started pounding. She had to grab the counter as a wave of dizziness hit her. She blamed it on the whiskey and sleep deprivation. She was so tired! She had not slept well. Her fight with Ben had played havoc on her emotions. She kept hearing his words, kept seeing the anger and pain in his eyes, kept reliving that scorching kiss and the temptation that it automatically brought with it. It had been close to dawn before blessed sleep overtook her, chaotic snippets of dreams had haunted her, and it wasn’t long before the bright sunshine woke her up again.   
She still had a lot of things to do, but she couldn’t fight this weak spell any longer.  
She went into the parlor and laid down on the couch.   
After a few moments of lightheadedness, the world stopped spinning. She closed her eyes and slipped into a deep and comforting sleep.   
   
They had ridden off in a southern direction. Obi let Ben set the pace and the direction. The young man’s mind was not in the moment.   
Something had happened last night to have left him looking like a train wreck this morning. He figured it had to do with Rey. And Hux. Ben was no fool. He would be able to put two and two together and had probably guessed that Hux had been there to ask for permission to court.   
And dropping his little bombshell this morning probably hadn’t done much to give Ben some peace of mind either.   
They ended up at a piece of land near the South-East border of the ranch Obi hadn’t been on in years.   
It had been one of the two sites he had planned on building his home all those years ago, when he had first laid claim to the land. They had a similar view. Only this land was higher up than the land he had eventually chosen as the homestead.   
He knew Ben wanted to buy it from him in a few years.   
When they dismounted to allow the horses to drink from the small creek and graze a little, he thought the time right to start talking.   
“Go ahead.” He said to Ben.   
Ben looked up at him.   
“Go ahead with what?”  
Obi smiled benevolently. “Just say it. I know you want to.”  
A cocky little grin played at the corners of Ben’s mouth.   
“Say what? Tell you I think you’ve lost your marbles?” He snorted.   
“Well… “, Obi sighed a little, “it’s a start.” He grinned. “Why don’t we just cut the crap and say it like it is?”  
Ben looked at the man who was his boss. His mentor. His best friend.   
And without wanting to, he started talking.   
“Honestly, Obi, I think you’ve lost your mind. What in Hell were you thinking?” He exclaimed. “Marry your daughter? You know, the only woman in a three-county radius who hates my guts? The one who I can barely spend five minutes with without getting into an argument? You expect me to marry her and live happily ever after? Are you insane, old man?”   
Obi inwardly smiled. On the outside, he didn’t budge.  
“Yes. That’s exactly what I expect.”  
Ben’s face was worth a fortune.   
“Then I have nothing more to say than that I think you need an asylum.”  
He turned away and stared out at the scene before him.   
The view usually brought him peace of mind. Now he couldn’t help comparing it to the view in Rey’s bedroom. If Obi knew about that, he’d never back down about the two of them getting hitched.  
“That’s certainly your right.” Obi’s voice was a little rough, but that didn’t stop him from speaking his mind.   
“But when I say we cut the bullshit, I mean we cut the bullshit.” He faced Ben head on and simply said: “When are you going to admit that you love my daughter, Ben?”  
Ben’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth fell open.   
“Whatever gave you that idea?” he said. “We can’t stand each other, Obi.”  
“I don’t believe that. I never bought into the whole we-don’t-like-each-other-charade you’ve been playing. You love my daughter. You have loved her for years, if I’m not mistaken.” He smiled at the young man, who had taken on a strange red hue. Ben was embarrassed that he had found out his biggest secret.   
“And I’ll tell you another thing: you think you’re not good enough for her.”   
Ben was shocked speechless. But Obi kept talking, oblivious to Ben’s discomfort.   
“And that is, I’m afraid to say, probably all my fault. I ticked you off back then when you first came to work for me. But you have to understand, I had the same kind of reaction with every single hand that came to work for me. She was a beautiful girl, and beautiful women, especially those of Rey’s caliber, are hard to come by in these parts. It’s a father’s job to protect his little girl. And I took it very seriously. Maybe too much so.” He sighed and put his hand on Ben’s shoulder.   
“If I had stayed out of it, if I hadn’t been so hard on you, maybe the two of you would have gotten married years ago on your own volition.”  
“Obi, that’s not true. Rey never gave me the time of day, and I’m sure that…”  
“No, I am sure of it. Just as I am sure that this is what both of you really want.” Again, he smiled at the young man.   
“It’s obvious to me that you love my little girl more than anything in this world. You’ve proven that to me time after time through little things you do. Just as it’s obvious to me she loves you right back.”  
That hit a nerve.   
“Yeah, Obi, you’re absolutely right.”, he uttered sarcastically. “Your daughter loves me so much that she’s practically in mourning over the fact that she can’t marry her pretty little excuse for a lawyer at this exact moment. She’s in love with him. She told me so yesterday. She wants to marry him. That’s how much she loves me back.”  
“You love my daughter. I knew it!” Another huge smile split the old man’s face. “And besides, when are you going to tell her, Ben? She’ll find out sooner or later once you’re married. She might as well know now about who you really are. If she likes Hux for his profession, that would work to your advantage!”  
Ben closed his eyes momentarily. He’d made the mistake of not continuously denying the fact that he loved Rey. Obi had picked up and singled out that fact.  
Now what was he supposed to do?   
_To Hell with it…_  
“Yeah, Obi, I love your daughter. I’ve always loved her. I love her more than I ever thought I could love someone. Which is exactly why this isn’t a good idea. She doesn’t love me back! And what good would it do to tell her about my past? It won’t make her change her mind about me! She’ll never acknowledge that I have manners or even half a brain! She’ll never believe me when I say that I went to Harvard, that I graduated and passed the Bar. That I was an attorney back East or that my father is a Supreme Court Judge. She’ll trust me even less if I tell her about my father and why I left! If anything, it would be just another reason to resent me. This is just a tragedy waiting to happen.”  
“No, it’s not. And I am certain she loves you just as much as you love her. I know my daughter, Ben. Unfortunately, she takes after me. She’ll always do the opposite of what anyone expects of her, just because she can. “  
Obi took a step in Bens direction and looked him straight in the eye.   
“She used to fuss in front of the mirror whenever you were around before she stepped out. She hates it whenever you go into town, because she knows you’ll be with other women and it kills her. You’re the only one who raises her hackles, and the only man she’ll not be diplomatic with. But she’ll still cook your favorite meals and make you your favorite desserts, no matter how angry she is or how you got on her nerves.”  
Ben shook his head and wanted to interrupt him, so Obi upped the ante some more.  
“My daughter, Ben, fights you every step of the way and rebels in any way she can, because what she feels for you is so strong, it scares her. Trust me on this.”  
Ben was at a loss for words. Obi was being serious. And he didn’t know how to handle it. He hated the hope it raised. Hated the happiness it generated. Hated the doubts that wiggled their way into his regular way of thinking.   
After all, Obi had made a few good points.   
His shoulders slumped.   
“I still think this is a bad idea, Obi. She’ll never come around.”  
Obi put his arm around Ben’s shoulder and gave a good squeeze. “Trust me, son, she already has…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions please!!! :D   
> this is killing me...   
> show me some love and leave a comment or kudos if you liked this.
> 
> X  
> B


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 

 

Rey woke up from her nap feeling refreshed and relaxed. Until she remembered that morning’s conversation with Ben and her father.   
What was she to do?   
Heaving a great big sigh, she looked at the clock and realized she had been asleep for almost four hours! It was past noon!   
She would never catch up on today’s work.   
She stretched on the sofa and got up. She would do as much as she could to prepare a quick meal. Ben and her father would soon show up for their dinner. It would have to be something simple. She didn’t have time for the usual fixings.   
She walked into the kitchen and tied on her apron. She caught sight of herself in the reflection of the kitchen window and groaned. She looked like a cat that had been dragged down Main Street. She took down her hair to fix it.   
That was the moment Ben decided to walk in.   
_Just my luck_ , she figured.   
He halted in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight of her sleepy mussed look. The sight of that gorgeous mane of hair immediately reminded him of how it had felt in his hands and how soft it was against his bare skin.   
Not the best of thoughts to have in the middle of the day...   
She immediately took on her better-than-thou attitude and continued to quickly turn her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.   
“I haven’t gotten around to fixing your dinner yet, so you’ll have to wait a few minutes.”   
She sounded cold, even to her own ears.   
“That’s okay.” He said quietly. “Take your time. In fact, if you want, I’ll fix it myself. Your father stayed behind to help Luke with putting up another section of fencing for the new corral. He’ll be eating with the men.”  
Surprise was evident on her pretty face.   
“I see.” She said. “Well, actually, that would be nice of you. I still have a lot of things to do. Everything you need is in the pantry. Help yourself. Enjoy your meal.” She sounded so detached. She couldn’t help it. She really didn’t feel up to spending time alone with him. There were just too many issues between them that she hadn’t had time to sort out for herself.  
She turned around and started to walk towards the hallway when the sound of his voice halted her.   
“Rey?”   
She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. “Yes, Ben?”  
Was it her imagination, or did he seem insecure?  
“Have you set a date yet?”  
Her mouth dropped at that.   
_The nerve of that man!_   
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Why not?” he countered.  
“Why should I?” She said coolly. “I’m not going through with this.”  
“Rey…”  
“No, Ben. I won’t do it.” She said and looked him in the eye.   
He recalled what Obi had said. About her fighting him every step of the way out of fear. He honestly didn’t know if the man was right or not. But the least he could do, was try. Because, if they did get married, he had a chance of convincing her that they had a shot. That they could have that happily ever after.   
He closed the distance between them. Stopping two feet away, he gazed into her lovely face and realized he had to do make her agree.   
“Rey, I can’t afford to lose my job.” He tried to plead her with his eyes.    
“I need this job, for more reasons than I could possibly explain.”  
She frowned. Her father had mentioned writing to Washington.   
“You’re not in trouble with the law, are you? Because if you are Ben, I swear I’m…”   
But Ben quickly interrupted her. “No, no, it’s nothing like that, I promise. I haven’t committed any type of crime.”  
He searched her face. He saw something in her eyes that prompted him to continue to plead his case. He’d been a good lawyer once upon a time. He could do this.   
“Please, Rey, I am begging you. Name your price or stipulations. Anything.”  
She closed her eyes.   
“Ben, this is crazy!” She opened them again and looked at him with despair. “Nothing good will come of this! You know that as much as I do.”  
“I know, honey, but Obi has gotten this in his head and he won’t let it go.”  
He grabbed her shoulders gently and smiled compellingly.   
“Please?” He whispered.   
The dimple flashed, the warmth in his eyes, the touch of his hands on her shoulders… They caused her a lapse in common sense.   
She heaved another heavy sigh and against better judgement agreed.   
“Alright.”   
She watched complete and utter shock change his handsome smile. To say he was surprised was an understatement.   
“What?” he asked softly.   
“I said alright.”  
“Alright what?”  
She frowned and said: “Alright. I agree to marry you.”  
She was startled when a happy glow shone in his eyes.   
“You’ll marry me?” he asked.  
She wanted to laugh at his comical expression, but she didn’t even bat an eye.   
“Yes, I’ll marry you. But I have my conditions.”  
That part caught his attention.  
“Okay. I’m all ears.” He said and let go of her shoulders. He took a step back and folded his arms over his chest.   
She straightened her shoulders and had to think quickly.   
“Well, I only have two. My first condition is that I retain my independence. I refuse to be a submissive and obedient wife, no matter what. I am to be your equal, and when it comes down to important decisions – personal or business matters alike – I expect to be consulted with first.”  
He watched her closely. This was important to her. It mattered.   
“I cannot object to that. You know that I have always respected your opinion, and expertise. I can definitely live with that.” He nodded in agreement.   
“What’s your second point?”  
She bit her lip. He wouldn’t like this one. But it was for her own protection.   
She took a deep breath. Might as well get it over with.   
“Our marriage is not to be consummated.”   
She could not have blind-sided him any more if she had told him she expected him to butcher the horses and burn down the ranch as a wedding gift.  
“I beg your pardon?” he said. Judging from his facial expression he didn’t understand what she had said.   
She swallowed and repeated herself.   
“Our marriage is not to be consummated.” She said calmly. She was actually proud of the calm and collected tone of voice she had, when her nerves were screaming the way they were.   
He was about to argue from the look of him, so she quickly spoke up again.   
“I have my reasons, and they are quite logical if you’ll allow me to explain.”  
She lifted her chin and continued.   
“Don’t get me wrong, Ben. Sharing your bed was quite… enjoyable.” She said as bright pink blotches of embarrassment graced her cheeks. Enjoyable was not the word she would personally use to describe the heaven she had experienced when he’d made love to her, but she’d rather be skinned alive than let him know that. So, she opted for a very tepid word. It did not deter her from explaining her motivation though.   
“As long as our marriage is not consummated, we have the right to file for annulment. If I am not mistaken, this will be possible until four months into the marriage. This will give us ample time to decide whether or not we wish to continue with the marriage, or if it is better to part ways. I assume the latter will be the case, since neither of us is partial to spending the rest of our lives as a married couple. We both are determined that a certain type of affection is necessary for that, and that exact sentiment is lacking between us. But if we stay married for that term, Daddy won’t be able to say we didn’t try, and there won’t be any harm done since the marriage wasn’t consummated. We won’t have to live with the stigma of divorce and we will be free to pursue whatever we wish in our future.”  
Ben was stunned. Whatever he had expected her explanation to be, this wasn’t it. This was far too logical and too farfetched to ever have linked it to Rey’s way of thinking. She obviously had thought it through. Thoroughly. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.   
But she had a point. Not necessarily one he agreed with, but still.   
“I see. And I can certainly understand your point of view.” He said diplomatically. He was thinking at a thousand miles per hour. He needed to keep his wits about him.   
“However, what happens when we decide that the situation is unbearable before that time?” He added calmly. “Or if the opposite is true, what if things work out surprisingly well and affection is developed within that term?” He scratched his cheek in a pensive way, to make her believe he wasn’t as excited as he felt.   
“Do we stick to the four months, or do we act immediately?”  
_This is unexpected!_   
Of all the things she had expected him to say or do, she hadn’t thought he would actually be prepared to agree to her crazy terms…   
She swallowed past the nervous lump in her throat.   
“Well, I think it’s too early to make that type of decisions. I think that our actions can be taken accordingly.”  
He nodded.   
Four months. He had four months to try to win her over.   
_Well, Hell…_  
He hadn’t succeeded in seven years! Then again, he hadn’t really taken the effort to try to win her affection. They had simply co-existed in a strange sort of false semi-detest.  
It was worth a shot.   
“Very well. So, we have a deal?” he asked as he stretched out his hand.   
She looked at it.   
Was she really going to do this?   
She took his hand and shook it. “Deal”  
He smiled, a fullblown happy smile, one that completely went against the practical nature of their conversation. And one that left her weak in the knees.   
“Very well.” She said. “Now all we have to do is set a date.”   
Ben was quick to put in his two bits.   
“August 12 th.” He said.   
“What?” she exclaimed.   
He smiled, flashing that cute dimple again. It truly made her think he controlled that feature as much as he controlled everything else in that handsome, divine body of his.   
“August 12th. It’s perfect.” He said.   
“Are you out of your mind?” she argued. “That’s just three weeks away! It’s impossible to get everything arranged! And what will people say? It will only invite speculation.”  
“Sweetheart,” he drawled, “people are gonna talk anyway. They’ll put two and two together, and link it to the Midsummer Dance and the picnic auction. And if they ask, we’ll just claim that we’ve already wasted seven years, why wait any longer?” He lifted a shoulder and shrugged.  
 “People are suckers for romance. They’ll just sigh in delight and agree with us, and no one will be the wiser.”  
She huffed. It seemed pointless to argue with him on this subject. It was like trying to keep the tide from washing up on the shore. Straining, exhausting and utterly pointless.   
“Ben, I won’t be able to get everything done by myself in three weeks. “  
“Fine.” He said in a practical tone. “I’ll help you.”  
“You’ll help me?” she sounded incredulous.   
“Yeah, sure, why not?” He responded. “Wasn’t stipulation number one that you remain independent and equal? That you are involved in all important decisions?” He asked.   
“Well, yes, but I …”  
“So I insist to be returned the favor. If we are to be equal in this marriage, I insist on taking part in the planning aspect.” He looked at her and expected her to balk.   
But instead of contradicting his logic, she simply yielded.   
“Very well. As you wish. We will discuss everything tonight after supper. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do. Enjoy your meal.”   
And with that she turned and left the room.   
Ben stared after her and couldn’t believe she had agreed to be his wife.   
Sure, there were a few hiccups, like her insistence on not consummating the marriage. But he was quite certain he could change her mind on that account… A slow smile spread across his face.  
Feeling happier than he had in very long time, he started humming a tune and went in search of something to eat.

 

That evening, during supper, Ben and Rey informed Obi that they had in fact agreed to his plan of marriage.   
Obi acted elated, as if they had come to this decision all on their own. He congratulated them, kissed Rey and pulled Ben into a bear hug and kept saying how happy he was about this.   
Over the course of the meal they discussed the date and decided that they would be married right there on the ranch. Who would be invited, who wouldn’t be invited, etcetera.   
After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Obi left the pair alone stating that they had a lot to talk about and decide on before the big day.   
But as soon as he left, silence descended.   
Both Ben and Rey got caught up in their own thoughts, wondering what in the world they had gotten themselves into…   
Ben looked up at her and watched her worry her bottom lip.   
She was nervous.   
“What do you say we go outside and sit on the porch for a while? Maybe the night air will clear our heads a little.”  
She started and looked at him.   
“Umm…” For the life of her, she couldn’t recall what he had just said, but she didn’t want to let it on.   
“Yes. That would be nice.”  
He stood and pulled her chair back for her. She was mildly surprised and wondered where and when he had learned such manners. Had he always had them, but had she chosen to ignore them?   
He went to the counter and put the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses on a tray.   
Together they headed out to the front porch. Sunset was in full swing, it’s glorious colors brilliant and beautiful.   
 Rey took her usual rocker as Ben poured her a glass of lemonade. She thanked him as he handed it to her and then waited until he had poured his own. But instead of taking the rocker next to her, he walked up to the railing and leaned against it.   
After they had taken several sips in complete silence, he spoke up again.   
“So… Are you okay with holding the wedding here at the homestead?” he asked quietly.   
Dusk was settling all around them, the pretty bright tones of a very beautiful sunset creating a stunning backdrop. She sighed at the sheer magic of God’s blank canvas of these mountains and valleys. Every day was another masterpiece, unequalled in its splendor.   
“I used to always imagine getting married at the church where my parents were married.” She mused aloud.   
“But I kinda outgrew that vision over the past few years, I guess.” She felt his intent gaze, so she lowered her head and shrugged.   
“Now, I couldn’t imagine a more perfect place to get married than right here. I mean, just take a look around.” She took in her surroundings with nothing less than absolute wonder in her eyes. “There’s nothing that could possibly surpass this.”  
He was moved by her obvious love for the land. It was one of the few things they had in common. The landscape here was a complete contrast to that of his childhood and youth back in Coruscant.  
A small smile played with the corners of his mouth. “I couldn’t have put it better.” He tilted his head slightly and studied her.   
“What else have you always envisioned about your wedding?”   
Shock and surprise transformed her pretty face momentarily, but she ended up smiling broadly.   
“You mean, aside from an outlandish, sentimental, romantic proposal by the man of my dreams?” She lifted a single eyebrow in amusement and caused him to laugh.   
But his instincts were honed to perfection, and they were telling him to pay very, very close attention.   
She shook her head gently and softly continued with a hint of humor in her voice.   
“I don’t know, really. I guess…” she fell silent for a second or two. Ben waited her out patiently.   
“I guess,” she continued, “I would have liked a gazebo, I think. Lots of flowers. Roses, preferably.” She took on an ethereal, dreamy look as she seemed to stare into the future. “All of my friends and family gathered together” She smiled dreamily. “A ceremony at sunset, complete with a string quartet and handwritten, heartfelt vows that bring tears to everyone’s eyes…” She sounded wistful. With a modicum of sadness mixed in. As if she realized that what she really wanted on her big day would never happen.   
She suddenly seemed to remember that he was there on that porch with her.   
Embarrassment tinted her cheeks a pale pink. She shrugged and laughed.   
“Silly, I know. I…” she trailed off. She wouldn’t say any more. As far as she was concerned, she’d humiliated herself enough for one day.   
But much to her surprise, Ben started talking.  
“I’ve never really given it much thought, to be honest.” He studied his boots and spoke without thinking.  
“When I was still back East, I just figured it would be this big society social affair, with hundreds of guests. Half of which I wouldn’t know personally, but who would be offended if they didn’t receive an invitation. I would have no say in it whatsoever. I’d have to be half drunk, just to be able to get through the whole ordeal. My bride would be some socialite belle of whom my mother would disapprove, and my father would adore. And in ten years’ time, I wouldn’t even remember who attended or why I even agreed to get married in the first place.” He sipped his lemonade and only then realized he had disclosed more than he had intended. He sensed the questions she wanted to ask, but to her credit, she kept blessedly silent.   
“But now?” he continued, “I think if I could choose freely, it would lean more to your own idea. I would prefer a small wedding. Just some close friends and relatives. People I care about. A short and sweet ceremony in the outdoors, with the mountains in the distance and the sunshine on my face. Good food, lots of laughter…” He looked at her. “Yeah, I could definitely live with that.”.   
She was stunned.   
First of all, she didn’t really know how to react to what he had said about his past. From what she could tell, he seemed to be part of the higher rankings in society. She knew he was from back east, but she had no idea from where exactly. Didn’t know anything about his parents, or if he had siblings. What he did there or what his life had been like. If there had been anyone special. Why he had left. She wanted to know everything about it but feared he would close up like a clam if he got the feeling she was interrogating him. So she kept her peace. If he wanted her to know, he would start talking, right?   
And then to hear him talk of his vision matching her own… Well, that was just too good to be true.   
She watched as he finished his lemonade and put his glass back on the tray.   
“I hate to leave you like this, but I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow, and I had a terrible night last night. And today wasn’t exactly a quiet day either. So if you don’t mind, I would like to go to my cottage and get some rest.”  
She stood and faced him. “No, not at all. I understand. I had a bad night myself, but at least I had the advantage of being able to take a nap earlier.”  
She turned and picked up the tray. “Go right on home, I’m just going to take this inside and prepare for bed as well.” She smiled at him and he swore he could see affection in her beautiful hazel eyes.   
“I’ll hold the door for you, so you can pass easily.” He said. And like a true gentleman he did exactly what he said.   
He held on to the screen door and she paused as she was passing. She turned back towards him and looked up into his eyes.   
“Thank you, Ben. Goodnight” Her voice sounded sultry. Breathless. Enthralling. He was tempted to kiss her. Especially when her gaze seemed focused on his mouth. When she absently bit her lip, it was all he could do to keep himself from pinning her against the wall and capture her lips in a searing kiss. He steeled himself and forced resolve in his voice.  
“Goodnight, Rey.”  
Another shy smile with a hint of mischief, as if she knew where his mind was wandering and then she disappeared inside the house.   
Ben started for his cottage and found himself wearing a stupid grin on his face.   
_The little shrew!_ He thought affectionately.   
They’d actually made it through a conversation, a serious conversation no less, without arguing! She had even shared a few very private things with him. She had shown him she trusted him with at least a few of her secret hopes and dreams. She had let him see a very private side of herself. That was something very special indeed. He wanted to let her know he appreciated it. That he cared.  
He had to find a way to make those dreams come true. At the very least a few of them.   
And he abruptly stopped in his tracks as a brilliant idea hit him.   
He would build her that gazebo! And they would get married there.   
And he would make sure she got her outlandish, romantic proposal. In fact, he had just the perfect plan!   
He would set everything in motion tomorrow. He’d need a lot of help, but he would get it done. He’d ask Obi and Luke to pitch in. Some of the others as well. He grinned so broadly, it felt as if his cheeks would tear. It was a crazy and bold idea, but he felt it would have a positive outcome. And maybe, just maybe, she would start to see that their future could look bright after all…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, aren't they cute when they're not fighting??? ;) 
> 
> Let me know how this made you feel.   
> I appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> X  
> B


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be still, my heart...

**Chapter 15**

 

 

On Sunday, Rey and Obi always went to church together.   
It would be round noon when they got back to the ranch. And instead of coming up with a quick dinner, they would simply have an elaborate early supper.   
It would be no different today. As soon as they arrived back at the ranch, Obi excused himself though, saying he had quite a few things to take care of. He really needed to do it now, they were too important to wait till tomorrow.   
Rey smiled as she tied up her apron.   
Her father was slowly but surely advancing in years, his fiftieth birthday but a few months away. But he was as strong and spritely as a man not yet half his age. He was strong, fierce and determined, and she was proud to be his daughter.   
But every now and then he had a few strange twists that she couldn’t understand. Like his sudden determination to work on a Sunday. Or insisting she marry his foreman…   
Still smiling, she shook her head as she headed into the pantry to decide on what to cook for supper.  
She would not think of that today. Or at least try not to think of it for now.   
Ben would be joining them for supper later, as usual. So inevitably, she was going to have to think about the marriage. They probably had to talk about arrangements. She would make a list of all the things they would have to tackle while the potatoes were boiling and the meat was in the oven. But not just yet.   
Mentally, she couldn’t help but go over them one by one as she started peeling the potatoes.   
She needed to get her mother’s wedding dress altered and cleaned, they needed to clear and decorate the barn, decide on what food to serve, contact a band, talk to Poe, order flowers, and so on and so on. The list seemed endless.   
She was lost in thought when she suddenly heard footsteps up the back porch.   
“Miss Rey?” a voice called out.   
“Miss Rey!”   
It was Luke’ voice. A knock at the screen door sounded, and his voice sounded slightly distressed.   
She got up and went to the back door. As she saw Luke, she knew something was wrong.   
“Luke? What’s going on?” she exclaimed.   
“Miss Rey, they told me to come fetch you. Something about Ben. I can’t remember just what they said, but it was important.”  
Alarm raced through her veins.   
“Yes, of course.” She said as she was removing her apron. She was already out the door, before Luke had time to step aside.   
Together they quickly walked in the direction of the barn, but then Luke veered to the right. Towards the rose garden her mother had planted years ago. So she followed him. Many of the men stood there gathered.   
Fear and worry seemed to move her feet and it took no time at all to reach the crowd.  
“What’s going on?” she uttered.   
Upon her arrival, the men parted like the Red Sea must have done before Moses.   
But instead of seeing Ben or her father lying wounded on the ground, she found Ben standing in the center of that circle of men.   
She frowned and her mouth opened. But no sound came.   
Ben stood there in his best suit. His boots were polished, his hair was combed neatly. He looked amazing. And not hurt…  
He smiled at her and took a few steps in her direction.   
“You came.” He said softly. As if he thought she wouldn’t have.   
Her frown intensified.   
“Luke made it appear you were hurt…” her voice trailed off.   
All the men were staring at her with a very strange look on their faces.   
“What’s going on?” She looked around and saw her father at the far end of the group. He crossed his arms and simply looked on.   
Ben smiled, dimple and all, and a very soft and tender light shone in his eyes. Or it was a trick of the sun _. Probably.  
_ “Careful, Rey. I might start thinking you care about what happens to me…” he murmured for her ears only.    
When she pursed her lips and annoyance flashed in those pretty hazel eyes, Ben knew he had to cut to the chase.   
He took a deep breath. His nerves were making his insides quiver.  
He needed to calm down. Or just get it over with. He had to do _something_. The suspense was killing him.  
“Well Rey…” he started. “I don’t know if you remember, but this is the place I saw you for the first time.” He smiled at her confused look.   
  _So far, so good_.   
“You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I was mesmerized by the sight of you.” He stepped closer and took her hands in his. Her eyes grew large at his boldness to do this in front of their men.   
“And I still am. And your beauty, like your spirit, has only grown brighter over the years. As has my affection.” He said roughly, his voice gruff with unspoken emotion.   
Rey’s jaw dropped. She felt completely confused. She thought he had been hurt. What was going on?   
“It’s taken me over seven years to work up the nerve for this. But if I wait another day, I’ll go crazy.”  
He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them briefly and Rey’s cheeks grew warm. Her eyes darted around, looking at their men, who seemed to enjoy the show.   
He let go of her hands, reached into his pocket and retrieved a small black velvet box. He sat down on one knee, right there in the dirt, probably ruining his pants forever.   
Her hand flew up to cover her mouth in a gesture of disbelief at the sight of a diamond ring as he opened the box. But what he said next, astonished her almost to the point of fainting.  
He took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in his throat.   
“My dear Rey, I have fought these feelings with everything I had in me, but I am done fighting. I simply cannot imagine my life without you. You are the reason I wake up every morning, and the reason I can give thanks at the end of the day. I never thought there would be a woman on this earth that could make me feel excited about what the future might bring until I met you. You can be sweet as sugar one minute and be more feral than a bobcat in the next. You challenge me with your wit and spunk, and always manage to surprise me.”   
Ben paused then, taking another deep breath and swallowing past yet another lump in his throat. She’d probably think this was just a stunt to make their union more credible, but he was as sincere and dedicated as he’d ever been in his life. Though she would never believe it.   
He swallowed a second time before continuing.  
“I want to share the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy or die trying. Please do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world. Rey Elisabeth Kenobi, will you marry me?”  
Rey was shocked beyond speech. She stood there, looking at Ben sitting on one knee in the dirt, holding a jewelry box with a stunningly beautiful ring.   
White gold, with a huge oval cut diamond in the center. Pretty decorative white gold swirls flanked the largest diamond she had ever seen, with several smaller diamonds incorporated in the band. It was exquisite.  
This was what dreams were made of.   
He was proposing!  
In her mother’s rose garden!  In front of all their men!  
It was a little silly, very outrageous and elaborate. Extremely romantic. And all of it was done by the man of her dreams.   
_Where did he find this ring? It must have cost a fortune._  
She was shocked to find tears streaming down her face.   
She was even more shocked to see a semblance of fear in Ben’s beautiful amber eyes.   
Why would he be afraid? She had already given him her word, hadn’t she?   
“I…” she croaked. She couldn’t speak a single syllable if her life depended on it. So she simply nodded.   
“Yes?” Ben asked carefully. “Are you saying yes? Yes, you’ll marry me?”  
She removed her hand from her mouth and repeated “Yes”.  
A great big happy smile lit his face and he got up. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips. As her senses were assaulted in the best of ways, she was but faintly aware of the men around them. The moment she had said yes, they had started shouting and applauding. Happy whoops sounded in the air and several hats went flying.   
When the kiss ended, Ben gazed into her eyes and she could swear she saw real affection there.   
He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He then kissed the finger and her hand and was about to pull her back into his arms when Obi appeared. He quickly stepped in, and after another round of hoorays and applause, led the happy couple back towards the house.

  
After that, it seems a whirlwind had landed at Heaven’s Peak.   
Everything and everyone seemed to be going at full throttle.   
The wedding plans had everyone in a frenzy.   
Ben and Rey had sat down on the Sunday evening of the proposal and gone over everything they had needed to arrange and had divided the tasks.  
In the blink of an eye, they were but a few days left till the wedding and everything was going according to plan. Between the two of them, they had gotten a lot done.   
The flowers were ordered, Poe – who had been more than happy upon hearing the news- had been notified. They had decided on what food to serve and where to have the reception. The barn had been emptied out and had a thorough cleaning. They had gone into town together to purchase their wedding rings. They had settled on having everyone on the guest list, since chances were that the townsfolk would turn up anyway. The invitation had therefore simply been printed in the Fairview Gazette.   
Rey had prepared a room for Ben, since she had been the one to insist on separate bedrooms. She’d gone to great lengths to make it as comfortable as she could. She’d chosen big, bulky furniture that she considered manly. Dark, bold colors were used. She hoped it would be to his taste.   
Ben had set everything in motion for the build of Rey’s gazebo in secret. For as far as anyone could keep a secret, anyway.   
He had four men working on it fulltime and worked on it himself as often and for as long as he could. They were working on it in the bunkhouse, so Rey wouldn’t be able to see it.  
Thank God the lumber was measured to precision and everything was going according to plan. He had every single piece coated in white paint as soon as it was cut, so they only had to assemble it. They would do it three days before the wedding. That way he would still have enough time to surprise Rey and help her decorate it.   
That day was finally here… He hoped she would like it. The men had ribbed him about his involvement in the wedding planning. He graciously underwent the good-natured jokes about being lassoed and whipped and the likes.   
He couldn’t argue with them because if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was the truth.   
He and the men started hauling the beams and lattice works of the gazebo out of the bunkhouse and carrying it over to its designated place near the rose garden. He briefly glanced up at the house, hoping Rey wouldn’t notice just yet…  
Rey had asked one of the men’s wives, Lucy, to alter her mother’s wedding dress. With only three more days before the wedding, they were upstairs in her bedroom for the final fitting. Lucy had not only adjusted the size, but had also tweaked a few small details, making the dress a little more contemporary.   
She stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. Wearing her mother’s wedding dress, her hair styled as she would wear it on her wedding day, her veil in place.   
She looked beautiful. She looked like a bride.   
She couldn’t believe that she was getting married. To Ben.   
She tamped down the butterflies the thought evoked.   
For the past two weeks, they had gotten along. She smiled at the thought. Who could have predicted something so inconceivable? Not one argument! They had discussed and agreed on most things without much trouble. He had been just as involved with the wedding preparations as she was. They had talked more and spent more time together than ever before. And he had been so gentle and kind and patient. Could it have been her own mindset towards him that had caused such friction between them?  
It was strange and rather unsettling to think her own behavior might have been at the base of their troubled companionship all these years.   
“You look beautiful, Miss Rey.” Lucy spoke softly.   
When Rey turned and smiled, Lucy actually teared up.   
“Your mother would have been so proud!” she said softly as she dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief. “And Ben is going to be speechless when he sees you in that gown. He’s going to love you even more than he already does.”  
Rey looked up at Lucy and was at a loss for words. She couldn’t very well tell the woman that they weren’t in love. So she just smiled and said: “I hope so. Will you help me out of this dress, Lucy? I wouldn’t want to risk anything happening to it.”  
“Yes of course.”   
Together they worked fast and as Rey was putting her hair in its usual bun at the back of her head, she noticed Ben and several other men carrying large white wooden beams out of the bunkhouse. She frowned.   
“What on earth…” her voice trailed off.   
She quickly secured the bun with bobby pins and then headed downstairs with Lucy on her heels.   
She walked outside briskly.   
As she neared the barn, Ben caught sight of her. Mild panic assaulted him at the look on her face. He quickly walked up to meet her halfway.   
“Hi!” he said sheepishly.   
“Ben? What’s going on?” she asked with a frown. “What are they doing?”  
She pointed at the men who were currently carrying another beam and a section of lattice out of the bunkhouse.   
He took a deep breath and started haltingly.   
“Well, errr,…” he frowned as he tried to come up with some lame excuse. The look on her face kept him from voicing it though. He sighed in defeat.   
“It’s kind of a surprise.”   
“A surprise?” she asked skeptically.   
He made a face and answered: “Yes. And it’s not ready yet.”  
He turned her around and put his arm around her shoulders, unwittingly astonishing her in the process.   
“Why don’t you go back into the house and keep yourself occupied, and I promise I’ll come get you as soon as we’re done setting it up?”  
She dug in her heels, effectively stopping them midstride.   
She turned and looked up at him. “I don’t believe you.” She said accusingly.   
“You’re up to something, Ben Solo.” She spoke as she poked him in the chest with her index finger. “You’d better tell me what’s going on right now!”  
He gazed in her eyes and she had trouble breathing. His gaze was so intense.   
“Why is it so hard for you to trust me?” he asked while he cupped her neck and gently rubbed his thumb up and down. The tiny gesture wreaked havoc on her senses and she felt her entire body respond. He smiled at her almost intimately and she felt her insides quiver.   
“Just try trusting me for once.” He drawled softly. “Just this once.” He grinned and that sexy dimple flashed. “I promise you won’t regret it.”   
She sighed and stared into his handsome face. She felt herself relax at the reassurance she saw there.   
_Why do I not trust him indeed…_  
“Alright. I’ll trust you. But you’d better not keep me waiting too long. You know I haven’t the patience for these things.”  
A broad smile spread across his face and he murmured softly in his heavily laced Southern drawl. “That’s my girl.”   
A strange light shone in his eyes and he bent and softly kissed her lips.   
He hadn’t planned to kiss her. But she was standing there, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes of hers and he couldn’t help himself.   
He felt the shock go through her and she went rigid for a second. But then to his surprise, she sighed and kissed him back.   
It must have been no more than a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.   
The way her mouth molded to his was nothing shy of perfection.   
He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. He broke the kiss gently and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
“Come on, Sweetheart. I’ll walk you up to the house.” He drawled in a voice that was rough with emotion and desire.  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted her to the back porch.   
They ascended the steps together and when they reached the top step, he turned around and looked her in the eye.   
He repeated himself, drawling lazily.   
“Trust me, Rey. You’re gonna love your surprise. You’ll see. Go on inside. I’ll come get you when it’s finished.” He smiled and quickly brushed his lips across hers.   
“See you later, Sweetheart.” He said and rushed down the steps.   
Rey couldn’t help the silly smile that stole across her face or the little squeeze in her heart.   
She had to be careful, or that man was gonna break her heart and crush her dreams…

Later that day, Ben came storming into the house.   
He was dirty and sweaty and hungry as a horse, but he was too excited to mind.   
“Rey? Are you here?” he yelled as he stomped into the kitchen.   
She had been in the middle of writing a poem, so she quickly hid her notepad behind the cushion in the den and shouted out: “Yes, I’m here. What is it?”, as she headed out to meet him. They met in the middle of the hallway.   
He looked sweaty and filthy, covered in dust from top to bottom with sawdust caught in his hair. But the twinkle in his eyes was irresistible.   
“Are you ready for your surprise?” he asked softly. His excitement was contagious.   
“I’ve been waiting inside for hours, what do you think?” she was quick to reply.   
He grinned. “Good.” He said and produced a bandana from his back pocket.   
“Turn around.”  
“Wait, what? What do you think you’re doing?” she said as he gently gave her a nudge.   
“I’m going to blindfold you.” He drawled slowly in a low voice that made her nerve endings tremble. He said it close to her ear and the effect of his words made her womb quiver. She was shocked at her own promiscuity.   
She swallowed hard and asked: “Why?”  
Her voice was soft and sultry, reminding him of the night they’d spent together. His body responded so fast it left him lightheaded.   
He too had to swallow several times before he felt ready to answer.   
“Because it’s more fun this way.”  
He gently blindfolded her and turned her in his arms.   
“Do you trust me?” he asked her softly.   
She smiled and replied: “I let you blindfold me, didn’t I?”  
He chuckled and simply said: “Let’s go then.”  
He led her outside and steered her towards the rose garden.   
The heady scent of summer roses gave her a sense of direction, but he kept on walking.   
Suddenly they halted. He came to stand behind her, his heat seeping into her body like a warm blanket on a cold day. The comfort it gave her was slightly disconcerting.   
“Are you ready?” He whispered in her ear. The sensation elicited goosebumps and a desire so strong she felt embarrassed. She nodded and he started to loosen the blindfold.   
“Okay, here we go. Three… Two… One… Open up.” He said quietly.   
She had to blink from the sudden exposure to the bright sunshine.   
But what she saw when her eyes had adjusted took her breath away.   
She gasped and muttered under her breath.   
“What in the world?” her voice trailed off.   
She looked up at Ben in total bewilderment and shook her head in disbelief.   
“What? I mean how…” she stammered.   
Before her stood a beautiful white-washed octagonal gazebo, complete with lace-like lattices and gingerbread molding. He’d already planted several pink and red and white rosebushes around the edges, their branches would grow up and cover it in a few years’ time.   
“Do you like it? Is it what you had in mind?” he asked. She noticed a hint of insecurity in his handsome features, although he did his best to hide it.   
“You did this for me?” she asked incredulously.   
“Well… You said you wanted to get married in a gazebo with the man of your dreams.” He drawled.   
“I figured that since you had to miss out on the prince charming part, I’d at least get you your gazebo…” he said matter-of-factly.   
She laughed at that and tears welled in her eyes. She looked at the gazebo and then at him. As she stared up in his eyes, she whispered: “It’s perfect. It’s everything I’ve ever dreamt of. I don’t know how to thank you.”  
He felt as if he were being sucked into big piles of quicksand. This was dangerous. He had to lighten the mood, so he decided to joke around.   
“Well, I would appreciate it if you said “I do” on Saturday. Would make me look stupid if you left me standing at the altar after going to all this trouble…”  
He winked and the tension in the air dissipated somewhat. They both laughed.   
“You have my word, Ben. I won’t run off on you.” She said quietly.   
He looked into her eyes and the need to kiss her was so bad it almost physically hurt.   
“Okay then.” He said instead.   
“Let’s go home. I’m starving and I need a shower.”  
She smiled and said: “Yes, that you do.”  
They broke into laughter and returned to the house in amicable silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this the sweetest thing ever?? 
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving me a comment!   
> I'd be happy to discuss it with you! 
> 
> x  
> B


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 

 

Saturday came hard and fast and left everyone running around like crazy, trying to get the final touches in place.   
Ben and the men were working hard, getting the barn and the gazebo ready.   
Rey was inside with a lot of the men’s wives, getting the food prepared and arranging the flowers.   
Just before the sun started setting, the first guest were arriving.   
Rey was ushered upstairs to get dressed.   
Her nerves were screaming and she felt slightly dizzy and nauseous. She’d felt that way a lot the past couple of days.   
Lucy noticed Rey’s hands shake.   
“Don’t you worry Miss Rey. It’s just pre-wedding jitters. Everyone has them. Just keep breathing and you’ll be fine.” She smiled compassionately.   
Rey took a deep breath and returned the woman’s warm smile with one of her own.   
“I know, Lucy. Thank you for all that you’ve done. All of you.” She said, looking around at this band of women who had been such help the past three weeks. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”  
Lucy kissed her on the cheek and whispered: “You’re more than welcome, Miss Rey. It is our honor to stand with you on this important day. Come now, dry your eyes. You don’t want your groom to think you do not want to be his bride today.”   
The older woman quickly produced a handkerchief and dabbed gently at Rey’s eyes.   
“Now…” she continued briskly, “Let us get you downstairs. Your father is waiting at the bottom of the staircase and your guests are anxiously waiting for your arrival.” She squeezed Rey’s hands one last time and then gestured for the women to leave the room.   
Rey was left staring at her reflection for a moment or two.   
A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized she was about to marry the man of her dreams. They had taken care of every detail and it would be the wedding of her fantasies.   
_If only Ben would love me…_  
She took a deep breath, impatiently wiped at the lone tear and lifted her head high. She could do this!   
She turned and left the room and was met by her father at the bottom of the stairs.   
A tear fell from his eyes and he kissed her cheek lovingly.   
“I can’t tell you how happy I am, Princess. And I know your mother would be just as proud as I am. You look as lovely as she did. I know you still have your doubts, but I promise you you’ll be happy. I can feel it in my bones.” He smiled at her and then said softly: “I wish you every happiness, bliss and good fortune.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.” She softly replied.   
He reached for her and ever so gently lowered her veil.   
“Let’s help your man out of his misery. He’s been anxious to see you all day…”   
They both laughed and left the house.   
The sight that greeted her when they came near the rose garden took her breath away.   
Large bales of hay flanked the aisle on both sides in several rows, each row decorated with fragrant wildflowers, roses and lace ribbons. Burlap covered the seats. The aisle itself was also made from burlap, covered with rose petals. The gazebo was decorated with more flowers and lace, large ribbons and bows made it look as if it came right out of a fairy tale.   
To the left of the gazebo stood three of their men, playing the violin and fiddle. As the Wedding March rang through the meadow, her gaze was drawn to Ben.   
He looked so handsome in a new gray suit, tailored to perfection. He wore the same gold-colored vest he had worn to the Midsummer Dance, bringing out the unusual color of his eyes. The smile he gave her made her weak in the knees. She seemed to float down the aisle, as if she were dreaming.   
Ben watched his bride appear and felt his heart squeeze and his stomach clench and then do a somersault.   
She was so beautiful it hurt his eyes.   
As their eyes met, he felt the connection down to his toes.   
Without warning, he felt the sting of tears.   
_That is my wife. That is my woman._ He thought.   
As she appeared at his side, Poe started the ceremony.   
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before the face of God to join Benjamin Solo and Rey Kenobi in holy matrimony.” His voice boomed loud enough for all to here.   
“Who gives this woman away?” he asked.   
“I do.” Obi answered in an equal booming voice.   
Obi took Rey’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it warmly. He then took Ben’s hand and placed Rey’s hand in Ben’s. To Ben he spoke softly.   
“Take care of my daughter, son. Treat her right.”  
Ben swallowed hard and met Obi’s gaze head-on. “Yes, Sir. I promise.” He said with a nod.   
“Good.” Obi said. He then turned away and took his seat in the first row.   
Ben led her up to where Poe stood, smiling at them benevolently.   
“You looked beautiful, my dear.” He whispered and made her smile.   
To Ben he whispered: “I hope you know how lucky you are.”  
“That I do.” Ben whispered back and looked down at his bride.  
She smiled up at him from beneath her veil and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.   
“Marriage is a sacred constitution, one that should not be entered lightly. For it is a union of body and soul and one that the Good Lord Himself watches over. Looking at the two of you, it is obvious to all here present, that true love overcomes all obstacles and always finds a way to bless those brave enough to follow it.”  
The entire Fairview community was hanging on Poe’s every word.   
“As we are about to join this man and this woman in marriage, I ask that if anyone should know of any solid reason that these two should not be joined, to speak up now or forever hold their peace.”  
Rey looked up at Ben shyly and he squeezed her hand as he smiled.  
“Let us take note that there is no one present who can think of a reason why these two people should not be wed.”  
Ben released a breath of relief he didn’t know he had been holding when Poe continued with the ceremony.   
After disclosing a few “fun” facts about marriage and after a beautiful piece of scripture on and love, it was time to exchange vows.   
“Ben and Rey have chosen to write their own vows in addition to the traditional wedding vows. We will first listen to Rey.” And then he gestured that she could start. She trembled as she unfolded the piece of paper that contained her wedding vows. She had to swallow several times before she trusted herself to speak. In a loud and clear voice, she began her speech.   
“Ben, if anyone would have told me but a few months ago that I would be standing here beside you today, exchanging vows to become your wife, I would have deemed them insane. Imagine that, you and I, husband and wife. Us! Who could not stay in the same room for longer than thirty minutes without getting into an argument… It would have sounded preposterous to me.”   
Several people chuckled and snickered. And Rey smiled up at him with an amused twinkle in her eyes. He returned it with a small laugh.  
“But then one day, not so long ago, I looked at you and it was like I had never seen you before. I started noticing little things that I had never paid attention to before. And suddenly, I realized that we had more in common than I thought. And that you had captured my heart in a way no one else ever had or ever could.”   
Again, she briefly met his gaze and tears filled her eyes.   
“My dear Ben, by joining my hand with yours, I give you my loyalty, my devotion, my heart and all that I am.” She smiled and folded the paper again.   
His throat was constricted with emotion.   
He muttered “wow” under his breath, and after inhaling deeply several times decided there was no time like the present. He on the other hand did not produce a piece of paper but started speaking from the heart…  
“Rey, my dear Rey…” he sighed. “Much like yourself, I would not have imagined this day to happen but a few mere months ago. But unlike you, I have always seen you as the beautiful, intelligent and headstrong woman that you are. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were different from any other woman I had ever met. I knew in my heart that you were very special. I was afraid to show you my affections because, well, let’s face it, your father is a very intimidating man. I thought he would shoot me for just looking at you…” He said with a devilish grin, and the entire community started laughing. Obi merely shrugged a shoulder and smiled.   
“But I could not fight my feelings any more than I can stop the sun from rising or the rain from falling.” He said dramatically.   
“You inspire me, Rey.” He said with that Southern drawl coming through as he gazed into her eyes so intently. “You make me want to be a better man. You are what makes me excited at what the day might bring in the morning. You are why I can give thanks as I go to sleep. I give you my heart, my soul and the very essence of my being. And for as long I live, I promise that I’ll make you happy or die trying.”  
Several guests were dabbing their eyes and noses when he was done.   
“Beautifully spoken, both of you. I am sure that a love so sincere will be blessed by the Good Lord. You will now repeat after me.” He turned to Rey and she repeated his every word.   
“I, Rey Elisabeth Kenobi, take thee, Benjamin Solo, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live.”   
Then Poe turned to Ben, asking him to repeat after him.   
“I, Benjamin Solo, take thee, Rey Elisabeth Kenobi, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live.”  
Then Poe blessed the rings, they both said the words “with this ring I thee wed” as they exchanged them and then Poe went completely silent.   
When Ben and Rey both looked up at him nervously, he grinned from ear to ear.   
“I beg your pardon. I merely wanted to savor the moment.”   
This caused the community to laugh once again.   
“It is with great pleasure that I may say these words. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ben, you may lift the veil and kiss your bride.”  
Ben and Rey turned to each other, and for her ears only he whispered: “Don’t mind if I do.”   
He gently lifted her veil and kissed her tenderly.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, Mr and Mrs Solo.” Poe beamed as he made the announcement.  
The crowd cheered and as they walked back down the aisle, they were showered in flower petals and rice.  
They headed for the barn and before long the party started.   
Refreshments were served, food displayed and music and laughter filled the air.   
The reception lasted for several hours as everyone wanted the chance to wish the newlyweds their congratulations.  
Rey felt as if she were dreaming.   
For one evening, she didn’t have to hide how she really felt.   
She was able to simply show the world what Ben meant to her.   
She smiled and laughed and looked at him as if he had hung the moon.   
People congratulated them all evening long and wished them well.   
They danced and enjoyed themselves and they hadn’t a care in the world.   
Rey wanted it to last forever.   
But all too soon, their guests were starting to leave. Tomorrow was Sunday, and most of them attended Church or had work to do.   
But the magic of her wedding day would make her smile for years to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Gosh...   
> I always cry at weddings... 
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this chapter.   
> I'm dying to know! 
> 
> x  
> B


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 

 

The last guests had gone home, most of the cleanup was already finished.   
Ben and a few others were cleaning up the last remnants of the party.   
Rey had excused herself twenty minutes ago, saying she had a headache after such a busy day and had gone up to bed.   
Obi had graciously offered to stay up at the foreman’s cottage for a couple of nights “so them young folks have some time alone”. He would soon enough leave for the cattle drive anyway, so those few extra days wouldn’t make much of a difference.   
He decided it was time to head upstairs as well. He’d had enough of keeping up appearances. Because he was overjoyed to have made Rey his wife, and wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but he had to subdue himself in front of his bride, for she would not believe him.  
He said his goodnights and received quite some grins and knowing smiles in return.   
As he walked up the stairs, Ben sighed deeply. What a mess. What an absolute mess.   
Rey had agreed to Obi’s plan, and at least pretended affection for him in public, so people wouldn’t be too suspicious. She had stayed by his side, gazed up at him adoringly, smiled until he was sure her jaw ached and graciously accepted the congratulations from an abundance of well-wishers.   
He had almost believed she really loved him…  
Both of them had been surprised to hear from several people that it was about time the two of them quit messing around and finally settled down. That they’d known for years their marriage was in the making.  
What the townsfolk didn’t know was that this was no love-match. In fact, Rey and he had agreed that their marriage would be in name only. They would live in the same house, share their meals, but they would by no means share a bed. Rey had insisted, which had shocked him at first. After all, they’d already made love long before they were married. He had thought they were heading in the right direction after he’d surprised her with the gazebo, but for some reason she had distanced herself since then. Her behavior had grown cooler than ever, and she barely spared him a glance when they were alone, which was the equivalent of the chance of getting snow in July these days.   
And now, her insistence on separate bedrooms no longer brought him humor.   
In fact, every time he remembered the look on her face and her rational explanation as she made her request he felt anger build in his chest.   
He had hoped that after proposing the way he did and after building her that gazebo, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.   
But the more he tried to win her over, the more she retreated.  
_Frustrating.  
_ He walked into the room that was to be his from now on.   
He looked around the quarters that Rey had redecorated for his sake. Amazing what she could pull off in such a short amount of time…   
It was a nice room, he thought as he took off his vest and tie. He threw them on the bed, discarding them with an air of nonchalance.  
Rey had outdone herself here. The room felt masculine and sturdy with dark furniture and bold manly colors, and she had done everything she could to make it as comfortable as possible. But as he gazed at the big bed, he felt the anger in his chest expand.   
It felt downright wrong to be here, while his bride was in the room across the hall, no doubt sleeping soundly in that big featherbed of hers. The thought set his teeth on edge. This was their wedding night!   
And in that moment, he made up his mind.   
He turned on his heel and walked across the hall. Without hesitation, he twisted the doorknob and simply strode in.   
The sight that greeted him almost knocked him to his knees.   
There she was, his bride. Sitting in her pretty white nightgown with lace trim, one of the sleeves hanging off her shoulder, brushing her long shiny curls. The surprise on her face would have been funny if the sight of her hadn’t made it nearly impossible to breathe. He walked into the room and closed the door without a word. It clicked loudly in the silence that greeted him.   
The silence didn’t last long though.   
Rey straightened her spine and narrowed her eyes at him as she said: “What do you think you’re doing here?”   
He ignored her pointed stare as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly he took off his boots, one by one. They thumped heavily on the floor. His socks followed soundlessly.  
Without looking at her, he simply answered: “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ready for bed.” He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off without even tilting his head her way.  
Rey stared at him incredulously. He couldn’t be serious.   
Her heart had come to a full stop, only to pick up again at double speed.   
The sight of him sitting on her bed taking off his clothes only brought back memories of their night together. Memories that could still make her body tingle and her breath hitch whenever they crossed her mind.   
She had only agreed to this farce because he had given her word that they wouldn’t be sharing a bed. If they did, she wouldn’t be able to protect her heart. It was hard enough as it was now…   
She thought he was good on his word. Seems she was wrong.   
“No, you’re not.” She said sternly.   
He had the nerve to chuckle, albeit without a trace of humor.   
“Oh yes I am.” He stood and started unbuttoning his trousers when she cried out.   
“Stop right there!”   
He halted with his fingers hovering over the last two buttons of his pants and looked over at her with fake innocence all over his face.   
Thank God! He was wearing britches today!   
“Is something wrong?” he asked.   
She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to face him.   
“You can bet your bottom dollar that there’s something wrong. You’re not spending the night here. We had a deal. So take your things and go back to your own room.” Even though she sounded calm and composed, she felt anything but. The sight of his bare chest made her mouth go dry. She longed to brush her hands over those sculpted planes, so she fisted them at her side.   
Ben sighed and picked up his shirt. But instead of heading for the door, he headed in her direction.   
He placed the shirt on the back of her vanity chair and looked her square in the eye. For a few seconds, he said nothing. When he finally chose to speak, it was in a low and soft voice, so intimate that it made her skin tingle in anticipation.  
“I know what our deal was, Rey. But if you think that I’ll be sleeping alone on our wedding night, you’ve got another think comin’. Don’t worry, I won’t accost you. I’m a big boy, and despite your obvious low opinion of me, I _can_ keep my hands to myself, no matter how tempting it is to do the opposite. And don’t even think about sleeping somewhere else tonight. I’ll just follow. So, for your sake and mine, just get in the bed and go to sleep. Goodnight.” Rey’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped.  
He turned on his heel and stalked back towards the bed, unbuttoning the rest of his trousers on the way. After hanging them on the back of the bed, he crawled in without another word. He barely spared her another glance.   
She turned her back to him, finished brushing her hair. She turned down the lamps and walked over to the bed in the dark.   
Silently she crawled in, thinking what a fool she was.   
She had almost believed him today when he had spoken his vows. She’d almost believed that he meant all those sweet smiles and softly whispered words. She’d almost believed that the tenderness in his kisses had been sincere. And she had trusted him to keep his promise.   
A tear slipped down her cheek as she vowed not to ever be reeled in by his sweet nothin’s again, because right now she realized that she still felt far more for him than she should. This marriage would only bring her heartache.   
She sighed and closed her eyes, when she felt Ben turning her way and put his arms around her. He pulled her closer and a little cry of surprise tumbled from her lips.   
Before she could protest, he murmured close to her ear: “Relax Rey. I’m not going to seduce you. Just let me hold you tonight if nothing else.”  
She felt that same pull she had felt on the night of the Midsummer Dance. If he did decide to seduce her, she would be absolutely helpless. She would welcome his touch, in all honesty.   
But Ben merely kissed the top of her head and mumbled goodnight.   
Soon the only sound in the room was the sound of his even breathing. She tried to get out of the bed, but his arms tightened around her and he murmured his protest.   
Finally, she relaxed against him. And she drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the comfort of his strong, safe arms.   
  
She woke up at the sunlight streaming in through the lace curtains.   
It took a while to claw through the daze she was in. She felt disorientated and fuzzy, as if she were climbing through a thick mist.   
When her mind could function again, she came to a startling realization.   
She was draped across Bens wide chest, her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. His breath tickled her forehead. Her hand was placed over his heart where she could feel his steady heartbeat. Her left leg was thrown over his waist, her nightgown had bunched up around her hips, baring her legs and behind. Bens hand was firmly cupping her bare bottom, since she always slept without the barriers of drawers whenever she could. The sensation of his manhood pressing into her hip and his hand so possessively on her backside caused a whirlwind of emotions. Desire being the strongest.   
She was shocked by her own thoughts, as she realized she wanted her husband’s touch. When had she turned into such a brazen hussy?   
She sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time how she had gotten into this mess. Why on earth had she agreed to this?   
_Because you’re crazy about him, that’s why…_  
That little voice in the back of her head reminded her without compassion.   
As she acknowledged that little voice, she pondered the notion.   
Was she crazy about him?   
She barely liked the man. Couldn’t stand him. They got into arguments at the drop of a hat. But still, there was this attraction. A magnetic pull almost.   
Was she merely crazy about him in a physical way? The answer was no. Definitely not. It was so much more than just physical. Always had been more than just physical attraction. But still…   
Her hand absently stroked his chest as all these thoughts rambled on in her head.  
She had heard of that. That it was possible for two people to live in a sort of detest towards one another, but still were unable to stay away from each other because they shared a physical attraction too strong to resist. The opposite was equally true. There were people who genuinely liked or even loved each other but were not physically compatible. Who had trouble to muster even the slightest bit of passion.   
That was definitely not the case with her and Ben. When they had come together, it had been almost magical.   
And sure, they didn’t get along most of the time, but on the other hand, he did have his good qualities. He was loyal to her father, he was a hard worker. He loved this land as much as she did. He was honest, brutally so sometimes. Never once had he lied to her, or even attempted to fib. He had a great sense of humor, eventhough it was high on sarcasm most of the time.   
She smiled as the next thought popped up. He was a wonderful dancer. And when he had made love to her… Sweet Heaven, he had made her feel like the most cherished woman on this earth…   
She was so lost in her own incoherent thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Bens breathing had changed.   
She had woken him up with her soft caresses. He could tell that she wasn’t doing it on purpose, but his body responded nevertheless.   
For a minute or two he just lay there enjoying the moment. He’d never actually slept with a woman before, and he didn’t count the Midsummer Dance either. That had been pure exhaustion and too short to be called sleep.   
This was different. He hadn’t made love to her, and that changed everything.   
He had slept more soundly and peacefully than he had in over ten years. He could feel her smile against his chest, and his heart gave a little squeeze. And in all honesty, he loved the feel of her petite frame snuggled up to him. He loved waking up with her arms around him. He loved the way she made him feel strong and alive. And very potent at this very moment.   
He squeezed her bottom and quietly said: “Goodmorning Mrs Solo.”  
He kissed the top of her head and felt her go completely rigid.   
The hand on his chest stilled. He heard her sharp intake of breath.   
Annoyance at her reaction made him frown.   
Sure, they weren’t your average honeymooners, but still…   
She wanted to get up but since he was holding on to her leg, the only way she would be able to do that was to straddle him first.   
_Not in a million years…_  
“Goodmorning Ben.” She said quietly.   
“Would you please be so kind as to remove your hand so that I may get up?   
Her cool demeanor irritated him, her politeness in shrill contrast with the fact that he was holding her bare butt in his hand.   
As retaliation, he decided to tease her some more. He knew she hated his “arrogance” more than anything, so that would be his method of choice.   
“Hmmm,” he murmured while he shifted so he could lean on his elbow and look her in the eye. It brought his erection in even closer contact with her core. A shiver went through her and he could feel the effect cross over to him.   
After carefully studying her for a moment or two, he shook his head.   
“Nah, don’t think I will. I kinda like this, to be honest.”  
To push her buttons a little more, he started to draw his fingers over her backside in lazy patterns. He watched as her eyes grew just that little larger and just that little darker. He also saw her lips draw together and her chin jut forward in that stubborn tilt of hers.   
What a feisty little thing she was…   
He didn’t have to own two Harvard degrees to know that she was aroused but too damn proud to act on it.   
“I must say, you surprise me.” He said with a huge smile. “I never took you for a woman to sleep without her underwear.” His fingers edged closer and closer to the inside of her thigh.   
He was playing with fire. He knew it fully well. The chance that he would get burned was more than realistic when he saw the look in her eyes.   
She was angry. Furious.  
He could feel it radiating from her in waves.   
He could also see something else in her eyes. She wanted him. She liked what he was doing to her. But the knowledge that she didn’t want him in any other way had the effect of a bucket of ice water over his emotions. If he made love to her now, she would let him. She’d probably be just as passionate as she had been on that magical July night.  But she would hate him afterwards, and no matter how much he wanted her, he didn’t want to risk that.   
She was his wife.   
Not some floozy he could have his way with and walk away from without much qualms. He wanted more from her than just sex.  So much more.   
He wanted a future with her. He wanted her love.   
Rey wasn’t just angry, she was furious.   
She lay there in the bed, with Ben hovering over her.   
Her leg was still thrown over his hip, his very impressive erection pressed against her womanhood. His hand was still on her behind, his fingers working magic and wreaking havoc at the same time.   
She was powerless against him. If he decided to consummate their marriage, there was nothing she would be able to do about it. She would probably enjoy every second of it.   
And that was mainly the reason of her anger.   
He made her reckless. Her whole life had been about living her life in her own way, on her own terms. Her father had allowed her that sense of freedom for most of her life. Men respected her opinions, even though they did not always agree with her. She was in control of her own decisions.   
And here she was, lying in bed with Ben. And he was able to make her body betray her without any effort whatsoever.   
Technically, all she had to do was push his hand away and get out of bed.   
But she was somehow incapable of doing so.   
She trembled with a mixture of pure lust and indignation.   
All he had to do was kiss her, and she knew she would give in to the desire that rocked her to her core.   
But he surprised her then by kissing her forehead and giving a light tap on her behind.   
“Lighten up, Rey. Much as I want to make love to you ‘till I’m cross-eyed, I gave you my word. I won’t touch you unless you ask me. Nicely…” He said with a dimpled grin as he rolled out of bed.   
She sat up, dumbfounded. She couldn’t utter a single word, not even if her life depended on it.   
Of all the things she had expected him to do or say, this was the last thing on her mind!   
He simply picked up his trousers and put them on, then slipped into his shirt.   
He didn’t bother to button it, since he’d be changing into work clothes as soon as he got to his own room.   
When he’d picked up all the items he had taken off the night before, he simply leaned over her, pressed a light kiss to her mouth and said: “I’ll be home come suppertime. We’re rounding up the herd in the west pasture, and I promised Luke to help him with the new mare. See you tonight.”   
And with that, he turned and left her room. She sat there staring at the door, not quite sure what had happened. Her fingers touched her lips, where the feel of his lips lingered still. It took a while to find her bearing, but she got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to start her day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to know what is going through your mind right now.   
> Please let me know.
> 
> X  
> B


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, 
> 
> it finally happened.   
> I received my first negative comment today. Someone decided to troll me.   
> (But I guess I should feel flattered. Doesn't it mean I've made it big??? ;-p )  
> And I'll admit I was a little put down at first.   
> But you know what?   
> I would like to express my thanks.   
> Because that person made me realize that it's okay to be different. And that person gave me the gift of remembering why I am a writer. That I have delightful friends who support me, that I found my own sense of artistic belonging with them.   
> And no matter what, I'll keep writing.   
> Because it makes ME happy.   
> And if others like what I create: perfect!   
> If they don't: just as fine. 
> 
> To all you other writers who are faced with negativity and/or trolling:   
> Hang in there! You're not alone and there are things to be grateful for, even in the negativity. Embrace it and own it! It's the best way to fight back.
> 
> A special thanks to all the wonderful ladies/authors in the ReyLo Fic Rec group chat. To my Angel Mine, and my Silmea.   
> And to you, my readers. 
> 
> Now off to the next chapter! it's a doozy!
> 
> X  
> B

**Chapter 18**

 

 

They soon fell into a routine of sorts. They didn’t exactly avoid each other, but they made sure they didn’t spend too much time alone either.   
Ben was happy to put in long hours, and Rey found all sorts of chores to do that kept her busy.   
They ate supper together every night, and afterwards he would help her with the dishes. Every now and then they would sit in the parlor. She would sew and he would read, and basically each of them would mind their own business.   
But still, there was an intimacy taking place, growing steadily.   
Every now and then, they would start talking to each other. The usual questions. _How was your day? Did you get this or that done, like you planned? What would you like for supper tomorrow?_ That sort of thing.   
The animosity between them was slowly but surely disappearing.   
And in its stead came frustration. At least for Ben.   
Rey turned out to be the perfect wife. She was beautiful. She was smart. She could cook up a storm.  She kept an impeccable house. She knew most of his favorite things. She made it her business to know them. She took the time to learn about his personal habits and anticipated them. Did whatever he wanted her to do and didn’t complain about it. And he wanted her so bad, it almost killed him.   
The more time went by, the more things started to become “real”.   
And that made him nervous, because he was starting to realize with each passing day that he wanted things to be real more than his next breath…   
And he didn’t know how to talk to her about it.   
He had absolutely no idea how to win her love.   
On a Thursday morning, almost six weeks into their marriage, he came down to the kitchen and found her there.  
The smell of coffee permeated the air, two loafs of bread were cooling on the rack in the middle of the kitchen table. She was mixing eggs in a bowl, keeping an eye on several slices of bacon that were frying away in the skillet on the stovetop. She was dressed in a simple blue daydress, covered by a gingham apron. Her hair was pulled back in its usual bun, but several strands had already come loose around her face. A smear of flour dusted her right cheek.   
When she heard him enter the kitchen she looked up at him and smiled.   
Not a bashful, timid little smile, but full force. Ben felt as if the sun herself hid behind that smile, and it did something to his insides, because he could feel his stomach do that slow somersault again.   
“Goodmorning Ben.” She said quietly. She wiped at her cheek self-consciously to brush away the flour.   
“Did you sleep well?” she continued, while she stopped whisking the eggs. She walked up to the stove and picked up the coffeepot that was on the backburner. She poured a cup, added just enough cream and sugar for his morning routine, stirred and handed it to him without hesitating.   
“Not so well, actually.” He replied as he blew the hot liquid. He leaned against the counter and watched quietly as she removed the strips of bacon from the pan, only to replace them with the eggs. She scrambled them without having to pay much attention.  
“How so?” she asked while piling the fluffy eggs onto the plate with the bacon. She added two biscuits to the plate and put the plate and the butter on the table.  
Ben sipped his coffee and moaned as the brew hit his system.   
_Damn, but the woman made a fine cup of coffee…  
_ Rey gestured him to sit down, while she took a pot holder and the coffeepot and placed it on the table. She took a seat across from him, and looked up at him with those big innocent eyes of hers.   
He couldn’t very well tell her that he hadn’t slept well, because he kept having erotic dreams about her that were so vivid it would embarrass a grown and seasoned man like himself, so he murmured something about dreams keeping him up in general and pretended to have a sudden interest in his breakfast.   
She had also poured herself a cup of coffee and was paying him way too much attention for his peace of mind.   
“What are you doing up so early, anyway?” He asked her bluntly. From the look of things, she had been up for quite some time. And since his breakfast was waiting for him, she must have heard him get up.   
She looked a bit flustered and lowered her eyes.   
“I couldn’t sleep well, either. Must be something in the air, I guess.”   
She looked at him, and he thought he saw a hint of longing there, but it was gone before he could be certain.   
“Anyway, since I couldn’t sleep anymore, I figured I might as well make myself useful. And I tend to cook or bake when I do. Either that or cleaning, but I didn’t want to wake you by making a ruckus.”  
“I see.” He said gruffly. “Aren’t you going to have breakfast?” he asked.   
“No, I hardly ever eat this early in the day. I usually wait until eight o’clock or so. Please, start eating. Don’t let your breakfast grow cold.” She smiled. Once again, there was nothing timid about her smile. It was as genuine as it could get. It made him want to kiss those lips.   
Ben nodded, and he ate his breakfast in silence. She sipped her coffee and looked out the window. The first tendrils of dawn were streaking the sky, like slender fingers stretching and taking hold of the day.  
When he was almost done, she quietly asked: “So, what are your plans for today?”  
He looked up and saw her eyes watching him with honest interest.   
He felt that pull again, the one that controlled his heartstrings.   
He cleared his throat, and quietly said: “I’m working with the horses today. Mainly the new roan we got at the last auction, and three of the young mares. Maybe more if there’s still time.”  
“So…”, she spoke softly with eyes lowered, “you’ll be here at the homestead all day? You won’t be heading out today?”  
_Was that a happy note he detected?  
_ “Yeah, I’ll be here. Why?”   
Once again, he sounded a lot rougher than he intended.   
She smiled and took his empty plate to the sink.   
“Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know if you would be having dinner here at the house or with the men and what time supper ought to be ready should you want to eat here.”  
She quickly washed and rinsed the plate, putting it up to dry.   
He walked up to her with his mug. His only intention was to put it in the sink.   
But as he leaned closer, he felt her stiffen. Her breath hitched audibly. And it irritated him. He would have thought that they were getting somewhere by now. That they were beyond this ‘Don’t-come-near-me-stage’.   
He was about to say something when he noticed that her breathing had grown slightly shallow. She had turned to him somewhat, almost unnoticeable, but she had. Her eyelids were lowered, her lips partially parted. Her pulse was clearly visible in the gentle slope of her neck.  
She wanted him.   
Then he watched her bite her lip.  
Temptation had never been harder to resist than in that moment.   
His hand came up to touch her, but he caught himself just in time.   
“Don’t do this.” He whispered. Desperation laced his voice.   
She looked up into his eyes.   
“Don’t do what?” she asked, desire clear in those smoky hazel eyes. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and her gaze locked on his mouth.   
How in the world was he supposed to stick to her rules if she reacted to him like that? How was he supposed to keep from touching her when she looked at him like he was her favorite dessert? How was he to walk away when he wanted nothing more than to back her up the counter and bury himself deep inside the luscious haven he knew her to be?   
He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear it.  
“I can’t do this anymore.” He said as he turned away and took several steps back.   
“Ben?” she said in a confused tone, as she seemed to come out of her daze.  
“I can’t and I won’t.” He backed up several steps more with his hands lifted in surrender, shaking his head all the while.   
“I’m moving back into the cottage. Tonight. I’ll drop by when I’m done with the horses and pack my things.” He said sternly as he turned to walk out.   
“What?” she exclaimed.   
She ran up to him quickly and grabbed his arm. “Wait!”  
He turned to face her and there was anger in his eyes, mixed with an emotion she couldn’t name. He stared at her hand clutching his forearm and she quickly let go.  
“Why?” she asked. “What did I do?”  
A muscle in his jaw ticked.   
“Ben, talk to me! What did I do wrong?” she asked.   
He breathed in, his nostrils flaring as he tried to get a grip on his emotions.   
Which turned out to be impossible. The anger, the frustration, the desire and yes, even the love wouldn’t go away. They mingled into a great ball of desperation and rage and much as he wanted it not to, it all came rushing out.   
“Nothing!” he raised his voice. “You did nothing wrong. You _never_ do anything wrong! That’s the whole goddamned problem!”   
She was in shock. And it was reflected in her face.   
“You’re a great cook and housekeeper. You’re smart. You’re agreeable. You’re diligent. You’re committed. You’re so goddamned beautiful I can’t even think straight!” He was yelling. He never yelled. Hated it when men yelled at women. He found it a fault in character when a man couldn’t contain his temper in front of women. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help himself now.   
“You’re so goddamned perfect, Rey, it’s driving me insane!”  
He took a deep breath to calm himself. When that didn’t work, he took another, and then another, until he felt somewhat composed.   
“You tempt me with every smile and every casual touch and it is driving me out of my mind. Considering our current circumstances and the stipulations of our agreement, I would very much appreciate it if you just did me a huge favor and stopped acting like such a goddamned wife!”   
Rey was stunned speechless.   
Here she was, thinking they were evolving into something that resembled friendship, if not affection. Sure, he didn’t love her, but affection was a good start, right? She had started thinking that their future would look bright after all. Their marriage had seemed to work so far. At least, she thought so. But here he was, obviously hating every second of it.   
She was confused. And hurt. _So very hurt_.   
And so, she did what she did best. She put on her cool and indifferent mask and fired back.   
“I see…” she said coolly. She smiled ruefully and took a few deep breaths, then moved ever so slightly in his direction.   
She looked directly in his eyes and stated very businesslike: “As you wish. I’ll stay out of your way. You’ll hardly know I’m here.” She started to walk away when she halted abruptly. She looked over her shoulder at him, pinning him with a look that made him feel deeply ashamed of himself. Her words made it even worse.   
“But for your information, Ben,” she said in a very calm and collected tone, “I _am_ your goddamned wife.”   
And with those words, she lifted her chin and walked out of the kitchen with her back straight and her head held high.   
Completely baffled, both by her reaction and his own conduct, he stood there in the middle of the kitchen.   
He pinched the bridge of his nose while putting his other hand on his hip.   
He could feel a headache coming on.   
Cursing himself, he burst out the back slamming the screen door, almost unhinging it in the process.   
This was going to be one hell of a day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thoughts anybody?   
> I'd love the opportunity to discuss it with you! 
> 
> X  
> B


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 

 

After their falling out, things just got worse and worse.   
Rey basically stopped talking to him. He hardly saw her anymore.   
It was like having a ghost around. He knew she was there, saw the proof of it clearly, but not her. Never her.  
She still provided him with home cooked meals, mended shirts and basically all he could ask for. They simply appeared at the cottage.  But she stayed out of sight. No more babbling, no more prayers before a shared supper, no more humming and singing.  No more sweet smiles and accidental touches that took his breath away.   
Whenever he did see her, it was usually from a great distance.   
And he didn’t know whether to be happy about it or not.   
She was doing everything he had asked her to do. She was staying out of his life and not meddling in his business. So why was he feeling so confused? So angry? So incredibly hurt?   
The woman had him feeling like he had lost all ties with his own logical, rational self.  He’d been nothing but a shell of the man he knew himself to be for almost two weeks now.  
The men had also figured out that something was wrong.   
One of them had made the mistake of joking about Ben being in the doghouse and had brought Ben’s fullblown wrath over himself that way.   
The man, barely more than a boy really, had apologized and offered to quit.   
Ben had simply told him to keep his mouth shut and to stay out of his way from now on.   
They had all taken to silence and obedience after that. The entire atmosphere changed. No more jokes and laughter when he was around. The moment he walked in the room or came in their vicinity, an eerie quiet descended.   
He couldn’t blame them. He was about as cheerful as a thunderstorm in Hell.   
And with every day that passed, it just got worse.   
He worked long hours, dreading the moment he had to go back to that empty cottage. It didn’t help that he realized he had brought it on himself.   
However, he probably wouldn’t be welcomed if he showed up at the house either. Rey would be cordial and polite but wouldn’t be happy to see him. Whatever progress they had made, he’d ruined it for good by reacting the way he had.   
Besides, his pride prevented him from going back. As much as his heart wanted to go to her and grovel at her feet and beg for her forgiveness, his pride would act up and keep him from doing anything of the kind.   
He often wondered what Obi would say when he got back.   
He sighed and concentrated on the job at hand.   
Training horses was usually something he enjoyed with heart and soul.   
Lately however, it felt more like a burden than a blessing.   
Being the sensitive creatures they were, they picked up on his moods. And since his mood wasn’t exactly a positive one, the training didn’t go as well as he’d like it to. Which led to frustration, which led to another foul mood and hence a vicious circle.   
He'd been working with them all morning and halfway through the afternoon.   
He was walking a young filly around the pen, getting her used to her halter.   
She was a beauty, tall legs and shiny red coat. She’d grow up to be a real asset to the breeding program, once she was old enough.   
And she was responding well to his teaching, so his mood was getting a little better with each lap. He even caught himself smiling at one point.   
From the corner of his eye he saw Rey walking up to the corral.   
He did his best to keep his mind on the job, but it was hard.   
_Who am I kidding, it’s downright impossible_ , he thought to himself.   
When she drew to a halt at the fence closest to the house, keeping his attention on the horse was a disaster. This wouldn’t do any good.   
He stopped the horse, walked up to her and patted her.   
Murmuring soft words of approval and scratching behind her ear, he motioned Timirin to come take her. As the young boy walked towards the stable, he heard Rey’s voice.   
“So, is that how it works? The only females who get a little attention around here are the horses?”  
He gazed at her then. She looked so beautiful it almost hurt his eyes.   
A white blouse, a dark grey skirt, her hair in a bun. Nothing out of the ordinary. And yet she looked so wholesome and grounded, it made his heart skid to a halt. There was a small glint of mischief in her eyes, her smile was warm and the sun glinted off her hair, creating the mirage of a halo.  
He shrugged the feelings off, or at least tried. They wouldn’t do any good.  
“They give as good as they get.” He said dryly.   
Her eyebrow lifted and she ducked her head with a wry smile. “Touché.”  
He slowly walked up to the fence, making sure to keep at least three feet between them.   
Taking off his gloves, he looked into her eyes.   
“What are you doing here, Rey” he said in a low voice so the men couldn’t overhear.   
He watched as her eyes grew large and she swallowed nervously.   
“I uhm…” She started. She bit her lip in that cute fashion, something she did regularly when she was nervous. Her eyes darted around to where several of their men were working.  
“Can we talk?” she asked.   
“I thought we were talking.” He sighed.  
“No, I meant…” she halted. “I meant, can we talk in private?   
“Rey, I don’t have time for this. Just say what you have to say.” He stated coolly.   
Rey sighed deeply. This wasn’t going very well at all.   
“Alright.” She started. She was about to talk to him about what she wanted to discuss, but as she looked into his handsome face, worry overtook her. He looked as if he hadn’t slept well in months. He had lost a little weight. His complexion was pale and his eyes had dulled.   
_Does he miss me as much as I miss him?_  
“How have you been, Ben?” she asked gently.   
He frowned.   
“You have got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed impatiently. He was careful to keep his voice down, however.    
“You show up and interrupt my session because you want to know how I’ve been?” He kept his voice low enough to keep out of earshot, but he shook his head in disbelief. Why would she knowingly waste his time like this?    
“If you want to find out how I’ve been, Rey, I suggest you ask me after hours. Right now, however, I have work to do.”  
He started to turn away, when her voice halted him.   
Barely above a whisper, it was the insistence and the edge of urgency that caught his attention.   
“Ben, please.” Another nervous glance towards the men.   
“I need to talk to you. And I would prefer do so in private.” She exhaled with obvious frustration but simply took a step closer and whispered vehemently.  
“I would rather not beg, especially in front of our men, but I will get down on my knees if I have to.” Her eyes searched his and pleaded him to comply.   
His eyes were hard, his features unyielding. She couldn’t tell a single emotion or thought from his demeanor.   
Just when she was about to give up hope, he spoke softly.   
“Very well. I’ll meet you at the house in ten minutes.” He nodded and walked away towards the stables.   
Not quite believing her luck, a great big smile nearly split her face. She turned and practically ran towards the house. He was coming over! She couldn’t believe this!   
She had rehearsed every scenario in her head, and each one of them had included her question being denied. But he had said he’d be there.   
Hope soared in her heart.   
A silly smile played with her lips as she entered the house.   
She quickly took his mug down and started to pour him his coffee.   
Black.   
The man drank his coffee in more ways than the rest of the men together.   
With a hint of cream and sugar in the morning when he woke up.   
Throughout the day, he took it black. Sometimes with sugar, sometimes without. If he came to the main house for dinner, he took it with a dab of milk. After supper, he always added plenty of full cream and sugar. And he repeated that until he went to bed.   
She had just finished pouring when his footsteps sounded on the porch steps. Mere seconds later, the screendoor opened and then he stood there, in her kitchen.   
And his mere presence seemed to fill the room and dwarf all else.   
But it felt wonderful to have him there. It felt right.   
Her mind was made up.   
She would definitely try to get him to move back in.   
She missed him terribly. She hadn’t realized just how much in love with him she had been, until he had left so impulsively. And what had always seemed like a fulfilling life before, suddenly felt empty and barren and lonely.   
But with him standing there, it was as if he was breathing life back into the house. As if he were breathing life back into _her._  
“Hi.” She sighed almost breathlessly.   
He seemed less than enthusiastic. He simply nodded.  
She bit her lip. This wasn’t going to go well. But she had to try.   
She held up his mug and asked: “Sugar?”  
His face showed no emotion, he simply stated: “Black.”  
She nodded and handed him his mug.   
He took it, stared into it and roughly said: “I really don’t have time for this, Rey. So just state your business so I can get back to work. You have until I finish my coffee.” He leaned against the counter and brought the mug to his mouth.  
She swallowed. Apparently, he was in a very foul mood.   
Maybe this wasn’t the right time…   
Then again, he was here now. And who knew when and if he would be willing to do this a second time? She had to make the most of this.   
“I… uhm.” Again, she didn’t know where to start.   
“I want you to move back into the house.” She blurted out.   
He had been about to take another sip from his coffee but halted abruptly. His head shot up and he pinned her with a glare that would wither a cactus.   
“I beg your pardon?” he said in a low voice.   
She smiled ruefully and said: “That came out all wrong. I’m sorry.”  
She bit her lip again and after a second or two continued softly: “What I wanted to say was, that I would like to ask you if you would consider moving back to the main house?”  
He stared at her as if she had grown a second head.   
He was completely flabbergasted. He hadn’t seen that one coming…   
_She wants me back?_  
He frowned as apprehension wiggled its way in his mind.  
“Why?” he asked.   
Now it was her turn to frown.   
“Why?” she repeated, confusion clear in her pretty face.   
“Yeah, why?” he said bluntly.   
_Because I miss you…_  
“Well, there are several reasons…” she began. Insecurity made her cautious.   
In a small voice she said: “But I guess… Well… I feel safe with you.” She mumbled, because she could hardly profess her passionate love for him when he stood there as if it was a burden to be in her presence, right?   
A single eyebrow shot up at her reaction.   
“You have reason to feel unsafe?”  
“Well, no, but I…”  
“Because if you have safety issues, Rey, I’ll order some of the men to patrol the house.” He took a sip from his coffee and studied her over the rim.   
“That’s not what I meant, Ben.” She said this in an exasperated tone.   
“What I mean is, _you_ make me feel safe.” She avoided his eyes. She couldn’t let him see just how desperate she was, it was too humiliating. But she missed him. And she wanted this marriage to work.   
But she was starting to realize that if she wanted him to come back, she needed to walk out on a limb a little.   
“I…” a huge sigh escaped her lips, and her entire attitude had Ben shifting his stance against the counter. She seemed to be coiled tighter than a rope. Whatever was going on inside that mind of hers, had to be something else. It made him edgy.   
She hung her head for a minute, closed her eyes and smiled without humor.  
When she opened them again, he saw something that came close to defeat in them. She avoided his gaze again, her cheeks bearing a rosy hue.  
“Things haven’t been the same since you left…” she trailed off.   
Studying her toes, she casually said: “I guess I miss having you around.” She shrugged a shoulder.   
She missed him?  
The relief and hope that assaulted him almost felt like a punch to the stomach.   
_She misses me!_   
“And I would really like it if you came back.” Another shrug.   
She was trying to act casual but failing terribly.   
He said nothing. His face was still unreadable, his stance rigid.   
She looked at him, all trace of emotion disappeared as if by magic.   
She tilted her chin and pursed her lips ever so slightly.   
The haughty look.   
It suddenly dawned on him that the haughty look was her defense mechanism. The trick she resorted to when she felt insecure or hurt.   
Why he hadn’t realized that before he had no clue.   
She spoke levelly then.   
“Of course, you don’t have to decide right away. I understand that there are several issues we need to address, but perhaps you wouldn’t mind joining me for supper? You look like you could use a decent meal.” Her comment was laced with sarcasm.   
Again, her question met silence. And it was grating on her nerves. Didn’t he understand that she had overcome her pride to ask him to come back? Didn’t he understand she wouldn’t have asked if she hadn’t thought it important?   
After what felt like an eternity, he nodded and calmly said: “As you wish.”  
He drained the last from his mug and moved to the sink to rinse it.   
“I’ll think about it, and I’ll join you for supper. What time do you expect me here?”  
She smiled and it even reached her eyes. “Six-thirty will do.”  
“Very well.” He said as he put his hat back on. “I have work to do. See you tonight.”   
And with that he left, leaving Rey feeling confused and elated, but most of all, very happy.   
She walked into her pantry, hell-bent on preparing the best meal she ever had. After all, the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, and this man in particular loved his food…   
_Chocolate cake for dessert…_ she thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to know what you think of these new "complications"?   
> Don't you just wanna slap them around until they get their sh*t together??? 
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know what you think... 
> 
> x  
> B


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 

 

That night after supper he lingered.   
She hoped that was a good sign, but one never knew with Ben.  
The meal had been wonderful, and the evening had gone fairly well.  
They had exchanged a few pleasantries, as if they were mere acquaintances.   
As she tidied a few things in the kitchen, Ben stood near the window.   
She could see his reflection in the window pane. He seemed troubled.   
Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to go against the big bundle of nerves that was doing summersaults in her stomach.   
She spoke up.   
“You seem pensive tonight.”   
Her voice sounded different. Soft and breathless and slightly sultry, even to her own ears.   
He didn’t even bat an eye.   
“That’s because I am.”  
She bit her lip, unsure of how to continue.   
“Care to talk about it?” she probed gently. “You might feel better getting it off your chest?”  
He turned around and pinned her with that piercing dark gaze.   
Once again, she marveled at those beautiful chocolate eyes.   
They could convey any number of emotions, and he mastered them all.   
This one was cool, calculated, neutral. Not even close to the look she wanted him to have, but at least he was looking at her again.   
“As you wish.” He simply said, and he planted his feet slightly apart and put his mug down on the counter.   
He crossed his arms across his chest and without wasting time said:   
“Why did you agree to marry me?”  
Shock was clearly visible on her face. Whatever she had expected him to say, this wasn’t it!   
“Excuse me?”  
“Why did you agree to marry me?” he repeated. “I know my reasons, but I am yet to learn yours. And perhaps knowing your motivation will put certain things in new perspective.”  
All of this was said in a conversational tone, one that did not agree with the nature or importance of his question.  
“Care to tell me, Rey?”  
She was speechless for a moment. She lowered her head.  
She couldn’t tell him the absolute truth. He would laugh at her foolishness. A small smile played around her lips when she thought of the reasons she’d married him. Most of them were simply linked to the infatuation she’d always held. She couldn’t tell him she’d mainly married him to fulfill her whimsical fantasy, for however long she could…   
So she settled for a partial truth.   
“Since you asked…” she took a breath and avoided his probing gaze.   
“I agreed to marry you because of several reasons. My father is progressing in years. He deserves an heir. I had already come to this conclusion on my own but hearing him express the same sentiments was all the motivation I needed. He’s been very tolerant with me, but even I must admit that neither of us is getting younger, and if we don’t want this ranch to die out with him, I’ll have to do my duty and provide him with grandchildren. “  
_There, that sounded reasonable._ She thought as she took another breath.   
“Second of all, he had a good point when he stated that he didn’t trust anyone more than he trusts you.” She briefly met his eyes then. He was still staring at her intently, no doubt capturing every subtle nuance in her words.   
Avoiding eye contact again, she continued tidying up.   
“You have proven yourself very capable of running this ranch on more than one occasion. He said he would trust you with his life, and I can only state that I would do the same without hesitation.”  
Glassware and cutlery clinked as she gathered it.   
“And I figured that if I had to marry someone for the sake of the ranch, I would rather marry you than anyone else. As far as providing my father with grandchildren, it’s a good thing that despite all areas we do not see eye to eye, at least we’re physically compatible. That should make matters somewhat easier.”  
“Then why all the rules?” he casually said.  
With a big sigh she said: “Because, Ben, I’ve always thought I’d marry for love, not practicality. I need time to adjust.”  
She put the dishes in the sink, wiped her hands on a towel and faced him.   
“Satisfied?” she asked, as nonchalantly as she could. She put a hand on the edge of the counter and put the other in her waist. She was going for the confident look.  
Inwardly, she trembled. Had he read between the lines?   
He kept his pose, leaning against the counter, arms crossed.   
His features unreadable, his eyes seemed to burn through her.    
They searched her face intensely.   
He remained quiet for several seconds. Seconds that felt like hours under such scrutiny.   
At last he said: “It will do.” And he turned to the sink, he drained the last of his coffee in one long gulp and put his mug in the soapy suds.   
Without another word, he started washing up. His face showed nothing. No emotion, no thought, nothing. It remained grim.  
She frowned. How strange. Why start a conversation such as this when you had no intention of following it through?   
She picked up a towel and moved to his other side to start drying the dishes.   
After a minute or so, she couldn’t stand it anymore.   
She looked up at him, and his expression still hadn’t changed.   
“What about you?” she asked.   
“What about me?” he replied evenly.   
“Well, I’ve shared my reasons for agreeing to marry you. It seems only fair that you should disclose yours.” She put the plate down and took his mug, smiling ever so slight as she always did. She had gifted him that mug two years ago for Christmas, and he always drank his coffee in that one ever since. A big, white, burly mug with navy swirls and his name in a big font. She’d had it made especially for him. Either he liked it for its bold design, or he liked it because she had given it to him. She always fancied that it was the latter.   
“Mine is actually quite simple.” He said.   
“Oh?” she smiled. “Pray tell?”  
“I wanted to.” He said.   
Her hands stilled. She looked up at him.   
“I beg your pardon?” she frowned.   
“I agreed to marry you because I wanted to.” He repeated.   
She froze. She felt the blood drain from her face and almost thought she would faint.   
“You… _wanted_ to?” she stumbled. Surprise and confusion marked her beautiful face. She shook her head in bewilderment.   
He looked at her then, his face still devoid of emotion.   
“You sound surprised.” He said calmly. “And the look on your face is quite comical.”  
“I…” she frowned.   
She looked up at him then with complete and utter shock reflecting in her eyes.   
“I don’t understand.” She simply said.   
Ben had trouble keeping his emotions in check. Her reaction was not what he had suspected. He would have expected laughter. Either that or anger. He was prepared for either one, but this bewildered shock was not something he knew how to handle.   
So he kept a straight face and tried to act as casual as he could.   
“It’s really quite simple, Rey. You should have figured out by now that I _never_ do anything that I don’t want to do. No one can force me into doing anything that I do not support. Never have, never will. If I had not wanted to marry you, I wouldn’t have.”   
He just kept on washing the dishes, ignoring her startled look and frozen posture.   
“But…” She seemed to have trouble wrapping her brain around this. She stumbled over every other word.   
“But I thought you’d agreed because you didn’t want to lose your job?”   
He shrugged his shoulder.   
“That was part of it, yes. But I could get another job Rey, and Obi would never put my reputation to shame like that. I honestly doubt he would have followed through on his threat, should we have defied him.”  
Baffled, she put the mug on the counter and put the towel down with it.   
She hung her head for a moment.   
“But I still don’t understand. You _wanted_ to marry me?” she stressed.   
“Ben, how could you _want_ to marry me? We don’t get along! We hate each other! We can barely stand to stay in the same room for more than thirty minutes without verbally trying to kill each other! We barely know each other, aside from knowing that we don’t see eye to eye on most things. How could you _want_ to marry me?”  
She looked at him, and it was clear to him that she didn’t understand.   
“Has it ever occurred to you that not all is as it seems?”   
He redirected his attention to the dishes at hand instead of her pretty face.   
“Maybe, just maybe, I happen to be sick and tired of running around. Maybe, I want to settle down.”  
He looked at her again. “Ever think of that, Rey?”  
She looked at him. He could literally see the wheels turning inside her mind.   
“But why me? You have dozens of women chasing you wherever you go! Why would you want to marry _me_?”  
He sighed, and he looked so unbelievably tired. Worn out. Weary.   
Everything inside her screamed to go to him. To offer him comfort and what little solace she could. She longed to lay her palm against his cheek and to hold him close. But she stayed as she was.   
He frowned. A strange look crept in his eyes as he gazed at her quietly for a few seconds.   
“You really don’t have a clue, do you?”   
He cocked his head slightly and another moment passed in silence.   
“Well, if you couldn’t figure it out by now, I guess you never will. So that’s that then.” He said softly. He shrugged and returned to the dishes.   
Rey really didn’t know what to say, so she kept her peace.   
Her mind kept reeling though. His words puzzled her.   
As they were finishing the last items, she had somehow worked up her nerve enough to ask him.  
“So…” she started gently, “I know it’s a little early still, and I know I haven’t really given you much time yet but…” She took a deep steadying breath.  
“Have you thought about moving back into the house yet?”  
She hated the hope and the tinge of desperation she heard in her own voice.   
He had the audacity to chuckle.   
He looked her way and with quite the twinkle in his eyes said: “Careful now, Rey. If I didn’t know better, I would start to think you’re impatient to have me back…”   
And Lord help her, but she was!   
And the way he was staring at her, with that teasing grin and twinkling eyes, it was a wonder she hadn’t turned into a big ball of mush. She smiled back and copied his tone of voice.   
“Maybe I am…” and she wiggled her eyebrows. They both laughed and just like that, the odd tension was broken.   
When the laughter died, she sobered a little.   
“No, Ben, we both know that patience is not one of my virtues.”  
“Maybe not, but angelic virtues are boring anyway.”  
“True, but they’ve proven their use.” She said with a smile.  
“You’ve got a point there.”   
The last of the crockery and cutlery was dried and put away.   
As she turned back and faced him, she felt a sense of urgency she couldn’t explain.   
“But… have you?” she asked haltingly. “Thought about it, I mean.”  
He hung his towel on the peg and she could see tension creep into those broad shoulders.   
“As a matter of fact,“ he said, “ I have.”  
She held her breath but nothing followed.   
“And?”  
He leaned his hip against the counter again and crossed his arms in front of him.   
Once again, her eyes were drawn to the way the fabric of his shirt stretched across those impressive shoulders and that broad chest.   
“And I’m prepared to move back into the house. But this time, it’s my turn to make stipulations.”  
He tilted his head and waited for her reaction. He wasn’t sure what she’d say or how she would react.   
“Alright.” She said cautiously. “Explain, if you would?”  
He nodded and launched in.   
“I’ll come back on one condition only.” He pushed away from the counter and stepped closer. They stood not a feet apart when he stopped.  
“If I come back, this will become a marriage in every meaning of the word.” His voice was so low she could almost feel the vibrations reverberate in her womb. It created a feeling of intimacy and left nothing to the imagination.  
His gaze bore into hers, almost scorching in its intensity.   
“If I come back, you will be my wife in every aspect. You will agree to share my table, my bed and _my life_.” He stressed the latter, and she could tell it was important to him.    
And his words made her heart soar. She tamped down the hope a little, lest her foolish heart jump right out of her chest.   
“I see.” She said moderately.   
“I’ll not go back to simply living under the same roof, Rey.” He sounded angry. “Going back to that agreement is crazy. Simply sharing a house with you is pure torture. I’d rather hang myself.”  
Just like that, he managed to undo the effect he had on her. The magic was gone. Her head shot up at that. Irritation and even a little anger at his words bubbled up. _Did he really mean that?_  
“Don’t you think you’ve formulated that sentiment a little too strongly? Surely it could not have been that bad?” She raised her voice slightly in her agitation.   
“Well, actually, yes it was.” He countered.   
Her jaw dropped. Then she got what Ben called _the look_. Women all over the world got the same look on their face when someone – usually male – said something that they couldn’t believe and didn’t sit well with them. _The_ look dared them to retract their words or to have a worthy explanation ready. But no matter what you said or did to counter it, it wouldn’t work.  And he knew he was in deep trouble…   
She made a face, her beautiful features contorted in a rueful and grim expression.   
“Well, well. And here I thought I was doing everything to accommodate you and to make our lives as pleasant as possible.” She said dryly.  
“That’s right. You did.” He spoke.   
“That was the problem.”  
She frowned and her disbelief was apparent in every fiber of her being. She took a few steps back.   
“How could that be a problem?” she shouted exasperated as she motioned her hands in the air.   
Ben realized he was going about this all wrong.   
She would end up throwing something at him if he kept expressing himself so poorly. He needed to come up with something she would understand.   
He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. He needed to think. After a moment or two, he had an idea…  
“Look,” he started, “it’s like this.” He took a step in her direction and searched her eyes.  
“Imagine being hungry. Not just a little hungry. On the verge of starvation. You can barely remember having your previous meals, except the last one, because it was so incredible nothing else had ever been that good. But you haven’t had anything since.”  
He watched as her eyebrow lifted and skepticism clouded those emerald eyes. But she kept quiet and paid attention. And that encouraged him.   
“Then suddenly, someone takes you by the hand. They take you inside an empty room. In the center of that room is a small table. On that table sits a beautiful, big piece of sinfully, decadent chocolate cake.”   
A smile unwillingly lit her face and she rolled her eyes at him.   
“What is it with you and chocolate?” she asked with humor in her voice.   
“Wait, Rey, just hear me out.” He said and took another step towards her.   
“They put you in that room, with the big piece of chocolate cake. And they give you this one rule. Do not touch the cake.”  
His eyes sought hers. And he willed her to understand.   
Ever so softly he continued.   
“And in the beginning, it’s not so bad.” He shrugged his shoulder and made a face. Then he went on: “But after a while, it starts to become harder. Because you know chocolate cake. You’ve had it before. You love it so much you’d sell your soul to the Devil. It’s your absolute favorite, so you remember every detail. You know exactly what it tastes like. You remember how sweet it is, how intense the flavor can be. You also remember to be careful, because it can stain pretty bad and the stains can’t ever fully disappear again. To proceed with caution or you can ruin everything you touch. You can recall its texture and how it melts in your mouth. How perfect it is made and the moisture just right. You know deep down inside that cake was made with you in mind. The sight of that cake drives you out of your mind. The scent tempts you, even as you turn away or close your eyes. And no matter where you turn, there is no escape. Every second you spent with it in the past combined with the pure temptation on your senses now compiles in your mind and drives you so crazy you only have two options left. Either you storm out of that room, or you eat the cake.   
He looked at her with a mixture of desperation and frustration.   
When he saw she didn’t get the analogy, he explained himself.  
“Rey, _you_ are my chocolate cake.” His gaze burned so passionate her breath caught in her throat. Even as she thought he couldn’t possibly be saying the things he was saying, he was continuing arduously.  
“Rey, you are my Achilles heel. And I can’t bear it any longer. I don’t have any options left. I have to have you or run.” The look in his eyes was so intense she couldn’t look away for the life of her. “There’s no gray area here, there’s no middle ground. Either we’re both in, or we both back out. Because honestly, I don’t think I’m strong enough to continue the way we do now.”  
She watched his eyes burn with conviction. Could feel the strain this was putting on him.   
Ben, I…” and then found herself at a loss for words.   
_She’s going to tell me it’s not gonna happen_   
His brain reacted. Something shifted inside him. She could feel it as much as she could see it.   
He retreated.   
She couldn’t let that happen.  
She searched his face and then quietly asked: “Do you think we have a chance? Do you honestly believe we could make this work?”  
He heaved a heavy sigh and slumped ever so slightly. He gave her a tired smile and then said gently: “No, I don’t think so. I _know_ we will.”   
She met his gaze and for the first time in months, years perhaps, she allowed the hope in her heart to blossom.   
“Really? Do you promise?”   
It was the eagerness and faith in her eyes that made him bold enough to close the distance between them.  
His knuckles grazed her cheek in a caress so tender it brought tears to her eyes.   
“Sweetheart, I already did. I swore to make you happy or die trying.”  
A single tear slipped down her cheek and she couldn’t contain the beaming smile she felt bubbling up.  That changed her beautiful features into downright breathtaking. And his heart felt like it was about to burst.   
“So…” he sighed with a bashful smile, “Rey, are you willing to give us a chance?”  
She couldn’t utter a single syllable for the life of her, so she just smiled and nodded to convey that she’d heard him. Another tear slipped down her cheek but she beamed at him. He brushed it away gently and cupped her jaw.   
Carefully, as if she were as skittish as a young filly, he lowered his face to hers. He searched her eyes briefly before he brushed his lips against hers.   
Her eyelids fluttered and she sighed in pure ecstasy. She literally melted against him. Her arms circled his waist and she stepped up to close the small distance between them.   
Pure joy coursed through both their veins as he deepened the kiss.   
It was surprisingly tender and it made her toes curl.   
He broke the kiss gently and in a raspy voice said her name.  
“Rey.”  
 He kissed her cheeks and her eyelids and she smiled with delight.   
“Oh Ben, I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered as she clung to him.   
“Don’t ever leave me like that again.”  
He couldn’t speak for the lump in his throat. He tried to swallow several times, but he couldn’t get past it.   
He just pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tight.   
He kissed the top of her head and when he thought he was able to speak, he just croaked.   
“Never.” And he kissed her crown again.   
She nestled close in his embrace and sighed contentedly.   
To be able to hold him this close, to feel his heat and his arms around her, was more than she could have hoped for. And the smell of his skin, a combination of the outdoors, the soap he used to wash himself and the masculine scent that was his alone, soon heated her blood.   
Never had any man excited her as much as Ben did.   
Never had she felt even a fraction of the desire and lust and love she felt for this man. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again, to make love to him and to be loved by him.   
Would he think her too bold or too forthcoming if she asked him to take her upstairs? She had no idea how he would react, but she decided to risk it anyway.   
She looked up into his handsome face and smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile.   
“I suggest, Mr Solo, that you show me just exactly what you had in mind when you divulged your stipulation.”   
She bit her lip and let her hands slide over his back and down towards his backside and squeezed ever so slightly.  
Ben went braindead. His mouth went completely dry and all his blood pooled in his groin so fast it left him feeling lightheaded. The thought that his bride not only would agree to be his wife but would initiate the first consummation of their marriage boggled his mind.   
“After all,” she continued in a seductive tone, “I wouldn’t want to fall short of your expectations.” And she gave him another come-hither smile that left him feeling as if his legs would give out any second now.   
Somehow, he managed to keep it together.   
“I wouldn’t worry about disappointing me, Mrs Solo. You have already exceeded any and every expectation I’ve had of you so far.” He grinned at her, that adorable sexy dimple contributing to his irresistible charm. He cupped her face with his hands, then buried them in her hair. Then he captured her lips in a searing kiss that left nothing to the imagination.   
She broke the kiss and whispered against his lips: “Take me upstairs, Ben.”  
He smiled, nodded and then said softly: “Yes, Ma’am.”  
And then he did.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH!   
> Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition!   
> About time, dontcha think??? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm dying... 
> 
> x  
> B


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

 

 

The chilly October afternoon showed autumn’s beautiful colors at its best.   
The sunshine and the clouds seemed to be playing tag, filtering through the trees and casting shadows but it could not spoil her good mood. Rey had been humming and singing all morning.   
She couldn’t believe it.   
She was going to be a mother!   
After a chat with one of the men’s wives a few days ago, the wheels in her head had started spinning. The woman had given her a thorough look-over and said that she’d best start knitting booties. When she’d asked why, she’d been greeted with mysterious smiles and compassionate glances. And she suddenly realized she hadn’t had her period for a while.   
In fact, she couldn’t remember having it since before Midsummer.   
So, she’d gotten herself into town early this morning to see the doctor. He told her she was in fact pregnant and if all went well, she would be cradling their son or daughter in April.   
She couldn’t stop smiling. She was thinking of ways to tell Ben. How would he react?   
Things had been going so well between them lately. No more hiding how they felt. No more pretending. It was wonderful! It was even better than her best fantasies ever could have hinted at. They talked for hours, laughed at their own foolishness and made love every night.   
Another silly smile spread across her face. Sometimes Ben couldn’t contain himself and he would show up at the house in the middle of the day and would make either hot and quick and steamy or slow sweet love to her wherever he could. The sofa, her reading nook beneath the stairs, the pantry…  He had even made love to her on the kitchen counter in broad daylight, claiming he had wanted to do that since the day they had kissed for the first time, when he’d dared her. It had been hot and crazy and oh so good… She blushed as she thought about it.   
She was in the process of preparing the midday meal when someone knocked on the front door. She looked up with a frown.   
_Who on earth could that be?_  
The men always came through the back, and neighbors would only stop by if there was an emergency.   
Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked through the hallway to the front door.   
She opened it and found a very beautiful, distinguished and obviously very wealthy woman standing on the other side.   
She was tall and svelte. Bright blue eyes the exact hue of a Takodana summer sky stared back at her with disdain. Trimmed eyebrows were lifted in disapproval. Honey-blond hair was coiffed in an intricate updo, topped off with a dainty little hat. The woman was elegantly dressed in a sapphire daydress, made of the finest silk and lace Rey had ever seen. The latest Parisian couture, of course.   
The woman’s obvious dismay made her frown even as she asked politely: “Goodafternoon. May I help you?”  
The woman looked her up and down once more and in a tone that could rival a Takodana winter asked: “Is this the residence of Benjamin Solo?”  
Surprise marked Rey’s face as she replied.   
“Yes, it is.”  
“Oh, wonderful! You’ll notify him at once.” the woman exclaimed and simply pushed Rey aside as she swept into the house, heading straight for the parlor. “Come along, Leia.”  
A child followed her in without a word.   
“I beg your pardon,” Rey said forcefully, “but what on earth makes you think you can barge in like this?” She quickly closed the door and followed the woman into the parlor.   
She put her hands on her hips and faced the woman head-on.   
“Just who do you think you are?”  
The woman turned around and fake shock contorted that pretty face.   
“My goodness!” she said as she dramatically placed a hand over her heart. “I heard that people around here were rough, but I never imagined a woman to be so crude.”  
Rey merely lifted a single brow and sarcastically replied: “Oh, I’m sorry. And here I was thinking I was so hospitable, since you just made yourself right at home in my house…” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the woman pointedly.   
She was rewarded with another snobby look. “I see you and Benjamin share the same humor.” She muttered disapprovingly.  
The child hovered behind the woman’s skirt, trying to be invisible.   
“My name,” the woman spoke in a superior tone, “is Gwendoline Christie Phasma, I am the daughter of Judge Brian Phasma.” She gave Rey a slow once-over and then seemed to dismiss her as non-important.  
“And I am here to see Benjamin. So please go and fetch him.”  
The woman then turned away from Rey and that’s when Rey got her first good glimpse of the little girl standing behind her.   
She was about seven or eight years old, she guessed. The girl had the same honey-blond hair as this Miss Hill, styled in tight ringlets framing her face. She was pretty without a doubt. But it wasn’t until the girl looked directly at her that she felt her stomach drop. The sensation made her gasp.   
Because in the middle of that pretty little face were two beautiful eyes with ridiculously long lashes, the color of chocolate and aged whiskey….   
She felt the blood drain from her face.   
_This can’t be happening…  
_ A sound came from her right and when she looked over, she saw Miss Phasma stare at her with a smug expression on her face.   
Ben chose that exact moment to show up.   
“Rey? I’m home!” He used the back door and the mudroom, as usual. When the kitchen seemed deserted, he shouted out. “Where are you?”  
Rey snapped out of her daze.   
“I’m in the parlor.” She called out.   
His footsteps thumped loud in the hallway, followed with his laughter.   
“Why are you in the…” his voice trailed off and his laughter died when he stepped over the threshold. Obi was right behind him.    
Rey saw his entire demeanor change right before her eyes.   
Gone was the laidback cowboy. He instantly took on a very rigid pose. His back was ramrod straight, his shoulders straightened, his chin went up. Even his jaw took on a completely different angle.   
“Hello Benjamin.” Gwendoline’s voice had gone all soft and seductive.   
Ben’s mouth was a grim line. His eyes went colder than ice.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Rey stared at the transformation in character of both adults in the room.   
A soft laugh bubbled up from the woman as she made an elegant swoop with her hands.   
“I could ask you the same question.” She looked around. “Honestly, Benjamin? You prefer this over Coruscant?” She said as she took several steps in his direction.   
Ben’s demeanor grew even colder.   
“I asked you what you are doing here.” He repeated in a low voice.   
Gwendoline tilted her head and smiled sweetly.   
“I came to see you, of course. And to talk some sense into you. You need to come home.” She bit her lip and looked up at him with heat in her eyes. She reached out to touch him and his hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist.   
“Don’t touch me.” His voice was so low, Rey had to strain to hear it. He pushed her away.   
Gwendoline’s eyes went big as saucers.   
“Benjamin, what has gotten into you? We’ve let you have your run. You’ve managed to prove your point. But we all miss you. Leia and I need you. You need to come back home.”  
Rey could feel her heart break and shatter in a million pieces.   
This was his life before Heaven’s Peak? The little girl was obviously his. Was Gwendoline his wife? What more was he hiding from her?   
“This is my home, Gwendoline. I’m not going anywhere.” He said decisively.   
“How did you find me?”  
Gwendoline lifted her chin and stubbornly kept silent.   
“I repeat: how did you find me?” he said forcefully, almost shouting the words.   
Apparently, he must have startled her, because she looked flustered.   
“Your father hired a Pinkerton.”  
“He…” again his voice trailed off in disbelief. Shock registered in his amber gaze. “He hired a Pinkerton?” He bellowed. “My father hired a Pinkerton?” He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a second or two.   
“I expected him to resort to some pretty shady dealings and desperate measures if that got the job done, but seriously? He hired an agent to track me down as if I were nothing but a lowlife renegade? I’m not a criminal, for God’s sake!”  
He stared at Obi and Rey saw them exchange a look. Her father said nothing, but this whole situation didn’t seem to surprise him. _Odd…_  
Ben shoved a hand through his hair. He stared at the ceiling, trying frantically to regain his composure. When he released his breath in a long hiss, his eye was caught by a little girl that looked at him with fear in her eyes.   
Her chocolate and amber eyes.  
  _Just like mine…  
_ He was taken aback by the resemblance for a second or two.   
No wonder everyone thought she was his! Even he could see why they did.   
The little girl had the same eyes as he did, their unusual color was probably all people needed to see to link it to him. No one would think about his brother having that same feature, because he had been the one engaged to Gwendoline.   
But what he saw in that little girl’s eyes hit him even harder. Fear.  
She was scared. No wonder. He hadn’t exactly made a good impression.   
He stared Gwendoline in the eye and simply said: “I’ll deal with you later.”  
He then walked around her and went to the little girl.   
“Hi there. You must be Leia.” He said gently as he crouched before her. Her eyes went wide. She simply nodded.   
“I’m afraid I haven’t made the best impression so far, huh?” he smiled engagingly.   
“I’m sorry about that. My momma raised me better than this. You know my momma, don’t you? Her name is Leia too.”  
When the little girl nodded hesitantly, he gave her an encouraging smile.   
“I’m sorry that I scared you. That was never my intention. What do you think? Can we forget the yelling and just start over again?” He cocked his head and smiled again, flashing that dimple. And just like that, the little girl fell for his charms. She nodded shyly.  
“Sweet Miss Leia, my name is Ben Solo. I am so very pleased to finally meet you.” He said smoothly and inclined his head politely.   
“The pleasure is mine, sir.” She said quietly.   
They both smiled, and they looked so similar in that moment that Rey felt an abrupt sting of tears behind her eyes. She fought them with every fiber of determination and stubbornness she had in her.   
“Leia, why don’t you let Rey take you into the kitchen. She has a secret cookie jar she thinks I know nothing about.” He wiggled his brows and the little girl giggled. “And I’m sure she’ll let you have a few. And a big glass of fresh milk too. I’ll bet it’s the best milk you’ve ever had. We have the best cows in the country here, and they make it especially for us.”  
He looked at Rey then, and the warmth in his eyes played havoc on her already frazzled emotions.   
Rey cleared her throat and addressed the little girl.   
“Yes, that’s true, and I do have to hide all the cookies and sweets, or Ben finishes them all before the day is done.” She said with a bright smile she didn’t feel.   
“Why don’t you come with me and we’ll see about that milk and cookies?”  
The little girl looked at her mother but Gwendoline was too busy studying the picture frames on the walls. When she realized Gwendoline didn’t care either way, she simply nodded. Rey held out her hand and the little girl slipped her tiny hand in without hesitation.   
Ben leaned closer and whispered: “I’ll explain later.”  
Rey returned his whisper with vehemence in her eyes and her voice.   
“You’d better make it good.” After narrowing her eyes at him, she took the little girl and left for the kitchen.   
Ben stood there, in the middle of the parlor, staring out the window and thinking that this whole ordeal sure had a way of choosing the worst possible timing to come biting him in the ass.   
He'd been wanting to tell Rey about his past for weeks now, but he just never found the right words to do so. And now his past had come knocking down the door. Literally.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, prayed for patience and endurance briefly.   
He turned around and faced Gwendoline.   
Without any preamble, he launched in.   
“You have a lot of nerve, Gwendoline, to come here and say what you just said.”  
“Who is she?” Gwendoline asked him. She couldn’t or wouldn’t hide her curiosity.   
He looked her in the eye and calmly said: “Rey is my wife.”  
Instantly he saw rage and jealousy burn in her eyes.   
“Your wife?” she practically spat.   
“Yes.”   
“ _I_ am your wife, Benjamin!” she yelled.   
Ben shook his head.   
“Gwendoline, you are not my wife. We were never married, so you cannot claim to be my wife.”  
“We were engaged, Benjamin. That’s practically the same thing! That gives me every right.”  
“Being engaged does not grant you that title. Not then, not now, and not in the future. Never. Besides, you and I both know I called off the engagement before I left and we both know why.” He grew angry all over again.   
“That’s not what people think. As far as our acquaintances are concerned, you just vanished into thin air.” She seemed to be serious. And then she added some more oil to the fire.   
“Benjamin, you cannot run away from your responsibilities and duties the way you did! It’s time that you come back and take your rightful place in society and do what people expect of you. ”  
That’s when he lost it.   
“Really?” he raised his voice. “You are actually going to stand there and lecture _me_ on duty and responsibility?” He took a few big steps in her direction and said in a deceptively calm voice: “What about your responsibilities, Gwendoline? What about your duties as my fiancée?”   
Obi spoke up for the first time then.   
“Stay calm, Ben. It won’t do you any good to get worked up.”   
For that, he received a reprimanding, haughty look from Gwendoline.   
He merely smiled and introduced himself.   
“Hello Ma’am, I’m Ben Kenobi, owner of Heaven’s Peak. Pleased to meet you.”  
She looked him over and coolly said: “Gwendoline Christie Phasma.”   
She immediately turned her head away from Obi, effectively dismissing him.   
Ben took a deep calming breath to keep from strangling her.   
“As my future wife, I expected you to be loyal and faithful. I expected you to choose me over others. But you didn’t see things the way I did, apparently. And you breeched every promise you ever made to me and destroyed any form of trust and affection I ever held for you. And the way you went about things was absolutely repulsing. When I broke off the engagement, I made it very clear that I wanted nothing more to do with you, and that no reasons you could come up with would ever justify your actions.  That hasn’t changed. So do us both a favor and go back to Coruscant.”  
Gwendoline was very obviously shocked. And then her true nature surfaced.   
“What about Leia, Benjamin?” She said with a smug smile.   
“What about her?” he quickly retorted.   
“You cannot let her grow up without her father, can you?” She said slyly.   
Ben felt his blood freeze in his veins.   
He narrowed his eyes at her and spoke with his teeth clenched so tight it was giving him cramps in his jaw.   
“Then I suggest you go out and talk to the man. But knowing him, I wouldn’t expect too much.”  
He straightened, squared his shoulders and lifted his chin.   
“There.” He said dryly. “You have officially worn out your welcome. For as far as you had one to start with.” He lifted an eyebrow.   
“Leia, sweetheart?” he called out. “Your mother is leaving.”  
To Gwendoline he said: “If you ever come near this ranch again, I’ll have you arrested due to unlawful trespassing.”  
Rey and Leia appeared in his peripheral view. Leia looked happier than when she’d come in, a healthy rosy blush adorning those cheeks. She was looking up at Rey with a huge smile. There were cookie crumbs at the corners of her mouth and on the lace collar of her dress, something he expected Gwendoline would never tolerate. Rey however smiled benevolently. His heart gave a big squeeze. She would make a wonderful mother someday. She already had that little girl happy and content with nothing more than a little of her attention.   
Leia was absolutely beaming. But the twinkle in her eyes died quickly when she picked up on the tension between the adults in the room.   
“Your father won’t be happy to hear this.” Gwendoline spoke.   
Both her voice and her conduct exuded venom.   
“I’m sure he won’t. That’s never bothered me before, now has it?” Ben replied levelly.   
As Ben and Gwendoline kept arguing, another brisk knock sounded at the door.   
Rey smiled at the little girl, giving her a small squeeze to offer a little comfort before she moved to open the door.   
When she did, she was perplexed.   
Before her stood a very impressive version of an older Ben.   
Dark hair peppered with gray, the same strong features but marked with lines of worry and sorrow around the eyes and mouth, the same regal nose, and beautiful blue eyes that were still so very similar to those of the man she loved with all of her heart and soul. But this man’s eyes were hard and obviously cynical. Unyielding.   
They bore through her and left her feeling vulnerable and exposed.   
Instinct told her this was not a man to be trifled with.   
“I have come for my son.” His voice boomed.   
It was hard not to be intimidated by the formidable figure he presented.   
But then again, she had never backed down from a fight in her life.   
And she resented the man’s obvious feeling of superiority.   
_Now I know where Ben gets it…_  
So, she did what she did best. She straightened herself and took on her haughty, holier-than-thou-attitude.   
“I beg your pardon?” she said politely.   
“I’m sorry, Sir, but you will have to be more specific. This is a cattle ranch, and we have quite a few male employees…” She lifted a single brow to add a little extra to her statement.   
The man narrowed his eyes at her and his mouth flattened into a grim line.   
A lesser woman would have cowered.   
And despite the small quiver in the pit of her stomach, she put up a brave front and simply smiled at the man.   
“I, young lady, am referring to…” and then man’s voice and eyes shifted to somewhere behind her. She knew Ben had walked into the hallway.   
Since she was standing so closely, she could capture every nuance and subtle shift in the man’s attitude.   
And seeing his son for the first time in eight years affected him deeply.   
She could sense and see happiness, sorrow, anger and an immense amount of regret reflected in that hooded gaze.   
But if she had been standing one foot further away, none of that would have registered.   
The man stood a little straighter and lifted his chin, but Rey had seen enough. Probably more than she should have.   
“I’m not going back.” Ben’s voice sounded cold. Steely and determined. Resolute.   
“Is that the way to greet your father after eight years, Benjamin?” the man spoke with the same undertone as his son.   
Ben came to stand behind her, and she felt stronger simply by his presence.   
“I think the situation calls for it.”   
The only thing that hinted at the man’s surprise was the sudden lift of his eyebrows. But he quickly recovered.   
“Are you going to let me in or are we to discuss our matters on the threshold?”, he asked practically.   
Ben seemed hesitant.   
“As far as I’m concerned, Sir, there’s nothing to discuss. I believe I made myself perfectly clear when I left.”  
Another movement caught the man’s eye, and Rey got the distinct impression that he was displeased.  
“Gwendoline.”  
“Hello Han.”   
Rey found it odd that the woman’s voice sounded so… intimate.   
And yet the man responded less than enthusiastic to her.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked in a businesslike manner.   
“What is it with you Solo-men and that question today?” She smiled flirtatiously.   
Leia chose that moment to walk into the hallway. When she saw the man standing in the doorway, her face transformed into one big smile.   
“Grandpa Han!” she shouted out and ran towards the man.   
He in turn smiled just as broadly and instantly went down on one knee with opened arms. She threw herself at him and he gathered her close.  
“Leia!” he said as he kissed her cheek. “What are you doing here, princess?”  
Ben was stunned. He had never seen his father treat a child so lovingly. His father certainly had never shown him this much affection when he had been a child. The envy he felt both shocked and shamed him. To be jealous of a little girl… _Dear God, how low can I stoop!_ He thought.   
His father quickly gave the little girl another hug and then stood, keeping her little hand in his.   
“I repeat: what are _you_ doing here, Gwendoline? And what on earth has possessed you to bring Leia here?” he boomed.   
She merely lifted her chin and replied evenly: “I’m here for the same reason you are. I intend to convince Benjamin to use his good sense and come back home. And I brought Leia so he would have an incentive.”  
Rey’s mouth dropped and she felt outrage burn like a wildfire.   
To use one’s own child in such a manner alone was enough to send her into a fit, but to then openly admit it in front of the child and to subject her to such emotional abuse was beyond her.   
Ben was getting angrier by the minute. He couldn’t help the words exiting his mouth.   
“And maybe it would work if she were actually m…”  
“Ben!”   
Rey’s outcry startled him. He looked at her and saw her standing there and then noticed the little girl holding his father’s hand gazing at him with innocence in her eyes. And he thanked his lucky stars that his wife had had the insight to keep him from hurting that little girl’s feelings even more than her mother did.   
With all the commotion, Rey decided to take Leia in the kitchen again.   
It was bad enough that every adult in the house seemed to have forgotten what common manners were, let alone that they would simply seem to forget that there was a young child in the house!   
The little girl seemed unaffected.   
“If you don’t mind, I would like to take Leia back into the kitchen. I’m sure that whatever needs to be said, can be done without our presence?” She asked diplomatically.   
Ben smiled at her and thanked her with a single look.   
“Yes, my love, I believe it can. Thank you.”, he said and then softly kissed her stern. She nodded, extended her hand to Leia who was quick to take it, excused the pair of them and left.   
Once they were in the kitchen, she sighed deeply.   
“There. That’s better, isn’t it?” she said as she led the little girl to sit at the kitchen table, once again taking down the “secret” cookie jar and filling up the glass of milk. “I don’t know about you, but I think they were getting a little too loud in there…”   
To prove her point, the sound of raised voices could be heard all the way into the kitchen.   
Rey smiled at the little girl who looked up at her so solemnly.   
“I don’t care. Mother and Grandpa Han yell all the time.” She shrugged her shoulder and ran her finger up and down the glass.   
Rey was at a loss for words. And it only got worse when Leia continued in a small voice.   
“Mother usually forgets that I’m around anyway. She only takes me places because people are nicer to her when I’m around. Other than that, she doesn’t care about me either way.”  
Rey’s eyes misted.   
This young child, this precious little angel, was innocent in all this. No matter what had happened between her mother and Ben, she was just an innocent little girl. She shouldn’t have to be so obviously unhappy.   
Rey could easily imagine why Leia thought her mother didn’t care. Gwendoline Phasma didn’t exactly strike her as a loving mother. But she still needed to reassure Leia in any way she could.   
“I’m sure your mother loves you very much, sweetheart. Not everyone shows love in the same way, you know.” She touched the little girl’s cheek and smiled. Leia returned it without hesitation. Her amber eyes were lit with gratitude and affection. And Rey felt a tug in her soul. This delightful little child was wiggling her way straight into her heart without trouble.   
“Do you have any children?” the little girl asked casually as she bit off a piece of her cookie.   
Rey didn’t really know how to respond to that. So she settled for a partial truth.   
“Not yet. Ben and I haven’t been married that long.”  
“That’s too bad.” The little girl said matter-of-factly. “Mother says Benjamin is my father. If you had children, I guess that would make them my brothers or sisters. I think I would like that.”  
Rey felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Not only because the thought of Ben fathering a child and walking away was inconceivable, but because of the infinite sadness she heard in Leia’s voice.   
She couldn’t think of a single thing to say, so she smiled gently and caressed the little girl’s cheek. She then stood and walked up to the counter to prepare tea and coffee. She figured that Ben and his father and that dreadful woman would have quite some things to discuss. No doubt they would be here a while. She might as well make things a little more comfortable for everyone and make herself useful while she was at it.  
As she stood at the sink, she noticed a man pacing in the back yard.   
“Armitage?” she uttered. _What is he doing here?_ She thought.   
She put the coffeepot back down and walked towards the back door.   
“Leia, sweetheart, stay here for a minute, okay?”   
The little girl nodded and watched her go with wide eyes.   
Curiosity made Leia get out of her chair and follow Rey up to the screen door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?   
> Trouble is brewing, don't you think??? 
> 
> Leave me a comment, cause I'm so curious!!! 
> 
> X  
> B


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited yet???

**Chapter 22**

 

 

Hux paced in the back yard, thinking of how he should go about things. As soon as he had met with Ms Phasma, he knew he had found the perfect leverage to set his concept for this land in motion again after the whole marriage-idea had blown up in his face.  
He needed to convince Rey to go with him willingly. If she did not, he still had the bottle of chloroform in his pocket. He knew what he would say to her. If he added enough drama and tainting facts, she would believe him. And his plan could still work out!  
He heard the screen door slam.   
Rey walked outside and as she stepped down the porch steps, she was already halfway when she spoke up.   
“Armitage?”  
The man looked up at her and stopped his pacing. He smiled and quickly walked up to her.   
“Rey, my dear!” he exclaimed and quickly took her hands in his.   
“Armitage, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?”  
He frowned.   
“Rey, dear, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” He started. “I came here as soon as I could so I could tell you myself.”  
Now it was her turn to frown.   
“Hux, what is it? You seem upset.” She said.   
A big sigh escaped him. “I am upset indeed. I’ve learned some distressing facts about your husband.”  
Her stomach clenched. This was not good.   
“I have discovered your husband is not who he claims to be.” He stared in her eyes compassionately. He patted her hand for good measure.   
“His name is indeed Benjamin Solo. He is originally from Coruscant. That, we knew as much. But… He is the son of Supreme Court Judge Han Solo and it turns out he was an attorney himself. His leaving caused quite a scandal.” Hux sighed heavily. “Rey, dear, I must ask you to brace yourself.” He took a deep breath.  
“Rey, Ben was engaged to the daughter of a very influential judge. Their wedding was but a few days away before Ben disappeared. It seems he was involved in some very suspicious dealings involving corruption. All the evidence points to Ben accepting bribes. When everything was about to surface, he apparently disappeared into thin air after emptying his bank account. Not only that, but he all but left his fiancée standing at the altar. And it appeared she was pregnant with his child at that time.”  
Rey stood rooted in the spot.   
“Rey, dear, I have met with her and Judge Solo in town. They are determined to find him and take him back to Coruscant so that he can face whatever charges they will put up against him.”  
She couldn’t speak for the life of her.   
When her father had uttered his threats the day he insisted they get married, she had asked Ben about it and he had said he had committed no crime.   
And now Armitage stood before her, claiming otherwise.   
She didn’t know what to believe anymore.   
Ben’s father and former fiancée were standing in her living room, arguing about the situation at this very moment. The child everyone claimed to be his sitting at her kitchen table with milk and cookies.   
She couldn’t truly believe that Ben would have lied to her like this, but the evidence was piling up.   
“I…” she started, but couldn’t say another word.   
Armitage took her arms and shook her slightly.   
“Rey, look at me!” He spoke harshly.    
She met his eyes and was surprised at the spite she saw there.   
“It is obvious that Ben has been fooling you. Fooling us all! I knew there was something wrong the moment I met him, but I could never have imagined it to be this severe!”  He gave her another small shake.   
“It’s not too late, Rey. Come away with me! Come with me and ride away now! We can have the marriage annulled on the grounds of deception. Based on what we know now, I have a good feeling any judge will allow it.”  
He stared in her eyes and feverishly whispered: “Rey, come away with me!”  
Rey was in shock.   
Armitage’s words made sense, but instinct told her there was more to this whole story than met the eye.   
“Armitage…” she sighed and shook her head. “No. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Rey, be sensible. Come with me and we’ll have the marriage annulled. We could...”   
“No, Armitage.” She interjected sternly.   
He met her gaze and she could see he didn’t understand.   
“I’m not going anywhere. My place is here. And Ben is my husband. In good days and bad. Whatever the challenge, we’ll see it through together.”  
Hux looked at her as if she’d gone mad.   
“If I had only talked to your father sooner. You would have been my wife instead of his. As you should have been. You would have been spared from this wickedness…” He watched as she shook her head and avoided his gaze but kept talking.  
“You deserve better than him, Rey and you know it! Now look what he has brought you! Your good name will be challenged, your reputation tainted and all because of him. He is a criminal, Rey! He is nothing but trouble and will only lead chaos and misery wherever he goes!”  
“That is not true!” she retorted vehemently. Her eyes flashed as bright as an impending thunderstorm as she spoke in her husband’s defense.   
“Ben is a good man! He is strong and kind and dependable! Not once in all the years I’ve known him, has he done something that would make me question his character!  I don’t believe a word of those rumors! They were probably spread by people who were jealous or felt threatened by him!” She took a deep calming breath and faced Hux head-on.   
“Thank you for your advice, Mr Huxington, but I have made up my mind. Now if you will excuse me, I need to tend to my guests.” She turned to leave when she heard him say: “Rey, wait. We belong together, and you know it!”  
She started walking.   
He felt his anger build. He needed to act. Now! He quickly pulled the bottle of chloroform from his pocket and generously poured it onto his handkerchief.  
“Rey, wait!”  
Suddenly she felt Hux grab her wrist. He pulled her back towards him.   
Surprised, she looked into his eyes and was even more shocked when she saw the fury, the malice and the hatred in his eyes.   
“You fool.” He snarled. “You should have walked away with me when you still had a choice.” He smiled at her, lips curling with pure contempt.   
“I give you fair warning, woman.” He whispered as he pulled her close. “I _always_ get what I want.” He then twisted her arm behind her back and as she cried out in pain, he covered her mouth and nose with the handkerchief.   
She struggled valiantly, but after a few seconds she could no longer fight.   
Darkness enveloped her and she lost consciousness.   
Hux brushed his hair back and laughed. He quickly tied her hands together with a piece of string.   
_Too easy_.  
He put the handkerchief in his pocket, picked Rey up and put her on his horse. He mounted, rearranged her against him and couldn’t help laughing as he kicked his horse into a gallop.   
_Victory…_

Viriginia stood at the back door, watching Rey and that stranger talk.   
She could tell that Rey wasn’t happy. Neither was the man. They seemed to be arguing. Rey had started to turn away, when Leia saw the man grab her by the wrist and pull her against him. He pushed something over Rey’s mouth and Rey fought to free herself. Leia wanted to scream when she saw Rey fall and the man started laughing.   
When he tied her wrists and put her on a horse, Leia knew she had to do something!  
She quickly ran back to the living room, where the adults were still arguing.   
“He is taking her!”   
But nobody listened. So she screamed.   
_Loudly_.   
Suddenly, the arguing stopped and the adults looked at her. Silence descended instantly.   
“You impertinent little brat!” her mother hissed.   
“How dare you interrupt us like this!” Gwendoline’s eyes flashed and she started storming towards her, so Leia quickly ran up to Ben.   
“You have to help! Somebody took her! Ben, you have to help!” she rattled quickly, sobbing uncontrollably.   
“Whoa, sweetheart. Calm down.” Ben said as he put his hands on her shoulders and went down on his knee.   
When he was down at her level, he calmly asked. “Why are you so upset? Who took who?”  
Amber eyes, so like his, filled with tears stared back at him. He saw panic and fear in them.   
“There was a man in the backyard. Rey went to talk with him. They fought and he took her!”  
Ben frowned. His inner alarm started screaming. His gut clenched.   
“He took her, Ben! You have to go after them! He’s getting away!” The little girl started pounding him in the chest.    
He tried to push down the fear that suddenly threatened to swallow him.   
“Do you know what he looked like?” Ben’s father interjected.   
She nodded fiercely.   
“He was tall. He wore nice clothes. He had orange hair. And Rey knew him.”  
She looked at Ben and said: “And she said his name before she stepped out.”  
Her big eyes were filled with tears and they overflowed when she solemnly gazed in his eyes.   
“She called him Ar… Armetage, I think.”  
Everything in Ben stilled at the sound of that name. First, he felt the icy fingers of pure terror take hold of his heart.   
And then he felt a small smoldering ember of anger expand into a great big explosion of pure rage.   
“Hux.” He spoke in a voice so low it was barely discernable. If it hadn’t been so quiet in the house, it would have been impossible to hear even a single syllable.   
A loud click was heard and everyone turned at the sound.   
Obi had taken the shotgun down from above the fireplace and had checked the chamber. Ben looked in his eyes and saw his same sentiments reflected there.   
“We’re wasting time here. He’s getting away.”  
To his surprise, his father stepped up.   
He lifted his chin and with a strange look on his face he looked his son in the eye.   
“Let’s get that sonofabitch.” He said resolutely, pulling a Smith & Wesson revolver from underneath his vest, spinning the chamber.   
Shaken by what looked an awful lot like love in his father’s gaze, Ben simply nodded. He turned to Leia and spoke softly, despite the tight coil of emotions in his gut.   
“Thank you, sweetheart. We’ll find her. I promise. And I never break a promise. _Ever._ Now, I need you to stay here with your mother, in case Rey finds a way to break free and come back home.”  
He kissed her on the stern and straightened. He addressed Gwendoline in a brisk tone.   
“Stay inside and try to keep out of trouble. We’ll be back as soon as possible.   
Don’t make yourself too comfortable.”    
She must have been shaken, for she spoke not a word. She merely nodded and folded her hands in her lap.   
The men quickly exited the house and headed for the stable.   
The horses were saddled in record time, and several men offered to ride with them. The threesome thanked them, but said they would be faster if they went alone. Orders were issued.  
Obi told the men to ride into town and alert the Sheriff and to call for the doctor, just in case. The others were to guard the main house and the outbuildings.  
Ben doublechecked the shotgun and his revolver, made sure he had enough ammunition and mounted Chewbacca. His father and Obi did the same.   
They stood around in the back yard for a little while, looking for a trail.   
It wasn’t hard to discern the single horse’s tracks, but the light was slowly fading and thunderclouds were heading their way. They wouldn’t have a lot of time before the rains came and washed away the tracks.   
They had to act. Now.   
When they were certain of the direction Hux had gone, Ben nudged Chewbacca into a gallop.   
“Let’s go get our girl back, Chewie.” The horse whinnied and shot off like a bullet, the other horses following on his heels.   
  


Rey woke up feeling dizzy, nauseous and disoriented. A foul taste lingered in her mouth. She quickly realized she was gagged with a piece of rag.   
As she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a broken cot in what seemed like a rundown line shack, her hands and feet bound.   
There were plenty of them on their land, most were used often enough whenever the men rode the line. This one must have been forgotten about, or else it would not be in such disrepair.   
There was a hole in the shingle roof. Gentle rain started to fall, creating an almost musical sound on the old tin.   
It was cold and damp. And dark. She could barely discern anything, if not for a single candle that burned in the center of a rickety table. There were two chairs, a few cabinets on one side of the wall with a shelf over it. A few dusty tins and an old rusted pail stood there. A cracked sink and an old hand-operated waterpump that probably hadn’t been used in ages.   
There was an old potbellied stove in the far corner, that looked like it was a calamity waiting to happen. Another cot stood not three feet away.   
Cobwebs were everywhere.    
Rey had absolutely no idea where she was. She used to know every square inch of their land, but she had never seen this specific line shack.   
Maybe this wasn’t their land at all…   
As her mind worked a mile per minute, she detected movement in the corner of her eyes. When she jerked, she heard a familiar voice.   
“Good, you’re awake. I was starting to think I’d used too much for too long and killed you.”  
_Armitage!_   
She wanted to get up, but she was tied to the cot with her hands and feet.   
“I must say, darling, you surprised me back there.” He walked up to her and crouched beside her.   
“I didn’t expect you to choose Solo’s side.” He touched her cheek and she recoiled from his hand. The action merely seemed to humor him.   
“Aw, honey, don’t be like that. I thought you were quite fond of me.” He smiled at her, flashing those dimples she had once found charming.   
His finger trailed over her cheek down her throat and stopped just short of where her shirt was opened.   
She tamped down the panic she felt. Tried to control the fury that blazed through her.   
She stared him in the eye and a smile played with his lips as he narrowed his eyes at her. She would have clawed his eyes out if her hands weren’t tied.   
“Don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. I didn’t really mean to harm you.” He cocked his head and used his most charming tone.   
“I’ll prove it to you. If you promise to be a good girl and not scream, I’ll remove the rag from your mouth. What do you say?”  
A smile that would have been charming under any other circumstance now seemed fake and hollow. His eyes were menacing.   
“Do you promise to be quiet, Rey? Hmmm?”   
His finger trailed the top of her breast. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength. Ben needed her, and most of all, her baby needed her. She would be smart and find a way to get out of this mess. And Ben would come for her. She knew it as sure as she knew the sun would rise in the morning.  
She nodded and met Armitage’s eyes levelly.   
“Good girl. Easy now.” He crooned.   
He removed her gag ever so gently, and she made sure she kept absolutely still.   
“There. Isn’t this much better?”  
Rey simply stared at him.   
He chuckled and stood. He walked over to the table and sat down at one of the chairs. He pulled a manila envelope from a briefcase and removed some papers.   
“You know, none of this would have happened if you had done the logical thing and chosen me over that shitkicker.” He said this levelly, as if he were discussing the weather.   
“You really messed up my plans. But don’t worry, we’ll fix that later. First, we must find a way to annul your marriage. After all, polygamy is not allowed in this state, and even so, it would not do for a woman to have multiple husbands. But don’t worry, I’ve already found a way. I’ve drawn up a petition to present to an acquainted judge, one who happens to be a very good friend of mine. All we need to do, is sign on the dotted line and everything will be taken care of.  I’m sure he’ll overlook the fact that you consummated the marriage.”  
Her head spun, for more than one reason.   
“If you think I’ll go along with this, you are out of your mind.” She spoke confidently.   
“I’ll never sign those papers and this plan you seem so fond of, whatever it is, is going to fail. Ben is probably already on his way to find me. When he’s finished with you, you’ll wish you’d never met us!”  
Armitage laughed.   
He got up and walked up to her cot again. He crouched beside her and tapped her nose.   
Humor shone in his eyes, along with a viciousness she had never seen before.   
“Oh, trust me, I’m all prepared should he decide to come after you.”   
He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her.   
“But make no mistake, you will sign those papers. Willingly. Because I have a few tricks up my sleeve just in case. And when this is over, you will become my wife. And you will learn to love it. Eventually…” He gave her a leery grin, slapped her across the face. And then he licked her cheek.  
She cried out in surprise and outrage, rather than from pain.   
“Maybe I should save myself the trouble of all that bureaucratic paperwork. Maybe I should simply dispose of him and your father like I planned all along. I’d certainly take pleasure in killing them. Slowly and very painfully…”  
He laughed and went back to the table. He took a gun from his coat pocket and started to clean it, whistling a merry tune all the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG.  
> Sh*t's about to go down.... 
> 
> I'm dying here. Give an author a break and leave me a comment!  
> I promise to reply!
> 
> x  
> B


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy....

**Chapter 23**

 

 

Ben, Obi and Han rode as hard as they could while following the tracks.   
They weren’t hard to follow really, but the terrain was growing rockier the further they went up the hills.   
A soft drizzle had started, and that might be a problem. If the rain picked up, they would lose the tracks. They had to hurry.   
Ben tamped down the panic he felt.   
Who knew what Hux was doing to her.   
_If the sonofabitch so much as breaths a single hair out of place, I’m going to cut him open and gut him like a fish!  
_ “We have to keep moving, or we’ll lose the trail.”  
Ben looked up at his father’s voice. The man sat in the saddle like he’d been born in one. The thought made him frown. _Who is this man?_  
“I agree.” Obi said in his gritty voice. “If we don’t hurry up, the tracks will wash away.”  
Ben nodded and looked up at the hills.   
“If only I had an idea where they could be.” He frowned.   
“Obi, do you know if there’s anything in this section of the spread where they could hide?”  
Obi thought hard for a few seconds. He looked at Han and then back at Ben.   
“There’s plenty of places up there. Plenty of caverns and open areas where he could have set up camp. But most likely, he took her to one of the old cabins.”  
Ben frowned. “Cabins?”   
“This is part of an old claim. Not ours. When I just got the land, there was an old hermit living here. No one knew his name, but folks called him Gimp. Saw him two or three times in all the years I’ve lived here. Died about ten years ago.” Obi took a deep breath. “His cabin was up there in them hills. As far as I know, no one has been out this way since Gimp died. If I were kidnapping a woman and hiding out in the hills, I’d go there.”  
“Do you know where it is?” Ben asked.   
“It’s been a while, but I’m sure I could still find it.” He looked at Han and then back at Ben.   
“It’s real rocky though. We won’t be able to get there on horseback. We’ll have to go on foot for the last half mile or so.”  
Ben looked up at the rocky slope. Rey was up there. Maybe she was hurt.   
Who knew what Hux was up to. Rey needed him. And he needed her.   
“Then let’s ride as far as we can. We’re burning daylight.”  
Thunder and lightning split the darkening sky and the rain started pelting down harder. He simply spurred his horse on. Obi and Han followed.  
It didn’t take them long to get to the section where they had to dismount and walk.   
They were on the right path it seemed, for Huxington’s horse was tethered to a nearby lean-to.   
Several feet above them, hidden amid a group of pine trees, stood the tiny dilapidated shack. It looked as if the whole thing would simply tumble down with a single sneeze.   
They dismounted and didn’t even bother to secure the horses. The animals were trained to stay put in difficult circumstances so they wouldn’t disappear on them, not even in a thunderstorm.   
Han nodded and whispered: “Okay, I think we found them. Now we need a plan. Any ideas?”  
Ben looked up and said: “We don’t know what we’re up against. I think we need to get closer and take a look first. When we’ve done that, we’ll have a better idea of what we need to do.”   
Obi nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I was a scout in the war. I can still move as quiet as a Native. I’ll sneak up there and assess the situation. I’ll be right back.”  
And before the other men could say anything, the old man shot off and soundlessly disappeared into the woods.   
Ben and his father sat there, both lost in thought for a moment.   
“You know…” his father whispered, “I understand why you left.” The men shared a look and Han averted his eyes as if he were embarrassed.   
“And looking back, I would probably have done the same thing if I were in your shoes.” The old man frowned and sighed.   
“I’ve made many mistakes in my life, most of them concerning you and Thomas.”  
“Father, I…” Ben interrupted.   
“No, son, let me finish.” Han gestured. His whisper became almost frantic.   
“I need to get this out. It’s been eating away at me for the past seven years.”   
He sighed and met his son’s eyes.   
“I have achieved more in my life than anyone could have ever held possible, but when it came to the most important things in life, I failed miserably. I was a terrible husband and I was even worse as a father. I was too preoccupied with my own worries and my own success, and too conceited to see things from anyone else’s point of view.” He put his hand on Ben’s shoulder and his gaze bore into Ben’s.   
“I failed your mother and brother. But I failed you even more. You needed a father and a friend, and I was your judge and jury. My advice was based on superficial ideas and had everything to do with keeping up appearances. I should never have demanded of you to go on with the wedding, knowing what Gwendoline and Thomas had done. It was wrong. I was wrong. And I can’t even begin to describe how sorry I am.”   
Regret and remorse shone in his father’s eyes and Ben was too stunned to say anything. His father continued with determination in his voice.   
“It took me seven years to find you to tell you this. And I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But if you could find it in your heart to give me another chance, I promise I’ll try to be there and to be a better father than I’ve ever been.”  
Ben couldn’t speak for the life of him. He opened his mouth but no words came. So he merely nodded and when he trusted himself enough, he whispered: “Okay. I’ll think about it.”  
Relief visibly washed over his father’s features. He sighed deeply.   
“Allright.” The man said barely above a whisper.   
“Now let’s focus on getting your woman back.”

  
In the meanwhile, Obi snuck up on the cottage.   
The cabin was so neglected that many of the wooden planks sported large cracks. A very faint light came through, and the sound of whistling disturbed the otherwise serene setting.   
Obi peered through one of the cracks carefully.   
He could see Hux sitting at the table in the center of the cabin, cleaning a small gun. A dagger was also on the table, within easy reach. A single candle was lit and cast a very soft light and a lot of shadows.  
He looked around a little more and noticed Rey lying on a cot near the far wall. She was tied up from what he could tell. And she had the imprint of a hand on her cheek.  
His blood started to boil.  
He wanted to storm inside and rip the bastard’s heart out. He had enough sense to realize that would be a huge mistake. One that could harm his daughter. That could even kill her.   
He needed to keep his wits about him and keep his emotions out of this.   
Obi took a few calming breaths and then pushed away from his position near the wall. He decided to scout the area some more to verify that Hux was alone and to see what their options were to storm the cabin.   
He quickly discovered that the only real way in was through the front door. Hux was sitting straight across from it and he had weapons close. Any attack would end up with one of them getting hurt before one of them could take Hux out. He needed to get back to Ben and Han and come up with a better plan. The odds were not in their favor, but at least they knew where they stood now…  
Obi returned to the others.   
After quickly discussing the situation before them, he asked: “So? What’s the plan? Our options are limited, but we have to act. ”  
Ben looked at Han and back at Obi.   
He was at a loss.   
The way Obi had described the cabin, they really had no other choice but to storm in. But Obi was right, someone was bound to get hurt that way.   
Unless they could communicate to Rey to keep Hux preoccupied, which was impossible.   
Ben’s shoulders slumped. He had to get Rey out of there. The longer they waited, the more danger she was in.   
He didn’t know what Hux’s plan was, but he must have been desperate to have gone to such measures.  And desperate men were dangerous.   
Han suddenly spoke up.   
“I may have an idea that could work.” He said cautiously.   
“What if…”  


 

Rey lay there on that cot with her sluggish mind trying to work a mile a minute. No coherent thought to be had. No illogical form of reasoning could bring her a solution to get out of her current predicament though. She would have to find a way to stay on Will’s good side until Ben got there. And he would get there. She was sure of it. Sooner or later he would notice she was missing. And then he would come for her.  
She needed to stall.   
“My head hurts.” She spoke quietly. “And I have a foul taste in my mouth. What did you use on me, anyway?” She tried to sound compliant.   
Hux looked up from his pistol. He arched an eyebrow at her friendly tone.   
“Well, well, someone lost their spit and vinegar…” he said mockingly.  
She smiled wearily and simply stated: “I’m too tired to argue, Armitage. And I’m not feeling very well.” Another wave of nausea hit her and she closed her eyes. “I think I’m going to throw up.” She muttered as her stomach heaved.   
Hux quickly got up and got her a bucket. She retched and retched but nothing came.   
When she no longer felt her stomach cramp, she took a few deep breaths.  
Armitage got up and retrieved a canteen from a duffel bag near the door.   
He unscrewed it and gently put it to her lips. “Here, drink this.” He said.  
She took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised to discover fresh and cool water. She took another, bigger sip and sighed.  
“Thank you.” She said.   
“You’re welcome.” He said as he screwed the top back on the canteen.   
“And the answer to your question is chloroform.” He spoke conversationally.   
“It seemed like the easiest and least harmful method. I could have hit you over the head with something, but that could have become dangerous very easily. One wrong blow and I would have killed you. And that is not my intention. You’re of no use to me dead.”  
She frowned.   
How could he discuss such violent issues as if he were speaking of the weather or inquiring about her day?  
“I don’t understand, Armitage.” She uttered.   
“I do not understand why you are doing this. You seem like a nice man. You’re handsome and smart and successful. Surely, you’re not doing this out of spite because I married Ben and not you?”   
He looked at her and laughed.   
“Oh, Rey, my darling… how delightfully naïve you are.”   
He pulled up a chair to the cot and straddled it, putting his forearms on the back of the chair.   
“I must say, it does bruise my ego that you chose Solo over me. I am much more handsome and I am quite certain that I can surely make you happier.”   
He cocked his head and studied her with a mysterious smile.   
“Considering the latest information, I must admit that he does outrank me in social status and education. We did not know that until today, however, so I must assume that none of that truly matters. But since I shall have the last laugh, I’m sure I’ll be able to get over it. The humiliation he’ll endure because people will assume you left him for me will bring me sufficient merit.”  
He sighed and put his chin on his forearms. His eyes bore into her.   
“But I’ll let you in on a little secret. In the beginning, as I was plotting my future, I was only interested in you because you were the heiress of the ranch. I want that land, and technically all I had to do was marry you and it would be mine. An unfortunate sacrifice, but it would be for the cause.”   
He grinned lopsidedly and his eyes twinkled. “But then I actually met you. And I must admit that I was duly charmed. Suddenly, getting married to the heiress of Heaven’s Peak didn’t seem like such an arduous task at all…”  
He sighed dramatically and straightened.   
“If only I had been able to talk to your father sooner. If I had been able to talk to him immediately when I came to the house that day, I would have been granted permission to court you and all of this would not have been necessary. But so be it…”  
“I understand.” She said quietly.  
“I was certainly willing to accept your courtship.” She had no trouble saying this. It had been the truth, after all.   
Hux looked at her with a penetrating stare, as if he did not believe her.   
She gazed back levelly.   
“Hmm.” He muttered and turned his back to her.   
_Stall Rey! Stall! You need to buy more time…_  
Her brain was screaming at her. She needed to keep him distracted. If Ben burst through the door, he would have bigger chances if Armitage was distracted and physically as far removed from the table and his weapons as possible.   
“That still doesn’t explain your motivations.” She said with a smile.   
Hux chuckled.   
“My my, Rey. So inquisitive… and so very nice to me.”  
He looked at her and then he _looked_ at her.   
His eyes caressed every inch of her. When Ben looked at her like that, her body responded without much trouble. With Armitage, it did nothing.   
“Except for earlier today, have I not always been nice to you?” she countered. “And I really must apologize for my behavior earlier. I was not having a very good day and hearing the truth about Ben rattled me. I’m sorry for being so contrite.”   
She took a deep breath and smiled ruefully. She truly hoped he believed her. It would make things somewhat easier if he thought her to be on his side.   
He wasn’t fooled quite as easily though. She could tell by the look on his face.   
“That is quite alright.” He said neutrally. “I can well imagine it to have come to you as a shock.”  
“I’m happy we cleared the air about that.” She said quietly and then smiled.   
He nodded and went back to polishing his gun.   
Her mind raced.   
_Where are you, Ben? Where are you?  
_ After a few minutes of silence, she tried to get him talking again.   
“You still haven’t told me your plan.”  
He looked at her and stilled.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
She smiled and said: “You still haven’t told me your plan. You said you wanted our land. But you never explained why. So now you’ve aroused my curiosity.”  
He arched an eyebrow.   
“Well, it’s quite simple. I want the land because I…”  
A loud knock sounded at the door.   
Hux quickly picked up his gun and hissed at her.  
“Keep your mouth shut or I’ll shoot you, do you understand?” He whispered.   
“Hux, are you in there?”  
Rey recognized that voice. It was Ben’s father.   
“I know you’re there. Just open the door. We need to talk.”  
Armitage walked up to the door and cocked his pistol.   
He opened the door a mere fraction and shoved the barrel through the gap.   
“What do you want?”  
Han simply smiled.   
“You gonna let me stand here in the rain or are you gonna let me in?”  
Hux said nothing.   
“Come on, Mr Huxington. You have done me a huge favor, I believe. Perhaps you and I can come to terms as how I will properly thank you?”  
Hux narrowed his eyes and said: “And what favor would I have done you, Sir?”  
Han Solo smiled.   
“It appears that my son’s wife has disappeared. Rumor has it she’s run off with her lover.” He started laughing.   
“And Heaven help me, but that would solve at least half of my problems. Can’t tell you how happy that makes me!”  
He shook his head as if overjoyed.   
“And I believe I have you to thank for it. So, I would like to have the opportunity to thank you. May I come in?”  
Rey lay there on the cot, flabbergasted. She really couldn’t believe her own ears. Ben’s father was thanking Armitage for abducting her? Crazy!   
Hesitantly, Armitage nodded and opened the door cautiously.   
Han wasted no time and stepped in as if the hounds of Hell were chasing him.   
“Lord Almighty, but the rain is really coming down now…” He took off his coat and immediately stepped up to the table. He hung his coat over the back of one of the two chairs.   
He noticed Rey lying on the cot.   
“Well, if it isn’t the little vixen herself…” he said with disdain.   
Anger flashed through her and she all but itched to tell him exactly what was on her mind. Instead, she kept stubbornly silent. _The arrogant chauvinistic…_   
But as he looked at her, she clearly saw worry in his eyes. How odd…   
“Good thing you tied her up, Mr Huxington. I only just met this young woman, but I have the feeling she’s a handful.”  
Armitage laughed at that.   
“That, good Sir, is the understatement of the year.” He said with a wink and both men chuckled.   
“May I offer you something to drink? I’m afraid I can only serve you water or whisky…”  
“No Sir, you needn’t bother with formalities. After all, I am here to make sure you are properly taken care of. Not the other way around. Stealing Rey away solved a great portion of my problems. You have done me a tremendous favor. It only seems fair that such an action should be thoroughly reimbursed.” Han said.   
He leaned back and stared at Armitage pensively.   
“I must say, I am having trouble coming up with sufficient compensation.”  
He leaned forward, leaning his arms on his knees and tilted his head.   
“Surely, a refined gentleman such as yourself can give me an idea as to what you would consider fair.”  
_This cannot be happening!_ Rey thought as she fought her mounting panic.   
Her husband’s father was collaborating with Armitage to get rid of her.   
_Where is Ben?_ Her mind screamed.   
To her dismay, she felt her stomach cramp up again.  
“Armitage, help! Bucket!” she uttered.   
Hux looked at her pale face and immediately leapt to his feet.   
He was beside her with the bucket just in time. This time, the sips of water she had taken came out, both relieving her and causing her agony.   
Hux frowned at her, even as he tenderly brushed the hair away from her face.   
“Is she allright?” Han asked.   
Armitage sighed.   
“Yes, she’s fine. Just the aftermath of the chloroform. It’s nothing to be worried about. It should pass within the hour.” He sounded bored.   
He adjusted the rope on her hands so that she could hold the bucket if she needed it, muttering under his breath the entire time.   
When he was done, he went back to the table.   
Han had taken Armitage’s place, forcing Armitage to take the chair that had it's back to the door.   
“Now, where were we?” Han continued businesslike.  
“Oh yes… We were about to decide what your reward would be…”

Ben and Obi silently crept up to the cabin.   
Ben peered in through one of the cracks.   
The situation was pretty much as Obi had described.   
His father had conveniently taken the chair facing the door, forcing Hux to take the opposite chair.   
That would make things a little easier when they came bursting through the door.   
He looked at the cot and saw Rey lying there, holding a bucket in her bound hands.   
She didn’t look well. In fact, she looked awful. Pale as death, dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her clothing torn and soiled.   
And still, it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen!   
When he noticed the hand imprint on her face, rage coursed through his veins. He’d make Hux pay for that! Come Hell or High Water!   
Luckily, he realized in time that he had to pay attention.   
His father could give the sign any second now.   
And when he did, he and Obi would break down the door and get that little sonofabitch!   
He drew his gun and Obi did the same. They shared a look.   
Right at that time, they heard Han speak the sentence they had agreed upon.   
“Oh yes… We were about to decide what your reward would be…” Han’s voice sounded loud and clear in the quiet twilight.  
The men nodded and stormed in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo excited!   
> We're almost there...   
> What do you think about all this???   
> Please let me know? 
> 
> X  
> B


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, This story is just about done...   
> I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed the ride.   
> And how much I hope you did too. 
> 
> If you liked this story, please leave me a comment or kudos.   
> An author needs them like air, so don't forget to show your appreciation to the other brilliant authors out there. 
> 
> X  
> B

**Chapter 24**

 

 

Things happened so fast that Rey hardly had time to register them.   
One moment, Han and Armitage had been sitting at the table, discussing business. The next, the door burst open with a loud crash.   
Hux shot out of his chair and turned to the door.   
Han had also jumped up when the door opened, but much to her surprise, he quickly moved for the gun and the dagger that were on the table.   
Ben and her father moved in, guns pointed at Armitage.   
Armitage turned to pick up his weapons, only to discover Han also held him at gunpoint.   
“Put your hands in the air where I can see them, Hux.” Ben’s voice sounded menacing.   
Armitage reluctantly did as he was told. He turned to Han and said: “You tricked me.” His voice was resentful.   
Han casually lifted a shoulder.   
“Obi, would you mind untying Rey? Father, could you tie up Hux, please?” Ben said calmly, keeping his eyes on Hux the entire time.   
Ben narrowed his eyes at Armitage and through clenched teeth spat: “You’re gonna be sorry you messed with us, Hux. And I’ll make you pay for hitting my wife.”  
Armitage laughed. Obi silently went to Rey, untying her wrists and ankles and gently easing her into a sitting position. He then handed the ropes to Han who walked up to Armitage.  
“Oh really, Solo?” He said with an evil glint in his eyes.   
“You’re the one who’s gonna be sorry. You’ve known her for so long, you don’t know she likes it rough? She can get real wild with a few slaps, you know.” He said with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk. He then shrugged his shoulder and continued in a pleasant tone: “We can’t get too rough anymore, though, because of the baby. Can’t be helped I guess…”  
Rey’s sharp intake of breath caused the men to look at her.   
“How…?” her voice trailed off and she turned to Ben. She was even paler than before, her eyes wide in her lovely face.   
Surprise marred his features, quickly followed by anguish. She started to shake her head but then things got out of hand.   
Hux took advantage of the temporary confusion he had created. He elbowed Han, catching him off guard. Armitage quickly took his gun and took aim at Ben.   
Ben had the advantage of being accustomed to handling a gun.   
Armitage pulled the trigger at the same time Ben did.  
Both men cried out. Ben’s shot hit Hux in the shoulder, the bullet deeply imbedded. A bright crimson blotch spread across his white shirt.   
Huxl’s bullet didn’t exactly miss its mark either. It had hit Ben in the upper arm.  
Rey’s scream pierced the air at the same time both men fell to the floor.   
She quickly ran to Ben, while Obi and Han rushed to Armitage. Han quickly tied him up while Obi put pressure on the wound.   
Ben was already climbing back to his feet when Rey dropped to her knees beside him.   
“Ben! Oh my God, Ben! Are you alright?”, she cried out frantically as she examined him quickly. “You’re hurt! Oh, God, you’re bleeding!” she sobbed.  
“It’s nothing. Just a scrape. I’m fine.” He said calmly as he got up, putting pressure on his upper arm to stop the bleeding.   
Rey bent over and tore a strip of fabric from her petticoat.   
“Here, let me.” She said and tried to push his hand away.   
“No! I told you I’m fine.” He spoke sternly.   
She looked into his eyes and saw anger there.   
“Don’t be foolish. Let me help you. Let me bandage your wound.” She said levelly.   
She watched his jaw clench and a muscle in his cheek tick. He was furious with her. She frowned. _Surely he doesn’t think…_   
The sounds of Armitage’s painful mumbling reached them.   
“Rey, darlin’, would you mind tearing another piece off your petticoat?” her father asked. “Otherwise, we won’t be able to stop the bleedin’ long enough to take him back to the ranch.” He looked Hux over and then added: “Not that I would really mind so much…”  
Rey looked at him and answered: “Of course, Daddy.”   
She briefly met Ben’s eyes before she bent and tore another strip of petticoat off. She handed it over to her father and then focused on Ben again.   
“Ben, please.” She begged.   
He shrugged and casually said: “Fine. Do whatever you feel you need to do.”  
She quickly bound his wound, effectively stopping the bleeding.   
When she was done, she threw herself in Ben’s arms and sobbed.   
Despite his obvious anger, he wrapped her in his embrace and kissed the top of her head.   
“It’s alright, Sweetheart. It’s gonna be fine.” He murmured softly as sob after sob racked through her body.   
He looked at the other men.   
“Let’s go home.”  
It was close to nightfall when they finally got back to the ranch.   
The Sherriff arrested Armitage, after the doctor removed the bullet from his shoulder and treated the wound.   
After that, Ben’s wound was tended to. Rey also had a quick checkup, and aside from a few bruises here and there, the doctor assured them that she and the baby were both fine.   
Since it was dark by the time most of the commotion had died down, they decided that Han, Gwendoline and Leia would stay at the house rather than go back to the hotel in town.   
Everyone said their goodnights and retired after what had been a long and very eventful day.   
Rey walked into the bedroom she and Ben shared.   
Ben was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking his boots and socks off.   
He glanced up briefly and then ignored her.   
She quietly closed the door. It clicked loudly in the silence that greeted her.   
She went behind her screen and quickly changed into her nightgown.   
By the time she stepped back into the room, Ben had already climbed into the bed. His back was to her and everything about him screamed ‘Leave me alone’.   
She sat on the bed and bit her lip.   
“Ben?”  
“Leave me alone, Rey.” He replied.   
_At least I assessed his mood correctly…_ She sighed.   
“Can we please talk about this?” she said softly. “I don’t want to go to bed when you seem to be angry with me.”  
“Then don’t go to bed.” He snapped.   
“Why are you so mad?” she exclaimed.   
He turned around and after one look at her face, sat up and gestured dramatically.  
“Why am I so mad? Well, hmmm… let’s see… Oh, wait, I’ve got it!” He said as he snapped his fingers.   
“Maybe, I’m upset because my wife was kidnapped today. By the man she admitted to wanting to marry at one point. And to top things off, she turns out to be pregnant and her former beau is the only one who knew about it.” He made a face and then continued. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
Her mouth dropped. Indignation and anger made color rise high in her cheeks.   
“Don’t give me that holier-than-thou-look, Rey. At least you can be fair enough to admit that the whole situation raises a lot of questions.”  
“Like what?” she exclaimed.   
He lifted his eyebrow speculatively.   
“Like, why would you tell him before you would tell me?” He said demurely. Hurt shone in his eyes.  
Rey looked as if he’d slapped her. She couldn’t speak for a moment.   
“I didn’t tell him.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
“Oh come on, Rey…” he exclaimed, slapping his thigh.   
“He _knew_! He _knew_ you were pregnant! He was rubbing it in and enjoying every second of it!”  
“Yes, apparently he knew. I don’t know how he found out, but I didn’t tell him!” she countered.   
Ben made a sound and turned away from her.   
“I just can’t help but wonder...” He sighed and his shoulders slumped.  
“I know how fond you were of him, Rey. I know you would have married him if your father had given him his blessing instead of me. So when he told me about the baby…” Another sigh.   
“You naturally assumed that it’s his?” She asked coldly.   
She was livid. And hurt.   
He turned and stared her in the eye.   
“Can you honestly sit there and tell me that the thought wouldn’t cross your mind too if our roles were reversed?”  
“Yes. I can.”, she said quickly.   
His gaze told her he didn’t believe her.   
“I don’t know how he found out, but I did not tell him, Ben. I only found out this morning myself.”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me this morning?”  
“Ben, I hardly saw you today! And I was trying to think of the right way and moment of when I could tell you. But then Gwendoline and your father showed up and the whole fiasco started and then Hux turned up…”  
She had to fight the sudden sting of tears. The thought of Ben believing she was unfaithful was almost too much too take.   
“You know, forget it. Just forget it.” She got up and took her robe from the peg on the wall. She jammed her arms into the sleeves angrily and continued in a very cool and detached voice. “Just so you know, Benjamin Solo, I may have kissed a number of men in my life, but I have only given my heart and my body to one.” She fumbled with the sash and when she had finally succeeded in tying the damned thing, she looked him straight in the eye.   
“The truth is, Ben, that I fell madly in love with you the day that we met and I have not been able to imagine my future with anyone else ever since. I agreed to marry you because I love you, and I all but begged you to make love to me after the Midsummer Dance because I knew that it was the only way that I could ever have a little of your love. According to the doctor, that’s when I must have gotten pregnant, because this baby is due in April. But don’t worry. I’ve already forced myself unto you too often as it is. So you won’t have to worry about me or this baby. I’m going to see a lawyer in the morning and discuss all the available options to end this marriage. After all, we agreed on four months anyway.”  
She walked towards the door, wiping at the tears she felt streaming down her face. She reached for the doorknob, when all of a sudden, she was pulled back. Before she could say anything, Ben’s lips caught hers in a searing kiss.   
And damn her foolish, traitorous body, but it melted against him without so much as a fight. He kissed her long and thoroughly at first, then gentle and infinitely tender as the kiss went on.   
When he finally released her, they both took a deep breath. She quickly stepped back. He closed his eyes briefly, allowing all the emotions of that day to course through him.   
“When I heard Hux had taken you, I just about lost my mind. The thought of losing you… I was so scared, Rey.” He searched her eyes and willed her to feel his despair.   
“All I could think about was getting you back. Then, when we found you and he mentioned the baby, and then the way you reacted…” He shook his head.   
“All kinds of thoughts ran through my head, and they were killing me. But…” his voice trailed off. His finger touched her chin, gently lifting it.   
As she looked up into his eyes, she saw him smiling.   
She was about to say something when he interrupted her.   
“You know, I do believe that was the first time you ever said you loved me.” He said with a big, stupid grin on his face.   
“It’s about damned time too…” he drawled in that sexy southern twang of his.   
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t get too excited about it. You won’t hear it again.”  
“Really?” he asked with lifted brows as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but that only made him hold on tighter. She huffed and stared him in the eye.   
“Yes, really! Now let me go.” She said haughtily.   
He smiled tenderly and cupped her cheek in his hand. He shook his head as he softly said: “No.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“I said: no.” He smiled again. “I have waited seven long years to hear you say those words to me. I never thought the day would actually come. Now that it has, I promise you I’m never letting you go again.” He whispered fervently.   
“I love you Rey Elisabeth Solo. I always have. And I always will. And _our_ baby is incredibly lucky to have you for its mother.”   
He rested his forehead against hers.   
“I am so sorry, Rey. So very sorry. Do you think you can ever forgive me for jumping to such erratic assumptions?”  
Tears were streaming down her face.   
“You love me?” she asked in a trembling voice as she gazed into his eyes questioningly.   
“More than I could ever tell.”  
She closed her eyes and more tears fell.   
“Say it again.” She whispered.   
“I love you, Rey. I didn’t even know what love was before I met you. I love you.” He said as he softly brushed his lips to hers.   
“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He kissed her quickly.   
“Your turn.” He whispered as he nipped her lips.   
She smiled against his mouth.   
“I love you Ben Solo.” She sighed deeply and continued in a serious tone.  “You do believe me, don’t you?”  
“I must have been temporarily insane to have ever doubted you in the first place.” He said equally serious. “And it’s a mistake I will never make again, I promise. Can you ever forgive me?”  
She nodded and smiled. “Yes, of course I forgive you. On one condition…”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Make love to me. Now.” She breathed.   
His eyebrows shot up. “Yes, Ma’am!”   
Their mouths met in a passionate kiss that could rival Romeo and Juliette’s.   
When they came up for air, a thought hit him.   
“It won’t hurt the baby, will it?”  
Rey laughed. “No, it won’t hurt the baby. “  
“Are you sure?” he asked dubiously. “Maybe we should wait and ask the doctor first.” He uttered.   
Rey smiled slyly. “I already did this morning. As long as it’s not uncomfortable, there are no issues. So… Will you make love to me already?”  
His eyebrows shot up. A grin slowly spread across his face.   
“In that case… I wouldn’t want to displease you.”  
“Don’t worry about that. You’ve always known just how to please me…”  
He picked her up, carried her to the bed and did exactly as she had asked.   
All. Night. Long.  
                                                

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear what you think!   
> Especially now that we're so close to the end... 
> 
> X  
> B


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last one...

**Epilogue**

 

 

Armitage was charged with abduction and assault and sentenced to five years in prison.  
After his arrest, his plans for the railroad finally surfaced when his office was searched. Those plans actually turned out to be of use. Ben and Obi were able to contact the investors Hux had attracted and persuaded them to alter the original plans into the rough draft Ben and Obi had for the local train station. They had agreed and the new railroad would be constructed come May.  
Ben and Han confronted Gwendoline with the truth about Leia’s paternity. She admitted to have had an affair with Ben’s brother Thomas, and that he in fact was Leia’s father. Thomas had married someone else in the meantime and refused to acknowledge the little girl, which was why Gwendoline had insisted on finding Ben.  
She also admitted that she wasn’t cut out for motherhood and would rather not care for her daughter any longer. After discussing it thoroughly, Rey and Ben decided to adopt the little girl into their home. After all, the little girl thought Ben was her daddy anyway. And she had wiggled her way right into Rey’s heart from the get-go. She fit right into their family. And Leia was blossoming here.  
Rey’s heart gave a little squeeze when she saw that beautiful little girl decorating the Christmas tree, rosy cheeks and bouncy curls. When she looked at her and saw those beautiful amber eyes twinkle with excitement, she knew they had done the right thing by adopting her.  
_My daughter._  
Han and his wife Leia were coming here for Christmas. So was Ben’s brother Thomas and his wife Lacey and their two boys.  
Rey watched as Leia hung the last ornaments neatly, even-spaced between the rows of popcorn garland. She smiled at how ridiculously happy she felt.  
Ben walked in, Obi right on his heels.  
“There are my beautiful girls!” he boomed.  
He walked straight up to Rey and gave her a big hug and loud smacking kiss on the lips.  
“Hello my love. I missed you.”, he whispered against her lips.  
“I missed you too, darling.”, she whispered back.  
He quickly kissed her ever growing belly and gave it a rub for good measure. The baby seemed to know it’s daddy was home and did a somersault and gave a few good kicks, for good measure.  
“And where is my little princess?”  
Leia giggled and shouted: “Daddy! Here I am!”  
“There you are, Princess!”  
He opened his arms and she came running. He caught her and lifted her above him. She laughed and laughed, and then he took her on his arm and kissed her cheek.  
“I see my girls have been hard at work again. Look at that tree…” He let out a low whistle. He turned to Obi and said: “Isn’t that the prettiest tree you’ve ever seen, Grandpa Obi?”  
Obi walked up to Rey and put his arm around her.  
He tilted his head to one side and gave the tree a thorough perusal.  
“Well,” he said slowly, “I’ve seen a lot of Christmas trees in my days. And I gotta admit,” he continued as he scratched his chin, “that it is in fact the prettiest one I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
The little girl beamed at him, her smile so wide that Rey was afraid she’d tear her cheeks. Ben put her down and she walked over to stand with them.  
“But there’s something missing, ain’t there?” Obi said pensively.  
He looked at Rey, who smiled at him much as Leia did.  
“I believe you’re right, Daddy. And I know just the thing…”  
She walked up to one of the boxes and retrieved a package, wrapped in brown paper and rags. Inside was a very beautiful handmade angel, with blond ringlets and a pristine white dress decorated with gold thread. The large wings were made from real feathers and the details were exquisite.  
She took it and walked up to Leia.  
Ever so softly she said: “Leia, darling, this angel was my mother’s pride and joy. When I turned old enough, she would always let me put the angel on the top of the tree when it was finished. It was a tradition I loved more than anything, because it was something special I shared with my mother.”  
She took a breath and with eyes that were bright with tears, she looked Leia in the eye.  
“And now, today, I pass this tradition on to you. I want you to remember that I love you, and that you are a vital part of our family, every time you put that angel up there. And make a wish while you’re at it.” A tear slipped down her cheek.  
Leia’s big eyes grew luminous and she carefully threw herself at Rey.  
“I love you too, Momma.” They hugged each other tight for a second or two.  
“What do you say, Princess? Want to put the angel on the tree?” Ben’s voice sounded a little gruff.  
“Yes, please, Daddy!”  
He picked her up and she carefully placed the angel on the very top of the tree. When it was done, Ben put her down and the adults clapped their hands.  
“So…”, Obi uttered as he took her little hand in his, “who’s up for milk and cookies?”  
“Me!” Leia shouted and they headed for the kitchen.  
Ben pulled Rey into his embrace and kissed her deeply.  
“What did you wish for this year, Sweetheart?” he murmured as he nibbled her neck.  
She giggled like a schoolgirl and with her voice barely above a whisper, she said: “I wished for nothing. I am absolutely exaltedly happy with my life as it is.” She gazed in his eyes deeply and said: “I love you Ben.”  
“And I love you, Rey. And you’re right. There’s nothing more we could possibly wish for.” He said, right before he stole a quick kiss.  
“Except for a healthy baby come spring.” He kissed her again. A slow, sexy grin spread across his face. “And lots and lots more Midsummer memories…”  
He winked at her.  
“Yes,” she said as she returned his smile with a sexy grin of her own, “Lots and lots and lots…” As she pressed her lips against his again.  
And she thanked her lucky stars for her own, personal Happily Ever After…

 

The End…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader, 
> 
> Thank you.  
> for sticking with me.  
> For leaving me comments now and then.  
> For embracing this story with so much gusto.  
> It moves me to my very soul. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.   
> I would love to hear which part you loved the most and what your favorite scene was!
> 
> A special thanks to Angel Mine for inspiring me and encouraging me to adapt and post this story.  
> A special thanks to Silmea for the backstage support.  
> And a huge thank you to the ReyLo Fic Rec group chat ladies. 
> 
> It was quite a ride... 
> 
> x  
> B

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, be sure to leave me a comment in the comment section below!  
> I'm dying to know what you think... :)


End file.
